Floodland II
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: AU. Picks up where Floodland left off. Fai and Kurogane go through a lot of trials for their quest for natural children, also there is the threat of war against Suwa. Yuui is learning how to be a good monarch from Ashura, however, there are threats to his future rule. Also, Boris and Ran struggle to control Valeria.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Floodland II

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Kurogane/Fai, Yuui/Boris (OC)

Rating: M

Warnings: some colorful language, sexual situations, and... well... a pregnant, hormonal Fai (so Mpreg)

Summary: AU. Picks up where Floodland left off. Fai and Kurogane go through a lot of trials for their quest for natural children, also there is the threat of war against Suwa. Yuui is learning how to be a good monarch, however, there are threats to his future rule. Also, Boris and Ran struggle to control Valeria.

Author's Notes: You'd have to read the first Floodland to understand how everything came to be in this story. I'm afraid it'd be confusing if you dove into this one first. A lot of OCs in this one- the same ones from the original Floodland. I felt they were really well received, in particular, Boris. Ran will be in it as well as some of the Weiss Kreuz guys. I still miss working with them. Also, Icchan from Angelic Layers is in this one. As I reread Tsubasa, last month realized Icchan, the pervert scientist, was in the background in Piffle World, therefore, he's fair game! I'll use him for some comic relief, and as a royal pain in Kurogane's backside. Also, lifting Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth. Oh yeah, Floodland II is also a Sisters of Mercy's song on the Floodland album. It seems my stories titled after their songs are my most popular :)

Disclaimer: _Tsubasa: Reservoir_ Chronicle, Angelic Layers, and Magic Knight Rayearth's names and characters, belong to CLAMP. Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: October 31, 2012, 4:18 pm

Word Count: on going

Part One:

Boris sighed and and shook his head. He then flopped his leg over the arm of the Valerian throne and pointed the tip of his magic staff at the criminal's nose. "Fess up, or I'll tie you in a charnal house, and you know the rest of what I'll do. After all, the jury has spoken."

"Okay! I beat my wife to death! She was a nagging bitch! Just don't let zombies eat me!" the man shouted. He was tied and on his knees at Boris' foot. Ran stood behind the criminal, his one eye closed. Boris noticed Ran was relying more and more on his other senses now.

"Is that your true testimony?" Boris asked.

"Yes, I hated her so much!" the man raged. "I'd kill her again if I could!"

"My father had no mercy when it came to one thing: men who beat their wives," Boris said, remembering watching his father harshly punish men that did that sort of thing.

"Fuck your father! He was a Celian bastard and so are you! You're a filthy pig just like him!"

"I'm not a thing like him, which is a shame for you because he'd let you off with life in prison. Ran," Boris said, lackadaisically, not revealing how pissed he was at the insult to his father.

Instantly, the ninja's katana was drawn and sliced through the man's neck, cleaving the head cleanly from the body. The head rolled toward Boris' foot that remained on the marbled ground. Boris scowled at Ran. "Now I can't use that one. I told you to disembowel them, please. Heads parted from the body or burning renders them useless to me."

"Sorry. I'll do better," Ran said dryly in heavily accented Celian after sheathing his katana and running his hand over his stiff mofuku. Ran still clung to his clothing and Nihongo traditions, but he was well settled into his life in Valeria. He'd had Boris remove the translation spell and worked hard at learning Boris' language, writing and speaking.

"Oh well." Boris shrugged and kicked the head away from his foot. He summoned some combat mages to clean up the mess and then he turned his attention to Ran again. "What else do I have to listen to?"

"Just a girl that claims she's heard a plot against you and the Celes throne. Big surprise," Ran said dryly as he rolled his amethyst, right eye. There was hardly a person in all of Valeria that wouldn't cheer Boris' death, especially now that his apathy had gone by the wayside.

Boris had had a few assassination attempts, all of which were caught between Ran and himself. All of which were punished by death, so they had tapered off lately. And not all of the assassins were from Valeria. There were two from the slacker Celes soldiers that didn't care for the new and improved Boris, only they used their aversion to necromancy as an excuse to attack him.

He sent those Celian men to Judge Vlad who gleefully dealt with them. Vlad was still pissed at having been sent to Valeria in the first place, so the very word "Valeria" sent him into a frothy rage he took out on Boris' would-be assassins and harassers. Yeah, Boris just skipped reading those reports from Judge Vlad because they got rather colorful.

Boris sighed and slumped further on the throne as the young girl was led in. Ran checked her cloak for weapons and allowed her to approach Boris.

She lowered her hood and he saw she had to be fifteen at the most. She was also wearing Celes clothing. She carried a magic staff so he held out his hand and demanded, "Give me your staff."

"But I have something to tell you right away."

"Staff! Now!"

She finally handed over her staff, and he looked at the base of the topper. No signature or dedication. He was suspicious because that was a hallmark of a staff crafter like himself. He'd never craft a staff without leaving his fingerprints on it, unless he was making it for a criminal.

She had a pink signal color, that's all he could tell from the fluorite topper. He handed it back, leery of the girl. "You're from Celes. Why are you here?"

"Because I needed to tell you about something that Prince Yuui needs to know. I know of no other way to get a warning to him. My family is out of favor with King Ashura."

"And so you came all this way to ask my help? Why?"

"Because rumor has it that you have Prince Yuui's ear," the girl said.

Boris smirked to himself as he thought about all the other parts of Prince Yuui's he had, too. "So who are you anyway?"

"We met once before. At a dinner party, Governor." The girl stepped closer. "I'm Bresha Harvoan. I'm afraid my grandmother is plotting some trouble for Prince Yuui. I'm loyal to the crown and want to protect him."

Boris sat up and recognized the young girl, now, from that dinner party with Yuui and Ashura's malevolent aunt. His father had talked of horse sense, and right now Boris' horse sense was now telling him there was something off about this girl. He handed her back her staff and said, "Dinner is at six sharp. You must attend. If you leave the castle you must tell me so I can assign a detail."

He remembered giving those instructions to Yuui, but this time, it wasn't because he was bored and wanted Yuui the runaway to entertain him. This time, it was to keep an eye on this girl.

* * *

Fai was so angry with Kurogane he could spit. Kurogane was acting way too macho for Fai's liking. Sometimes Kurogane forgot Fai was male, too. He wasn't just physically male, but mentally male, too. Part of being a man was wanting to defend his family and be responsible. Now, part of Fai's family was Lord and Lady Suwa.

He should have equal information and say about things affecting Suwa, but Kurogane and his father had pushed him to the side and not told him very much, other than a neighboring province wanted to attack. They kept telling him to go watch after Lady Suwa or other such tasks.

The final straw was when Kurogane told him it was a "man's job" to go and confront the enemy, and Fai was to now "worry about the home front." Fai was a combat mage and had defended Kurogane many, many, many times. Now he was confused about why Kurogane would exclude him from fighting and defending Suwa. It was a sudden, unpleasant change that was starting to cause friction between them.

It was a day before Kurogane and his father were to leave to answer the charges brought against Kurogane in Edo by Lord Ueda. Fai found the charge ludicrous, that Kurogane was mentally unstable and a pervert.

It was a mental slap to Fai's face that Lord Suwa and Kurogane insisted Fai stay behind in Suwa with the admonishment he was not to leave the family compound. He felt as though he was being treated, not only as a child, but also as the wrong gender. He felt they were now trying to jam him into a gender role that he wasn't suited for. Yes, he did a lot of feminine things, but it didn't mean he thought like a woman. He had thought Kurogane respected that and was attracted to it. He didn't understand the sudden change.

He stood in the courtyard with Kurogane. They had gotten back from Celes a mere month ago, and he'd thought things would go more smoothly. He spent his dream life bitching to Yuui, who kept consoling him and encouraging Fai to be patient. But he knew Yuui was getting a little tired of hearing about it.

"Keep next to my mother while I'm gone."

"Is that an order, Kuro-sama?" Fai snapped with crossed arms.

"Stop being so petulant. I have too much to worry about. I don't need you acting like such a brat," Kurogane snapped back gruffly.

"Then you should stop acting like a chauvinist. I'm tired of being left in the dark."

"My father and I will let you know what you need to know," Kurogane snapped. "Now get in the compound with Mother!"

"Screw you, Kuro-gi. I'm going for a walk."

Fai turned and marched towards the cherry tree grove. Kurogane kept shouting at him to stop, but Fai ignored him, wanting to assert his own dominance. He was walking past that one, infamous bench when an arrow sunk into Fai's upper, left chest and laid him low right beside it.

"Fai!" Kurogane shouted. There was some fighting and commotion, Fai was too busy trying to figure out how to stop blood loss. In spite of the pain, he could tell they caught the assassin and were dragging the person to the stockade. He clenched his eyes and prayed Kurogane was fine.

Kurogane came over to him and and pressed cloth to his wound. "Don't move! A healer is on the way."

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just stop moving," Kurogane ordered. They were silent for several long seconds while Kurogane fussed over the dangerous wound. "Why the hell won't you submit to me!"

"Submission is obedience veiled in gravity. Something Ashura would tell us," Fai said. "I only bind myself to you by affection, not by gravity. You aren't going to bend me the way you're doing it right now, with force. I thought you'd know that by now. The more you yoke me, the more I'll kick."

"And now you see why I yoke you, dumb mage! There are people that will try to kill you!" Kurogane pressed Fai's injury harder to clot the wound and asked, "Why do you buck against me?"

"Because you're not respecting me as a man," Fai said before passing out at the blood loss. Kurogane flinched back at what Fai had just said.

* * *

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Ashura asked Yuui as he had a seat in the smaller dining room.

"I'm feeling good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. How's your brother?"

"Can I give you back your dream seer gift? He's complaining... again," Yuui said, stopping just short of rolling his eyes.

"So he's still griping about Kurogane?" Ashura asked in incredulity. "He picked his mate and knew the culture he came from. He made his own bed, so he can lie in it."

"I know. I finally told him that. Anyway, what were we doing today?"

"Holding court. I put it off since Fai moved to Nihongo, so it's well past time." Ashura sipped his dark, unsweetened hot tea. "Only this time, I'm going to let you conduct it."

"Me? That's a big responsibility."

"I'll be by your side. You'll have to listen to people and decide how to deal with them fairly. I know you can do it. I watched you in Nihongo when you had to deal with someone who wronged you. I think you learned a lot from that experience."

Ashura watched Yuui get a subtle smile. Ashura was amazed at the forgiveness Yuui had given Ran and at the acceptance with which he allowed Boris to have Ran as his retainer. "Have you heard from Boris lately?"

"Not directly. Judge Vlad sent me a report yesterday, though. He'll be in attendance today with a few soldiers that tried to attack Boris." Yuui's face darkened, so Ashura reached over and patted Yuui's arm. "He wants to govern Valeria to make his father proud. He's a strong man that will take care of himself."

"I know," he said glumly.

Milcent entered the room with a folded piece of paper and a tea kettle. "Good morning, Highness."

Yuui nodded at her and said, "Good morning. Thank you for the tea."

"Majesty, a dispatch from Valeria," Milcent handed the paper to Ashura. He unfurled it, keenly aware of Yuui's worried eyes on him. Milcent left, and Ashura scanned the letter.

Ashura didn't like what he read at all. He looked over to Yuui. "Well, it would seem my aunt is trying to find an assassin to do away with you. Bresh overheard something when she went to visit Naidra last time. She claims she was too afraid approach to me, therefore, she went to Boris to pass the information to us. Boris feels that something isn't right about the situation."

"So what are you going to do?" Yuui asked. Ashura could feel Yuui project some worry.

"I'll have to go visit Naidra and see if she is up to something. I will not risk her harming you." Ashura then smiled at Yuui. "Also, this is for you."

He handed the paper to Yuui and watched his son's face go red. At the bottom of the dispatch was "Note to His Royal Loftiness: I miss you."

* * *

Kurogane fretted over Fai as the healer worked on him. Kurogane was standing in the doorway so he wouldn't get in the way. Fai was unconscious, but actually doing well. He'd be fine. His mother was kneeling by Fai's head and praying over him.

"How is he?" Lord Suwa asked, laying his hand on Kurogane's shoulder.

"He's fine," Kurogane said. He let Lord Suwa gently push Kurogane down the hallway. They went into Lord Suwa's sitting room. They both sat at the tea table. He noticed his father was very stiff.

"I didn't think Ueda would go this far. To assassinate Fai is a grave matter. It'll only harm his case."

"Maybe it wasn't Ueda. It could be one of the other lords," Kurogane pointed out.

"True, and we'll get to the bottom of it. But I'm concerned about the disharmony between you and Fai. He seems hellbent on disobedience."

Kurogane actually felt heat come to his face. "I'm trying to get him under control, but he won't just have faith in me. Doesn't he trust me to know what's best for him?"

"I'm sure he does or he wouldn't be here. It must be something else," Lord Suwa said.

There was a knock at the door. Lord Suwa granted permission to enter and Lady Suwa came in and sat beside her husband. "Fai is resting comfortably. Husband, what are you going to do about this affront?"

"I wanted to kill the assassin, however, I'll take her with us to Edo."

"Her?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes. It was a young girl, just a child. Her name is Hikaru, so things are complicated," Lord Suwa answered. "She's very upset, but wouldn't tell me anything."

"Maybe I can talk with her," Lady Suwa asked.

"I hope you can get some information from her," Lord Suwa said. She nodded and left. He turned to Kurogane. "You need to sort out the differences between you and your mage. It almost got him killed. What's wrong with you two anyway? I don't get it."

Kurogane felt a rush of frustration and shook his head vigorously. "I don't understand why he doesn't understand he's going to bear my children and needs to stay out of danger. I don't want him to risk his life any more as my combat partner. He needs to stay away from danger. Doesn't he trust me to protect and provide for him and our children?"

Lord Suwa took a deep breath and shook his head. "How would I know? You've chosen a path not familiar to me. I'm not criticizing you, just saying I can't advise you. You have to figure it out with Fai. Whatever it is, settle it before you two have children."

Kurogane nodded. "I'll talk with him."

Kurogane left his father. He felt frustrated. He stormed down the hallways until he got to the prayer room. He entered and knelt by Fai's side. Fai started awake with heavy eyelids. "Kuro-mu?"

"Fai, rest. I don't want you to strain your self." He took Fai's hand in his.

Fai smiled at him and gave a weak nod. "I know. You've been treating me like I'm a delicate flower." Fai squeezed Kurogane's hand. "Why not treat me like your combat partner, like we were?"

"Because you're now going to bear my children. You're an important person to them. That's why. Don't you understand that?"

"I understand part of it, but our relationship can't work like that. It's not who I am. You were the one who wanted me to embrace my life as a combat mage; now you won't let me live that life. I just can't dishonor my father or Captain Demetri like that."

Kurogane felt guilty from the recrimination. Fai was correct. Kurogane had struggled hard to get Fai to embrace his violent, magical gifts, but now the situation was different. They weren't just lovers any more. They were headed towards being parents, with a lot of hardship coming their way.

Kurogane wanted Fai to focus on children while he focused on protecting the three of them. He couldn't do that if Fai were on the battlefield at his back. He'd be too worried about making sure Fai would get back safely to their children. All of this was something he wasn't ready to share with Fai yet.

"We'll talk about all of this when I get back. Just rest and get better," Kurogane said. Fai scowled but didn't say anything. He just drifted back to sleep shortly.

To be continued.

A/N: I hope y'all like the start of Floodland II. I thought I'd start with a big splash. A few things, I'm doing a NaNoWriMo this month so my updates will be about once a week until December. Also, the "Submission is obedience veiled in gravity," line comes from The Crow. I loved when I first read it 20+ years ago and it still doesn't get old to me.

Also, thanks to everyone for all your continuing support. I really appreciate it and am glad I started this as a separate story. I did need the fresh start, so I can move on in my grieving process. It was really, really hard to put an "end" on Floodland, and I'm tearing up right now thinking about it. All of you sticking with me helps cheer me up through losing my father. Thank you for that. I'm so very grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just read Cardcaptor Sakura for the first time last month. I did love it so much, and I'm in the process of writing a Touya/Yukito fic at the same time. To me, they're a beautiful couple, but less volatile than I'm used to. So, as I was on this writing this fic I needed to borrow another CLAMP character, hence, the addition of Nakuru Akizuki here, only in this version she is strictly female to make my story work, and, well, she's a bit more of a pain in the rump. She'll be an actual villain rather than one meant to fake out the good guys. Also, special guest appearance by Vlad :)

Part 2:

"So you're Hikaru?" Lady Suwa asked as she walked into the stockade. Kentaro stood by the door with a katana at the ready. The girl had been sitting cross-legged, wrists tied in front of her. Lady Suwa knelt down by the girl; she must have been fourteen at most. The redheaded girl's face was glued to the ground.

"Are you hungry?" Lady Suwa asked. Hikaru shook her head. "You should eat something."

"Is the mage alive?"

"Yes. He's fine. So why did you try to kill the mage?"

Hikaru shook her head. "I can't say."

"My husband is going to have to take you to Edo. It would be easier on you if you told me why you tried to kill the mage. The mage is my son's mate, therefore Lord Suwa has a heavy obligation towards protecting him."

Hikaru started pouting and shook her head. "I wasn't really meaning to kill the mage. Just scare him so he'd leave Nihongo."

"You must be quite an archer to do that." Lady Suwa then asked, "Why would you want to scare the mage in the first place?"

"I wasn't told that, just that I had to."

"By who?"

"Please don't make me say," she begged.

"We'll protect you. My husband won't let any harm come to you."

A tear rolled down Hikaru's cheek. She shook her head and swiped her cheek with her sleeve. Lady Suwa stood up and said, "Try to get some rest. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

As she left, Hikaru blurted out, "Your son and the mage are in big danger. If I didn't scare him off, there will be more to come, and they'll do more drastic things."

"I'll warn them."

* * *

Boris asked in extremely awkward Japanese, "What do you think of the girl?"

Ran and Boris were at the dining table with the usual Celian soldiers and contractors and all their wives, plus the girl in question. The right side of Ran's face clenched, the left side around his red, eye patch was hampered in its movement from the jagged, ugly scar Ran had had refused to let Yuui heal. The nerve damage was there, but his speech and most other things weren't affected.

"Your Japanese is terrible, you need to practice more. You're asking after the girl?" Ran replied in his native language. Boris had made an effort to learn a little Japanese so he and Ran could talk with privacy in front of people. "If so, I think she's up to no good," Ran said back, also in Japanese.

"I'm not overly trusting, either."

Ran looked as he'd just eaten a very sour pickle. "More practice with your Japanese. It almost sounds like you were talking about cooking dog for dinner. But I did get your meaning."

Boris smirked. He then turned his attention to where the girl was chatting amiably with one of his soldiers. "So, Mistress Bresha, how are you enjoying your time in Valeria?"

"Well enough," she answered.

"I sent your message to King Ashura. He took it seriously."

"Good, I was hoping so. Just so long as Prince Yuui stays safe."

"He will be. I was contemplating taking a trip to visit the prince, anyway."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. My grandmother still has some influence. Your reputation would be used to harm King Ashura's choice."

Ran said in Japanese, "You should go and make sure the healer of Celes is well."

Boris nodded and answered in Japanese, "I'll go, but I'll be very careful. Something isn't right. I want to make sure Yuui stays healthy."

"I'll take care of things here," Ran confirmed.

Boris gave Ran a genial smile. At one time he was leery of the man, but that had all faded away now that he'd gotten to know Ran a little better. "So I'll tell Yuui you said 'hello' when I get there."

"No," Ran said darkly, looking down at his half-eaten meal. "Say nothing about me to the healer. I never want him to think on me again." With that, Ran got up and left the dining hall. No one stopped their drinking and carrying on at his quiet, dark departure.

Boris then turned and watched Bresha. "You know, I'm going back to Celes tomorrow. I'll deliver you back to Duchess Olena, Mistress Bresha."

"I was thinking about staying in Valeria a little longer."

Boris flopped his feet on the table and his dinner guest knew to quiet themselves. "I can't let some minor run around in this land without a proper guardian. I'll deliver you back to your sister tomorrow."

"But I really wanted to stay away from some of the people loyal to my grandmother. There are some that would harm me if they found I betrayed her." The girl was sorrowful and slumped over her dinner. She even trembled.

"Don't worry about that woman. Besides, I'm governor. You stay or leave Valeria at my pleasure. And now it's my pleasure that you leave."

"Yes, sir," she said glumly.

* * *

Yuui was humming to himself as he picked flowers in a bright, grassy field of scarlet poppies. The sky was clear, and the weather was warm. Birds were singing in the distance. He only wore his undergarments to keep cool. This was the most private place a person could inhabit, so he wasn't shy here.

"Yoo hoo! Yuui!"

Well, not totally private, in his case, any more; his dreams weren't his own any more, not that he minded. He turned around to see Fai in that elaborate furisode. He looked furious. Yuui took a deep breath and shook his head. "Now what did Kurogane do?"

"Nothing, but I do have to tell you something. Please don't tell Ashura, though."

"What is it?"

"I was shot with an arrow."

"What?" Yuui felt a rush of panic.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I promise. Don't come to Nihongo or anything. But you need to know, things are starting to get intense here."

"You need to come home!"

"I am in my home: Suwa. I'll stick it out here, but I needed to let you know."

"Now they're trying to kill you! And you want me to 'just be aware about it'? Have you lost your ever loving mind?

"No," Fai said defensively. "Kuro-kiki and his parents are working on finding out who did it."

"Fai! This is ridiculous! It's not worth your life to stay there! Come back to me!"

"I should have never told you," Fai snapped.

"Wait! Why are you angry with me? I've done nothing but be concerned over you health."

"Just never mind," Fai said in a fury and disappeared form Yuui's dream. Yuui launched himself upwards into the sky that gradually darkened. He looked for the sable thread that attached his and Fai's dreams. It wasn't there. That meant Fai was now awake.

Yuui was angry and worried. He'd tell Ashura for sure about this.

* * *

Lord Takenaka smiled and caressed his chin. "Well, it looks like Ueda is going about acquiring Suwa directly. He'll waste his time at court. Meanwhile, I'll make progress another way."

He looked up at the doorway of his sitting room, his steward was standing there with the report that Hikaru had been caught by Suwa and that the foreign vixen lived. The steward pointed out, "But that little girl was bound to fail."

"And that was by design. She still thinks the order came to her from her master the old and infirmed, Lord Takatori. They'll be looking at him for the assassination, and then we can move in with an offer to bury the hatchet. That's when our real assassin will strike and kill the foreign mage. Isn't that right, Nakuru Akizuki?"

"As you wish, Uncle," she said in an overly cheery tone. "From what I hear, that Kurogane is a real catch."

"Once you get rid of that mage, then I'll offer you in marriage to Kurogane."

Nakuru then wore a pout. "But he rejected Aya Fujimiya, and she's as cute as can be. Granted, I do have some other charms that Aya-chan doesn't have," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Don't worry about that. I plan on employing some leverage that will force the marriage contract."

"Oh? Is it some good and juicy gossip?"

Lord Takenaka gave his teen niece a cross look for her brash childishness. If she wasn't a highly skilled assassin who's skills he respected, he'd chide her for her silly behavior. He then frowned.

"Yes. Lord Suwa used to have very bad lapses of character when he was younger, before he was married. He's always been very laid back and jovial, but his temper used to be outrageously horrible when he'd have more than his share of sake in his belly. He was a reckless, cruel drunk. On one night someone dear to me paid a horrible price for one of his outbursts. From what I heard, he's as sober as he could be since he's been married. I'm sure he wouldn't want all the details of that one night revealed," Lord Takenaka said in a dark tone.

He wished he could gloat over having Hondo at his his mercy, however, he'd been waiting to get revenge for a very long time. He was planning on savoring every moment of making Hondo's son pay for the rest of his life. Giving Hondo's man-loving son over to some frivolous girl like Nakuru would be poor repayment, though. Owning Suwa, though, that would be justice.

"After you're married, you'll do away with Kurogane, but only after you get pregnant with his child. I want to ensure our claim on Suwa. You bearing his child will insure that."

"I hear Kurogane is very handsome. He should give me a very handsome son," Nakuru said, with a delighted smile.

"We'll start soon. Let Ueda fall on his face, first, then we act."

* * *

Ashura's smile grew extremely placid, and Yuui shivered knowing his father was feeling far from calm. Yuui could pick up feelings of a murderous rage, but not the insane kind like Ashura used to have.

"And so he didn't want me to visit Nihongo?"

"No, he got mad at me when I insist he come home," Yuui said.

"As much as I want to agree with you, Yu, he is home. We have to both accept that now, as much as we may wish otherwise. We have to put faith in Kurogane and his family," Ashura said somberly. Yuui felt a glower come to his face. Before they could continue their conversation, there was a flurry of pink swirling runes.

Vlad was now in Luval's court hall. There were four former combat mages all trussed up at his feet. "Ashura, how are you?"

"Fine, Vlad. It looks like Boris pawned off some interesting cases on you."

"Interesting? Naw. Annoying? Yeah. These bitches think they can get rid of that shit Boris in spite of your orders."

"Well, we'll have to see why they'd risk a serious bloodletting on my battlements. That's all harassing my governor will earn them."

"Good! I'm looking forward to some entertainment," Vlad groused, rubbing his hands together.

"You may not be as satisfied with this court, Vlad. I'm letting Yuui conduct court for the first time."

Vlad howled "Oh hell no!" and almost sank to his knees in aggravation. The prisoners all of a sudden let out a collective sigh of relief.

Vlad looked over to Yuui with his crooked, green eyes and said, "You got to understand, these guys deserve harsh punishment! Please! You like that necromancer? Well, put the fear of the goddess into people that want to come against him. You have to protect him the way you know how. Which is with a good, intense flogging. Or a boil in oil. But I always like..."

Ashura sighed and shook his head. "Vlad, we'll talk about our hobbies later. Yuui is allowed to do as he sees fit, and we'll correct it if something is out of kilter."

Yuui felt a jolt from what Vlad said. He did have the ability and the desire to protect Boris from assassins and harassment. If he handed out light punishment to these four men, then others would come after Boris. He had to support his lover in a tangible way, even if it would be a harrowing experience because of his empathy. He couldn't bear the though of not giving Boris the same protection he'd received from the man.

"I'm ready to conduct court, Father."

Yuui was happy when Ashura patted him on the shoulder and said, "Let's start."

"Good," Ashura said. "Take the throne, Yuui, and conduct court. You've seen how it's done."

Yuui did as he was bid. He tempered his feelings; he had to give these men a fair trial in spite of his feeling for Boris, as well. "First accused, come forward. Judge Vlad, present his case."

* * *

Fai sat up and groaned in pain. He stretched his left arm and flex the hand. His shoulder was terribly sore. He heard a knock at the door and figured it'd be Lady Suwa, so he pulled up his yukata over his shoulders and got into a modest state.

"Come in," Fai said, trying to force some cheeriness.

She brought in some broth and noodles; she sat by him and handed the tray over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, Lady Kuro-mama-sama."

"Why don't I feel you're telling me the truth?"

Fai almost lied again, but sighted, "Because I'm not."

"What's wrong, mage? It's as if you and my son no longer get along. It just seems you are no longer happy with your choice to live with us."

"There are a couple of things bothering me. I feel like lately Kurogane won't let me try to fit in here. I'm trying to fit in in my own way, but I feel like he's trying to make me fit in in his way. I'm just not like him. If we were to move to Celes I wouldn't try to lock him up in a tower and not let him know what was affecting Ashura or Yuui."

"He's under a lot of pressure to make sure his relationship with you is respected."

"I know. I'll be patient."

Lady Suwa gave him an encouraging smile. "Good. In the meanwhile, Lord Suwa wanted me to talk to you about something."

"He isn't around?"

"They left for Edo a little while ago. It has to do with potentially taking up the wards in Ueda. He'd like you to do it if things don't fare well for Kurogane in Edo. However, that may offend Empress Amaterasu, so he will make the request and see how she feels about it."

Fai's brow furrowed. "Taking up those wards would be a real chore, now that ley lines are populated underneath them, not that I'm unwilling to do it. I didn't plan on my magic being that strong. It would take time, and it wouldn't be simple to replace once they're gone. If say Lord Ueda tries make allies afterwards, it would be a monumental task to replace the damaged wards. It's not something Lord Suwa should ask of me lightly."

"So in other words, we have to be certain that Ueda does pose a real threat to us."

"Yes."

"We'll discuss it with him when he comes home." Lady Suwa gave him a close look. "Fai, there is a slight blueish tint to your aura. Did you talk with your brother in your dreams?"

Fai then scowled. "I just had a fight with Yuui. He still won't accept this is my home. I told him what happened and he got really upset. Yuui's request was the other thing bothering me. I hate seeing him so upset."

"He is your brother. He was bound to be upset."

"Well, my father hasn't shown up, so that's a positive."

"Eat your food and rest. This afternoon we'll take that translation spell off you and you can start learning our language. I think Kurogane will be pleased when he gets back."

Fai forced a fake smile and agreed. He started to wonder if Kurogane was changing, and if he did change, would their relationship still work.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

A rain of purple runes came down in the dining hall. Boris appeared with Bresha Harvoan. Yuui wanted to jump up and go right to Boris' arms, but the dining hall was filled with mayors from towns having a business lunch with Ashura.

"Hello, Majesty. I decided to visit you to follow up on my note and bring back this girl. I believe you know her."

"Welcome, Boris. Yes, I do recognize her. Hello, Bresha."

A sensual lady-mayor from the Southlands, Lady Kanoe, spoke up. "Mistress Bresha, your sister is worried sick about you. I'll take you home after this meeting."

Bresha didn't say anything. She just looked down at her feet. Yuui was hit by the girl's panic, but also her aggravation. Bresha used to be so easy-going. He wondered why her emotions felt so different.

"We're just finishing. Are you two hungry?" Ashura offered.

"We ate before we left," Boris said.

Ashura finished up the business lunch and the mayors milled around, gossiping, for a while afterwards. Yuui took that time to slip away with Boris into the empty hallway. He glanced around and then smiled at Boris when he was comfortable they were alone. He stretched out his empathy to warn them if anyone approached. Yuui said, "I've missed you so much, too."

"So you've been keeping safe? Maybe I should do some more tracing with you?" Boris asked, firmly. Yuui sensed the man's trepidation.

Yuui's smile fell and he said, "I'm fine. Don't worry over me. Ashura is going to check on his aunt this afternoon. He's having me stay in Luval until he investigates. I wanted him to take me because I could read her emotions, but he's afraid of what she may do. She has very powerful telepathy, after all."

"I'm sure the king can handle his aunt. By the way," Boris leaned over to Yuui's ear, placing his palms on the wall beside Yuui's shoulders. He whispered, "don't trust that girl Bresha. That ninja that wants you to pretend he doesn't exist in your mind and I don't trust her a lick."

"What? Why?" Yuui asked, trying hard, but failing, to ignore Boris' heady, musky oder.

"Because her behavior doesn't make sense." Yuui barely took in what Boris said, the reanimator's hot breath tickling his ear sent his stomach into a fluter. He was starting to get nervous at being seen with Boris so close, close enough to start laying kisses on his neck, those kisses Yuui was aching for. Yuui could kick himself for letting Boris be such a big distraction. Then again, it wasn't like he could see the man every day.

He took a deep breath and let it out softly. "But Ashura doesn't favor the Harvoans right now," he whispered back in Boris' ear. Boris let his thick sable coat fall over them as he leaned in closer, creating a cloaking effect.

Yuui gasped when he felt Boris' thigh press against his groin. Yuui bit his bottom lip and tried to cling to the smooth, cold marble wall for support. Boris rubbed his leg upwards, and Yuui thought he'd collapse in sensory overload. Boris' hand on his waist kept that from happening. Yuui spread his legs slightly to get Boris closer.

"I don't think I have your attention, Loftiness. I said, the girl is out to get you. I feel it in my bones," Boris whispered and then thrust his thigh against Yuui's groin a little firmer.

Yuui struggled to get his melting brain to have a coherent though, but Boris was making it far from easy. "Something did seem off with her emotions." He gasped as Boris continued pressing against his groin in a rhythmic motion. "I'll watch out for her."

Boris stopped what he was doing with his thigh, and Yuui bit his bottom lip, hard. "You whimper so pretty, Loftiness, but do you understand? Don't trust her. Now say 'yes, sir, I understand and will do everything you say'."

Yuui liked this game Boris would play with him. Yuui never felt comfortable being the one in power, but in the bed, Boris made Yuui obey every little order. It was letting go of stress, handing himself over to this man. Letting Boris have total control over his body, and yes, his heart too, was the best way he could relax.

It was so rare for Yuui to allow himself to trust like this. That's why Boris was vitally important to his emotional well-being, now that his responsibilities were so weighty. Boris had the ability to give Yuui permission to have release in a safe way.

"Yes, sir, I understand and will do every thing you say," Yuui barely gasped. Yuui sensed someone coming down the hallway and quickly told Boris. They parted, but Yuui quickly drew his cloak tighter around him and prayed his hot face wouldn't tattle on him too much, especially since it was Ashura that showed up.

Ashura's narrowed, soft brown eyes told him his father wasn't fooled in the least. "Well, Boris, since you've made this trip, why don't you look after Yuui while I go visit Naidra and figure out if there is a plot. After all," and then Ashura gave Yuui a harsh, paternal gaze, "I know you two will be joined at the hips, so he won't be out of your sight."

"I'll keep a careful eye on him. I promise," Boris said, cheerfully. "I'll make sure he's carefully watched after. I'll keep him carefully confined in a small space."

Yuui could honestly choke the snot out of Boris right now as his face turned fuchsia.

Ashura then raised a suspicious eyebrow at Boris and then gave a deep sigh. "Now, Boris, I'd hate to see you join your would-be assassins in the dungeons... or worse."

"I promise to be a good boy, Majesty," Boris said. "And I promise to make sure Yuui is a very, very good and obedient boy, too."

Now Yuui wanted to melt into floor. Why did Boris insist on play these word games with Ashura, of all people!

Ashura sighed and shook his head. He left muttering about his children and their strange mates. Boris chuckled, but Yuui scowled at him. Before Yuui could castigate him, Boris said, "I'll give you two choices, use that mouth to chew me out or go down on me. Which is it?"

"Oh I can't stand you at all! You're really an infuriating..."

"So nagging it is. I guess I'll have to occupy myself while you bitch at me." Yuui knew this phrase meant Boris would sit on a chair in the corner of his bedroom and order him to do a whole host of solitary acts on himself. Not that they didn't have moments when they were pleasing each other the whole time during their intimacy.

The times when it was solo, like this one coming, Yuui would be drained and slaked from satisfying himself. At that time, Boris would climb on top of him. Yuui then would let Boris finish in any way that pleased him.

There was something in this way that comforted Yuui. He felt more in control, even though he was handing over control with what was happening in the bed to Boris. He didn't always want to have someone beside him in the bed when he was so vulnerable, and, well, Boris like watching and controlling a great deal. Their odd kinks met and meshed.

Boris was always so careful and mindful of Yuui's past when they were intimate. The slightest discomfort Yuui would feel, Boris would stop immediately and just hold him. Yuui, though, still couldn't remember a thing about the sexual abuse with his grandfather, and he was now grateful and at peace that he couldn't.

He went on what Fai and Ashura told him had happened, which he believed. He was starting to believe, in his case, it was all for the better. He could actually make things work with Boris, even though it was a little twisted.

Yuui knew he was on the losing end of this new verbal war with Boris, and he was so in need of satisfaction, thanks to Boris' boldness. He turned and marched towards his bedroom, Boris followed, gloating all the way.

* * *

"You should moderate your drinking more, Kurogane."

He looked up at his father. The man was across the campfire. It was just them. The girl assassin was with a female ninja Suwa retainer in a tent further off. It would be unseemly for males to travel with a female and no female chaperon.

They'd traveled four days and would arrive at Edo tomorrow. Kurogane felt a little guilty at the chastisement, because he had drunk a little more than normal. He was a little more nervous than normal.

He was surprised at his father chastising him over drinking, though. He knew his father seldom touched alcohol of any sort, and it gave Lord Suwa a good reputation. Lord Suwa always impressed on Kurogane the importance of temperance on the body.

"Sorry, a bad habit I picked up from Fai," Kurogane said, realizing he was slightly more "buzzy" than he wanted to be.

"I'm worried about that. Did I make a deal with the Witch of the Far East to have it squandered away by a foreign drunk? Will he stop drinking when he bears children?"

"Of course, Father. He'll do what's necessary to bear healthy children and raise them." Kurogane started feeling a little trepidation at his own father. "Besides, Fai's culture uses alcohol more as a social bonding method. By their standards, his drinking is only slightly above average."

"By our standards he's a raging alcoholic! Make him stop."

Kurogane knew his father took offense to heavy drinking, but never had been so put out by it with regards to Fai. Then again, Fai had been drinking like crazy since they got back from Celes. No doubt that was irritating the man. Fai was a more than normal heavy drinker here in Nihongo. Kurogane chalked up Lord Suwa's testiness to being worried about the safety of the children Fai would bear. Also, he was sure his father wasn't thrilled with this trial.

"I'll talk to Fai when we get back to Suwa," Kurogane said, pouring the rest of his sake on the ground and planning to turn in.

"Tsk... you have no control over Fai. This is just going to look bad in front of the court."

Kurogane took in his father's criticisms and wasn't happy about them. He started feeling miserable like he had when he was hiding his relationship with Fai from his parents. He knew being dragged to Edo to be asked about his son's sex life had to be embarrassing for his father, and he felt guilty over that.

He vowed to try to make this situation easier on his parents, even if that meant reigning in Fai more. This wouldn't work as it was now. He just had to minimize the conflict for Suwa and make things as peaceful as possible. It was in Fai's best interests anyway.

* * *

"Die! Die! Die!" Icchan screamed as his thumbs pounded on the video game controller. Ohjiro continued on the attack. Ohjiro was able to do in his older brother's video game icon handily. "What the...! Why you little jerk! I spent months on perfecting that angel and you destroyed her!"

"Wizard is tough. I thought that's why you asked me to play," Ohjiro said, referring to his own video game icon. The steel doors to Icchan's lab slid apart, and Icchan's abused assistant appeared. Ohjiro hitched his thumb at the cowering man in the doorway. "Here's Ogata. Take it out on him."

The mad scientist jumped up on his chair and screamed, "Icchan go boom!"

Ogata screamed and flung his arms up to protect himself from Icchan's craziness. "Sir! President Tomoyo wants to see you right away. It's about your new project."

"Oh good!" The man said, tossing aside his controller and scrambling off the chair. He grabbed his teen brother and assistant, dragging them to the elevator that shot them high into the Piffle Princess corporate headquarters' building. He burst into President Tomoyo's office and called out, "I'm here, Madam President! You wanted to see me about having babies!"

Ohjiro was used to his older, brilliant brother's seemingly incoherent thoughts pouring forth from his mouth, but Ogata sputter in embarrassment. Tomoyo sighed and walked over to the excitable scientist.

"Yes. I actually had a dream. A woman by the name of Yuuko-san said I should approve your research."

"Great! Wait a minute," Icchan said, now looking thoughtful. "I've got to find a guinea pig." He started eyeballing Ogata. "You'll be famous! And I bet you have the genes to make a me a beautiful baby."

"No, Sir! Anything but that!" The man sweated and covered himself with his arms.

"All I need is a little donation and nine months of your time," Icchan said. "Of course, I don't think you'll be able to get many dates, but you'll have a nice, healthy glow."

"Actually, Icchan, you'll have a willing participant in a few months, when you've perfected how to imprint the artificial egg," Tomoyo said. "Yuuko-san worked it out for us. They'll be coming from a different dimension."

"I can't wait! Let's get started on making eggs!" Icchan grabbed his brother and assistant and dragged them out of Tomoyo's office. "I'll figure out how to make babies with you two!"

Ogata screamed as he was dragged down the hallway and Ohjiro groaned. His brother's antics and inadvertent perverseness even wore on him, sometimes. President Tomoyo shook her head and giggled. She said to herself, "From toy making to baby making. What a mad genius."

* * *

Fai listened to the report about a border village to the north being harassed by raiders from another province. He was supposed to meet Lady Suwa to have the translation spell removed, but he was curious about why the men headed towards the armory. He eavesdropped at the doorway.

"...ands so we'll head out within the hour," Kentaro ordered after Fai heard the barest details.

Fai stepped into the armory and flashed Kentaro a bright smile. "Looks like you're going for a stroll. Mind if I join you?"

"Mage?" Kentaro then shook his head. "The young master said you weren't to leave the compound. There could be other assassination attempts."

"But I can help out. I'm a combat mage."

"With all do respect, you are to stay with Lady Suwa. I'm not to allow you out of the compound."

"Allow me?" Fai asked, hearing his own words drenched in false honey. Yes, he was certainly Ashura's son. "Kuro-mu said I'm not allowed? Allowed was his word?"

"Yes," Kentaro said. "You need not concern yourself with fighting anymore. Respectfully, may I suggest to the mage he considers the young master's wishes? The young master is honoring his mage by insisting he take on an appropriate modesty in his role."

Fai nodded and said, "I see."

Fai actually skipped off to his and Kurogane's bedroom. He ducked in, changed into a hakama and a hatori, and fetched his magic staff. He marched out to the courtyard to get an annoyed look from Kentaro.

"You must stay, mage," Kentaro ordered sternly.

"You have a choice. Take me willingly or I'll just teleport there on my own."

Now Kentaro looked pissed. "You put me in a bad position, mage!"

"I'll handle Kuro-cranky when he gets back."

"Does Lady Suwa know your plans?"

"I didn't want her to worry," Fai said. Fai scrambled over to a horse and mounted up. Kentaro, Fai knew, was furious, but didn't know what to do to stop Fai. Tough! Kentaro could just cope with having him along.

Fai wanted it to be clear. He was a combat mage. He had struggled hard to accept that in himself, and he thought Kurogane had accepted it, too. Now it was time to reinforce what he was.

* * *

"Ashura!" Naidra hissed, glaring up from her darkened cell deep in Belgrad Olbast's darkest cell. She stood and walked to the bars of the stone cell. She didn't dare touch them; they were enchanted. Ashura could see her unvarnished hatred towards him, now.

He only gave her a serene smile. "How have you been, Auntie?"

"You ingrate! How dare you do this to me! Rescind this or else!"

"Or else what? You're where you belong, out of my hair."

She then got a sly expression. "I heard you chose that weak, little dotard rather than that unruly, little monster. Bad move. Then again, either would be child's play to manipulate, especially, that little, damaged thing." She then made an unpleasant tsk'ing noise that infuriated Ashura. "He'll never make it, and you know it. He'll be someone's puppet soon. If not mine," then her smile grew very cool, "then someone else's. I hazard to bet he won't even live to be around to rule in your stead."

"Is that a threat against my child... Auntie?" It was all Ashura could do to not order her execution for treason instantly.

"I'm just saying there are others who know what you plan on having as your successor. They'll know what a weak child he is, and, well, it'll just encourage them to come after him. And they won't have to do away with him to gain control. They could just order him to do something and he'll jump."

"So, are you the one who's coming after my son? There are reports of it."

"That Bresha! She's an ignorant child that misunderstood things. Just ignore her."

Ashura could tell the woman wanted attention on Bresha, so he played along. "Oh, but she's very informative."

"And very ignorant. Go ahead, Ashura. Try to figure it all out. Now leave! I don't wish to talk to you any more!"

"I'll go, Auntie, but a warning. If you dare harm my child in anyway, I will kill you. I will make you an example for all to see. And all will be so fearful of meeting your fate they won't even dare. Don't toy with me, woman. I won't tolerate it."

"And so you pick someone to follow you like your mother. A weak idiot!"

"You don't know my child or my mother. You may have been her sister, but you were blind to why my father picked her, rather than you. And you're blind to why I picked Yuui. You won't understand until you strike at them. They really are strong."

"And what kind of strength is that they have?" she sneered.

Ashura's smile grew kinder. "It's the strength of drawing the strong around them, to protect them and stand up for them. Don't strike Yuui. You'll have a very dangerous person to deal with if you do. And it won't be me."

With that Ashura left and ordered her carefully watched.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I put Lantis in this one. Just loved him, Eagle, and Geo in Magic Knight Rayearth. The hubby and I are working on a joint comedy with them, so Lantis is on my brain. Also, I had a kick out writing Fai's situation here. Lots of drama that will put him in the doghouse later. My husband gave me some great ideas about the upcoming conflict he's going to have with Kurogane. I think it'll be fun writing about them struggling through this. I know the first eight months of my marriage was no bed of roses, now it's a lot better and stronger for the struggles we went through.

Part Four:

Fai kept a bright smile plastered on his face, in spite of all the cold shoulders he was getting. The men he'd been so amiable with now didn't spare him any words, but they sure spared him plenty of dirty looks. He wondered why the sudden frostiness towards him. He was certainly not welcome on this expedition.

It was Sedji, Kentaro's wakashudo apprentice, that fell back on his horse and matched Fai's horses' pace. This was the first time he got a halfway friendly look, and it wasn't all that friendly. "So, I must have broken some rule or something?"

"You put my master in a bad possession. The men don't approve, because they respect Kentaro."

"I'm sorry about that, and I'll smooth things over with Lord Suwa."

"It's more than that. You also disobeyed the province lord's son. It's just not done here. You've shown grave disrespect. It dishonors him."

Fai felt some guilt nibble at the edges of this decision to come along on this defensive, military action. After all, shouldn't he fight for Suwa's safety? It's what he was trained for, to protect and serve his home. How could he not do as he was trained?

"My intentions weren't to disrespect Kurogane, but to defend my home," Fai explained.

"If you want to defend Suwa, then you wouldn't bring shame to our lord or his son," Sedji said, in a whisper and a glance to make sure they weren't overheard. "You'll make him into a laughingstock if you keep disobeying his orders."

"So that's why everyone is pissed off at me? I didn't do as I was told?"

"Yes. Look, we all know you weren't raised here, but there is a point when you're just showing flagrant disrespect."

Fai bit his bottom lip to keep from scowling. He plastered on a smile, not used to being talked to like this. In Celes, no one would dare say such a thing to him. He was a king's son and deserved respect, at least that's what he was accustomed to, respect he was tired of not getting lately.

He gave Sedji a patronizing, sickening sweet smile. "Well, I'm not used to these elaborate rules you have in place," Fai said and spurred his horse on forward, not wishing to be castigated any more.

* * *

Making Yuui compliant was so delicious. Boris was having a nice vacation from Valeria, one he didn't want to end soon. He was careful to not flop on Yuui's smaller, delicate frame; all of his energy was spent taking pleasure from the prince.

They both sprawled on Yuui's massive bed, trying to catch their breath and get cool, which wasn't hard on Celes. Boris ran his hand over his wavy, brown hair and wasn't surprised to see how damp it was.

Yuui caught his breath and rolled over. "I hated every moment of that."

"Good. I did too. You were horrible and made me so miserable," Boris said, smirking at Yuui.

"And you were a nasty brute."

And these word games. Boris still didn't allow them to shift into what they really felt. If they did, he was afraid of what might happen to Yuui. Yuui's heart would then lose what little reserve it had, to maintain this long distance relationship at a long distance.

He was afraid Yuui would chase after him doggedly, and that couldn't happen. He needed to maintain distance for Yuui's sake, and his own. At least, he told himself it was mainly for Yuui's sake. Yes, bedding Yuui wasn't helping with keeping distance, but it wasn't like finding a verbally combative bed partner with compatible kinks was easy for Boris.

"Are you okay?" Yuui asked, rolling over on his side and giving him a worried look.

He smiled at Yuui and laid a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, Loftiness. So are you going to drift off to sleep and visit Her Highness, the Duchess of Hideous Clothes?"

"No," Yuui said too darkly. Boris rolled over on his side and faced Yuui. He put a hand on Yuui's soft shoulder and rubbed it. "What's wrong? Your twin is an ass, but if there's trouble, you know I'd help him. The spring goddess bless Kurogane for his burden."

"Someone tried to kill him yesterday. I tried to get him to come back here, but he wouldn't listen."

Boris took in the news. He finally let out a deep exhale. "You know, Fai has to make his own choices, even if they're something you wouldn't want. You can't force him back here."

"But this could cost him his life!"

Boris embarrassed Yuui and rubbed his arms. "I know, I know, but he's following his heart. Besides... he survived the pit. If he did that, I'd hazard a bet he'd survive whatever those people in Nihongo throw at him. He's a strong combat mage and won't lay his life down easily. Have faith in him."

"I'm terrified. They hate him there, yet he insists on making it his home. Why?"

Boris stroked Yuui's hair and said, "Kurogane. That's why."

* * *

Hondo admitted he felt anxious. Empress Amaterasu was younger than him, but she wielded a lot of power. Even though she was younger, she was one for maintaining order and traditions; that's why he thought Ueda might have an advantage.

He was pleased to see Kurogane's biggest ally by her side, Princess Tomoyo. Kurogane and Tomoyo still had a close friendship, and he hoped that would sway Amaterasu in his favor.

"Okay, Lord Ueda, state your case why I should allow you to wage war on Suwa?" the empress asked.

"Simple! That son of his is pervert. He won't produce an heir because he sleeps with men. I need those medicinal herbs for my people."

"And I've given them to you at a great cost to myself. I only profit off of rice, not our herbs," Lord Suwa snapped. He'd never once denied a province suffering from illnesses the special herbs they grew. He figured it was more than fair. Medicine was something he'd never deny the sick. Ueda would be the type to price gouge others in need.

"But what's going to happen to Suwa when the current lord passes away? His son will have no heir," the man snapped back.

"Who's to say that? I have proof my son will produce two natural children with his mage," Hondo said, taking out the broken cherry tree twig and lofting it. "This is my promise from the Witch of the Far East. I traded away my eyesight to make this thing possible. She has granted my wish and it will happen very soon. If that's all Lord Ueda is griping about, I ask that this be dismissed, because my son will have natural children."

"Natural! You call that natural?"

"If the Witch of the Far East granted it, you know you can't argue against it. She must be respected," Princess Tomoyo pointed out.

"Still! It's bizarre! Why should I be made to be tolerant to this perversion?" Ueda snarled.

"The Witch of the Far East trumps you!" Lord Suwa said, clutching the cherry tree twigs protectively in his tight fist.

"So this combat mage gets pregnant? What is it even that your son is sleeping with? A girl or a boy? Does your son even know what it is?" There were some cruel giggles from Ueda's retainers, but Lord Suwa shook them off.

"My son loves a male. I'd give anything to change the mage's gender. I can't. I gave away my eyesight to at least make sure our traditions could accommodate that."

"And so, how do we know it's not some sort of scam?" Ueda asked. "He could grab a baby and fake it."

"You're saying I'd be dishonest? Or that the Witch of the Far East would be complicit in a scam?After the outbreak of famine that happened three years ago and the help I provided, Lord Ueda is being rather ungrateful."

"Why be grateful to a man that produced an immoral pervert?" Ueda snapped. Lord Suwa wanted to slice this man in two with Pale Blue Ice, but he was at court. "Let me have Suwa. My son has already produced children. His hasn't."

Amaterasu did look troubled. "Lord Suwa and Lord Ueda, leave us while we talk about this matter."

Lord Suwa's stomach sank. This wasn't going to go well, he had a feeling. He started to resent the snot out of Fai. He knew the young man was going to bear his grandchildren, but it didn't mean he'd be happy about it when it brought trouble like this.

* * *

Ashura appeared back in his study in a flurry of green runes. There were several things that didn't add up to what Naidra said. Something was amiss. And yes, there were records of Bresha going to visit her recently. Ashura was suspicious.

He summoned his valet and asked where Bresha was. He answered that she was back with her sister in the Southlands. "Shall I summon her back to Luval, Majesty?"

"No, that's quite alright."

"Shall I get Prince Yuui?"

"No. I'm sure he's being looked after," Ashura said. "But I would like you to summon Lantis."

The valet nodded and left. If anyone could find out what was going on in the Southlands, it would be Lantis.

* * *

The raiding party left the Suwa village of Sakei in rough shape. They had been looted pretty throughly, and some of the house had been burned. Some men were beaten up, but fortunately, no one had gotten killed.

Fai pitched in to do what he could. He razed all the hazardous buildings to the ground with his magic and then flung the remains aside, also with magic. Kentaro was organizing the men and ignoring Fai. The work stretched on into most of the day. Night was falling and they still needed to find food for the villagers.

Kentaro asked for volunteers and Fai eagerly stepped forward. "I'll go. I don't want Kuro-gigi to accuse me of being lazy."

"You stay in the village with the women," Kentaro snapped at Fai. Fai knew it was an open form of disrespect to refer to someone as "you" in Kurogane's native language. Some of the warriors looked appalled, but did nothing to defend Fai. Others, yet, smirked at the put down. "Sedji, stay with the mage." He then fixed Fai with a one-eyed glare. "You don't wander off."

Some of the warriors along with some of the men of the village went foraging in the woods close by, leaving Fai stunned and embarrassed. Sedji did look a little sorry for Fai, but said nothing. Kentaro was his master; he was compelled to side with the older man.

Fai sat on the outskirts of town on a grassy patch, cradling his magic staff and nursing his hurt feelings. He was starting to regret coming along.

He heard some rustling from the woods and assumed it was Kentaro and company back with food. He didn't recognize these men with weapons, but they certainly looked menacing.

Fai jumped to his feet and said, "So I don't take it you're from Suwa."

One of the eight snorted and said, "Nope. We got what we came for earlier, but we heard the mage of Celes was around. There's big money in getting the mage back to Ueda."

"Well, I prefer Suwa, thank you very much," Fai said, getting ready to trace some runes.

Sure enough two of them came at him. He quickly knocked them back with a hex. The remaining six circled around Fai. He quickly traced two runes, but was only able to knock one other attacker out. He was barely able to sidestep another man charging at him from behind.

He relied on his nimble avoidance style of fighting and used the man's momentum to crash into another attacker. He was able to cast another hex and take out the others.

"Mage!" It was Sedji coming to check on him. The young man looked around at the beaten, would-be kidnappers. "My master will be really upset that you were attacked."

"No big deal. I handled it," Fai said, getting a proud smile. "Help me get these guys tied up."

After the men were tied to a tree, Kentaro and his foraging party showed back up. No, Kentaro wasn't happy to hear Fai had been attacked. He marched over to the leader and smacked the man awake.

"The young master's mage is not someone to attack. Who ordered this?"

"Ueda!"

"He's in Edo. Why would he risk this attack? It would just harm his case."

"No. His son. His son desires to rule Suwa. He wants to force Kurogane into giving up Suwa in return for his mage."

Kentaro snorted and shook his head. "Master Kurogane would never do that."

Fai felt as if Kentaro had verbally smacked him in the face, yet again. Fai gripped his staff and said, "Well, I've had enough adventure for tonight. I'm turning in."

"You stay where you are," Kentaro said. "You will stay by me tonight. You're not to leave my sight."

Fai noticed even a couple of his attackers grimaced and looked dismayed every time Kentaro said "you." Sedji wouldn't even look at Fai. Fai put on a smile and nodded. "Sure thing. I guess I can wedge myself in between you and Sedji."

Now Fai had gone too far with the man. "Is that your snide way of calling me a hypocrite for practicing wakashudo?"

"If the geta fits, wear it," Fai said in a cheery manner.

"When the master gets home, don't think you won't have to give an accounting of your grave insults to me. You speak no more to me," Kentaro ordered harshly.

Fai walked into the camp on the edge of town and found a bedroll. Sure enough, after Kentaro was done barking assignments he came over and put his own bed roll next to Fai's. No words were exchanged, but there was plenty of ill will.

* * *

Lantis appeared before King Ashura in his study. When the swirl of indigo runes died down, he bowed his head. "Majesty, can I be of service?" Ashura falsely smiled at Lantis' insipid question. The man already knew about this upcoming conversation; he just went through the motions.

"You owe me a favor. I am calling in that favor."

"I do," Lantis admitted reluctantly. The man's gloom annoyed Ashura, but he had every right to not be cheery. He had just lost his older brother and sister-in-law. Plus, there were still some vicious rumors about those particular deaths.

"And don't think I won't know if you don't carry the favor out as it should be."

"What is your favor?"

"I want you to court Olena Harvoan. You're of the appropriate rank."

"More seducing on your behalf." It certainly wasn't a question, just a bland observation. Ashura had had Lantis sleep with many, many people before for a variety of purposes over the years. Lantis' sex life, just like every other part of his life, was not his own to control, but Ashura's.

"Sleep with her or not, that's your choice, but formally court her." Ashura said, letting him off the hook this time.

"And there is more to this favor." Lantis said it, knowing full well the whole distasteful favor he was going to ask. Scry Masters like Lantis were annoying like that, and Lantis wasn't Ashura's favorite person to deal with. But Lantis was one of Ashura's most useful tools.

"Of course you'd know that. Find out if she or Bresha are up to something with that aunt of mine. Ferret out any plots to my son's safety."

"As you wish," Lantis said, his face still was an impassive mask. Lantis left with no formal farewell.

* * *

Kurogane waited anxiously for his father in the guest quarters Princess Tomoyo had assigned him. His father said, "Ueda was very insulting during the whole meeting. He will not be your ally in the future. If he comes at us, though, I'll have Fai take up the wards in Ueda. Hopefully, that would prove enough of an example to warn others to not try this nonsense."

"Thank you father for enduring this."

Kurogane didn't like the heavy sigh his father let out. "Ueda is just greedy. I think the Empress saw through his act about being offended by you."

"Good. By the way, the girl was taken off to be questioned. It turns out she works for Lord Takatori, of all people."

"Mamoru wouldn't dare send an assassin after Fai. He wants Fai to do him the favor of setting up wards in Tsukiyono," Lord Suwa said, looking shocked at the news.

"It could be that grandfather of his stirring up trouble. She says her orders were written and sent to her with Lord Takatori's name so Mamoru didn't give her orders face to face. Anyway, Princess Tomoyo is going to deal with the girl. I asked that she get sent back to Mamoru. She seems like an innocent dupe, and you had his word he wouldn't attack us. I know Mamoru is an ally, and he'll get to the bottom of any funny business in Tsukiyono."

"Good. The girl didn't really mean Fai any harm." Lord Suwa turned to leave. "Get some rest, son. We'll hurry back."

"Yeah, I don't think Fai could cause too many troubles for Mother, but you never know with him."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not going into a lot of Zellen and Drysi stuff in this story, but I did feel I needed to address them somewhat, because I did spend a fair amount of time with them in the first Floodland. This chapter has some of them in it, and I hope you enjoy. They'll come up a few time in the background to further the plot I'm working with that pertains to Yuui, but I'm not planning on them playing such a big role this time.

Part 5:

Yuui was engaged in a deep, passionate kiss with Boris. They were in Ashura's library. Boris had him pressed against a frosty widow as he groped Yuui under his clothing. Or so Yuui's mind told him until the moment was broken by Fai. He stormed in and kicked at a chair. Boris' image disappear. Yuui was embarrassed, now realizing this dream had been about to turn very intimate before Fai interrupted.

In the last month, the situation of entering erotic dreams hadn't come up, and it had never crossed Yuui's mind before. He'd have to come up with something to avoid more embarrassment from sharing dreams with Fai.

"Fai! You walked in on me in a private dream!" Yuui complained, hoping to get this addressed right away.

"But I need to talk to you! Besides, it's not like Zellen hadn't popped in on you two, only in real life. You didn't gripe at him."

"He told you that?" Now Yuui was mortified. He was a little annoyed, but more worried over Fai. He seemed to be in a real lather. "So what happened to make you so upset?"

"Lord Suwa's retainer. He's so rude to me! He hates my guts and I've done nothing to him!"

Yuui sighed and shook his head. "What did you do?"

Fai got a pout and gave up trying to fool Yuui. "I called him out for being a hypocrite, because he's sleeping with another man, decades younger than him I might add, and he wasn't happy. I did it because he was humiliating me in front of everyone. He made me feel so small and useless."

"And you lashed out," Yuui guessed, not even surprised when Fai nodded.

"Yeah, and then he told me off. He's such a mean pig!"

"And you're surprised by this criticism why?" Yuui watched Fai melt under his gaze. "There must have been some reason he was aggravated with you. Didn't you say you always got along with that man?"

"Okay, maybe I put him under some stress and set him up for trouble with Lord Suwa."

"Listen, you're trying to blend in, and it's going to be hard. Just give it time and patience. Try to apologize to the man and make peace."

Fai crossed his arms and scowled. "I'd sooner lick broken glass."

"Fai, you can make your life hard or easy in Nihongo. You're choosing hard right now. You don't have to be subservient, but you do have to give the people around you a level of respect. If they aren't giving you respect, then you have the right to ask for it, but politely and in a way their culture understands.

"Don't back down from asking for respect in an appropriate, mature way, Fai. You're strong, and you've always given me strength. Find that fire in your belly and demand what you're entitled to, but never, never, let yourself be abused in any way. Just seek peace in a way you can live with."

"I'll take your advice. I guess I need to really give some things more thought here. Like how I'm reacting to people."

"Fine. You should."

"Hey, Yuui..."

"Yes?"

"So you have naughty dreams about Boris? How scandalous do they get?" Fai asked in a teasing tone.

Yuui, rather than humoring his twin tossed a book at his head and said, "You'll never know. Now leave me alone so I can wake up and enjoy the real thing."

Fai laughed. "You lucky boy! I cut off Kuro-lua nearly two weeks ago. Well, tell Ashura I love him and miss him."

"Of course."

* * *

Zellen stumbled into his aunt's home, the mayor's house, and called out, "I'm home."

Silence. He didn't like that. Sergei followed behind. "So where's your auntie? I need some food and a foot rub. That was a brutal circuit."

Zellen couldn't agree more. There was an outbreak of small pox that threatened so many little children in the west. They had to hop from town to town, quickly repressing the outbreak. Zellen felt his stomach sink.

He and Sergei weren't in time to save five children, and it hurt when he lost them as patients. He still was nowhere used to accepting the loss, especially children, and moving on to the next patient. However, Sergei had taken time to talk him through what had gone on. He ended up more determined than ever to stick with being a circuit healer; too many people need his help.

"I wonder where they are?" Zellen asked, his eyes heavy from the long hours of work.

"The Purple Hen? It is dinner time, and we're earlier than expected."

"True, but..."

The front door opened again and Mayor Tanya came in with her arm wrapped around Drysi's shoulder. Drysi was wrapped in heavier cloaks than normal and looking extremely pale. He noticed that his aunt was supporting Drysi, so he was afraid she was sick with the flu running around.

"There you are. Did you need a potion for the flu? You look so sick. I've got one in my bag," Zellen offered his pale wife.

It was his aunt that looked at him with a cross expression. "You and Sergei go get sandwiches. I'm going to settle her into bed."

"But if she has the flu..."

"Zellen! Do as I say!" she snapped. He started to get panicked, but Sergei laid his hand on Zellen's shoulder when Tanya whisked Drysi upstairs.

"Don't worry. Tanya's a great healer. She'll let you know if it's something serious."

"But she looked so sick," Zellen said. Sergei gently pushed him to the kitchen where they had quick, cold sandwiches. As they swigged beers to wash their sandwiches down, Tanya stormed into the kitchen. He asked her, "Is Drysi okay? She didn't tell me she was sick before we left."

"Go talk to her. Now!" she snapped, glaring at him. He started to wonder if he had done something to hurt Drysi's feelings. He raced upstairs to their room.

She was on her belly on their bed, sobbing. He yanked on gloves and tried to get her to sit up so he could caress her cheek. He was shocked when she tugged off the glove on his right hand and took it in her bare hand.

"I have a seven month reprieve from my gift. Your aunt confirmed it."

Zellen didn't comprehend at first, but then it struck him like a bolt of lighting what she was saying.

"I don't understand how that could happen. We're so careful."

"But that one time..." she said, talking about a time two months ago. Zellen and her had just went with their passions after he'd gotten back from another rough assignment, and he just needed some comfort. They hadn't planned on having sex, just holding each other, but Zellen found he wanted a little more and he got lazy with casting a contraception spell. He figured once wouldn't matter and forgot about that night.

Zellen got worried. He knew she wouldn't be too well off. Her psychometry would want to break through and battle against her hormones, hence, why she looked as if she had the flu. He asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"I am. I wanted to have children, just not so soon."

"We're in a better spot, and we've saved a lot of money," Zellen pointed out.

"I know. You're afraid that's why you're aunt is upset? She's not worried about you supporting a child with money any more," Drysi said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. I'm afraid she thinks we aren't ready for it."

"She's afraid of how you're going to manage being a father and a circuit healer at the same time. She's wants you to quit and become a local apothecary."

Zellen was about to complain and say he didn't want to be an apothecary, but he stopped himself and asked, "Did you want me to quit and find another job?"

Drysi looked thoughtful and then shook her head. "I know it's your dream to ride circuit, so I just can't ask you to quit. You'd start resenting me, and I don't want that. I want to see you happy."

"But I don't want you to feel abandoned, either. And I really don't want any child I have to feel as though their father isn't around. I know what that's like, and it's not pleasant," Zellen said, darkly.

"You're supporting me and doing a very special job that not everyone can do. I'm proud of what you do." Her declaration alleviated some a lot of his dourness. Her pride gave him an energy and strength he needed to remain firm to his dream. He still couldn't quite begin to processes the fact that he was going to be a father.

He had no clue what that was going to be like or even how to begin to be a father. He had no person, except Sergei's spotty presence, to model after. He pushed aside the idea of being a father because it made him utterly queasy and panicked.

There was a knock at the door. Tanya asked, "Zellen, can I come in and talk with you two?"

"Of course," he said. Tanya came in and pulled a chair up to the side of their bed where they sat.

"I'm sorry I was short with you earlier." Tanya looked very upset. Zellen knew she wasn't really mad at him, but concerned for him and also Drysi and the child she was carrying.

"That's okay. You did ask us to wait on children, and it was my fault, really." He didn't want Drysi to take any of the blame.

"Well, you can support a child financially now, but I have other concerns."

"Drysi told me you'd be concerned I wouldn't be around enough to raise a child."

"That's why I quit. It was to raise you." Tanya sighed and shook her head. "Sergei told me about the children you lost on that last circuit. You know, it'll make your job harder when you have a child at home. You'll keep thinking about if your child was sick with this illness or injured."

"What happened on the last assignment, Zellen?" Drysi asked in wide-eyed concern.

"Five children... we weren't there in time," Zellen said, feeling sick to his stomach. "It was small pox that got them."

"I'm so sorry," Drysi said.

"This is something you'll have to struggle with. It'll become harder for you with your own child relying on you when things like that happen."

Zellen let out a deep breath. "I know, but I still have to do this. I'll be there for Drysi and the baby as much as I can. It's just... if I'm not riding circuit, who will?"

Tanya then got a slow smile. "I'm so proud of you. Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow morning some more. You two need some time alone to let all this sink in."

"Thank you so much," Zellen said. His aunt left the room.

He looked over at Drysi and asked in a worried tone, "Are you happy?"

She gave him a gentle smile and said, "I'm very happy. I really want to have this child."

"Then I promise we'll work this out. We'll make this happen." Zellen took her in his arms and started to absorb the shock of becoming totally responsible for a small, innocent life.

* * *

Fai approached the morning campfire carefully. He decided to not do cooking duties for a while. It might antagonize things. Everyone was eating leftover venison stew in the predawn light. Fai's stomach turned at the smell; his distress was too great to eat much.

The men that would look at him gave him disgusted looks. Mostly, he was ignored. When he was served his food he gave the most polite thanks for his meal and silently ate a few bites. He had obviously crossed more of a line than he knew by the shunning he was receiving. He had no idea what it was. Kentaro marched to the encampment. He ordered some men to stay behind to assist the village. He ordered others to come back with them.

He turned towards Fai not looking at him directly. "And you will go back with me. You are to be silent on the way to keep from embarrassing the young master any further with your insulting tongue."

Fai was pissed. Who did this man think he was ordering him around like that? He embarrassed the man for screwing Sedji, yet held contempt for his relationship with Kurogane. Fai decided he'd push him further, because he saw his treatment as unfair.

"I have two words for you, the first letters the of the words are an 'f' and a 'y' and I'll let you guess the rest," Fai said in his most dredged up chipper tone.

Kentaro's one eye narrowed. "I've had enough of you!"

"Aww, too bad," Fai said as he scrambled on a horse.

Fai sighed, Yuui's talk was in the back of his mind. He could have been kinder with Kentaro, but he was sick of the man, and he was used to letting people know how he felt about them. The man was going to tattle on him anyway.

He smirked as he road ahead on his horse. Tattling and spying/scrying to a higher authority, where he came from, was considered effeminate, and childish, and even punishable in some situations. He'd be sure to rub Kentaro's nose in that if he pushed this situation.

* * *

"...and so no more will be said until next year. Is this agreeable?" Empress Amaterasu declared. Lord Suwa breathed a sigh of relief while Lord Ueda looked distinctly angry.

"So if he ends up with a child within the next year, you'll deny my claim? Even though the very notion is perverse, as well?"

"Like my sister said, if the Witch of the Far East deemed valid Lord Suwa's wish, then it must be honored. I'll send people to certify the pregnancy so you will have your proof. Until then, you may not march on Suwa. You are to respect the borders. If this does turn out to be some elaborate hoax, then you may march. Then you and Lord Suwa can settle your differences on the battlefield. That is my ruling."

Lord Ueda glared at Suwa. "When this is proved a hoax, I will march."

"And when my wish is fulfilled and I have twin grandsons, I'll hear no more from you," Lord Suwa said. "If you persist, I intend to order the mage to carry out my threat and take up the wards he's laid down in Ueda."

"And if that filthy vixen sets a toe in my territory, I'll make sure he regrets it," Ueda threatened. He then turned to the Empress. "Order Lord Suwa to keep that foreign pervert out of my territory."

"I'm torn on this point. Sister, I ask that you contact the Ice King. This is technically his gift to Nihongo in general. I don't want his generosity disrespected."

"I heard he had to give up his gift as a dream seer, however I can still pull myself into his dreams, since he visited mine once before," Tomoyo said. "It won't be easy, but I can trace his magic and manage it."

"Of course the Ice King will side with his son," Lord Ueda complained.

"I'll present the case fairly," Princess Tomoyo said. "I'll ask that he not rescind the gift, because it benefits all of Nihongo."

"I'm willing to let the matter of the wards be left up to the Ice King," Lord Suwa said with just the hint of a gloat. King Ashura had a nasty reputation of being incredibly vindictive, and he also was extremely overprotective of his adoptive sons. It's why Lord Suwa had no fear of what King Ashura would say.

Lord Suwa wouldn't be surprised if King Ashura showed up himself and took up the wards. A smile came to his lips picturing Lord Ueda calling Fai a "filthy vixen" to Ashura's face; yes, that would certainly be entertaining to Lord Suwa.

"Fine, then. When my sister gets word from the Ice King, we'll send letters. We want time to determine ownership of the wards. It is a gift, but a gift that was predicated on Kurogane and Tomoyo's work on Celes. Their ownership my belong to Kurogane and Tomoyo," Empress Amaterasu said. "I think we're finished here, for now. Go back to your provinces and remain at peace, until the the wish is proved false or true."

Lord Suwa was relieved this was over for now. Now to get back to some nice quite times in Suwa.

* * *

When the warrior party got back to the Suwa family compound, the frostiness towards Fai increased when Lady Suwa ran out towards Fai. She was very clearly upset. No one like to see Lady Suwa upset; she was held in very high esteem by servants, farmers, and warriors alike. She was a well respected religious leader and healer. It dawned on Fai that these men thought he had disrespected Lady Suwa, too, and that was probably worse than his dust up with Kentaro.

"Fai, why did you run off? You were to start learning Japanese from me. You could have been hurt out there. Lord Suwa won't be happy with you when he gets back."

Fai started feeling bad about sneaking away from Lady Suwa. He did love and respect her so much. She'd gone to great lengths on his behalf and accepted him more than anyone in Suwa. He should have been up front and told her he was going. That would have been honest, but he wasn't sorry for trying to help those people at the village. There were two things he'd do over. He'd tell Lady Suwa and insist on going, and he'd show more respect to Kentaro as he firmly asserted his rights to be a combat mage.

"I just wanted to help out. I'm sorry for worrying you, but it was something I felt I needed to do."

"When your husband gets back, Fair Lady, I need to discus with him some grave insults the mage has lodged against me," Kentaro said with thick tension in this voice. Fai felt his spine go rigid as Lady Suwa gasped and covered her lips with her fingers. Fai dreaded Kentaro was really going to push this.

"What has the mage said?"

"It's not proper for a noble lady's ears. I would never say such a thing in front of a woman, but he must answer for his words and actions," Kentaro said, not even sparing him a look.

Fai felt a furious, hot pit bubble up in his stomach. What about Kentaro answering for his rudeness? He didn't want to say anything to make things worse. He did decide he wouldn't take this laying down. When Lord Suwa got back he'd stand up for himself and reiterate. He was a combat mage, not just Kurogane's concubine.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

"Baron Lantis? Really?" Olena asked, feeling a flush come to her cheeks. "This is the first time he's come to the Southlands to collect our records since I've been in charge."

"He said he wanted to get the official tax records caught up and submitted to Luval by the spring," her young maid said. Her maid was also blushing, "I hope he stays for a while. He's rather easy on the eyes."

"Very much so," Olena said, thinking on one of her teenage crushes. He'd come collect the account records from her grandmother. The man was cool and had a reputation that he had had many illicit, kinky affairs.

Olena had to admit she was curious if the rumors about Lantis were true. She wasn't exactly tame, herself, in her taste. Her devious mind was machinating on how to get the Baron to stay a little longer than normal. He was a real catch, even considering how loose he was, and she would be the talk of the town if she snagged him. But there was something larger than her strong libido she needed to consider.

It'd be a real boon to be the one to make Lantis settle down. She really needed to land a decent marriage soon, because her grandmother's status had officially put her out of favor at court with King Ashura. She didn't even know if the man was officially seeking marriage, but she need to aggressively pursue an engagement while he was here.

What would be choice was to land Prince Yuui, but what had happened to Drysi was a sobering warning. Oh, Zellen was nice and all for a commoner, also Drysi was very happy with her marriage. She had to approve of the way he was taking care of her.

Olena had to admit she approved of the match for her sister. Drysi wouldn't have had too many choices for a husband, as it stood, because of her psychometry. Her grandmother was still seething over Drysi's marriage and still wanted it annulled, however Olena had just found out Drysi was expecting a child. Olena hadn't told her grandmother yet, but she was sure the woman would be horrified.

Ashura, in spite of the deception, had let the marriage stand when it could and should have been annulled. And Ashura was clear, he wouldn't let anyone related to him marry Yuui. That was a clear warning, Drysi's last name being Vagin. That meant Olena couldn't have her first choice; she'd make do with a handsome Baron.

"Make him welcome and get him a good guest room. I'll make sure he'll be here a while."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be in the study a while looking over the tax records to make sure they'll be ready for him," Olena said with a sly smile. "Make sure there is a nice, roaring fire in the study. I'll need to take a close look at the records and will need the light."

Her maid smirked, not fooled by Olena's planned vandalism in the least. "Anything else I can do to prepare for the Baron's visit?"

"We'll see. Keep yourself attentive to his needs," Olena said, knowing the rumors around Lantis ranged to the perverse. If her maid was willing to help lure him, she'd use it. After all, her maid was discreet and pliant to everything Olena suggested.

"By the way, you really should know, your sister Bresha is still pouting in her room. She won't be joining you for dinner. She plans on going to visit Belgrad Olbast, again."

"What? Not again. She's been ridiculous since I've let her visit grandmother lately. She better not tattle about Drysi's pregnancy." Olena waved her hand in the air and sighed. "Oh well... Let her mope." Bresha had been moody, lately, and running off to visit their grandmother too much. She figured she should address it, but there was the Baron to concentrate on, now.

Olena thought of Baron Lantis' visit and got all warm in her lower stomach. It'd been a long time since she had someone not boring in bed that could improve her standing with King Ashura. The two usually didn't intersect. "I think I'll retire early. Help me get to bed?"

Her maid had a sly smile that hid nothing between them. She replied, "Gladly, My Lady."

* * *

Fai had mainly stayed in his and Kurogane's bedroom over the last few days. He refused to have the verbal translation spell removed, because he knew he'd need every verbal advantage when Kurogane got home. He did spend some time with Lady Suwa learning about the written language, kanji.

It was a writing system like runes, where symbols represented concepts, not sounds, but there were so many more characters for Fai to learn. Fai relied on his intellect and started learning to write and read rapidly.

Then it came to him. Why couldn't he infuse kanji with his type of magic and order things here like he would in Celes? He had chosen this world to live in; he'd have to learn to write in this place. And Ashura had taught him writing was power.

It seemed simple, on the surface, to infuse kanji with magic, but not so at all. He decided to stick with something small, like smashing a clay cup with kanji.

He asked Lady Suwa to learn more aggressive kanji characters that conveyed words like break, smash, crush, and tear, and she had been reluctant at first.

"Mage, we learn flower names at first when first learning our written language," she explained as she set aside the calligraphy brush.

"Please, Lady Suwa, I need to learn to write destructive words first."

"But why?"

"Because my natural magic leans towards violence. I don't know why, but it does. If I learn those characters first, then I can use them to defend Suwa and the children I'm going to have. The quicker I learn, the better I can defend them. I know you'll not want to, but please think of your grandsons. I can better protect them with those words. My magic works a lot off words, so I need them."

Lady Suwa looked sad and conflicted, but nodded. "You'll need to protect my grandchildren. I want to make sure they'll be safe. Therefore, what kanji do you want to know first?"

"How do you write the word smash?"

"It's a combination of two kanji. To throw down and burst apart." She then traced the characters on a parchment for Fai.

He traced the characters doggedly on parchment and learned the written word without hesitation. When he traced the kanji in air with a pink glow of magic, it failed, dissolving in midair. Every time, for fourteen times. Fai got frustrated. He didn't understand why he couldn't do such a simple spell in his sleep with runes, but not with kanji.

He'd have to think this carefully and bridge the difference between cultures and magic. After all, his children would have the same type of magic as him, but live in this world. He didn't want them to face the same things he was facing. If only they could use kanji rather than runes for magic. It was a struggle, but one he had to face.

"Don't worry. You can do this, mage. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Lady Kuro-mama..."

There was a knock at the door and then Megumi came in and bowed to Lady Suwa. "Lord Suwa is back. He and your son are meeting with steward Kentaro right now. It would seem that Lord Suwa would desire a word with the mage, immediately."

"Uh oh, it seems Kentaro got to him before I did. That sneak didn't even let anybody know Lord Suwa was back," Fai said. "Well, I've stayed out of his hair, so maybe he cooled off." Fai looked over and saw Megumi slightly shake her head. "Well, I better get it over with."

Fai left and went to Lord Suwa's sitting room. He crept quietly up to the door and attempted to eavesdrop. No sounds. He inhaled and knocked on the door.

"Mage, enter," Lord Suwa snapped.

* * *

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to get back," Boris said before giving Yuui a soft kiss on his cheek. "Ran, I'm sure, has his hands full."

"I wish I could go with you."

"You have a very full schedule. Ashura wants you to attend all those dull meeting with mayors and nobles. I'm sure you'll be bored silly," Boris said, with a playful smirk. He then leaned over and said, "Every now and again, I'll send you a letter, at least until we can see each other again. I want you to do everything the letter says."

"Letters?"

Boris whispered in his ear, "The kind you shouldn't let your father read."

Yuui's face turned scarlet as he clearly caught Boris' drift. "I promise to write back with details."

"I insist on it. Write every little detail of everything that happens as a result of my letters."

Boris parted from Yuui and lofted his silver staff. Boris traced purple runes and disappeared in a flurry of magic. Yuui sighed, heavy hearted. He wandered out of his bedroom and down the hallway. He looked around the castle and found Ashura in the hothouse.

"Did Boris leave already?"

"Yes, he didn't want Ran to be without support too long."

"Good, although I wouldn't shed tears if Ran got a few nicks and dings before I send him back to Nihongo."

"Oh, but he won't go back. That I know," Yuui said. "I foresaw it. Even if I hadn't, I know Ran would never be able to show his face in Nihongo again. He ruined his reputation there and needs to make a new life for himself. I'm sure he still feels..." Yuui's face flushed and his shook his head. "He has loyalty to us."

Ashura's brow furrowed. Yuui knew Ashura was still extremely hateful towards Ran, but Yuui wanted to make peace with the ninja in the future. Ran wasn't a bad person in his heart, just a person in tremendous pain. Plus, he knew Ran would more than likely to have a major role in rescuing his potential successor to Celes' throne, and he'd be a loyal person assisting Boris in one particular dire task: destroying the pit.

But Yuui shook his head furiously, no, he'd work to change how that would play out. He'd live to see Boris' hair totally gray and his skin all wrinkled. He knew Boris would be schizophrenic by then, but he planned to care for the reanimator in every way he could. He didn't have much time; it could happen any day now, so he had to keep studying how to heal Boris or prepare for Boris' eventual care.

"We'll see," Ashura said in a way that conveyed an indulgent displeasure. "Anyway, there are some things I want to discus with you in private. It's about one of the controls I have over Celes. You're familiar with people who pursue the trade of scrying?"

"Scry Masters? It's not a popular or well thought of trade," Yuui pointed out.

"Sometimes, you have to use distasteful people with useful skills. Scry Masters are one of them. I have one engaged in the Southlands trying to figure out if there is a plot against you," Ashura explained. "You know Lantis?'

"The Baron? Your tax collector and accountant?" Yuui knew the man in passing by the bad reputation he had. Growing up, Ashura had expressly forbidden Yuui from being around Lantis. Whenever Ashura had a dinner party with the man, Yuui wouldn't be invited.

"Secretly, he is actually a very talented Scry Master. I sent him courting Olena Harvoan."

"Do you suspect Olena is up to something, too?" Yuui asked a little alarmed.

"No, but Boris has good reason to suspect Bresha, hence Lantis' part. A lot of what he'll do is Scry them to see what they're doing behind my back. Also, I want to see why Bresha has an unsigned magic staff. It's very odd and uncustomary. Boris noticed it. I want to know who would do make such a thing."

Yuui nodded with a fond smile. "It was how he caught me when I first showed up in Valeria."

Ashura smiled back. "He has a good eye. Anyway, I want you to stay by me or Boris only until we sort this out. I should hear back from Lantis soon."

"I was going to visit Zellen..."

"Zellen is a good boy I trust, but he can't protect you. He can't hex his way out of a bag. I only want people I trust around you that are hex casters of some sort. Besides Fai, that would be me or Boris. I'd also included Judge Vlad, but I don't think your poor ears could endure much of him. If you do want Zellen to visit Luval, that's fine, however lets be careful of his wife. I like Drysi and don't think she'd wrong us after what she's been through; I just want to be very cautious with you."

"Okay," Yuui said, not really having a problem with that. It was how his life was run anyway, very shielded.

"So let's get started with our day. Taxes are coming due, soon, and we have to figure out how to redistribute the money to best help each citizen. We have a flat tax, as you know already. Everyone pays thirteen percent on their income, regardless of what their income is. After that, certain things take priority with how I apply that money. Let's go to my study and I'll show you how I decide."

"I don't think this will be the most exciting part of the job."

"Oh no, it's so boring I'd sooner lick broken glass then deal with tax distribution, but it is a part of the task that is very necessary to keep our society functioning."

Yuui chuckled. "You and Fai are birds of a feather."

* * *

"So you wanted to see me, Lord Kuro-papa-sama?" he asked in a chipper tone, but Fai wasn't pleased to see the scowls directed at him.

"You, you sit down," Lord Suwa snapped. Kurogane flinched and looked down at where his fists were clenching at the knees of his red hakama.

"Wow, two 'you's. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Fai asked, kneeling beside Kentaro and flashing him a brilliant smile. The one-eyed man looked as if he were seconds away from spitting in Fai's face.

"Don't play your strange games, mage. Not now," Kurogane said, barely above a soft hiss.

"You've deeply insult my well respected steward and one of the most sacred warriors' traditions here in Nihongo. Not only that, you disrespected my son by ignoring his request to stay by his mother. You have chosen to live in Suwa and Nihongo at large. That means you've chosen to respect our society and traditions. When you don't, you must answer for it all the same as if you were born here. Now, explain yourself," Lord Suwa demanded through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what I have to explain other than I was treated very rudely by an overbearing, nasty jerk that owes me an apology," Fai said, trying very hard to maintain his outward sunniness.

"What! You dare demand an apology? You've got some gall, mage," Lord Suwa said, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Of course. He wasn't treating me like I should, as a combat mage. He was acting as if I was something useless to Suwa and your service. My father did a lot to keep me back from combat lines when I was younger, but he didn't keep me from training to fight."

"You are no longer to fight. You are to stay here and concentrate on the children you'll have. That is your job," Lord Suwa said. "I traded away my eyesight, you traded away being a warrior."

"And did you ask me about that part? Yuuko-san didn't tell me about that. We could ask her if that's part of her contract with you. What do you say?" Fai asked, his question was too bright and sweet.

"No, I didn't, but you accepted all that came with it!"

"There was nowhere in my understanding I was to give up being a combat mage. Why can't I be a combat mage and have your grandchildren? Is that incompatible? I've met female ninjas like Souma."

"And Souma would stop and become a mother if the time came for her. Yes, there is one parent that must provide a home and a nurturing environment. The other is to protect and provide," Lord Suwa explained, looking decidedly frustrated.

"And Kurogane can't share those tasks with me?" Fai looked over to see any expression on Kurogane's face. His head was turned so low he couldn't read anything on his lover's face. Fai's heart sank. Was Kurogane validating his father's view? It seemed so. So Fai had to defend himself, and he would.

"It's not his place to share those task," Lord Suwa said. "He has a clearly define place. There is a place for you as well, but it is not by his side as a combat mage any longer. Do you understand?"

Fai's anger grew so great he couldn't maintain his fake smiles and sunny disposition. "No, I don't understand. As far as apologizing, I will when that man says he's sorry for belittling me in public. Until then he can go jump in a lake."

"How did I belittle you in public? You started off being flagrantly disobedient to Lord Suwa and his son. Then you decided to be so snide about a well respected tradition and imply it was something unclean."

Fai inhaled sharply and flinched back. He felt so incredible depressed by that last implication. "So you're saying what Kurogane and I have is unclean."

Kentaro looked flummoxed. He was caught between saying something horrible about Kurogane or admitting he was a hypocrite. He snapped, "But wakashudo is not the equivalent. It's not the same and you need to stop thinking it's the same."

"Kentaro is right. The traditions are very solemn and respected as something private between master and apprentice. It's something long held in our culture and understood. You've picked one small aspect of it and chosen to try to shame Kentaro with it. That was not something I can accept someone within my household doing," Lord Suwa said, giving Fai a hard, demanding glare.

"I don't know what to say any more. He won't apologize, and I certainly won't. This is pointless right now," Fai stood and turn to leave.

"You aren't waiting for me to dismiss you!" Lord Suwa snapped, sounding appalled. Fai could understand this. No one left Ashura's presents without permission- no one.

Kurogane grabbed Fai's wrists, and he turned to meet Kurogane's crimson eyes. The ninja still wouldn't look at him directly. "Fai, you ask my father to be dismissed or that's an insult you can never make up for."

Fai took a deep breath. He instantly nodded to Lord Suwa and asked, "May I be dismissed until we can be more agreeable?"

"Yes, go until you see fit to apologize to Kentaro," Lord Suwa declared. Kurogane's grasp on his wrist loosened and Fai ran away.

He ran to the cherry tree orchard and sobbed on the bench he was caught making out on with Kurogane. There was a huge hope in his heart Kurogane would come out, comfort him, and stick up for him. No Kurogane, just lots of tears.

The thought of going back to Celes crossed his mind, but he couldn't endure that embarrassment in front of Ashura and Yuui. He knew they'd take him back and wouldn't embarrass him if he showed up, but he'd feel like a such a failure, because he was so adamant to them this would work. Ashura even gave up his dream seer gift to make this work. It would only feel as if he'd squandered Ashura's special gift to him. Fai felt like he had sacrificed so much for this, as did his family, and now it was crumbling before his eyes.

Then his mind grabbed onto something that would allow him to get away from Kurogane without tucking tail to Celes. He went to their bedroom and found ink and paper. He scribbled a hasty, awkward note in kanji: Gone to Tsukiyono, the ice mage.

He now was choosing to go by "the ice mage" because Celes was no longer his home. If it took, he knew he was going to be accepted; if the people of Nihongo kept referred to him as "mage of Celes," he knew this would be hopeless.

* * *

Yuui was happy to see Zellen after plowing through the horrible, eye-crossing tax ledgers. They met in the dining room right before dinner was served. Zellen looked exhausted, but ecstatic.

"Yu, how are you doing?"

"Great, but you look horrible, but I can sense you're extremely happy."

"Yes! I've got to tell you something," Zellen said, gripping his magic staff and trembling. "I'm going to be a father."

Yuui felt a wave of shock roll over him. Zellen was married and all, but he was so young and starting off as a circuit rider.

"I feel you're happy about it," Yuui said, meeting his smile.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait. I want a boy, but I think a little girl would be fun, too. What do you think?"

"It still must be too early, or you should be able to divine that. Being a healer and all, you should be able to do that with no trouble."

"Aww, but I want to be surprised. So be happy for me and a huge thank you for having me fake your place here. I'm so happy with my life, and Drysi is a big part of that."

"Speaking of which, I need to mention something. Ashura won't be happy if I did, but things are happening that involve Drysi's grandmother."

"That bitch. Hasn't she rotted away already?" Zellen snarled, crossing his arms with a scowl.

"No, and she may be influencing Drysi's sisters. Now that she's pregnant, you need to really watch after her and keep her from her grandmother."

Zellen got very serious. "Yeah, I'll make sure she doesn't get near that woman. Do you think her sisters are involved in something? They write Drysi every now and again."

"Bresha looks like she is up to something. Olena, it's not certain. I'm telling you this because her mail could be contaminated with spells or something."

"I'll watch after it. Thanks for telling me, so I can protect Drysi. She hates what her grandmother did."

"I know. I trust her. She helped rescue me and Boris, but I worry about spells that could come against her. Especially, now she doesn't have her psychometry. Right?"

"Oh yeah. She's without it now. I thought it would be a blessing for her, but I guess it could be very dangerous. Thanks, Yu. I'll keep a lookout."

"Ashura will be here soon. Act as though we didn't have this conversation. He wants to catch the Harvoans in a plot."

"Okay."

Sure enough, the monarch appeared and smiled at Zellen. "So tell me the news. I've heard rumors, but is it true?"

"Yes, sir. Drysi is pregnant."

"How wonderful. I'm delighted to hear that. The three of us will have a toast in her honor."

Yuui was pleased. His empathy could tell Ashura didn't suspect Zellen in the least. Yuui wouldn't suspect Zellen anyway. Still, there were spells that Naidra could use to harm Drysi and get at Zellen. He knew the woman still hated Zellen's guts and wouldn't stop at anything to harm his friend.

They had a nice dinner and toast. Ashura even teasingly cursed Zellen with nothing but girls, which made Zellen pout.

Zellen left early, wanting to get back to check on Drysi. Yuui knew Zellen would guard his wife vigorously. If anything happened, Zellen would tell Yuui right away. Still, Yuui worried, but then he chided himself. Zellen would guard his wife closely. Yuui had no doubt of that.

Yuui decided he was going to prevent anything that could harm that fledgling family. Even if it meant using people like Scry Masters to do so.

He couldn't stop smiling all of imaging Zellen being a father. When Zellen asked if Yuui would be the godfather, he instantly said yes and was baffled at Zellen's hesitance. Finally, he dragged it out of his friend- Yuui was to be the king, and that would be a huge favor to ask a monarch from his subject. But Zellen and Yuui were more than that; they were best friends.

"I'd love to be your child's godfather. I'd be offended if I wasn't. Unless you want Fai..."

"Over my dead body would your twin be around my child. I'd sooner my kid be raised by wolves."

Yuui laughed, knowing Zellen was more about bluster than really dislike of Fai. "He's not that bad."

"You only say that because you were wedged in a womb with him for nine months."

"Okay, he's a little bad." Now Yuui was wondering if Fai was faring any better in Nihongo then he had heard last time.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

Fai crept out of the compound and "borrowed" a horse. He had snuck some fluorite crystals in his saddlebags and took his staff, along with a few changes of clothing. He planned on being in Tsukiyono for a while. It was late afternoon, so he could get a lead and camp out in the woods along the way.

He made sure no one watched him as he got well down the road. Then his mind started to think they'd probably be relieved to be rid of him. They'd be better off without his presence, which was a distraction to a lot of people.

Then there was a part of him that so wanted to make a point to Kurogane, and he knew just the way. There was a quaint Nihongo tradition he'd use to his advantage. Of course, he'd have to trick Mamoru a bit, but he was sure the young lord would let it slide, seeing how he was going to be hard at work setting up wards in Tsukiyono.

* * *

Kurogane was really pissed off when Fai didn't show for dinner. His father was also vexed, but said nothing. His mother seemed very worried. She asked, "So have you taken time to talk with your mage, Kurogane?"

"No. He's just pouting like the child he is. He'll get over it," Kurogane said. His voice sounded so tired in his ears from the exasperation he felt at struggling with Fai lately. Why couldn't Fai just accept that he wanted to take care of him like his father did his mother.

"He better," his father said with a half-hearted snarl. "Maybe that blow to his head that Ran gave him addled his brain permanently."

"Please, Husband. He was raised differently, so he doesn't understand some of our culture. Can we be a little more patient with him? I'm sure with time he'll adjust and learn what is expected of him."

"He's been here over a year now. He is being willfully ignorant at this point."

"I know he is being rebellious a fair bit. He should know enough to be more respectful. I will have to say our son has a different tone he's using with his mage since we've gotten back from Celes, and I think that may be what's causing the problems," Lady Suwa ventured.

"Tone?" Kurogane asked, wondering what his mother was referring too.

"Fai is a combat mage and wants to live that way. He told me he sees it as his duty to still hold this role on behalf of the children you'll have. He wants them to be well protected."

"Why doesn't he trust me to do that? That's my job," Kurogane asked.

"Kurogane, think of Fai as a thoroughbred horse that races. If you stop the thoroughbred's racing career when it's young and turn it out to pasture to breed, what happens?" his mother asked.

Kurogane knew what his mother was getting at, but he despised the message. Damn if she wasn't right. He acknowledge, "The horse gets slow and complacent."

"Is that the life you want for your mage? Slow and complacent?"

Kurogane felt his face grow hot. "No, of course not. I desire his happiness. I would have never asked him to live in Nihongo if I believed I couldn't make him happy and he could live a good life with me."

Lady Suwa laid her hand on Kurogane's wrist. "Son, your mage feels like you want him to be a pastured thoroughbred. Go talk with him and find common ground." He felt a jolt at her words.

Kurogane nodded, always finding value in his mother's sage advice. He asked to be dismissed and then went to their bedroom. He went in and noticed the absence of that gold magic staff of Fai's. He found the note with too-round kanji and clenched it in a tight crumple when he read the words.

Thoroughbred or no, Fai was about to be dragged back here kicking and screaming by his hair and find out what it was to be pastured. All that after he'd choked the snot out of Fai in front of Mamoru Takatori.

* * *

"And you agree that I'm an honored guest?" Fai angled Mamoru into this bad position. Mamoru was unknowing of all the machinations in Suwa, so he was happy to offer "honored guest" status in Tsukiyono.

All Fai did was say he was here to set up wards on Lord Suwa's orders. A huge lie, but Fai couldn't care less. He had gotten Mamoru into a grateful situation and then asked for "honored guest" status, which was granted eagerly.

"Have some rest before you go do your work. We'll have dinner soon. Tomorrow morning you can go and start setting up our wards. What will you need? It seems strange Kurogane isn't here with you. Would you like me to send Youji and Ken to go with you?"

"Not at all. I want to do this myself," Fai said with a smile.

"So where is Kurogane anyway? Still with his father in Edo?" Fai's face flushed at the idea that word about the trial had spread.

"He's back in Suwa. Speaking of Kurogane, and my honored guest status with you, is it correct that if Kurogane and I have a disagreement, that you'd be compelled to side with me?"

Now, Mamoru's brow furrowed in concern. "Of course, I'd have to support you. Especially, since you're doing a great service for my province. Did you have a disagreement with Kurogane?"

"You could say that."

Ken ran into Mamoru's sitting room, panting and looking distressed. "Kurogane of Suwa's here, and he's rather pissed off."

"Ken," Mamoru chided Ken's coarse tongue. "What is he angry over? Is it at us?"

"Nope, it's his mage that's got him all hot and bothered. He said something about his mage being, in his words, an insulting child that's going to get the spanking he justly deserves," Ken said, with wide-eyed embarrassment.

"Well Kuro-lu was quicker than I thought he'd be," Fai said, sounding too placid for a potential confrontation with his mate. Fai turned to Mamoru. "I choose not to see Kuro-gru. May I go on to bed and not deal with his sissy temper tantrum? And Ken, make sure you tell him I called it a sissy temper tantrum."

"But? Me? Deal with Kurogane?" Mamoru asked, looking absolutely flabbergasted now.

"Well, I am an honored guest, right?" Fai's alluring, blue eyes narrowed, knowing he had Mamoru over a barrel.

"Yes," Mamoru said, now understanding with aggravation Fai had snookered him and thrown him in between some sort of lover's spat. "But shouldn't you be the one to deal with your mate?"

"Certainly!" Fai said with cheer. "Only after he's learned his lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" Mamoru asked, now starting to hear all sorts of profanity exchanged between Youji and Kurogane coming from his courtyard.

"That he needs to respect my skills and independence. I didn't want to go home to Father, and Princess Tomoyo would have been too extreme of a lesson. I figured you'd be my best option," Fai said, turning on his heels and marching down the hallway. "Have a good night, Mamoru."

Fai was sure his host was extremely angry with him, but he could hear Kurogane giving threats of violence, now. And well, he didn't want to be the one to resort to hexes to put Kurogane in his place. Best let him vent and fume to Mamoru and his henchmen.

* * *

"Where is my bratty mage! I know the idiot came here! Hand him over, now!" Kurogane bellowed at Mamoru.

"I can't do that," Mamoru said, getting acid in his stomach. Youji was there, blocking Kurogane from going further into the Takatori family compound, and Ken was at Mamoru's back, still, Kurogane was formidable, and Kurogane's temper was legendary. Therefore, Mamoru took a deep breath and admitted, "Fai is now an honored guest of the Tsukiyono province. He wishes to not see you, therefore, I'm compelled to keep you from him until he decides he wants to."

"What! Mamoru! Drag him out here by the hair! I won't go in your compound because you would be within your rights to take my life, but you must understand, he's being childish. He needs to be treated like a child until he learns to be an adult!"

"Do you think I'm pleased he tricked me into this?" Mamoru said with a hot glare. "Settle down, and I'll talk to him and see if I can't convince him to talk to you. In the meanwhile, stand down. I'm an ally of Suwa." Kurogane's fists clenched and he gave a short nod. "Good, Youji, take him to a the barracks and let him get comfortable."

Kurogane turned and followed Youji to the barracks, Ken tagged along. Mamoru sighed and shook his head. It was bad enough having to deal with his grandfather's girl, Hikaru, causing trouble with Suwa, and now this dropping on his doorstep was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

"But please..." Mamoru begged at his fifth hour of exhausting negotiation. Both were being extremely stubborn, neither giving one inch. Fai sat on his futon with crossed arms and a pout, Mamoru sat on the floor in front of him. "Could you at least go talk to Kurogane?"

"When Kuro-jiji sends an apology through you, then I'll go talk to him."

"But Mage, he's adamant to not give one unless you apologize first." Mamoru smashed his fist on the hardwood floor. Now his exhaustion was turning into fierce anger. "I've run in between you and him fifteen times tonight and it's getting time to go to bed. Just swallow your pride and say you're sorry already!"

Fai crossed his arm and glared. "I'd sooner stick my feet on hot coals."

"Listen, would it be so terrible to make up with him?"

"It would if he didn't consider how he's being so callous to my feelings."

"Be practical, already. After you implant the wards around Tsukiyono you'll no longer be my honored guest. You'll have to do something," Mamoru pointed out and then exhaled in frustration.

Fai then looked contrite. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I didn't know what do. I just..." Fai's expression changed to lip quivering sorrow. He lowered his head. "...need to be understood."

"Didn't he understand you?"

"Yes, before he knew we were to have children. Now he doesn't, and I don't understand why he's treating me differently."

"I could have told you that hours ago if you would have told me that's when his attitude changed," Mamoru said with narrowed eyes. "From what I understand, you are to have his children through some sort of magic. In our culture, the woman, or in your case, the person, that bears you a child is to be treated with the utmost respect and honor and to be cared for. You are to make their days easy because they endure a great pain on your behalf to give you the only thing lasting humans can build in this life: descendants. He's feeling you deserve this honored status and he's feeling offended that his care is being be rebuffed."

Fai shook his head vigorously and then gave Mamoru an overly sweet smile. "Tell him I want to have his children, but his placing me in an 'honored status' is not going to work."

"Would you please talk to him?" Mamoru asked, so tired of these two interlopers that had lodged themselves in his territory. "At least let him escort you around Tsukiyono to set up wards."

"Oh no! I'll lick broken glass before that happens. I'll take off tomorrow and he needs to stay away except to apologize." Mamoru flinched at this grisly declaration. It was more graphic than Kurogane's last declaration; he'd said he'd sooner melt down Ginryuu and toss it into the ocean than apologize to Fai first.

Mamoru's head dropped forward and he sighed. "Fine then. You are my honored guest, therefore, there are some things I can order. One of them is to have breakfast with me."

"Will Kuro-mo be there?"

"Of course. Whether you talk to him of not is your business, but you are required at my table. After that, you may go set up the wards, by yourself, if you still wish."

Fai looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Fine. He maybe ready to apologize by then."

Mamoru muttered, "I seriously doubt it, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"You know, this reminds me of something that happened between me and Asuka once," Youji said, resting on the door frame of the barracks. Kurogane looked up from where he sat on his futon close by Ken. They had been playing a dice game while Mamoru was trying to negotiate, yet again, with Fai.

"How did you get her in line?" Kurogane snapped, but there was such weariness under it, and it was a deep weariness. He despised whatever was coming between Fai and him. He'd fought so hard to have Fai, and now it seemed as if Fai was yanking away from him, hard. He was struggling to keep what he'd won the right to have; it didn't seem right he had to fight for it all over again.

His confusion about Fai's behavior since they returned from Celes ran deep. Yes, his mother had given him some insight, but it seemed Fai should be honored by his gift of protecting him. He pushed his mother's words aside, for the first time in his life, hoping for a different answer from the widower samurai.

Youji got a soft, fond smile and said, "I never did. That was part of her charm. She was always such a tomboy. She even continued to be a samurai after we were married."

"Finally, someone in my situation," Kurogane said. "Didn't you make your woman quit?"

"No. She didn't want to. She still wanted to help me police Tsukiyono after we were married. Oh, did I hear all sorts of criticism about not making her stay at home and giving me babies!" Youji chuckled. "She really was a daring woman. I had to finally decide if I wanted her happiness or I wanted order."

"Which did you choose."

Youji's face grew so sorrowful. "Well, she never did give me children, but we did have some wonderful adventures together policing Tsukiyono of criminals. Five, short years is all I had with her. Can I suggest you stop your struggles with your mage? You see, one day one of you will pass on. You could grow very old together and have several decades, or you could loose him in a year or two, but it'll happen."

Youji toked on his clay pipe and gave Kurogane a sharp gaze. "It's not worth it for the time you have with him to be filled with strife. If you really love him, go back and think about what made you love him. Once you think on that, I think you may have the answer you need to make peace between you and him again."

Kurogane absorbed what the man had said. It was from someone with a wife who had a warrior's heart. Still, he resisted. "Why didn't you make her stay home and have children?"

Youji's shallow smile came to him lips. "Because, it would have changed her. I fell in love with Asuka because she was a fighter. I would have fallen out of love with her if she lost that fight or changed into someone else."

"But weren't you worried about her getting harmed as a samurai? Arresting criminals can be dangerous," Kurogane asked, glad the man was able to talk to him about such an obvious pain. Kurogane hated to press forward feeling the man was willing to let his painful knowledge be passed on; he really needed answers and advice. "Her being a samurai lead to her early death at the hands of those three foreign espers. Wouldn't you have changed things if you knew?"

Youji nodded. "Yes, there is a part of me that would have demanded Asuka quit, but then sometimes I ask myself 'would I rather have five, blazing hot years with the woman I love, or some hollow puppet of her for the rest of my life?' I struggle with that question to this day, and I can't say it's an easy struggle. I can't answer that question for you, because I haven't answered it myself. I do want my wife back, but at what cost would I pay, or... make her pay? Ask yourself that. Would you love him still if he became a caged parrot or would you love him as a free phoenix?"

Kurogane scowled at the man and snarled, "That damned tattoo."

"It must not repulse you too much," Youji pointed out with a smirk. Kurogane admitted to himself it was a turn on. It showed Fai was a capable warrior in Kurogane's culture, even though it was really a punishment in Fai's. It was as if Kurogane could take pride in a very competent warrior being by his side. And he had taken pride in having Fai at his side at one time.

"This is I why I stay single. No headaches like this. Hey, by the way, any news about Ran?" Ken asked. "It'll be great to have him back."

Youji snickered. "What, so you two can bicker some more?"

"As I recall, you had more fights with him than I did," Ken pointed out.

Kurogane answered, "No, I haven't heard about Ran, but I could ask Fai when he stops being so petulant. Though, his twin would have to inquire, and I don't really know how Yuui'd feel about that."

"Well, whatever you think. I was just curious," Ken said as Mamoru came in with a frown.

"He still won't budge," Kurogane guessed.

"Not an inch, but I'm making him have breakfast with us. I'm hoping some sleep with put you both in better dispositions. I do think I know what's bothering him though. Let me get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning."

* * *

Ashura flew high into the sky, snow flurries enveloped him, but he flew higher still. Only when he saw Princess Tomoyo standing on the ground below him did he drift downwards and stand before her. He banished the snow and created a replica of a Nihongo cherry tree orchard. He still had strong control over his dreams, even though he was no longer a dream seer.

"Welcome, Princess. What can I do for you?"

"As you are aware, Fai's presence has caused some difficulty in Nihongo. I wish to discus the gift of fluorite you bestowed to us and how it's now becoming a political weapon in our realm."

Ashura grew troubled. "Please tell me more."

Princess Tomoyo told him of Lord Suwa's threat towards Lord Ueda and any other lord that attacked Fai or Kurogane. She explained that the fluorite was considered a gift from Celes to Nihongo and that Lord Suwa really retained no greater rights than the other lords.

"I understand. What would you like from me?" Ashura asked.

"Permission to tell Lord Suwa he cannot use Fai's destructive magic to an unfair advantage. There are a lot of innocent people living in peace. Their lives are much better for your gift. It wouldn't be fair for Lord Suwa to have this much power. It could create a lot of political instability in Nihongo.  
So may I have your support?"

"Tell Fai this. If he takes up one province lord's wards, he must take them all up, including the ones in Suwa. Then he must take the responsibility of fighting off monsters in Nihongo. Tell him to weigh it out carefully."

"Thank you, King Ashura." Princess Tomoyo gave him a warm smile. "I'll leave you to your flying now." With that, she disappeared back to her own dream.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight:

"Baron Lantis, it's an honor to have you visit my home."

"The honor is mine, Duchess Harvoan," Lantis replied with a genial smile.

"Dinner will be soon."

"Do I have time to visit the haman first?"

"Of course. I can have Lucya show you the way," Olena said, nodding towards her maid.

"Actually, I know where it's located from previous visits, but I'll be looking forward to dinner and some interesting conversation. I hope you're up on all the good gossip. My job can be dry," Lantis said.

"Our world's most popular hobby? I'm certainly well versed on it." Lantis didn't miss the flirtatious tone Olena put out, or the fact that she was wearing a perfume potion infused with magically created pheromones. Of course, Lantis was a step ahead. He'd learned long ago to enter a young, single woman's audience after swallowing an antidote to keep his libido under his control rather than under their influence.

Lantis dropped his voice into a lower, seductive tone. "I wouldn't call that Celes' most popular hobby. I could think of another one more popular." There was a flush of her cheeks, but no dropping her eyes in modesty, therefore, Lantis knew this one was experienced and wanted him. Boring.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Lantis nodded and left down the hallway with his things and magic staff. When he was firmly ensconced in the hamam, he disrobed down to his underclothes and withdrew a small, round hand mirror. Mirrors were the tools of his trade. He placed the mirror on his forehead and concentrated. There were no scrying devices placed in the haman or it would have given him a headache from the feedback of other scrying mirrors.

Oh so many reflective surfaces in the haman. He tucked away the mirror. Now his attention was on the bath in front of him. A haman was a Scry Master's paradise; the trick was making sure no one wanted to share the hamam with you, or they'd know what you were.

He finished getting unclothed and sat by the edge of the bath, cross-legged. The steam rose, so he traced three indigo runes to cool the bath to a usable tool. The surface cleared and stilled. It glowed a bright indigo and then dissipated. Now the water was linked to every reflective surface in the building. It was all open to his view.

He first looked in on the main greeting room where Olena and her maid were. They were both talking about how sexy he was in person and strategies to get him into bed. He went on, bored with their prattle. He glanced in several rooms through mirrors, sinks, brass objects, whatever reflected. He finally got to Bresha's room.

He peered at the hamam bath water and could tell he was viewing the room from the girl's dresser mirror. He could see the girl sobbing, belly down, on her bed. What surprised him was Lady Kanoe in the room trying to console the girl by rubbing her shoulders and cooing at her. "Now, now... stop those tears, my dear. It'll be okay."

"Shhh..." Bresha hissed rolling over on her side and flinching away from the woman's consoling hands. "Someone will hear that you're here. If Olena knew I was talking to you on a regular basis, she'd be very angry."

"That girl is a shallow idiot that's only concerned with what's between her legs. But you," Kanoe said, smiling and tucking a stray lock of Bresha's hair behind her ear, "you're the smart one, the talented one. Your grandmother knows that."

"Don't mention her! I want nothing to do with her," Bresha said in misery.

"But she wants you to have a relationship with her. And, well," Kanoe gripped Bresha tightly under the chin and shocked the girl into stopping her tears. "Besides, you accepted my boon, and all you have to do in return is visit your poor, lonely grandmother. That's all. It's not like I'm asking you to do anything horrible. Just visit."

"I don't want to visit!"

"But I granted that special boon. You must do as I ask or I can revoke it."

"No! I'll go. I already told Olena I was going in the morning."

"Good, child. I'll check with you later. Tell your grandmother I said hello." Kanoe picked up her staff and left in a swirl of orange runes. The girl continued sobbing on the bed.

Lantis waved his hand over the hamam water and then reheated it before sinking in. Yes, this was going to be interesting. Obviously, the girl was being blackmailed by that woman, but with what? And what was the old duchess taking such an interest in that a child could help her with? These where all things King Ashura had sent him to find out.

* * *

"Miss me?" Boris asked, trotting into the throne room where Ran had some poor unfortunate on the ground, arm twisted behind the back.

Ran shrugged. "It's been the typical events." Ran then twisted the man's arm higher. The man squealed. "You'll love this one, Governor. Tell him what you just told me, worm, before I snap your arm off."

The man was almost blubbering. Ran eased up slightly and the man started babbling, "It's a movement to save the pit! We've found out what you're planning and will defend the pit! We'll stop you!"

"Really?" Boris asked, not liking this one bit.

"Yes! We're organized and will stop you! We need that pit for justice!" the man snarled. Ran increased his pressure again.

"I discovered this worm while he tried to get some Celian soldiers on his side. Every Celian despises the pit and this worm overestimated their hatred of you. He thought that would overcome their adversity to the pit. I decided to have a polite conversation with him."

"Ah, I could really enjoy some of your Nihongo traditions. Your notions of a little chat amuse me," Boris said, "and are very useful. Okay, take the worm to the dungeon and I'll show him how we have polite conversations on Celes."

This was worrisome to Boris. If there was an organized movement to save the pit from his efforts to destroy it, it would only make his task that much harder. His memories brought up Yuui's smile the last time he'd visited. He didn't care if he had to resurrect every last corpse in Valeria and wage a war with zombies, he was going to destroy that pit for Yuui, if it was the last thing he did while drawing breath.

* * *

Yuui could feel Ashura's distress and fury as he walked into the dining room for breakfast. There was no sounds of servants in the background, and he had heard rumors Judge Vlad had come with an especially horrific case last night. He figured Ashura's emotions were related to that.

"Please sit, Yuui. I can tell by that expression you picked up on my feelings."

Yuui didn't sit. He felt frozen. "Something is really wrong."

"Yes. I must send you away with Judge Vlad while I hold court today. It should only take an hour or two. The evidence is very compelling."

"But I thought you were training me to hold court. Is the case that terrible? Do you not trust me to be fair?"

Ashura stood and placed his hands on Yuui's shoulders. The king's eyes didn't waver from his son's. "It's a case I don't trust myself to be fair about, and it's something I'm not ready for you to be exposed to. I knew this would come up one day." Ashura shook his head and there was a fountain of sorrow that sprang forth from the king. "If only..." then he was silent.

"If only what?" Yuui asked, sensing Ashura was now sinking into emotional pain. "Please, Father. You want to mentor me as your successor. I'm sure I'll face all manner of difficult decisions. I need to learn to do that, and how can I if you continue to shelter me?"

"But this is the one topic I don't want you to listen to. I want you to be far away from Luval, safely with Vlad, while I punish this man. It will be horrific and your empathy will overload if you stay."

"What is it? I don't understand," Yuui said. "Please tell me, because I need to grow. I'm willing to try to grow."

Ashura face grew sorrowful. He nodded and gripped Yuui's shoulders tighter. "Alright. I will adjudicate the case. I will allow you to observe, but you will leave with Vlad when I punish this man."

"Why? What is he accused of?"

"If only I would have never said anything to you. I truly regret that you're not still blissfully ignorant, but at least you're still missing your memories. I wish I could take back those words I said to you while I was mad. I wish for anything I could undo it." Ashura let go of a huge sigh. "The man being brought to trial molested his son. I've always put anyone to death for that, but only after they suffered a great deal. It was seeing you for the first time... I could never let another child molester live."

Yuui felt as if a wave of cold water hit him. He knew from Fai and Ashura it had happened to him, and he was so horrified and sick at the idea of his grandfather. He knew something really horrible and painful happened to him at the hands of that man, but he could never remember the details of what the man had done to him. He started to feel panic flood his stomach. All the terror and pain started paralyzing Yuui. The memories were gone, but every emotion of being molested hit him.

He crumpled to the floor, remembering the first time he woke up on Luval. He had been crying and couldn't stop. Fai had been taken away from him so he panicked and feared he was going to be hurt again. But he couldn't rightly remember anything about what his grandfather had done. There were no details to grab onto, just memories of Fai crying over him and trying to help him as best he could at such a young age.

When they were taken to Celes for the first time and he woke, his body hurt so bad and he was bleeding. Thinking back on the way the healers talked, he knew his grandfather had given him some dreadful disease, but it was spoken about in hushed tones to Ashura over in shadowy corners.

The healers that helped him had nothing but disgust in their minds, and his child's empathy picked that up. He was disgusting and needed to be held in scorn, at least that's what he had assumed for many years. It was another reason he stayed away from people. He didn't know why people would feel that way about him, but he knew Fai and Ashura didn't.

He felt Ashura embrace him and draw him close. "This is too much for you. I don't want you around. Please go with Vlad for the day."

Yuui took a halting breath and shook his head. "I have to face it some time. I may not have the memories, but I'm starting to have all the emotions of the things that happened to me. It's the oddest sensation. Just every now and again, something will make me feel so sick of myself."

"Please don't put yourself through this. One day you will have to preside over this type of case, but not today."

"Today is as good as any. You'll rule over it, but I need to face it. I need to cope with these feelings. Please, shelter me a little less, so I can get strong like Fai."

Ashura smiled at Yuui and hugged him tightly. "Don't you know? You are every bit as strong as Fai."

Yuui melted into his father's embrace, trying so hard to believe what his father had just told him.

* * *

Mamoru sighed. 'Frosty' was the only word to describe these two sitting across form each other. He had tried making small talk: no results. He had tried talking politics: no results. He had tried talking gossip: no results.

So he decided to bring up one of Fai's talents. "This tamagoyaki is so wonderful. Have you had anything this good before, Kurogane?"

"I know my mage's cooking anywhere. He always puts a foreign taste to it."

"Is that your way of saying it's lousy?" Fai accused.

"No, it's my way of saying I can tell your cooking from everyone else's," Kurogane replied calmly. "It's always very satisfying. Your spicing is heavier than ours, but it displays who you are."

Mamoru was afraid this would spark a fight, but they just sat silently; he could tell both were drained by their slumped shoulders and the way their heads drooped. That's when Youji took over, bless his devious, match-maker heart.

"You know Asuka was a lousy cook. You're lucky, Kurogane, to have someone that cooks like this."

"Now if he'd take it permanently, I'd be thrilled," Kurogane grumbled.

Before Fai could reply, two girls entered the room. Mamoru was fine with Ouka, but blanched at seeing Aya. Who knew what that was going to do? Neither Fai nor Kurogane acknowledged her presence, or didn't seem to acknowledge her.

"So, I'm going to set up your wards now. Later," Fai said, rising. Kurogane started to stand too. "I don't know where Kuro-ku thinks he's going, but he better leave me alone. Could you please tell him that Mamoru?"

"What kind of dumb game is this, mage! I'm right here. If you've got something to say, say it!"

"Mamoru, please tell Ku-ro-ga-ne I'll talk with him when he apologizes," Fai said in a chirpy tone.

"I'll wring your scrawny neck for this insult, dumb mage!"

"Only sissies bluster when they don't get their way."

"And only little thumb suckers play games like a five year old."

Now Fai whirled on Kurogane and glared. "Don't you remind me of that horrid Baron of Blight! And don't call me a thumb sucker!"

Kurogane now smirked. "I believe you told Kentaro, 'If the geta fits, wear it'."

Fai's mouth gaped open, but he just turned on his feet and marched off. Kurogane marched after him.

Mamoru said, "I should go with them."

Youji replied, "Don't bother. They need to hash it out between themselves. You'll only be in the way."

"Are Cousin Kurogane and his mage not getting along?" Aya asked.

"You could say that," Youji said with a smirk. "I bet the make-up..." He stopped himself looking at the girls. "The make-up kisses will be really hot."

* * *

Fai and Kurogane rode side-by-side, neither glancing at the other. Both were deathly silent until Fai said, "You know, if you don't want me, you could probably still marry Aya-chan."

"I don't want Cousin Aya, I want you. Get it through your head. I wouldn't have chased you to Tsukiyono if didn't want you."

"She could mother your children without controversy. She'd make your life so easy," Fai said with ill-disguised bitterness. "I don't know why you picked me over her if you're going to demand I become something I'm not. Why didn't you choose the path of least resistance if you wanted to arrive at the same destination?"

"I told you! You're the one I want. I want to treat you as you deserve to be treated."

"Mamoru explained that to me. You want to honor me because I'll go through pain to give you something very special, children. You feel it's your duty to make my life comfortable from then on out to make up for my suffering."

Kurogane looked surprised and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. You understand what I want to give you. I want to cherish your sacrifice on my behalf. It would shame me if I made you continue to fight and work when you've given me the one thing that will last beyond me and my parents. I want to honor you."

"And yet you dishonor me by taking away what I was born to do. I understand you want to protect me, but I don't know that I can live like how you want me to."

They were silent for several long silent minutes. Kurogane finally sighed. "There must be a way we can come to a compromise."

"We'll talk about it later. I can be a little more agreeable to your request, but I need to set up the first ward here. I have promised to do that."

Kurogane chuckled realizing they were on the same beach where Mamoru, Ran, and the others had first confronted them. Kurogane remembered that morning when he had pounced on Fai and how the mage had given his body over without any trepidation. It made Kurogane all full of yearning again; he was wanting release so badly. It'd been close to two weeks since he'd taken Fai to bed. Kurogane said, "I'll set up camp while you get to work."

Fai gave him a surprised look and then smiled warmly. "I'll be back soon."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not a fun chapter, but necessary in Yuui's path towards healing. I promise it will get better for Yuui. I felt he had to find something to fight for and find a way to cope.

Part 9:

Yuui wished he'd taken up Ashura on his offer to let him out of this court. The aunt of the child sobbed and told Ashura what she'd witnessed in detail and how her own sister looked the other way. It revolted Yuui to hear what had happened to the child.

The victim wasn't here; he was at Tanya's home in Kella, being tended to by the mayor, personally. The little boy was only nine and feverish from an infection. It was from burns to his hands he'd received on top of the other abuse.

The man refused to confess to his crime and claimed to Ashura that the boy was being manipulated by the mother so she could leave him. Yuui could tell the man was lying and this repulsed him; it made him feel so disgusted when the crimes were described. It almost pushed him to tears when Vlad described the child's testimony in a solemn way.

Finally, there was a point Yuui parted quickly from where he stood by Ashura's throne, fell to his hands and knees, and purged his stomach. Everyone was shocked and worried. The case was on pause as Ashura knelt beside Yuui and cradled him. Yuui was rocked and caressed as his emotions spun out of control. He felt his mind black out and he couldn't remember anything.

* * *

Yuui was huddled on the edge of the Valerian pit and crying. There were horrible nosies and smells. No matter what, he couldn't block out the horror. It was Fai who swooped down with huge, feathery wings. He grabbed Yuui and lofted him upwards and away from the edge of the pit. Yuui only stopped trembling when Fai landed on a hilltop with him, far away from the pit.

The wings disappeared in a bright burst of pink, and Yuui sank to the ground. "Yuui! You're having a nightmare. Please change it."

"I can't. I'm too weak. I'm trapped here! I'm so scared." Yuui moaned and balled up on the rocky ground. Fai scooped him up and rocked him, hushing him gently like when they were little. Yuui burst out sobbing hysterically.

After several long minutes, Yuui finally got some semblance of calm, but then something happened that shocked both of them to their core. Their grandfather came over the hilltop and was approaching them, sword drawn. Fai instantly rose and lofted his hand. His staff appeared. He traced a killing hex and unleashed it.

Yuui gasped as he watched Fai's hex dissolve uselessly against the man's chest. Fai yanked Yuui up and pulled him behind as he ran from their grandfather's lofted sword. "Yuui! Snap out of it! You control this."

"I can't control it! I'm so disgusting and useless and worthless! I deserve this," Yuui shouted, letting his tears and self-hatred burst forth.

Fai jumped upwards and dragged Yuui with him into the sky. Their grandfather barely missed nicking Yuui's foot as they went higher and higher. Yuui slumped in Fai's grip on his upper arm.

"Let go. I deserve this," Yuui mumbled.

"Are you kidding? Absolutely not," Fai replied as a blackness surrounded them. Fai drifted with Yuui, following a sable thread. The background lightened and they landed on a sunny, grassy field. Fai struggled to support Yuui so he wouldn't collapse to the ground, but he was too heavy. He helped get Yuui to sit up on the ground and put an arm around his shoulder.

"So that's what your nightmares look like?"

Yuui's face paled. "Yes. It's always him, coming after me."

"But... I made a deal..." Fai shook his head and said. "These are your dreams. You can control them. You could have let my hex be successful. Why didn't you?"

"Because I can't. I'm not able to."

"What caused this? I was yanked from my dream into yours suddenly. Not that much was happening in bed," Fai said strangely.

"I collapsed. I was in court, an emergency session. And then it happened," Yuui admitted.

"Are you okay?"

Yuui shook his head. "It was so horrible."

"What was?"

"The case. It's making me sick to my soul. It involves a child. He was molested by his father. I was listening while Ashura judged it. Ashura kept pleading with me to go away with Judge Vlad, but I wanted to show him I could grow and do what was required of me. I just... I couldn't... I started feeling all those things I used to and it just was too much. All I remember is collapsing."

"You don't remember those things. Why do you still have your feelings about it? Shouldn't your emotions go away along with those memories?" Fai asked baffled.

"I don't know," Yuui said softly. Yuui shook his head. He said in a quivering, grave voice, "I'm useless. That little boy... I couldn't protect him. What good is being a king if you can't keep your subjects from such harm? It's all so worthless."

"No! You're saving him now that you know. You're not some omniscient presence over Celes; neither is Ashura. You and he are only human and can only deal with things you know about. You can only make things better when you know about them. You can make a difference in this child's life now, but you can't make that difference if you can't even get control over yourself. You have to master yourself so you can help people like that boy."

Yuui was startled. "They're waking me up. I've got to go."

"Please think on what I've said," Fai begged as Yuui dissolved from his dream.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Yuui said first thing. He realized he was laying on a sofa in a side room off of the hall where Ashura held court.

"Sorry for what?" Ashura asked, sitting by his side with a cup of water.

"I shouldn't have done that. The boy needs your help and I now I've distracted from that. I'm ashamed for it."

"Don't worry. Tanya is taking good care of him. I've made sure the boy is safe. I have that man locked in the dungeon with his wife. She was complacent until her sister filed charges."

"I had a nightmare and couldn't control it. Fai rescued me from it."

"Nightmares are very hard to control. You'll learn to do it on your own. Give it time." Ashura then placed a hand on Yuui's shoulder. "This was too much too fast."

"It was hard. Can you let me go to Mayor Tanya. I need to help that boy. Please, Father. I need to," Yuui pleaded.

Ashura nodded reluctantly. "You go straight there and stay with Tanya. I will sentence the man while you're gone. Stay away at least five, whole days. That's how long it'll take him to die."

Yuui knew Ashura had something grim planned, and he didn't want to be around. He left quickly to the mayor of Kella when he felt a little more stable.

* * *

Fai bolted upright and touched his moist cheeks. He steadied his breath and tried to quell the panic in his stomach. He looked around in the tent he and Kurogane were sharing, but it was still in the deep, dark of night. He could hear waves crashing so close to where Kurogane had set up camp.

He was on a bedroll about three feet away from Kurogane's still form. He'd love nothing better than to crawl over and curl up with Kurogane, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He hugged his legs to his chest and fought hard to keep from weeping for Yuui. He knew his magic staff was by his side. He could pick it up and go to his twin's side. He was about to reach for it, but Kurogane's calloused finger tips caught Fai's wrist.

The ninja sat up on his own bedroll and asked, "What is it, my mage? You're shaking."

"It's Yuui. Something terrible happened and I'm not there for him. I didn't know I messed up my wish with Yuuko-san until now."

"What happened?"

"Yuui had a nightmare where our grandfather was chasing him. It was so hard on him. You see, there was a case before the court where there was an abused child and he just couldn't cope with it very well. He's confused and hurting. He's so torn up over the abused boy he doesn't know what to do."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. It's despicable that it happened."

"But I don't understand something," Fai said, letting Kurogane tug him over to his warm bedding. Fai settled into his arms and said, "He was not supposed to remember anything about what our grandfather did to him. Why is he having all this trauma?"

"I warned you dealing with the Witch of the Far East was bad. So you asked that his memories be gone, but how about the feelings that came from being abused?"

Fai felt thunderstruck. "That wasn't part of my deal with her, just that he wouldn't remember."

"He won't remember, but you never know about the other things. He could still feel bad about those things your grandfather did to him. What was the exact deal you made with the Witch of the Far East?"

"Just that Yuui wouldn't remember, but I thought that would mean he'd go back to how he was before. I wished for his happiness."

"No, you didn't. You just wished he wouldn't remember something. It doesn't mean he won't still have all those feelings and things he has to deal with. This is why I told you to not have dealings with the Witch of the Far East. She's too sly and doesn't warn about things like that. Now you know why I hate her."

Fai let out a long sigh and then felt Kurogane hold him closer. Kurogane's hands started caressing Fai's arms. He pushed tentative kisses and guided Fai to lay on his back. Fai didn't think about anything until Kurogane got to his throat and started nipping it while he struggled to get Fai free of his clothing. He knew he should stop this. He and Kurogane still weren't in harmony.

Fai couldn't think as he started to respond to Kurogane's demanding, firm hands. It'd been so terribly long, and he so missed Kurogane's touch. He put his arms around Kurogane's neck after Kurogane finished pushing aside their clothes.

Now, Fai's brain kept screaming at him to stop Kurogane's hands as they moved lower. He listened to his brain and grabbed the ninja's wrists. Kurogane persisted in pressing kisses on Fai's throat.

"Kuro, really, we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't made up yet."

"I'm trying to make up now."

"But..."

"You're thinking too much. I can tell you've missed this too," Kurogane said, rubbing his groin against Fai's.

"Oh... my... you shouldn't... Oh, forget it. Screw me," Fai said, not able to get his mind off of sex at the moment. He'd worry about their spat tomorrow morning. He let go of Kurogane's wrists and let Kurogane have his way.

It didn't take long before they were slaked, sweaty, and wound in each other's arms. Fai started smiling, but he didn't trust his tongue to not mess up this peaceful moment. Even when Kurogane brushed the back of his hand against Fai's bare, upper arm and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Still worried about your brother?"

"I always worry about Yuui," Fai said.

Kurogane was silent for several long moments. "Are you going to go?"

"Go where? To Celes?" Fai was worried about telling the truth, but he did. "The thought crossed my mind."

"You know you have to let him deal with this problem. You can't do it for him."

"I know, but it's so hard." Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane. Now he fell into a drowse. This was the first peace between them in a while, and it encouraged Fai to let go and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Yuui, it's good to see you," Tanya said, patting his arm. "Zellen is riding circuit, though."

"I came to see you. I want to help you with that patient you have. Ashura said I could, if you'd allow it."

"It's a very bad case. You've never dealt with something like this. It's a very dire situation. After he recovers some, I intend on trying to find him a new home." Yuui's felt his face grow grim.

"Please let me help. I won't fail," Yuui pleaded.

Tanya finally nodded and led Yuui upstairs in the mayor's house. Yuui felt a dizzy sensation and nauseous suddenly, but it was coming from Zellen's room. Yuui figured that must be Drysi. He decided to look in on her later. Tanya led him to the guest room and opened the door.

Yuui clamped down tight on his empathy. The little boy laying on the bed stirred and opened his large brown eyes. He looked confused at Yuui's presence. Yuui felt so sad seeing the boy's hands bandaged up. He clenched his magic staff and pushed a smile on his face so the boy would hopefully relax.

"Who is this, mayor?" the little boy asked.

"I'm Yuui," he said, wishing to avoid putting off the child with his title.

"He's a healer, a very talented one that wanted to come and see you," Tanya said, picking up on Yuui wanting to avoid being addressed as "prince."

The child only nodded. Yuui sat on the side of the bed, slowly, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Nikolay."

"Would you like me to help you?"

The child looked uncertain and timid. He peered over to Tanya, she nodded and said, "He'll do better with your hands than I did."

Yuui carefully unwrapped Nikolay's hands. Tanya had done a great job stabilizing the burns with herbs, and her magic had accelerated the healing. However, Yuui could pack more punch. He stood up, traced blue runes, and pointed at the boy's hands. Nikolay's eyes popped open as his skin turned back to a healthier color. Blisters receded and scars disappeared.

"Flex your hands and tell me how you feel," Yuui said.

"Much better. Thank you so much," the boy said, tears were brimming in his eyes. Yuui gave him a genuine smile.

Yuui reached over to feel Nikolay's forehead to check his temperature. The boy didn't flinch, but he certainly felt very uncomfortable at Yuui's touch. Yuui could sense the boy's fear and he quickly took his hand away.

"A little fever, but that should break by morning," Yuui said.

"Very good. I'm going to get him some dinner. Why don't you stay, too. Maybe you can read him a story. I put some of Zellen's old books in the closet. They'll need to brought out soon, anyway."

"Do you like being read to?" Yuui asked.

"I've never been read to," Nikolay admitted, looking profoundly embarrassed.

"Well, why don't I read to you? I know it was my favorite thing when I was your age."

Tanya said, "I'll be back soon," and left.

Yuui rummaged around the closet and found a book of fairytales. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and the boy settled back on pillows. "Yuui?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a father?"

"Yes, but he adopted me. My original family wasn't treating me well and I had to leave."

"I want to be adopted," Nikolay confessed, somberly.

"I'll make sure you'll find a good home like I did. As a matter of fact, I ask my father to help me find a good place for you," Yuui promised.

"How can he help me?" Nikolay asked.

"Because he's a very important person in Celes. A lot of people look up to him. Now, let's see..." Yuui opened up the book and found the story about "Little Sly Snow Fox."

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The hubby said Kurogane is being an obtuse male :)

Part 10:

Lantis didn't sigh as Olena batted her eyes over the breakfast table or as her maid came over and showed way too much cleavage as she served him. Of course, he went along as if this was tempting him. He put on a lecherous expression towards the maid and ran his knuckles over her exposed milky white swells.

"You could catch your death of a cold dressed like that," Lantis said, leaning over to whisper it in her ear. She became jelly and looked to Olena with a smile.

That's when Bresha came in with her magic staff and dressed in an elk, traveling cloak. Olena and Lucya both looked irritable over the interloper. Lantis concentrated on the chore in front of him. He had to part the girl from her staff and see of he couldn't figure out something about it. The best way to do that, get the sisters bickering.

Bresha looked over at Lantis with surprise. "Hello, aren't you Baron Lantis?"

"Yes, my dear. I guess we've only met in passing. Nice to finally meet you formally."

She didn't respond, just looked sullenly at her breakfast that Lucya had flopped on the table in front of her. Lantis pushed on a smile and said, "So, rumor has it you visit the old duchess, Bresha. How is she? I worked with her many years. I still can't believe she would harm the king or his sons."

"I can't either," Olena snapped. "Now things have gotten hard on us in the Southlands, because she got greedy."

"It's not like you weren't hoping to court Yuui," Bresha snapped. Lantis was happy to see them tense with one another; this was going to be so simple.

"Well, he is still single," Lantis pointed out.

"Ashura won't allow him to marry any of his blood relatives," Olena explained. "Anyway, he's very nice looking, but I prefer darker hair." Lantis wonder if this girl could be any more obvious as he ran his hand through his raven colored hair.

Bresha rolled her eyes and gave a sigh. Time to push the situation. Lantis said, "So I heard your sister tried to land Yuui, but got that circuit healer instead. I guess it makes you girls leery of who you court."

"I don't have time to court," Bresha said. "Hexes are my concern."

"You should spend more time entertaining quality people like the baron. Maybe your disposition would improve," Olena said, faking sweetness over the chiding.

"Yes, so where are you headed to, Bresha?" Lantis asked. "I have plenty of tax forms to sort through, and I like to have as many pleasant looking girls around me as possible. I hope you're sticking around."

"No, I'm visiting Grandmother," Bresha said. Lantis noted Olena's face turned bright red and her jaw clenched.

"Would you not mention that woman?" Olena snapped.

Lantis sat back and watched the fireworks. To easy. He eyed Bresha's staff propped on a chair. He was waiting to offer helpful advice soon.

Bresha glared back. "Just because she did wrong doesn't mean she doesn't love us anymore. It doesn't mean she doesn't miss you, either. Instead..." Bresha looked furious. "Instead you put the burden of seeing her all on me!"

Olena looked mortified. "Who wants to see that old harpy! Don't you care what she did to Drysi? It worked out, and she's happy, but imagine if Zellen would have been some sort of scum?"

"Zellen is scum! He tricked Drysi and now she's trapped. It does matter the part he played in it! And you know that!" Bresha jumped out of her chair. "When I tell her about Drysi being pregnant, she'll be furious!"

"You little cow! You better not tell the harpy!" Olena screeched back, then grew aware of Lantis.

"It's sounds like you ladies have some things to discus. I always found a walk around the courtyard helpful. Nothing like the crisp, Celes winds to cool the most heated disagreements. I hate to see two sisters fight. Why not clear the air, Olena, so we can be productive this afternoon?"

"Bresha, follow me," Olena snapped. The two sisters left, exchanging nasty words in hushed tones.

Lantis looked over at Lucya and ran a fingertip down the girl's creamy, white swell trussed up by her top. "Would you be nice to me?" Lantis asked. Lucya turned beet red and looked shocked. Lantis then gave her a genial smile and said, "Could you get me some more coffee... at least for now? I may ask for other things later."

Lucya nodded hastily and she fled. Lantis swiftly took out his hand mirror. He traced a couple of indigo runes and pointed at the round hand mirror. He held up the charged hand mirror towards Bresha's staff. A purplish-blue light shot out from the mirror and fell over the staff. He counted to thirty and stopped the spell. That was plenty of time. He quickly tucked away the mirror in time for his coffee.

There were two other places he had to shadow: Lady Kanoe's home and Belgrad Olberblast.

* * *

Fai woke up and looked over at Kurogane. He felt a rush of sweet affection for the ninja. He couldn't stop grinning as Kurogane rolled over and slowly opened his eyes with a yawn.

"Good morning, Kuro-rin." Fai draped himself over Kurogane's tanned chest and traced lazy circles with his fingertip.

Kurogane smirked. "Feeling better mage?"

"Yes. Much better. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Very."

"I'll make you a nice breakfast, and then we'll get on the road and finish posting the wards," Fai said.

They got cleaned up in the ocean's surf, dressed, and huddled around a campfire with some salt pork and egg drop soup concoction Fai had come up with. When they had finished and packed up to go to the next site, Fai said, "I'm glad you're coming around and supporting me, Kuro-tan."

"Coming around? You mean by allowing you be a combat mage? What gave you that impression? I said we'd try to talk about it. After this is done, we're going back to Suwa. I'm still not inclined to allow it. My father wouldn't be either."

Fai's bubbly happinesses crashed into a very palpable anger. "Allow me? There is this little thing I have called a free will. For some reason you've forgotten I have one."

"You have free will, but you decided to have my children. That changes things," Kurogane answered.

"Why you..." Fai said, but was at a loss. Now he felt so tricked into putting out for Kurogane last night. It made him feel so cheap and used. He didn't do anything except force on a smile and start planning on putting his lover in his place.

He'd wait and ambush him at the the right time when it had the most impact. Until then, no more sex. "Okay, Kuro-bossy-boots. You're the ruler of all. Let's go to the next spot. If it suits His Majesty's delicate sensibilities."

"Stuff it," Kurogane said, getting offended at Fai's grouchiness. They mounted up and rode off, their frostiness back in place, only with a new layer of resentment added.

* * *

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" Nakuru said, easing the tension on her bow. She had had Fai's forehead in her cross-hairs for quite some time, but she knew not to take the shot yet. She was on her horse at a distance from the camp that Kurogane had set up.

She hadn't met Kurogane yet, but the rumors were right. Kurogane was rather handsome. All she'd have to do was get rid of that foreign vixen and move in. She had to wait on the wards being set up.

Her uncle had been very specific about letting the wards be set up first. He owed the old Lord Takatori a debt and this would settled that. She smirked at how pissed off her uncle was at Lord Suwa. She had asked if he wanted him killed as well, but he declined. He said it was enough to make his son a miserable, cuckolded laughing stock and then take over Suwa. He wanted Lord Suwa alive and humiliated. Well, she was up for the challenge.

* * *

Bresha walked to the bars of the cell that held her grandmother. The woman scowled and clenched her fists. "So Drysi went ahead and got pregnant?"

"Yes, she'll deliver in about six months or so," Bresha said, not really wishing to tattle on her sister, but she really had no choice. Lady Kanoe held a great secret over her head, and Lady Kanoe was terribly loyal to the old duchess. Also, Bresha was terrified of Lady Kanoe, she had plots and plans that Bresha was afraid were against King Ashura, even though Bresha had no real proof.

"That baby can't be allowed to live. You are to do away with it. She will not soil our family lineage with a commoner's child."

Bresha was in shock. Of all the things her grandmother had asked of her recently, this was the most horrible. Bresha shook her head and murmured, "I can't do that. Please, can't you leave Drysi alone? She's happy, and she's away from our family."

"No. You'll mix an abortifacient and serve it to her. Lady Kanoe will give you the formula when you ask her this afternoon."

"But I can't do that to Drysi. She wants the baby."

"She deserve this punishment for defying me. It'll drive her away from that commoner when she can't bear his child. You'll be there, telling her she'll never be able to do that for him because she's a psychometrist. Encourage her to leave him, so he can find another girl who can. I'm sure she'll feel prompted to leave then, if she feels like a failure at carrying a child to term."

"Don't you have any pity for her? For the baby she carries? It's your great-grandchild, for goddess sake!" Bresha said. Oh she wished she could have done as Olena told her and ignored the woman, but she had very few options. She was compelled to tell her grandmother everything.

"It's no great-grandchild of mine. Now do away with it, or else."

Bresha swiped at the tears rolling down her cheek. She nodded, and fled from the visiting area. The guards checked her and let her go. She quickly teleported herself to the Southlands, to her bedroom. She tossed aside the hated, unmarked staff she was burdened with and threw herself on her bed, sobbing horribly. The idea of forcing Drysi to lose her baby made her sick.

She clenched her fists and buried her head deeper on her pillow. She had no choice, she'd have to end Drysi's pregnancy. The alternative was so very dire.

* * *

"So, Auntie tells me you've spent a lot of time with Nikolay over the last few days," Zellen said, as they both peeled potatoes for dinner. "She says he still doesn't know you're the prince."

"Well, prince of the potato peeler tonight," Yuui joked, tossing another bare potato aside in a bowl. "I just didn't want him afraid of me. I'll take him to King Ashura tomorrow morning so he can find a place for him."

"Yeah, that kid's been through so much. Is he coming around?"

"Some. He's confided in me a little, and I've helped sooth his negative emotions. Physically, he is recovering, but he's just so scared."

"I heard what King Ashura did to Nikolay's father and mother. It wasn't pretty. He's an orphan now, but you knew that was going to happen. Anyway, if you finish up, I'm going to go check on Drysi. She says between you and Tanya she can't get a break from potions and spells. Now that I'm back, she'll really complain."

Yuui smiled and nodded. Zellen left to go see his wife. He peeled another potato and felt the tingle of a teleportation spell. He went into the living room and saw Bresha. Yuui gasped when he felt an initial wave of sorrow and fear.

"Bresha, are you okay?" Yuui asked.

She clenched the magic staff in her hand tighter and Yuui felt the emotions back off some. "I'm okay. I felt I should come and visit Drysi. Olena has a visitor and wanted me out of the picture."

"I'm about to make dinner. I'm a horrible cook, but you're more than..."

"Yuui! Quick!" Zellen ran into the living room. "It looks like Nikolay is also an astral projector! I need to go find him because I accidentally moved him when I went to check on him! You need to watch after us."

Tanya and Sergei were out on a date, Drysi was resting and very weak. Protecting Zellen and Nikolay lay squarely on Yuui's shoulders. He was terrified he'd fail them, but he had to do what he could. This was extremely serious; there was a good chance Nikolay could die.

"Okay. Bresha, watch the kitchen, please. There are some fires going." He ran upstairs with Zellen.

"I didn't know! I thought he was just asleep when I checked on him and then I sensed the snap!" Zellen said. Astral projectors could sense when one another were out of their bodies, especially when one was moved. It felt like a loud snapping noise in their head. No doubt Zellen picked up on it too late, if he tried to tuck the child under some blankets or checked him for fever and pulse.

"You'll find him, and I won't leave you or him," Yuui promised.

They got into the guest room. Zellen got out of his outer coat and lay on the carpeted floor. He took three deep breaths and his gray eyes rolled shut. Yuui knew Zellen was now gone from his body, because Yuui could sense his body temperature sink rapidly. He looked over to Nikolay on the bed, who was ice cold as well.

"Please come back. People need you in their life. I need you in my life," Yuui begged the child. He sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor and did something he'd never really done before. He prayed.

* * *

Kurogane started machinating on how to cure this situation between him and Fai as they rode deeper into Tsukiyono interior. It was a very silent ride. If things went on like this for ten more months, he was positive Fai would leave him and return to Celes. If that happened, he'd never see Fai again. He was disturbed by that idea.

He was in love with Fai, and all he wanted to do was honor and show him that love, but Fai just wasn't understanding the expression of that love. Kurogane was keenly aware of the sacrifices his mage had made to be with him. Fai had given up his whole life, including his emotionally needy twin, to be in Nihongo. Fai had tangibly shown Kurogane how much he loved him by consenting to live in Nihongo.

All Kurogane knew to communicate how much he loved Fai was by trying to treasure Fai by protecting and providing for the mage. It hurt Kurogane to see how offended Fai grew for trying to return his mage's affection; it had been this way ever since they got back from Celes. He wished this whole thing was done and settled. He wished they had their children already. Then Fai would be too busy to worry about being a combat mage.

Eventually, they got to a good place for a ward, according to Fai. Kurogane tersely agreed to set up camp while Fai cast the ward. They were in the middle of the woods, so Kurogane found plenty of wood for the campfire. He felt someone watching him. He whirled, prepared to attack, but flinched back when he saw the Witch of the Far East.

She gave him one of her sly smiles and said, "Ah, Kurogane, your wishes are just as strong as your father's."

"What does that mean?" he griped, picking up his firewood again.

"You have very strong wishes, a lot of them. Many you can't afford."

"Well, then why toy with me, Witch?"

"Because there are some I can."

"Yeah, like that wish you granted for Fai about his twin?"

"Fai got what he asked for. If he asks for much more, Yuui will became a hollow shell of a person stumbling through life in emptiness and confusion. I'm sure Fai doesn't want that."

"No. He wouldn't go that far, pretty damn close though," Kurogane groused at Fai's overprotective nature concerning Yuui. "Listen, I'm not going to make a deal with you, Witch. So save it."

"What is it you think would give you some peace?"

"If Fai could be pregnant tomorrow, it might solve my headaches. He'd give birth and settle down. I know I still have to defend my claim, but I'd have more legal and religious support with children. Plus, Fai would be busy with the children and I could stop worrying about him."

She gave him a slight chuckle. "Or so you think."

He barely kept from sneering. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I warned your father that the moment your children are born that it'd be constant war for you and Fai. That's not avoidable. It was part of the price. And you and Fai agreed. You could have stopped him from breaking that twig. There are things that will happen whether or not you want them now. You'll have children. Whether they live in Nihongo or Celes is up to you."

"Fai would leave to Celes with my children... my sons! He wouldn't dare! They're mine!"

"And they'll be his, too. He could leave and go home to Father, if you keep up your boorish behavior. Then what? Learn magic and chase them down?" she asked with a hint of an all-knowing gloat. "And well, I can imagine you don't want to cross Fai's father. He's not exactly the milk of human kindness when it comes to his sons being upset."

Kurogane regretted the question when it was asked. "What do I do to keep him here?"

"I can't force him to stay here, but I can change the situation so that it would influence his decision to stay in Nihongo."

"How so?"

"You guessed right: getting him to have his pregnancy earlier, but there will be a price."

"I'm not surprised," Kurogane snarled, "What's the price?"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:

Zellen floated out of his body and shouted, "Nikolay! Nikolay! Where are you?"

Of course, no one but another astral projector would hear him call out. He looked around the room in panic. He didn't see Nikolay's spirit at all, just the boy's cold body laying on the bed while Yuui watched after him. Zellen launched himself downstairs and into every room, just floating through the walls rather than bother entering through doors, a habit he normally had even when out of his body.

"Niko... What the hell is that?" Zellen asked himself as he floated into the living room and saw a magic staff on the sofa. It radiated at brackish, pink magic, but what disturbed him was the twining of orange threads through the pink magic. There were very few reasons for twining one mage's magic with another's, most of which were bad news. He shook his head and would worry about it later.

"Nikolay!"

"Help!" Zellen heard the boy call out far above his head. He leaped upwards and pushed through the ceiling/floors and stopped when he got to the roof. Nikolay's spirit was huddled by the chimney, shivering. Zellen knew it wasn't from the cold snow storm around them, since they were incorporate, but it must be from some fear.

"Nikolay?" Zellen knelt in front of him and saw his purple aura was in a lot of distress. "Haven't you been taught to not leave your body without someone watching you? It's extremely dangerous."

"I know I'm not supposed to, but I saw something scary in a mirror. I was afraid of it," the boy explained.

Zellen's brow furrowed. "You see things in mirrors? Does anyone else know you can scry?"

He shook his head. "I don't tell people a lot of the things I can do. It's 'cause I can hide."

Zellen felt a wave of pity for the child. "You keep things to yourself so you can avoid being hurt, hun?"

Nikolay nodded. Zellen said, "I don't blame you. I know someone else who does that as well."

"You mean Yuui? He said he came from a bad family, too."

"Yes. That's why he wants to help you. But we can't let him help you like this. Let's get you back in your body, first. Then, I want you to tell me what you saw in the mirror, but we have to keep it a secret between me, you, and Yuui. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Nikolay answered timidly.

Zellen knew if he were in his body he'd be letting out one, large, anxiety-ridden breath. "Now, lets try to get you back in your body. I moved you a little because I didn't know you were like me."

The boy looked like he was experiencing wide-eyed panic. "But... that means..."

"There is a chance you can't get back in. We'll work on it together. I won't leave you. Okay?"

The boy nodded and took Zellen's hand. Zellen pulled them into the guest room. Zellen was shocked to see Yuui on his knees with fingers laced as he softly recited the standard prayers for safety. Never before had he known Yuui to pray. As a matter of fact, he knew Yuui to have some strong opinions against religion. This boy was causing some changes in Yuui; all of which surprised Zellen. Yuui was always too timid, too afraid he'd hurt someone by influencing them. He was actually trying to be an influence for the boy.

"My body looks strange to me. It looks all blurry."

"I know. Because it was moved. You've got to fight against that and try very hard to rest inside it again. Just try, okay?"

Nikolay floated over to his body, but was flung across the room. "I can't get inside."

"You have to try! Look. Look at Yuui over there. You like him and have become friends. He'd be so sad if you couldn't do this. I know it's hard. I know it'll hurt when you do get back in, but you must. So many people want to see you happy. I want to see you happy. Please try again."

He refrained from pointing out if Nikolay didn't get back in his body within three days, he'd die. He didn't want to panic the poor child.

"Yuui looks so sad already," Nikolay observed.

"He is. He's so worried about you and wants to see you again. Don't you want to see Yuui again? Please try again. We want to help you and not let you fade away."

Nikolay got a somber, determined expression, too serious for a child. What Zellen saw next floored him. Nikolay forced his spirit back into his body with sparks of purple and a disorienting wave that rippled through the room.

Zellen was relived, but baffled. Nikolay should not have been able to yank himself into his body like that on just two tries. The boy had to be very, very powerful, and the fact he saw something in mirrors... well that only added a complicated layer on everything.

Zellen sunk into his own body, glad to be attached to life again.

* * *

"Well this just beats everything!" Lord Suwa said, flopping down at the breakfast table with a letter.

"What is it?" Lady Suwa asked.

"That brat your son is with has now dragged Kurogane off to set up wards around Tsukiyono. He manipulated Mamoru into granting him honored guest status, so that means that proud, little peacock can stay as as long as he likes. Damn it! He needs to come back here and lay low. There are people that would kill him for being with Kurogane, and the little fool doesn't understand that."

"Respectfully, I have to say that I believe Kurogane's mage understands he is facing danger, but he's not the type to live his life apart from what he's trained for."

Lord Suwa let loose a long sigh. "I know, but he needs to change."

Lady Suwa gave him a smile and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "I think you'll see him change after the babies are here, and Kurogane will change, too. For the better. Fai is a wild, free spirit, but his love runs deep. Have faith he'll do for his children what needs to be done. If that's to fight as a combat mage, he may, too. If it's to nurture the children, he will."

"Why can't he just try to lay low, so we wouldn't have so much friction?"

"But, husband, friction was going to be a part of this. It was part of the deal with the Witch of the Far East. Please don't think me contentious; I just think there are other ways to deal with the mage and make him understand."

Lord Suwa sighed again and took her hand. "I know. I'm just frustrated when I see them fighting. It makes me second guess my choice." He then gave his wife a rueful smirk. "I guess it's a good thing the Witch of the Far East doesn't undo wishes."

"Once the children are here, you'll be too happy to worry about anything."

* * *

Yuui felt a wave of relief as Nikolay drew a deep breath and his eyes opened.

"Nikolay!" Yuui shouted and flopped over the boy in a crushing hug. "Don't leave your body without someone watching after you! You could be lost, and there are so many people that would be upset at your loss."

"So sorry," Nikolay whispered and cowered under the blankets when Yuui let go. "But I got scared."

Zellen sat up on the floor and huddled in his coat. Yuui had been told how cold it was after astral walks. "So what did you see?" Zellen asked kneeling by the bed.

"I was watching that mirror and someone came into the front room. Her face didn't look normal."

Yuui took Nikolay's hand when he shivered. He started worrying over the boy again. "Describe what you saw."

"The lady's face looked all cracked and her eyes were black, all the way. Her teeth were like big fangs and there were these horns," he said barely above a whisper.

"Can I come in?" Bresha asked at the doorway. She carried a tray with five mugs of steaming tea. "I want to see if everything was okay."

Yuui felt Nikolay's thin hand clamp on his, tight. Zellen rose and smiled. "Everything is fine. I found him. He just a little spooked."

"Well, good." Bresha set three of the mugs on a dresser and said, "I'm going to visit with Drysi a little. I haven't seen her in a while and miss her."

"I'll come with you to check on her. Yuui can take care of Nikolay."

"Oh please let me catch up with Drysi. I have some girl talk about Olena. Do you mind?" she asked giving Zellen a charming smile. Yuui wanted to do something to keep an eye on Bresha. He was getting a bad feeling. He tried to read her emotions, but they were a swirl of dark sorrow and worry. Also, she was very, very nervous. Something didn't feel right about her emotions.

"No, go ahead. I'll be along later."

She left with two mugs on the tray. Nikolay bolted upright and whispered, "That was the lady I saw in mirror, only she looks normal now."

Yuui and Zellen gave each other baffled looks. Yuui said, "I think you better make an excuse to see Drysi. Boris doesn't seem to trust her."

"Yeah," Zellen said and hurried from the guest room.

"She's pretty scary, Yuui."

"I know," Yuui said, hugging Nikolay. "Don't worry. We're watching her."

* * *

Akira of Suwa looked over to his twenty-one year old son and refrained from shaking his head and grinding his teeth. Oh, he would give the boy a tongue lashing he so richly deserved, but that wasn't done in front of servants placing breakfast on the table.

Hondo had been back from serving the Emperor Masaaki for six months, and he'd done nothing but get into trouble. Hondo had always been a cheery, fun loving boy before he went, but he was studious and worked hard at becoming the best swordsman he could be. However, when he had come back from Edo, he'd had a swelled ego and an over-fondness for sake, both of which Akira didn't approve of. Hondo's newfound ego happened to clash horribly with Akira's dry sarcasm.

Hondo stumbled a bit and sat at the breakfast table. He looked pale and queasy with bloodshot eyes. Akira could still pick up the odor of sake on his son. Akira felt his face flush, knowing the servants would too. His laid back, easy-going son was pushing things too far, and Akira's quick tempter was well past its boiling point.

Once the servants were gone, Akira slammed his hand on the breakfast table and glared at Hondo. His son flinched and wouldn't meet his eyes. His son resembled him so much, but their temperaments were so vastly different. Akira was certainly pig-headed, prideful, and pompous, whereas Hondo was reasonable, reverential, and reserved, at least before he he'd gone to Edo.

"Where were you last night?"

"Town," Hondo answered simply.

"Town where?" Akira snarled, already sick of this same argument they'd had over and over during the last six months.

"I was visiting Taro and Daichi," Hondo admitted, but Akira knew there was way more to that story. Both of those were teenage sons of a retainer of his that was out of favor. Both boys were borderline criminals, so Akira tried moving the retainer to town, so the boys would have less influence on Hondo. That wasn't working. It just made drinking and womanizing easier for Hondo.

"Those two troublemakers? Again?" Akira bellowed. "No wonder you smell like a brewery!"

"Sorry, Father. I let time get away from me," Hondo said, trying to give Akira a genial smile. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"Hondo, you're one of the most talented swordsmen I've ever trained, but you've become very distracted, lately, by your friends. It's becoming a very big nuisance. Drinking to excess only pollutes the body and ruins all your hard work."

"I know," Hondo said, now looking abashed.

"I'm tired of you being so free with your drinking and carrying on with your friends. The rumor about that girl two weeks ago still bothers me, as well. That's why I wrote your aunt Aimi."

"For what purposes?"

"She's found you a bride." Akira noticed his son didn't look too thrilled with the news. "Look, Son, it's time to settle down. You've done your duty and served at Edo. You shouldn't have come back like you are. You should be more sober-minded. Instead, it's like the big city changed you, and not for the better. I believe a wife will reinstill in you that sense of responsibility you seem to have lost."

Hondo finally asked, "Who did Aunt Aimi find?"

"Lord Takenaka's daughter, Miho," Akira announced. Hondo seemed to sulk a little, but ate his breakfast quietly. At least, he did seem accepting of the news. "She'll be here in three weeks for a bride's visit. Her brother will be bringing her."

"I don't get along with Izanagi very well," Hondo pointed out.

"I know. That's why I approved of your aunt's choice. One day he'll be Lord Takenaka and you'll be Lord Suwa. You need a plan for peace between our province and theirs. Your aunt says she's a very lovely and very mature girl."

Hondo then slowly smiled and shrugged. "If you want me to marry, that'll be fine."

Akira had a sinking feeling his son wasn't planning on changing in the least.

* * *

Kurogane sat by the campfire as Fai came back from the woods. Fai was silent, because he had no desire to bicker with Kurogane any more. He went to put his staff away in their tent. He looked around and got out a bow that he had borrowed from Mamoru.

He joined Kurogane by the fire and noticed something he'd never seen Kurogane do: sulk. Fai was about to march off, but he just couldn't bring himself to be that rude to someone he cared so much about, even if things were frosty.

Fai crouched down in front of Kurogane and flashed him a smile. "So what does, Kuro-ni want for dinner tonight? Roast rabbit?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone hunting yet. Usually, you have everything waiting for me to cook." Fai didn't like how Kurogane continued to sulk in silence. "You're upset still? I admit I'm still a little peeved at you, but you could at least say something. I don't like feeling foolish talking to myself."

"The only fool here is me," Kurogane snapped. Fai's stomach churned. Was Kurogane rejecting him? Was this his way of telling Fai to go back to Celes? "Don't look so sick and pale, mage. It's not what you're thinking. I still want you here. It's just that plans have changed."

"Plans?"

"Yes. I made a decision that you should go ahead and get pregnant sooner than planned," Kurogane said gravely.

Fai fell back on his rump and felt his jaw swing open. "What did you do?"

"I made a deal with the Witch of the Far East."

"What did you trade?" Fai said, getting panicky. "Doesn't that mean your father will lose his eyesight quicker?"

"No, I asked that he keep it the length of the original wish." The Kurogane sneered. "Of course, that added to the cost."

"What did you trade?" Fai asked again. He looked Kurogane over and realized something was missing. He bolted to their tent and tossed around their meager belongs. He scrambled to Kurogane and knelt in front of him. Fai shook out Kurogane's black cloak and then his eyes narrowed. "Where is Ginryuu?"

"Gone," Kurogane answered simply.

"You traded your sword so I'd have my pregnancy early?" Then rage filled Fai's heart. He shook his head, tears brimming in his blue eyes. He said bitterly, "You didn't even have the decency to ask me what I wanted. Instead, you made a choice about our children without me."

"It needed to be done. I want us to move on with our life as parents, so things can get settled between us. Things are too rocky now. Children can be a stabilizing force between us."

Fai hopped to his feet. He flung his hand towards a tree rather than at Kurogane. The ninja flinched in shock as a giant oak blew up in pink, glowing splinters. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"So I wouldn't do it to your head, you great big bully!"

Fai marched off to their tent, grabbed his magic staff, and lofted it. Kurogane jumped up. "Fai! What are you planning?"

"I'm going to MY HOME!" Fai shouted and traced hasty, pink runes. In a flash and rushing wind, Fai was gone. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had landed down the hallway from Ashura's study. Milcent was pushing a teacart towards him.

She bowed her head. "Highness, would you like me to get you tea as well?"

"I'm Fai, not Yuui," he explained and she looked at his clothing closer. He was in his navy hakama and hatori, and he felt like he was already freezing. "Where is Father?"

"I'm so sorry, Duke. The king is in his study," she said, looking confused.

Fai ran down the hallway and did something he had never been allowed to do. He burst into Ashura's study and marched over to where the monarch was reading. Ashura looked up, but wasn't startled.

"Fai, Fai, Fai... I felt you arrive. Have things gotten that bad?" Fai knelt by Ashura, draped himself over the king's lap like when he was a child, and wailed. Ashura patted his hair and got him to settle down and sit up when he could breath again. "Tell me about it."

"Kurogane is treating me like property! He thinks he's the only one that can make decisions in our relationship. He's treating me... he keeps treating... like I'm a girl, too! I'm not, and I don't understand why he keeps doing that."

"Let's have some dinner and talk."

"Where's Yuui?" Fai asked in a pout.

"Visiting Mayor Tanya. He's helping her with a special patient. He should be back soon."

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Transition chapter here, but a lot of good ground laying for some high adventure coming soon.

Part 12:

Kurogane was absolutely flummoxed. When he finally got over the shock that his worst fear had just occurred. He waved his fist at the darkening sky and yelled, "Get back here, dumb mage!"

"As if he can hear you all the way in a different dimension," the Witch of the Far East said in a vaguely mocking tone that lit up Kurogane's quick temper.

"We had a deal! You tricked me out of Ginryuu!"

"I did nothing of the sort. The deal was to move up the time for Fai's pregnancy while maintaining your father's eyesight according to the original plan."

"But I made the wish to keep Fai with me! It only drove him away."

"And I told you when we made the deal I couldn't control his free will or reaction to your wish. You kept insisting to me that Fai would hear the news and be compliant to your vision that you have for his life. You made the deal, anyway, being your normal, pigheaded self."

"I was so careful dealing with you and it still turned to shit!"

"You're looking at it wrong. You will still have your children with him. That part won't change. However, you need to examine your relationship with Fai when he comes back. I recommend some serious self-reflection if you really desire to have Fai continue to live with you in Nihongo."

With that, the Witch of the Far East faded into mist. Kurogane ground his teeth and flung a hard punch at a tree. There was nothing he could do until Fai came back. He could only be patient. In the meanwhile, he sat on the ground and tried to puzzle out what he had done wrong.

* * *

Boris and Ran peaked over the hill a short distance from the pit. They watched as Valerians were creating hasty, makeshift barriers around the pit. They had taken up makeshift weapons, too. Things like pitchforks, lumber, rakes and the like.

Boris snorted and shook his head. He said, "They really don't listen to me, do they?"

Ran sighed. "Not a bit. So how do you want to handle this?"

"I'm wondering if I can control the dead inside the pit. I haven't tried, but I think it'd be real fun to watch zombies attack these jokers. They've only pinned themselves between the barriers and a pile of corpses. The dead have no loyalty or rationality, they only have hunger. It's such a hollow hunger and the craving is never filled. They'll not care that that these jokers are trying to defend their bodies," he said with a smirk. He'd already written King Ashura and received permission to reanimate to take down any resistance to eliminating the pit.

Ran shrugged. "Why not try? The worms were warned."

"Let's play." Boris stood up and said, "I'll lose my lunch over this one, so watch my back."

"Need you ask?" Ran asked, standing and readying his katana.

Boris lofted his staff. There was a moment's hesitation. Committing necromancy was a huge taboo, as foul as could be. He reminded himself of the first time he saw Yuui. It was when the prince was only five years old and on death's doorstep. No child should have to suffer like that. The casting tip of magic turned into a brackish purple.

He traced the runes and plunged the tip of his staff in the ground. He waved his hand towards the pit and the deep bell tone sounded. A purple wave rippled across the ground and traveled towards the pit.

Boris hunched over and vomited, in spite of his best efforts to control it. His liver ached with a million pinpricks and he clutched at it. He sank to his knees and fought hard to get control over his nausea. Ran drew his katana and stuck close by Boris' side. Boris raised his head and saw something that shocked, pleased, and disturbed him all the same.

The corpses in the pit, at least the top layer, started to reanimate. They started making their way out of the pit, to Boris' worry and relief. The Valerian rebels found themselves trapped between the pit with roving corpses and the barriers they had built to keep Boris and his men out. The undead were actually able to leave the pit, to Boris' amazement.

Boris finally rose to his feet, still feeling queasy. Ran held his katana towards the direction the enemy would be coming from. He asked, "Is the governor fine?"

"Right as rain," he gasped, observing the battle below. He quickly lofted his staff and got control over the undead. He was able to guide them to the most effective points. Valerians scattered, screaming in terror as they fled the oncoming corpse army. After most of the crowd had scattered, Boris had the undead tear down the barriers. Once they had made a serious dent, Boris clapped his hands and the dead dessicated, blowing away as dust on the wind.

"I think that put some fear into them," Ran said dryly, sheathing his katana.

"No doubt. Lets patrol the pubs and see what gossip we can get. Whoever is in charge of this movement will answer for it," Boris said. With that, they jogged off to the nearest town.

* * *

"Stop your pouting, Fai, and talk to me," Ashura said, as if coaxing a small child into good behavior. In many ways, he'd kept Fai emotional stunted, too, but now that wasn't working at this stage in the twins' lives. Fai wanted to be an adult, but there seemed to be some growing for Fai to do, still.

They were served eggplant caviar, which Fai didn't touch, sacivi, and kournik. The food, along with his problems in Nihongo, only created a deep sense of homesickness. Ashura, when they were finally alone in the small dining room, finally asked, "So, are you here for a visit, or more?"

Fai felt utterly depressed as he slumped over his dinner. He didn't know, himself, what he was going to do even past the next hour. "I don't know. All I know is that I feel so miserable."

"Yuui's told me everything. Even when you were shot with an arrow."

"And you didn't come?" Fai asked with amazement.

"Oh, I wanted to. Trust me, it took everything in me to not come to your side. You see, I'm having to learn to let go. I have to trust that I raised you to care of yourself and that Captain Demetri trained you well. There was so much more I wanted to teach you about our kind of magic, and if you want to come back, you know I'll always provide a home for you.

"That being said, you've made a huge commitment to Kurogane. In our culture, parting from a spouse is seldom done because of the magic bonding that goes into it. You and Kurogane weren't magically bonded, but you did make that same type of commitment to him. At first, there's always discomfort and tension as two lives mesh together. And you've selected a person that was from a vastly different culture than ours. You understood that, I hope, after spending a year there?"

"Yes, but I was treated one way when I was first there and then he changed when the wish for children was made."

"Therefore, what role in his society do you think you inhabit?"

"I don't know," Fai snapped. "But I shouldn't be treated like a woman. I'm a male and I deserve to be treated that way. I may have agreed to do this one thing that a woman does, but it doesn't mean I've agreed to live my whole life as a woman. I'm a combat mage and have every right to live my life as I see fit."

"That's true. You do have a right to live as you desire. I'm sure Kurogane's culture doesn't translate things over well like this pregnancy, and he's having trouble making sense of it."

"I'm tired of being told it's Kurogane's culture, and I should understand."

"But you chose it. Look, I'm not saying Kurogane doesn't have to bend and accommodate you a fair bit; he does, but understand you are in their land. You and Kurogane aren't in our land."

Fai felt so deflated, almost to the point of tears. "I just feel so miserable all the time. I think I really made a mistake. I don't want to have children with him until it's resolved. Now he's doomed me."

"Listen, go talk to the Wish Caster. She may explain things better."

"I think I know how to get to her realm, since I dreamed of it."

Fai sighed and Ashura clenched his shoulder. "Ask yourself if you still love those children you have foreseen and figure out what you need for Kurogane to change. He's a man, so you should know men need tangible goals. Tell him what you expect if you're going to be his spouse."

Before Fai could answer a page came rushing in. The young boy nodded his head and said, "Majesty! Prince Yuui sends word that there is some trouble at Mayor Tanya's house. But he says it needs to be dealt with in a subtle manner."

Fai stood up. "Let me go visit Yuui. You never know. I may be useful to him. Better me than the Regent of Rot."

Ashura chuckled. "Boris is good for him."

"I'm not ever going to admit that," Fai said, feeling a flare of jealousy. He did have to admit that Boris would do anything for Yuui. Fai believed the reanimator would even lay down his life for Yuui. It made him shiver and get angry that anyone would do that for Yuui besides him. He, of course, overlooked King Ashura, because he was their father, but he still saw Yuui as his to protect. Yuui was another thing that made Fai's homesickness worse.

"Go see your brother and make sure he's not in trouble. He's starting to get some threats I worry about."

"Gladly," Fai said, deciding he'd concentrate on Yuui and just not worry about Nihongo and Kurogane right now. It was just too painful.

* * *

Kurogane thought back over every moment he could remember since he had met Fai. The night he and Fai had first had sex stuck out most in his mind. It was awkward sex, because it was their first time, but it was honest sex, because they both confessed feelings they'd kept from each other. Most important, it was the first time Kurogane had opened himself up to someone emotionally, besides his parents.

He had made himself vulnerable for the first time that night when he admitted he wanted Fai. He knew Fai wanted him, too, but the mage could have denied it and resisted. Instead, Fai said yes and gave Kurogane his virginity, a very special gift.

He longed for those days again, when it was just he and Fai as they traveled around Nihongo. They were apart from everybody else. No Lord and Lady Suwa, no King Ashura, no people of Nihongo, no people of Celes. It was just him and Fai and things were so simple. No impending children to worry about, either.

Now things weren't so simple, and Kurogane was hurting. He knew Fai was hurting, too. Now what he thought could fix things between them had made things worse. He thought Fai would be happy knowing the children would be coming sooner, and they could settle into a normal life.

Instead, Fai was ungrateful. He had given up Ginryuu so their hostility could end and their family could begin. He had given up his most beloved possession so his family could be a reality soon. Ginryuu was sacred to him, only creating children with his love was more sacred, along with honoring his parents. Fai only gave his scorn to the sacrifice.

Nothing of what Kurogane had done for the sake of their future family did Fai understand. Kurogane heard a horse approach and cursed himself for giving up Ginryuu. Before he could grab the abandoned bow, he saw it was Youji.

"Hey, just coming to see if you guys needed extra supplies. I brought dry rations and first aid," Youji said.

"I have some bad news," Kurogane said and Youji dismounted his horse and puffed on his clay pipe. "Fai and I had an argument. He went..." Kurogane couldn't help his bitter tone. "He went to Celes," he finally spat out. "This is his home, he ran back to his father like a child rather than talk it out."

Youji looked at him like he was going to call him out. Instead, Youji asked, "What was the argument about?"

"I wanted to stop the arguments so I made a bargain with the Witch of the Far East to move up the pregnancy. He thought I was taking the choice out of his hands."

Youji sighed and said, "Well, it's strange enough he agreed to it. I'm sure he feels he should have more say so, since it's his body." Kurogane shot him a surly look. Youji held up his hands and waved them. "Just saying..."

"I thought he'd want to get it out of the way."

Youji then looked thoughtful as he took a drag off his pipe. "Oh, I see, so you did it with his best interests in mind?"

Kurogane felt his face drop into an unpleasant expression. He crossed his arms and admitted, "Maybe I had some self interest, too."

Youji chuckled. "I'll keep you company until your mage comes back."

* * *

Zellen walked into his bedroom. He saw Drysi and Bresha sitting a small table over by the window. Both had steaming cups of tea in front of them and seemed to be chatting amiably.

"Zellen? Bresha said that Nikolay is an astral projector as well and you had to fetch him?"

"Yes, he's fine. I just forgot to tell you I'll have to leave next week." Zellen had watched Bresha's face from the corner of his eyes since he been in the room. There was the quickest flash of irritation, then fear. She quickly masked her emotions with a smile. "I want to make sure you wouldn't need anything when I'm gone."

"I'm fine." Drysi said. "Your aunt and I can set up the nursery while you're gone. I'm really looking forward to it. You're aunt thinks it'll be a girl so she says pink, but I'll make sure it's yellow," Drysi said with the sweetest, dreamiest smile.

Drysi reached over for her tea mug, but Bresha bolted from her chair. Her hip bumped the table and sent the mugs crashing to the floor. Bresha said, "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Drysi."

"It's okay. It's just a little spilled tea."

Zellen went to pick up the broken mug and soak up the mess, but Bresha was quick with picking up the mess and excusing herself. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Drysi to be careful around Bresha, but she whispered, "I'm worried about her, Zellen. She doesn't seem like herself. She seems like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"What do you think is bothering her?" Zellen asked in hopes of getting information to pass to Yuui.

"She did say she went to go see Grandmother to see if she was sorry. Bresha said she wasn't," Drysi said sadly.

Zellen hugged his wife, feeling badly for her. He felt a tingle of magic coming from the guest room. He let Drysi go and said, "Someone just popped in. Let me go see who it is."

* * *

Yuui had felt Fai cast a little while ago, and then he cast and Yuui could feel him close. He stood from the floor beside Nikolay's bed. Sure enough, Fai appeared. Yuui quickly hugged Fai tightly. Fai buried his face on Yuui's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," Yuui said.

"I've missed you, too." Fai parted from Yuui and tried to force one of those fake smiles on his face. Yuui gave him a sterned expression. "I know, I know... I'll stop it," Fai said and his face dropped the fake smile.

Yuui felt Nikolay's amazement. He turned to the gawking child and said, "Nikolay, this is my brother, Fai. Fai, this is Nikolay."

"You look just a like."

"Of course, we're twins, actually," Fai said, getting truly cheery at seeing Nikolay. Fai had always liked children a great deal. "So Yuui called you Nikolay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir?" Fai asked, giving Yuui's shaking head a curious glance.

Yuui blurted out, "Nikolay hasn't met our father yet."

Fai's expression told Yuui that Fai caught his drift. The child was naive about who Yuui really was. Fai gave an enthusiastic nod, of course, playing along. Fai chuckled and said, "You'll like our father. He's a very nice man."

Nikolay gave him a shy smile. Yuui said, "Tuck into bed and I'll bring you some dinner."

"Thanks, Yuui," Nikolay said brightly and did as he was told.

Fai and Yuui left the room and ran into Zellen. "Fai? What are you doing here?"

Fai scowled and Yuui flinched back from his twin's rage; it pounded in Yuui's head. "It's a long story about an overbearing, nasty ninja that thinks my opinion is subservient to his. Oh... don't mention Kuro-jerk!"

"So you left him?" Yuui asked, very leery.

"Well... sort of. He did something pretty rotten. He made a deal and manipulate the time of my pregnancy. He moved it up and didn't tell me." Fai clenched his fists. "He thinks if I have our children then I'll be stuck all the time at the Suwa compound and not able to go out and be a combat mage."

"You hated being a combat mage," Zellen pointed out.

"That was then, this is now. A year has changed me."

"What did Ashura say?" Yuui asked.

"I could stay if I wanted, but I think he was trying to talk me into hashing things out with Kuro-rude."

"Well, I need to feed Nikolay, and then we'll all talk," Yuui said.

"I'll go to the kitchen and finish cooking. You two should catch up," Zellen said, and left them alone.

"Good thing I ate before I came, if Zellen is cooking. He'd just try to turn my hair blue again."

"So, Ashura sent you to check on me? It has to do with Zellen's sister-in-law. I've written things down," Yuui said, handing a note to Fai. "Please give it to Ashura."

"So this kid, you haven't told me much about him," Fai said. Yuui felt his stomach clench. "What is it? You look so upset all the sudden."

Yuui pulled Fai into the abandoned study and enchanted the walls against eavesdroppers. After all, it was one of Yuui's bad habits, so he was aware how easy it was. Yuui shut the door and said, "I was taking care of him because he was hurt like me."

Fai lowered his face after a minute and asked, "You mean like when you were? On Valeria?"

"Yes. It was his own father that did it, and his mother looked the other way, so I've been trying to help heal him."

"How horrible," Fai finally said, in uncharacteristic dour. "Are you okay? Any more nightmares?"

"Some, but I've been in better control. So Fai, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you really try to work things out with Kurogane? I thought you were so determined."

"Yes." Fai then sank into a chair. "Only this time, I'm not sure I can go back to him. He really did go too far."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Tamayo Kizaki is in Angelic Layer' she ends up as Ohjiro's girlfriend. She's not going to make an appearance, I just didn't want readers to think I misspelled Tomoyo when I tossed her name in a conversation.

Part 13:

Icchan growled at the computer screen and waved a fist at it. "Not another failure!"

"Your latte, Sir," Ogata said, extending his arms as far out as possible to stay out of his employer's reach. Icchan snatched the latte and sipped it. He sputtered, spraying assistant in latte.

"You didn't put in enough sugar!"

"But, Sir! It's sludge at the bottom."

Icchan scowled at his assistant, gulped down the hot beverage, and tossed aside the cup. President Tomoyo came in, keeping Icchan from further castigating Ogata.

"Hello, Icchan, how is it coming?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"Horrible! I have the hollow egg designed, but it won't imprint. I've tried cats, dogs, bears, deer, octopi, even grubs for goodness sake, and not a thing!" He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You'll figured it out, Sir! You're the most brilliant Piffle Princess scientist," Ogata said with enthusiasm.

"I'm not going to let this defeat me!" Icchan said with a lofted, clenched fist.

"Well, I dreamed about that woman again who said I should approve your project. She told me to tell you something. The man who will volunteer to carry the child is a wizard. She said that will help you, but wasn't clear on how," President Tomoyo said.

Icchan sulked and and was about to dismiss the concept that someone could use magic as ridiculous. Then there was a flash of brilliance that struck him. He quickly fished in his lab coat's pocket and lofted his cell phone. He shouted at it, "Dial Ohjiro!"

The phone buzzed and buzzed and then went to voice mail. Icchan then growled through clenched teeth, "Listen, Ohjiro, you answer me or else I'll chaperon your next date with your little girlfriend."

His phone started to ring even before he could hang up properly. Icchan hit speaker phone and chuckled, "I knew that would get you!"

"What do you want?" Ohjiro's voice came over the speaker, along with a heavy sigh.

"Do you still have the egg shell you hatched Wizard from?"

"My Angelic Layers' shell? Of course, everyone keep the shells of their angels if they win tournaments."

"I need that shell."

"But it's valuable to me." Ohjiro's voice sounded heavy with trepidation.

"Shell or date! The choice is yours, lover boy," Icchan said with a gloating threat.

"That's blackmail," Ohjiro said bitterly.

"And that's what little brothers should become accustomed to," Icchan said, getting a wicked gleam to his eye.

"Okay, okay, Tamayo will kill me if I let you come along to the movies with us."

"Now hop to, and deliver the goods!" Icchan demanded. He hung up and smiled at President Tomoyo. "I think I've just cracked this thing wide open. We're way ahead of schedule, now. Bring on my lab rat!" Icchan laugh hysterically, hands like claws waved in the air. Then he thought better of it; he didn't want to scare the poor man. "I mean... man who will carry my baby!"

Ogata fell back on rump, face turning fuchsia. President Tomoyo shook her head. "I assume you mean not your child, but your creation?"

"Of course, what else did you think I meant?" Icchan asked, clueless as to why was getting strange looks.

* * *

Fai appeared before King Ashura in the library where he knew his father would be choosing a book for bedtime. He looked over and gave Fai a smile. "How is Yuui?"

"Fine, but there was stuff about Bresha," Fai handed him the note. "He's coming home tomorrow with his patient."

"So how was Yuui coming along with his duties as a healer?"

"He's really watching carefully over that boy."

"It's been hard on him. He's trying to make peace with what happened to himself, but it's very difficult without his memories," Ashura said, selecting a book. Fai noticed it was a murder mystery. Fai never bothered with mysteries because he could figure everything out by the first couple of chapters, to Ashura and Yuui's consternation. Fai had ruined many books for them. "You look sad, Fai. What's bothering you?"

"You're angry at me for making that wish about Yuui?" Fai asked, feeling regret well up inside his stomach. Fai'd take all sorts of degrading punishments rather than let Yuui remember that atrocity exhibition he had barely lived through, but now he saw that Yuui had to deal with it on his own. He couldn't keep trying to make Yuui's life perfect, especially now that he lived in a realm apart from his twin.

Ashura smiled at him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I would have made the same wish. Don't feel as though I'm recriminating you in the least, but Yuui does need to learn how to cope with what he knows. I still feel guilty over telling him about it the way I did. It was so horrible for him."

Fai sighed and shook his head. "I took away Yuui's choice in how he deals with what happened to him." Fai plastered a smile on his face to cover his sudden wave of shame and guilt. He pointed at his face. "Well, I guess that makes me the biggest hypocrite in two realms."

"A little," Ashura said and chuckled slightly. He put his arm across Fai's shoulders and gave him a light squeeze. "I think you can work things out with Kurogane, but you have to want to work through your problems with determination."

"You've been trying to talk me into making up with Kurogane. Why?"

"Because, I know if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You love him with your whole self, and I can tell," Ashura said, leading Fai from the library.

"Have you ever loved anyone with your whole self? I mean... I know about you being celibate, but have you ever felt romantic towards anyone?" Fai asked, really curious, suddenly. Surely Ashura's heart had been touched at some time.

"Yes. I loved someone once," Ashura said. "My heart still loves her to this day, even though she's gone."

Fai noted the sorrow in his father's tone. "What happened?" He asked the question, now extremely curious about a woman that could catch Ashura's attention.

"She married someone else." Ashura said. On the surface was such a calm matter-of-fact tone in his voice, but Fai could tell there was a whole world of angst underneath by the way he held Fai's shoulders closer.

Fai felt cold in the pit of his stomach and looked up at Ashura in shock. "Weren't you jealous? I mean, you're the king? Who would turn down a king?"

"At first, I was insanely jealous, because he was my best friend. I knew, though, he would cherish her, take care of her, and give her the child I couldn't because of my curse. My jealousy abated after a while, and my friendship with them both grew stronger over the years.

"I knew I could never properly be a husband to her, because we couldn't consummate our relationship. I would have pressed her to marry me if it were possible, but she was in love with my best friend, anyway. She may have married me out of duty as my subject, but I would never have had her heart. Plus, she was a commoner, and I knew the burden for her to be my queen would be something her delicate constitution couldn't handle.

"She was a very physically frail girl, so I knew a warmer place would be better for her. I appointed my friend to a warmer outpost. It was the reason I let my best friend marry her without a protest. I loved her so much because of the gentle strength of her heart. After her, there's been no other I let in my heart. It was easier that way.

"She was so much like Yuui. Her son probably doesn't even realized he gravitated towards Yuui for that reason."

Fai felt the breath knocked out of him. "You mean Baron Mildew's mother was your one, true love?"

Ashura smiled and nodded. "Yes, Galina was a wonderful woman. She was the reason I took a personal interest in Boris, besides my loyalty to Gustave. It was why I could never put her son to death, even for necromancy. I could have never lived with myself if I would have had him executed. She cherished her son with her whole heart, and I'd never do anything to destroy what she created out of love with Gustave."

"I see. That really explains why you're so nice to the evil doer," Fai replied, almost speechless. "I guess that's why you let Yuui see Boris and don't give them such a hard time?"

"Yes. You know I love all your high spirits, and we have so much in common with each other. It's easy for me to love you because of our commonality. It's easy for me to love Yuui because it feels as if he would have been the child Galina would have given me."

Fai didn't know what to think of the story. To imagine Ashura in love with someone, let alone Boris' mother, struck him as so strange.

"Does Boris know?" Fai finally asked, after a long silence.

"I don't think so. I asked Gustave not to tell him, and I'm sure he respected that. He has such a love for his parents, and I don't want my feelings for his mother to possibly taint that."

"That makes sense. I won't even tell Yuui. I think it would worry him that your feelings might be hurt or that Boris might be bothered. He's like that, you know, considerate to a fault."

"Yes. So do you want to stay here for a little while longer?"

Fai was still stung over realizing what a hypocrite he was. "Well, I guess I better go try to hash things out with Kuro-roo, but I can't guarantee I won't be right back."

"Reread Demetri's journals when you get back. You might need some reminders about the changes you've made in your life and why you made them. It will give you the courage you need to take on your upcoming pregnancy. At least, I have a feeling." Ashura stopped and looked down into Fai's eyes with a seriousness. "You have to decided if you're going to be in Nihongo for good. You know what that entails, trying to blend into his culture, but maintaining your dignity at the same time. If you can't maintain your dignity, I want you to come back to me."

"I will. And I think Kurogane would understand that decision to come back to you if I can't maintain my dignity in Nihongo," Fai said. He buried his face against Ashura's shoulder and gave it a feline rub. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Go and try your best. I don't want you to regret a lost love like me," Ashura said.

Fai left a few minutes later in a swirl of pink runes. What he found almost made him laugh, but he stifled it, his devious mind started machinating. Kurogane and Youji were around a campfire, both decidedly passed out drunk and sprawled.

Instead of doing the right thing and tucking them in, he decided to have a little fun.

* * *

Bresha couldn't bring herself to give Drysi the abortifacient when she started talking about decorating a nursery with such enthusiasm. Drysi had never wronged her. As a matter of fact, even though Drysi had no magic of her own, she'd been wonderfully supportive and helped Bresha study for endless hours. Not that it did any good, she thought bitterly.

She found her staff, but didn't go to touch it. Thanks to that staff, she was able to have the power she lusted after, but it was bought with a horrible price. She saw that the orange residue had back off and now only her pink magic residue was on the staff. She frowned and felt hollow over her recent magic accomplishments. It wasn't really her magic, it was all borrowed.

And for that borrowed magic, she had almost killed Drysi's baby. Oh, if she wouldn't have listened to her grandmother in the first place she wouldn't be in this position. Now she was in so deep. She shivered, thinking of what Lady Kanoe would demand of her if she kept using the staff. It was never ending. She had to find a way to rid herself of such a cursed item.

It came to her. She could run off to Valeria and make a new life there. She could toss the staff into the pit and be rid of it. Then the punishment for not using it wouldn't kick in. Maybe... that wasn't even certain. Besides, she knew if she didn't move against Drysi and Zellen's child, Lady Kanoe would find someone who would, someone who might take it too far and take Drysi's life. Bresha's stomach grew queasy at that thought.

"Bresha, I finished dinner. I put a plate on the table for you. I'm taking these up to Drysi and Nikolay," Zellen said, balancing a tray with two plates. She had to think, quickly. She could still do away with Drysi's baby and hold onto the power she'd acquired, or she could run off and try to free herself of Lady Kanoe's fetters.

Bresha felt self loathing as she said, "You didn't get them any water."

"I forgot." He set the tray down and went back to the kitchen. She quickly sprinkled both plates with the reddish abortifacient from the vial and then went to the dining room and spiked her own food, along with Zellen and Yuui's. They'd all get sick as if food poisoned, but Drysi would lose her baby. It would look like a horrible accident and no one would be the wiser.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Yuui?"

"Yes, Nikolay?"

"That scary lady. She just put something on our food. I saw her do it in the mirror."

"You're sure you scryed it?"

The child nodded and hunkered under the covers deeper. "When I see her in mirrors she looks so frightening. So ugly."

"You're spying on her using the mirrors?"

"I don't trust her. I think she's trying to hurt us," Nikolay whispered.

Yuui nodded. "Don't leave the room. Keep watching her, but call me if you see her do something else."

"Yuui, quick! I saw in the mirror Zellen give Drysi the food! She's going to eat it!"

Yuui bolted from the room and down the hallway. "Drysi! Drysi! Don't eat that food!"

* * *

Bresha gasped when she heard the commotion upstairs. They knew what she'd done. She snatched up her staff and traced several runes in the air. She was teleported to Valeria. Traveling between realms was something she'd never be able to do within her own power.

She quickly darted behind a building and caught her breath. She shut her eyes and fought off tears. She felt as though someone was approaching. Her eyes flew open and she saw three men approaching in the moonlight.

"Look, it's a little Celian bitch looking for some entertainment," the one in the middle said.

"Sure does look like it," the one on the left said. "So, sweety, you're out after the governor's curfew. Come looking to put out for us? Drop that staff and we'll fuck you right here."

Bresha was shocked. She'd never been in a threatening situation like this. Her life was one of privilege; this was unknown. They were coming closer. Hexes came to her mind. She needed to use one, not a deadly one or she'd be doomed forever.

She traced pink runes and let them fly. They dodged and rushed her, but she quickly leaped to the side and traced another hex. The power took the men down to the ground in a harsh slam. She panicked when she saw they weren't moving. She got sick to her stomach. She inched over and realized she'd killed them.

She gasped when the staff in her hand grew red hot, but she couldn't drop it. It suddenly glowed with a bright orange and then sparked from the topper. Her whole body felt on fire and then the burning dissipated before she stumbled to the ground. Something had changed in her her body, soul, and spirit.

She looked at her hand and lofted it. She traced a simple levitating spell and gasped. Her signal color was now orange instead of pink. If anything would speak of her crimes, that would.

* * *

Lady Kanoe fell to the carpet in her parlor, weak, drained, and in pain. She looked to her hands and noticed the tingle; her hands were where her magic resided. Bresha had finally crossed the threshold. Bresha finalized their bargain with killing someone. Death was the ultimate seal on magic she'd placed on Bresha.

Lady Kanoe traced runes in the air and pointed at the tea kettle on the trivet by the fireplace. Her runes were now pink and could hardly manage the simple warming spell on the kettle. Yes, Bresha's unvarnished magic was truly pathetic.

She chuckled. She was ready for this part of the plan to take hold. Kanoe'd already murdered a combat mage with an orange signal color for his magic. After all, she needed to maintain her orange signal color or be accused of a crime. The fool was a young commoner in the army that fell for her as an older, sensual woman with lots of experience.

One night she agreed to have him in her bed, she tied him down, convincing the fool she wanted to play some kinky games. His magic resided in his testicles so she'd found it amusing as he begged her to not take his magic.

She explained how she needed his magic as a backup, and then she took it from him and formed two, orange crystals. After she secured his magic, she hexed him to death for his annoying sniveling.

His magic was upstairs in her jewelry box, waiting for her to use at the right moment. They really made a lovely pair of earrings, but she'd have to consume them now. Well, now to replace her swapped magic. As she rose from the floor her valet came in.

"Ma'am, Baron Lantis is at the door and wishes a word with you."

"Lantis? The king's accountant? What business does he have with me?"

"He said that Duchess Harvoan didn't have your tax records and he needs to confirm those numbers."

"Damn it!"

Just when she needed some privacy, one of King Ashura's annoying bureaucrats showed up to bother her about silly paperwork. She could really choke Olena for loosing her records, but Olena was a useful tool.

So long as Olena was worrying about bedding every man and woman in sight, Kanoe could move without detection as she planned to usurp the throne from that simple minded brat of Ashura's. Kanoe was among the small, but powerful underground movement that refused to see a Valerian like Prince Yuui sitting on the throne. The plan was to put Bresha on the throne after she was broken enough to be their puppet.

Kanoe sat on her sofa. "Bring him in."

Moments later, Lantis entered. He was very handsome in person. She slyly smirked, wondering where his magic lay. She could use another pair of earrings.

"So Olena didn't keep track of my records from my plantations?"

"I'm afraid they were missing. I don't want to take up too much of your time. Could you copy your figures for me and I'll be out of your hair."

"Sure." She rose, going towards her desk.

"And can I use your hamam. The snow storm was extremely bad."

She shrugged, glad the younger man wouldn't be hovering over her shoulder. "Of course. Go warm yourself and I'll have the records for you when you're done."

Lantis gave her a charming smile. "I appreciate your hospitality."

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I used to write Gundam Wing. It was my pet hobby horse for many years. I decided Boris needed a worthy arch enemy. And, well, I picked Milliardo. Also, Chevonne Knowles, I took your last comment to heart and had some mercy :)

Part 14:

Yuui had never been in triage like Zellen, so he he didn't know what to expect when he came into the room. He knew he had to take over, because Zellen was her husband and could make mistakes out of panic; it was a firm protocol among healers. Plus, Mayor Tanya wasn't around.

Drysi was in Zellen's arms, and they were on the floor. She was thrashing around mildly and moaning in pain. She was sinking rapidly into unconsciousness.

"Yuui! Help me," Zellen pleaded. "She suddenly collapsed."

"I think Bresha put something in her food."

"Bresha? Why?" Zellen asked, picking up Drysi and taking her to their bed.

"I don't know."

"What did she put into the food? I've got to know so I can help her!"

Yuui grabbed Zellen by the wrist; he was franticly trying to check Drysi's vitals with shaking hands. He looked up at Yuui baffled. Yuui said, "Go fetch my blood compass from my bedroom. Quick." Zellen tried to struggle, but Yuui held firm. "Go! Now! We need it!"

"But I have to..."

"You can't, and you know it. Go," Yuui said, letting his own fear put authority behind his order. Zellen only nodded, putting Drysi's safety first.

Zellen quickly scooped up his staff and left in a rush of yellow runes. Yuui loosened some of Drysi's robes and checked her pulse. It was racing. Her pupils were dilating, and her skin had broken out in sweat. Her body seized up and then fell limp. Her pulse suddenly fell, rapidly.

He lofted his staff and traced three runes and then pointed at her chest. A brackish blue smoke floated up from her body. Panic hit him when he realized the dinginess of the smoke indicated the baby was in trauma. The baby was struggling to live, and so was Drysi. It was a powerful poison.

Yuui cast a stasis spell on her to drastically slow down her bodily functions. Zellen reappeared, along with King Ashura. Yuui took the brass and crystal blood compass from Zellen. Ashura held the young man back from his wife by the shoulders. Zellen was absolutely ashen and frantic. Ashura knew, too, Zellen couldn't care for Drysi rationally. That could lead to mistakes that could harm her or their child.

Yuui pressed her finger to the compass. Her finger was pricked and the blood drop taken. The hands whirled and Yuui read something that made him sick to his stomach, something he couldn't bring himself to speak to his best friend, because it would crush him. She had been fed an abortifacient.

"Father, please take Zellen to the living room and find Tanya right away," Yuui said, hating his somber tone. He was worried. His midwifery knowledge was scant, in spite of studying under Tanya, who had delivered hundreds of babies in her time.

"What did it say?" Zellen demanded. "Tell me, Yu!"

Ashura took the compass from Yuui, read it, and tugged Zellen towards the door. The king said, "Come with me. I'll tell you, but it's imperative you find your aunt right away. You can't panic and you have to trust Yuui and your aunt."

"Yu! I can help her. Tell me what's wrong with her!" Zellen shouted franticly, confused and worried. Yuui's empathy could feel his friend now moving into extreme, undefined anger. He had to get Zellen far away from him so he could concentrate.

"Please, Zel, go with Ashura! Things are bad," Yuui said.

Ashura tugged Zellen towards the door and reiterated, "I'll explain."

Once they were out of the room, Yuui thought on everything Tanya had explained about caring for pregnant women. There was so much to it. He felt guilty he hadn't studied more on midwifery; he could be saving Zellen's child right now if he would have taken more of an interest. Drysi's life was at stake, according to the blood compass. A rush of yellow runes settled in the room, to Yuui's relief.

"Tanya! I don't know what to do!" Yuui said to the woman striding forth from midair.

She shed her outer coat and tossed aside her magic staff. "King Ashura just summoned me. She was fed an abortifacient, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, falling into his master-apprentice role with her.

"Then we have to drain the poison off. Quickly! Or the baby will be lost."

He watched as she traced five yellow runes and cast them at Drysi. They sizzled and hissed once they hit her skin. Drysi cried out in pain and clutched at her stomach.

Tanya stumbled back, looking disturbed. "Yuui, I'll need your help, and I'll need you to be strong through this and not question me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, ready to follow whatever she said. She had so much more experience with midwifery, but also, he knew she had Zellen, Drysi, and their baby's best interests at heart.

* * *

Kurogane woke with a definite chill on his skin. He raised his head and shook off his grogginess. He let out a growl of dismay, realizing he was lying on his back on the forest floor, absolutely buck naked. He jumped up and looked around to see, in horror, the tent was gone, along with all of his clothing.

Youji moaned and sat up from the ground; Kurogane noticed Youji was still clothed. Kurogane felt his face go beet red as he ducked behind a tree, but not quickly enough to avoid hearing Youji burst out laughing.

"What on earth? Kurogane?" Youji asked.

"I have no clue! What's going on?" Kurogane bellowed.

"Yoohoo, Kuro-sexy! Fai-mommy is back for his apology." Kurogane looked up to see Fai high in the air, sitting on an oak tree limb. He was dangling Kurogane's kimono on his finger. "You look a bit chilly, Kuro-kiki."

Kurogane clenched his fist after his relief at seeing Fai was fleetingly over. Then the rage hit. "Why you little..."

"I hope the rest of what you're about to say is, 'sweetheart. I'm so thrilled to see you and wish to give you my humblest apologizes. Come down here so I can kiss your boots.' Is that what you're about to say?" Fai then traced several pink runes. They stayed still in the air, but Fai had a finger pointed at Kurogane's kimono.

"What's that, mage?" Kurogane asked, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Just a little hex that burns stuff," Fai said. Kurogane felt a new surge of anger hit over the panic Fai might just leave him with no clothes. Youji came around the tree. Youji was now laughing so hard he couldn't stand up straight.

"Shut it, Samurai, before I slice you up!"

"Slice him up with what? Your witty tongue?" Fai mocked from up in the trees, the pink runes getting brighter.

"I did that for you, you stinking ingrate!" Kurogane shook his fist at Fai.

Fai's mouth gaped open and then he glared. "You did it for your stingy purposes, because you're so dead set I have act like a woman now. You won't even allow me dignity or any type of respect."

"I am trying to give you dignity and respect, but you keep rejecting it. You're rejecting my affection for you. It's like you doubt me and the life I want to make with you." Kurogane then snarled, "Now, give me my damn clothes and climb down before I drag you out of there by your hair!"

"No," Fai answered simply.

Before Kurogane could make more pointless demands, Youji struggled to stop his laughter and said, "I know it's really none of my business, but I do have an observation, Kurogane."

"What is it?"

"You know, you were treating him more as if you were in a wakashudo relationship, before. Not that you were training him, just that you conducted yourselves as two men in that type of relationship." Youji said. "I was surprised to see how you were relating to each other and the things you were saying to one another lately. It's like you want to cast everything with Fai in a new way. At least, that was the opinion we got as you two mules wouldn't give an inch the other day, when you were arguing all night long."

"What? Me?" Kurogane bellowed, trying to move behind some foliage to shield his manhood from Youji and Fai. How he had ended up naked in the woods, talking about his relationship with Fai to an acquaintance, was still a shocker.

"Not just you, but Fai seems like he's changed, too."

"What? Me?" the mage mirrored Kurogane's shock, letting his runes dissolve.

"Well, you've always been respectful towards Kurogane. Like when Fei Wang unleashed all those demons and a dragon in Suwa. Everyone was impressed with the respect you showed Lord Suwa and Kurogane, even when pushed hard by his father. We were also impressed by how much you help our people, even risking your life without question."

"And I still want to spend my life in the service of Suwa, and especially Kuro-lu," Fai protested; now a scowl replaced his teasing smile.

Youji sighed and shook his head with a playful smirk. "Yet, you don't want to spend time understanding that Kurogane wants you to be safe and spend your life also caring for, not just protecting, those children? Listen, I didn't have children with Asuka. If I had, it would make me sick at the idea of the person giving birth to my children not coming home to them because of some violence."

"But I'd feel the same way. It takes two. Why should my life weigh more in our children's lives?" Fai asked. "He's just as valuable."

Youji shook his head and said, "He's doing what he learned from his father. Kurogane'd feel he'd failed his children in a very disgraceful and heartbreaking way to not do everything within his power to ensure his children weren't robbed of having the person that gave birth to them in their lives. Can you understand that Kurogane doesn't want to see his sons lose you early?"

Kurogane watched Fai's veneer peel back and there was a truly gloomy expression that he rarely glimpsed. He knew that dark side of Fai was always there, but always heavily repressed. Suddenly, the most sickening, sweet grin spread across Fai's face.

Instead of saying anything, Fai bolted, leaping from limb to limb with Kurogane's clothing. Kurogane knew Fai's denial of his emotions had hit overload. Fai dropped his magic staff in the process of gliding away, branch to branch. Kurogane leaped up and caught it, not caring about his state of undress. He was going to make Fai understand him, no matter the embarrassment.

Fai paused and was horrified when Kurogane lofted it and gave a twirl; Kurogane was standing proud, his nudity far from his mind at Fai's aghast look. Fai's puffed up ego was suddenly deflated. This was the first time Kurogane'd ever touched Fai's magic staff; it felt extremely heavy and tingly sensations ran up his arm. He'd finally gotten some leverage over his rebellious mage, and that only encouraged him to finally settle this argument with the mage, once and for all.

"Give that back to me, and I'll toss down your clothes," Fai offered, looking panicked.

"Tsk, mage. I'll strut around naked through Tsukiyono with your staff slung over my shoulder. My embarrassment is only second to you saying 'sweetheart. I'm so thrilled to see you and wish to give you my humblest apologizes. I'll be come down from these trees so I can kiss your boots.' You willing to give up?"

"Never!" Fai shouted and jumped further away branch to branch.

Kurogane chuckled. "You don't know my childhood hobby mage. You'd be better off running on the ground." He tossed the staff to Youji and said, "For safe keeping." He then leaped up into the branches as if this were his natural home. He jumped, caught and swung, and landed on the thick branches. He chuckled as he caught up to the mage, knowing all there was to climbing and moving through tree branches.

* * *

Nakuru watched Kurogane's well-shaped, nude butt sail through the trees after the foreign vixen. She felt a flutter bubble up and a tingle between her thighs. She thought about shooting Fai out of the air so she could get laid by Kurogane quicker, but it could screw things up. She pouted as she turned her horse towards home, but not before she made a quick detour.

* * *

Yuui's heart sank when Tanya shook her head. "The abortifacient used is a very powerful kind."

"There's no way?" Yuui asked, almost too choked up to talk. "Can't we do something? Anything?"

Tanya had tears streaming down her face. "I have to rescue Drysi. The baby could be lost either way. We are going to do everything we can, but we have to make sure Drysi survives." Tanya took a deep breath and almost looked on the verge of sobbing. Yuui understood all of what she was saying.

"I know. Zellen would fall apart without her. He loves her so much and is just so excited over her having the baby."

She looked at Yuui with weary eyes and said, "This is the horrible part of being a healer, choices like this. All we can do is wait until her body fights off everything we couldn't drain off. For the most part, she's out of the woods, but the baby... If it goes like this until midday... we may have to take the baby so she can fight off the rest of the abortifacient and live."

Tanya choked up and sat on a chair beside Drysi, holding her cold hand and patting it.

A fierce determination welled up inside Yuui. He couldn't remember the horrible acts performed on him by his grandfather, but he sure remembered the horrific treatments he'd had to suffer. What he most remembered was the determination of the healers to rescue him. He remembered the caring and kindness they'd shown him, and also the infinite patience. It's what made him so eager to study the healing arts, so he could fight off suffering like what he'd endured.

Not once did those healers give up on him, in spite his wanting to "fade away." That inspired a fire in his belly now; he was going to be a healer like them. He wanted to be a healer people could rely on for relief and comfort. He was determined; Zellen would have his first born.

"They'll have their baby," Yuui said. He lofted his staff, the tip glowing a bright blue. "I'm going to use a coaxing jera spell."

"A what? But that rune is dominant for plant life. You can translate that over? I don't understand what you're trying to do by coaxing the baby to grow."

"Using it with sowulo and birkana will modify it. I think I can make it work where the baby will reject the poison."

"Making up a spell out of whole clothe and casting it when someone's life is hanging in the balance is foolish, Yuui. This is Drysi's life and the life of her child, so you can't make a mistake. Are you certain?"

Yuui nodded. "I'm sure I can do it. I'll be using a growth spell, but modified with another healing spell. I'm going to urge the baby to reject the poison, too. Since it's so small it can't do that without magic helping it."

Tanya looked very uncertain and worried. Yuui knew it was pushing his skills, but the fact that something very precious hung in the balance for her nephew had made her choose to let him cast. "If you're certain..."

"I have the start of a cherry tree grove in King Ashura's hothouse that says I can."

"Cherry trees? I've never heard of them."

Yuui gave her a smile and started tracing runes in the air. "I'll treat you to some of the fruit, but more importantly, I'll plant one for this godchild of mine when its born."

Yuui firmly shut his eyes and cast the spell toward Drysi's stomach and stilled himself. He lofted his palm and "listened" for the tiniest voice: the very seed of life. He could see everything in his minds eye. He was deep in the spell and not aware of the physical world around him any longer.

There was the faintest spark in the darkness. He pushed himself towards it and took the little yellow spark in his hands. The yellow kept fading and blinking out. It struggled to keep blazing.

There it was... no... she... Zellen was going to have a daughter. He smiled and begged her to fight off what was attacking her, begged her to keep living, and then infused her with strength from his magic. His blue magic infused the yellow spark trying to get her to stabilize in brightness.

Slowly, some of the brackishness of the poison started to fade, but it was at a rate much, much too slow. Her bright yellow color was starting to fade more and more into a gold in color, the edges were starting to grow gray. Yuui doubted his choice to cast on the fly. How irresponsible he was with something so loved already, something he held in his very hands.

He steadied his disappointment and decided to be the perfect imitation of his twin. He'd badger and pester the little thing into life. He'd irritate her into fighting off what was toxic. He sent out urging thoughts and recast the spell he'd come up with on the fly; it was working a little stronger now, albeit still slowly. At this rate, it wouldn't work. He had to find a way to make this work.

* * *

Bresha hid in the shadows, but it wasn't long before she was found in an alleyway. A man said, "May as well come out. We know you're here."

Bresha didn't do anything, at first. So then he said, "I saw what you did to those three guys back there. I'm impressed and want to recruit you. It's rare we get Celian civilians running around after dark. It'd be a shame if I told on you to the governor."

Bresha's panic hit its limit and she stepped from the shadows. "Please don't tell on me."

The man that stood before her was the most handsome person she'd ever seen in her life. She wasn't all about romance and sex like Olena; she wanted power, and this man exuded a tremendous power. That's what made him attractive.

He looked angelic as the moonlight made his waist-long, platinum hair glow. He didn't smile or frown, it seemed like emotional expressions were beneath him. Something about this man's charisma was so overwhelming she felt it crushed her. Lady Kanoe didn't hold the amount of power this man held. This was the person Bresha knew could rescue her from Lady Kanoe, and she was so desperate to get away from her grandmother's retainer.

She confessed, "I just got here from Celes and I can't let Governor Boris know I'm here."

"I won't tell on you to the governor. You can join me and my women in our efforts to overthrow him. After all, no Celians come to Valeria voluntarily, therefor, I surmise you must have run into some difficulties. Now that you've committed murder here, I'd say your options are few."

"But you don't know me or what I've done," Bresha pointed out. She was starting to tremble out of fear this man might be leading her into deeper troubles.

"I was impressed by your power. I can use you."

She wasn't comfortable with how he said "use you," but he was correct. Her choices were slimming down. She took a deep breath and asked, "Use me how? What are all of your plans?"

"Take back Valeria and then invade Celes. It's my intentions to sit on both thrones as is my right."

"You're in succession?" She asked totally baffled. "Only Prince Yuui and Duke Fai should be."

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. My ancestors came from Celes long ago, a lost branch of the family, but I have proof. We were cheated out of what was rightfully ours. Now is the time to strike. If you tell us information about Celes, I'll give you a place within my organization. Otherwise you can walk the streets of Valeria alone, which even seasoned combat mages won't do."

Bresha nodded. "I'm a Celian noble who knows what's going on over in Celes. I have a lot of information that could help you, but you must help me. I'm under a curse that's triggered, so it's too late to go back. Offer me some shelter and protection, and I'll give you what I can."

"It's a deal. Follow me," he said lackadaisically.

Bresha followed totally confused by the man. "Don't you want to know my name?"

"Why? I have a gift that cuts out all this secret name stuff you play on Celes. I have the talent of seeing a person's true name above their heads." His tall stature stooped down and sniffed at Bresha's slight frame. "Besides, I can tell you just stole someone else's magic. Very illegal. Looks like you really do have no choices, now."

Her heart thudded faster, feeling his breath on her ear. She was baffled as to whether it was his nearness or the fact he knew her secrets. She blurted out with a blush, "Whatever you want, I'll do. Just give me a place to be safe."

"I'll not let you come to any harm, except any that you choose to accept on my behalf. Agreeable?"

She nodded franticly. He put his arm around her, leading her away from a chaotic life. At least she hoped it was away from chaos. She hoped he'd give her some discipline, protection, and, most importantly, time to learn how to wield her new magic.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15:

Youji had to laugh and shake his head. He propped Fai's magic staff against a tree and went to go retrieve the tent and camping supplies Fai had tied up in some tree branches. When he came down he started setting up camp again. He lastly turned to retrieve the staff, but to his dread, it was missing.

* * *

Kurogane reached out and grabbed Fai's shoulder. They ended up losing their footing and plunged towards the ground. Fai caught them with his telekinesis, a trick Kurogane rarely saw, but was grateful for at the moment. They safely touched the ground with their feet.

They both caught their breath from the long chase they had given. Fai was still clutching Kurogane's kimono and wearing that silly fake grin that had sent Kurogane into a rage.

Kurogane grabbed the front of Fai's hatori and shook him vigorously. "I should club you senseless, snotty mage."

Fai pushed Kurogane's hand aside and said, "Now, now, I did come to apologize, myself."

"Apologize?" Kurogane was stunned. He thought for sure Fai was here to badger and get his way.

"Yes," Fai said. Instead of looking serious, he still looked as if he were in a teasing mood. "Ashura pointed out one tiny little thing to me that made me consider maybe, just maybe a little bit, that I may have been the smallest smidgen of a hypocrite about you trading off Ginryuu. But just the smallest smidgen, though!"

"What brought you to that conclusion, you stubborn, little donkey?"

Fai looked down at Kurogane's kimono and sighed, getting a little wistful. "I did the same thing to Yuui that I accused you of doing to me."

Kurogane felt a bolt hit him from the blue. He could now see where exactly Fai was coming from last night. "Well, you didn't ask if he wanted his memories to stay gone. You just chose for him."

"I did it because I love him and I wanted to do the best for him. It turns out it was the worst thing I could have done. I regret doing it."

"I did what I did because I love you. It may turn out worse. You may end up leaving me because of the added pressure. I hope you don't. I don't want to regret giving up Ginryuu," Kurogane said. "Would you consider just hearing me out?"

"Only if you open your ears, too, Kuro-fu," Fai said.

"Now enough of this nonsense and give me back my clothes!" Kurogane went to go grab his navy colored kimono, but Fai jerked it away and held it high in the air.

"You haven't given me my staff back yet."

"You twit! I'm not going around naked any more! I'll get your staff from Youji when we get back to camp."

Kurogane lunged again, but Fai was too quick.

"But walking around like this shows off your best feature," Fai said, gloating and avoiding Kurogane's out stretched hands.

"And what's that?" Kurogane half feared Fai would say something perverted.

"That adorable little snarl, of course. Hyuu! Hyuu!" Fai said and then started running through the woods, the kimono lofted high.

"I really am going to wring his neck this time," Kurogane muttered to himself as he marched after his clothes.

* * *

Youji looked high and low, panic hit his stomach when the mage showed up with Kurogane, still naked as a jaybird. Fai smiled and said, "Well, Youji, we certainly had a brisk jog through the forest, but it's time for us to break camp and move along to our next destination."

Kurogane was finally able to snatch his clothes away from Fai and hurriedly get dressed.

Youji said, "Um... about that... we might have to stay a little bit longer."

"Oh?" Fai asked with a smile. "It is rather lovely, but I do want to quickly finish and get back to Suwa."

"Um... is that staff of yours with all the fancy trinkets on it... is that like... important?"

Something seemed wrong with Fai suddenly. Fai's face grew very placid. He laced his fingers behind his head and said in the most honey-coated voice, "Seeing as how I can't focus a lot of powerful spells without it, why yes. And seeing as how my father hand crafted it for my tenth birthday and twinned the staff with my brother's staff, why yes."

"Twinned the staff?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, Kuro-rin. It means that he cast the gold at once and split it in two, then he split each fluorite crystal and put one in my staff and the other piece into Yuui's. In other words, my staff can affect the performance of Yuui's staff. So, if we don't get that back... well... let's just say I'm not going to be a happy mage."

Youji thought Fai was taking it well, judging by the smile and cheery tone of voice. Kurogane then looked Fai up and down. He bellowed at Fai, "Stop being so pissed. We'll find it."

"Who said I was pissed?" Fai asked innocently enough as a small, pink brush fire started by Youji's foot. He jumped out of the way and smothered it quickly with a blanket while Kurogane gave Fai a knowing glare.

* * *

Yuui came downstairs with Tanya by midmorning. Zellen, Sergei, and Ashura were sitting around the coffee table with a hot tea kettle and cups on the table.

Zellen jumped up, shaking terribly. Yuui gave him a weary smile. Tanya nodded and said, "Drysi's going to be fine, and so is the baby. You better thank Yuui for saving the baby, though. She wouldn't have made it without his quick thinking."

"She?" Zellen asked.

"It's going to be a girl. Sorry to ruin the surprise," Yuui said. "She's going to be a mage with a yellow signal color, just like auntie and father."

"I don't care, so long as she's alive," Zellen said, still looking ashen and distressed. "Can I go see Drysi now?"

"Yes, but don't wake her," Tanya warned him.

As Zellen passed them on the staircase he said a sincere, "Thank you."

Yuui and Tanya joined Ashura and Sergei in the parlor and got themselves some tea. Ashura said, "So from what Zellen told me it was Bresha that spiked the food. I took the liberty of sending the food as evidence to Judge Vlad so he can start a case."

"But Drysi and Bresha always got along. Why would she do something this terrible?" Yuui asked.

"I think there is a lot going on with her. I'm going to put out an arrest warrant," Ashura said.

"She better not set foot in Kella. I'm going to gather my constables first thing," Tanya said, extremely vexed. "She's still around, I bet."

"No she's not," a voice came from the stairway. Yuui looked over to see Nikolay crouching on the staircase, peaking through the railing.

"Come here, Nikolay, and tell us what you know." Yuui said. Nikolay's eyes moved over to Ashura with suspicion. The boy must have never seen King Ashura before, because he only had this typical shyness around strangers. Yuui waved at him and coaxed, "It's okay. This is my father. He wanted to meet you, anyway."

Nikolay slowly came downstairs and Yuui made a space for him on the sofa. Nikolay sat with clenched hands in his lap. Yuui could sense the boy hated all this attention on him, so he decided to make it as quick as possible.

"Father, this is Nikolay. He was the one who scryed Bresha's activities in the first place and warned us before Drysi ate too much of her meal."

"You're a very brave boy," Ashura said. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her, Nikolay. Could you tell us how you know Bresha has left?"

"The lady monster picked up her staff and cast. There was a big flash of pink, then an orange glow after she left."

Yuui explained to the adults, "When Nikolay scryed Bresha she appeared like a hideous monster, but she looked normal when he saw her in person. What would cause such a distortion?"

"When reflected through a mirror, a scryer can actually see the state of a person's soul. It sound like Nikolay has a real strong talent for it. If a person is doing monstrous things or are dabbling in ugliness, then it could be reflected to a scryer's visions," Ashura answered. "So, you said there was orange after the pink?"

"Yes, Sir," Nikolay answered.

"Then she's sharing magic with someone with a different signal color," Ashura said. "Well, we'll find out who else is complicit and they'll be punished as well."

Nikolay looked up at Yuui and asked in a whisper, too shy to ask Ashura, no doubt, "Is your father a constable?"

Yuui chuckled. "He kind of the head constable, if you will."

"Stop playing with the boy, Yuui, and tell him the truth," Tanya chided.

"My father's name is Ashura." The boy's face turned red when he put the names with the titles. Yuui patted his shoulder, because the boy seemed very worried now. "Don't worry about anything. You're fine. You don't have to do or say anything special."

"Please relax. As far as I'm concerned, today you're my son's patient and that's all," Ashura said. The boy just nodded, still very nervous anyway. "Don't worry, we'll find Bresha and have her answer for this. Tanya, have a constable stay at your home from now on until we solve this. Let me know if your constables do catch wind of her whereabouts. She might try to harm Drysi and her child again."

"Of course, Majesty," Tanya said.

"Sergei, if you want to take a small vacation, I'd understand. I think Zellen could use some time off," Ashura said.

"Sure. The kid works hard. He deserves it," Sergei said.

"Good, now that that's settled, Yuui, I want you to head back to Luval and wait on me. I'm going to visit Naidra."

"I wanted to bring Nikolay to Luval. Is that okay?"

"Not this time. Perhaps tomorrow he can join us for dinner," Ashura said, and then asked Nikolay in a friendly tone, "Would you like that? We'll have whatever you'd like." All the boy could do was nod. Ashura stood and left in a rush of green.

"I better go. I'll fetch you tomorrow evening," Yuui promised and left as quickly as possible. If Ashura asked him to do something, he always wanted to do it as quickly as possible.

* * *

Lantis got back to Olena's home and found the pouting duchess. She hadn't liked the fact that Lantis had wandered off to get tax records from Lady Kanoe. Lantis had needed to do the visit, and it had proven very fruitful. He'd discovered that Lady Kanoe had a strong source of magic stored somewhere in her house: a pair of orange earrings. She also seemed to be in frail health for no obvious reason. Her staff resembled the one Drysi carried, so he recorded it on a scrying mirror, too, so he could analyze it later.

After a promise to come back and play some more with Olena and her maid, Lantis left the Southlands and appeared back in Luval. He went to his tax collector's office and proceeded to do his regular job of assessing taxes and figuring out what Olena needed to gather from the Southlands and send to the treasury. King Ashura would summon him when he was ready.

* * *

Fai could weep, or hex Youji, or do both. Then again, this wouldn't have happened if Kurogane wasn't so stubborn and would have cared more about covering up his manhood than arguing. Fai'd be sick if he couldn't find his magic staff. He had no idea what he'd do. He could be without a staff for a really long time, depending on Yuui's sleep cycle. Besides, that staff was a very precious gift to him.

He remembered the first spell he'd cast with it. He'd burned down a couple of trees, of course, but the problem was that they were trees in Ashura's hothouse. He had dredged up fake tears in time for Ashura's arrival and fibbed about how the whole thing happened.

Ashura gave him a lukewarm warning about casting in the hothouse. Yuui, who had watched the whole thing, pinched Fai's arm for lying after the king walked off. Fai then pouted and wailed until Yuui relented and apologized. Then he extorted Yuui's dessert by threatening to show the bruise to Ashura.

Fai then scowled at the memory because Yuui sicced Zellen on him the very next day. Zellen gave Fai a piece of candy that made his food taste like nothing but fish for a whole week. Fai never ever blackmailed his twin again.

"Dang it! The thing is only seven feet tall and shiny. You'd think we'd have found it by now," Kurogane griped.

"Well if you would have been more concerned with covering your staff rather than fondling mine, Kuro-pon, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?"

"Shut it, smutty mage," Kurogane growled. Fai smirked, seeing Kurogane get a little red.

"Hey, guys," Youji called out. They walked over to where he was pointing at the ground. "Fresh hoof prints. Someone was here."

"Someone stole it," Fai said, getting sick to his stomach. "We'll just have to find whoever it was and teach them that stealing from a hex caster is a very bad idea."

"You should stay..." Kurogane started, but Fai lofted fingers in the air and placed them in his ears as he walked away from Kurogane.

Fai smirked as Kurogane raged and Youji laughed. He couldn't worry about Kuro-fussy right now, if he didn't get his staff back, Yuui would have to replace his, too. And well, he didn't want to hear the lecture he was sure to get from King Ashura.

* * *

Hondo almost swallowed his tongue when he got his first glimpse of his bride. Miho was very pretty indeed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be married. He gave a nod to Izanagi in spite of his throbbing hangover. His father hadn't been too pleased having to break up a dice game in the stables last night. Since town was off limits, he found other ways to entertain himself.

Drinking and gambling were still available, but not girls. He'd already gotten a bad reputation among the serving girls, and his father had already brought Aunt Aimi in to straighten out the servant girls. Besides, Hondo knew his father would skin him alive if he sired a bastard.

But Miho could cure that. After all, he was supposed to make children with her. No doubt, though, she was raised a proper lady and wouldn't let Hondo near her until the wedding night, and that could be months from now. Hondo decided he'd respect her and start the marriage off on the right foot. He didn't want to make his father any more furious than he already was.

He tuned out his father's greeting to Izanagi and gave his fiancé a friendly smile. She smiled back, and Hondo was pleased. No, this probably wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Ashura walked up to the bars of Naidra's cell. He serenely smiled at the woman and said, "So now you attempted to murder my cousin's child, you wicked woman."

"What ever are you talking about?" she sneered.

"Sending Bresha to harm her own sister and the baby she carries is a new low, even for you. Listen well, woman, if that child doesn't come to term, I will do away with you using my iron maiden. I haven't used her in a while, but I won't hesitate using her on you if you choose to keep crossing me."

"What proof do you have I had anything to do with something Bresha did? The girl comes to visit and that's not a crime."

"She's fled. I want to know where she's at."

"How should I know? I told you the girl is flighty and not to be trusted."

"This is a last warning. If you have the least little decency you'll stay away from Drysi and leave Bresha alone. You'll ruin Bresha."

"And what do I care? It was Drysi that ruined my family, she and that nasty little commoner. You're right to believe I wouldn't shed a tear if Drysi lost the bastard."

Ashura's smiled, adopting a gloating air. "The little girl is legitimate and will receive a blessing from me when she's born."

Naidra looked furious. The king granting a newborn a blessing was the very first steps to the child eventually becoming a noble. It all depended on what the child did with their life after that whether of not they actually became a noble.

"Fine. Bless the brat. It's your right as king, I suppose. You want to elevate a commoner's child? This won't end well if you just start handing out that particular blessing."

"I'm going to leave now, woman. If I'm forced to visit once again, it'll be with my iron maiden."

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: yeah, lot of my old Gundam Wing stuff went into the first part. It's really just set up for the events coming up. The background is for mood rather than anything important. If you're don't know the characters, don't worry about it. They're just here to harass Boris. I'm just having Noin and Milliardo be the main focus. One strange thing for those that are knowledgeable of Gundam Wing, I changed it so that Midii and Lady Ann Une are related.

Part 16:

"This is my base, Bresha," Milliardo said, leading her into a stone tower in the middle of a barren field. "My ancestor by the name of Vanian was the master of this tower. It used to store all the knowledge of necromancy, but it was stolen by the people of Celes and destroyed. However, there is one Celian that knows of the lost art. That would be the governor. I intend on stripping the man of every bit of knowledge he has and showing Valerians that we will not cower in his shadow any longer. He's now planning on taking away our one way of enforcing justice: the pit."

"Yes, I know. Rumor has it on Celes that's all he's focused on, destroying the pit," Bresha affirmed. "People think it's because he's close friends with Prince Yuui." She repeated the gossip she'd overheard from Olena and some other noble living close to Luval, figuring Milliardo would be interested in that.

"Nice to know. That'll come in useful to me. I can use the governor as leverage against that cursed twin." He gave her a poised smile; he had all the bearing of any noble she'd ever met. This man was certainly a born leader.

"The pit has an evil reputation in Celes. Is it really that important to the people of Valeria?"

"Yes, and we want to protect the pit. However, my women and I are not going to move as stupidly as those idiot townsmen."

"You only have women working for you?" she asked.

"Yes. Just women."

Milliardo lead her to the main dining hall where there were five women seated and eating some roast meat and vegetables. They all looked up, baffled.

Milliardo flung his hand towards Bresha and said, "I brought a new recruit."

The oldest woman at the table glared through her glasses. "And what do you know about this new girl? She's dressed in Celian clothing. What if she's a spy?"

"You should know from your little sister that spying is a delicate art, Ann. Middie should have explained that to you," Milliardo said, with a lopsided grin. "By the way, has Middie contacted you, yet?"

"No," Ann said, dryly, crossly.

"The Une sisters have a bad history with a spy and spy craft," Milliardo explained to Bresha. He then turned to Ann and said, "You and Treize thought it'd be fun to play with fire and now you're without Treize and Trowa. Anyway, this girl is a criminal on Celes and here. She has no choice but to do as we say. If you wanted Trowa bound to you, Lady Ann Une, you should have made him into a criminal. That was your and Treize's mistake."

"Can we not talk about my brother? Trowa make a lot of mistakes, but he was doing what he thought was right," another lady at the table said. She was a busty lady with reddish hair; she was now looking a little sorrowful.

"Yes, let's not talk of Trowa the snitch any longer," Milliardo agreed. He said to Bresha, "I used to have five boys working for me and my partner, Treize Khushrenada. They turned out to be problematic."

Ann only glared and pushed her glasses up on her nose. A woman with short, dark hair stood and shook Bresha's hand. "I'm Lucretia Noin. It's a pleasure to have you with us." Bresha immediately like the woman. "You've met Ann. That's Sally Po, Catherine Bloom, and Hilde Schbeiker. Middie is on assignment, keeping tabs on the governor."

"Won't the governor suspect her? He seems really mistrustful of Valerians," Bresha asked.

"The Une sisters come from Celes. They have no love lost for Celes or Valeria," Milliardo said. "Anyway, join us for dinner and tell us more about the situation on Celes."

"It's my cooking, so you'll throughly enjoy it," Catherine said with an amiable smile, pushing aside whatever had made her sad. She was the ginger haired lady with the troublesome brother. There was no boasting with Catherine, it was just a friendly joke. Bresha joined them at the table, deciding to throw her lot in with Milliardo and these women.

* * *

Yuui joined Ashura at the dinner table. His father was certainly vexed. He'd never once seen a pink tint to Ashura's pale cheeks and such a deep scowl.

"What did Naidra have to say?"

"Nothing useful, but I threatened her. I'm hoping she won't come at Zellen and Drysi again. If she does, that'll be the end of her."

Yuui nodded. "Why does she do this? I don't understand."

"Some people are very bitter and it turns their hearts evil. Anyway, I'm not pleased by this situation and will put stop to it."

Yuui nodded and let his mind drift to other topics. In particular, his withdrawn patient. "Tomorrow, we'll have to tell Nikolay what happened to his parents."

"Yes, we will. Do you want me to explain it to him?"

"Can we together? He's such a reserved child. I'm afraid of how he'll take it." Yuui certainly wanted to be there for Nikolay.

"I remember telling you about your grandfather's death; you just seemed to let the news roll off you as though I'd told you what the weather was."

"I remember that. Fai seemed strange, though," Yuui said somberly. Fai had gone through about two weeks of extreme temper tantrums and breaking random things. Ashura had lavished Fai with extra attention and it passed.

"Abused children will take the information differently," Ashura said as they started enjoying their steaming borscht. "By the way, a letter came to you from Boris."

Yuui took the letter from Ashura's hand. "Let me know if Boris confides any difficulties to you. He's usually good about being forthright with me, though."

Yuui took it and almost removed the letter inside the envelop; instead he tucked it away, remembering Boris warning him to read his letters in private. Ashura waved his hand and said, "Tomorrow will be a full day, so you'll want to get some rest. We have Dayken visiting with some difficulties concerning the sewer system in his town. We may have to release Vercasta's tax credits early."

After some more conversation, Yuui bid Ashura goodnight and went to go warm himself and go to bed.

He thought nothing more of Boris' letter until he was stripping down for his evening hamam. His fingertips brushed across the edge of the envelop in his cloak. He pulled it out and sat at the edge of the tub. He took it out and started reading. He wasn't too far into the letter when Yuui blushed and clenched the letter to his chest, shaking his head. Now he was really grateful he hadn't read this at dinner.

"Boris! I can't do that to myself! You're so horrible!"

The letter read: _'Dear Loftiness, I hope you've missed me a great deal. The more you miss me, the more likely you'll do everything I ask in this letter. Picturing you doing the following makes me desire you. The idea makes me want to kiss you and make you beg. So here's what you'll do to yourself. Take a long hot bath and put lavender scent on your skin. I want you to get some nice long sleep after this. Take yourself to the bed without dressing. Lay down with your hands resting on your stomach. You're only allowed to caress your inner thighs or your stomach, slowly! No matter what, you may not touch yourself for fifteen whole minutes. And the next thing you'll do is...'_

Yuui set aside the half-read letter thinking he really shouldn't do this, but he admitted he was getting amorous. His face flushed and he decided to obey Boris. He ended up bathing in lavender, the scent relaxing his muscles and making him desire a relaxed state. He picked the letter up and went to his proper bedroom.

He lay on the soft, cotton sheets and did as he was told, running his fingertips up and down his thighs. His thoughts turned more and more lustful, remembering the last time Boris had taken him to bed. He was careful to give himself the barest, lightest caresses. He felt himself moan when it got to the point where all he wanted to do was stroke himself off. Enough play.

He stopped and read the rest of the letter. He was disgruntled to see the rest of Boris' firmly worded instructions involved a tremendous amount of delayed gratification. Yuui sighed and contemplated satiating himself anyway, but he knew that wouldn't give him the ultimate pleasure Boris wanted for him. Following Boris' directions to the letter was more of a turn on than anything else.

He smiled and settled back on his pillow before continuing. He shut his eyes, imagining those hazel eyes on him.

* * *

Zellen watched Drysi's eyes flutter open. He sat on the edge of their bed and gripped her hands tightly. She looked so frightened, so he rubbed her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. The baby is fine. Auntie and Yuui rescued her."

Her eyes drooped and she looked confused. "Her? It's a girl?"

Zellen couldn't stop smiling. "Yes. She'll be a mage with a yellow signal color. At least that's what Yuui said he could tell about her." Drysi smiled, too. She looked so exhausted, but relieved. "Get some rest," he urged.

"What went wrong?"

Zellen felt heavy dread settle in his stomach. He wanted to give Drysi enough chance to recover, but he knew Bresha could lash out at Drysi again. She needed to know the dangers posed to her.

"I have to tell you something. It's going to be very hard for you to hear. Your sister spiked your food with an abortifacient. She tried to get rid of our baby."

Drysi's drowsy eyes flew open. She looked utterly shocked. "But... not Bresha. She'd never, ever do something like that to me. Not ever. She knows how important this is to me."

Zellen couldn't let her sink into denial. "She was seen doing it. Nikolay scryed her through a mirror. Please believe me. You see, she ran off right after she did it. Now she's on the run. King Ashura has put out an arrest warrant for her."

Drysi dissolved into body wracking sobs and tried to roll away from Zellen, but he wouldn't let her go. He wrapped himself around her and and tried his best to comfort her. Her tears pierced his heart. There wasn't anything he wouldn't agree to, or do, to stop her her sorrow.

"Why did she do this to me? To us?" Drysi said, when her tears abated somewhat.

"Please, please... don't worry. She'll be brought to King Ashura and he'll find out why she did it."

"She's my own sister! How can I ever trust anything or anyone again? My own grandmother and now my sister. Can I even trust Olena?"

Again, she dissolved into tears and trembling. Zellen felt sick to his stomach. He loved Drysi's sweet, unassuming nature. Was this going to change her? He pushed that thought away, because Drysi had made it through her grandmother's trial and was the same person, just a little sadder.

"Please don't sink into despair. We still have our baby girl." He dried her tears with a handkerchief and smiled at her. "So how about we pick a name for her, hun?"

Drysi shook her head, a bitter expression on her face. She only buried her face into the pillows deeper and refused to talk to him any more. He ended up giving her a sleep aid and leaving, worried about how Drysi was going to cope with this.

He found Sergei in the kitchen, hunting for a beer. "So, how's your wife?"

Zellen said, "I told her it was her sister. She didn't take it well. I think it was a real blow to know that."

"No doubt. Listen, she'll be going though a lot of changes with this pregnancy. If her family is wiling to do things this extreme, it'll only make her more protective over your child. She might even get a little defensive over the child with you. So just make sure you're patient with her."

Zellen flopped at the breakfast table and Sergei put a beer in front of him. Zellen said, "I just want to know what I can do to make it better."

"Sometimes you can't do anything. Sometimes all you can do is listen to women and that seems to help."

"That's so frustrating!" Zellen said, slamming his fist on the table.

Sergei snickered. "Welcome to being a man."

* * *

Ashura hated High Winter Yule balls, but his parents insisted he attend, rather than spend his time reading in his bedroom. Now that he was approaching twenty years old, his parents were very firm he attend more social events with an eye towards a long term engagement. His mother pointed out it was always considered good fortunate to pick a bride during Yule.

His dance card, of course, filled up before he was able to place the only name he was interested in on it: Galina Dubov. Technically, she was here with Gustave Nemtsov, and Gustave was manipulating her time pretty well. That irritated Ashura a great deal. The whole reason he had asked Gustave to bring Galina in the first place was so he could have some time with her.

Ashura, though, got tied up with a lot of silly business with his family right at the start of the evening. His hated aunt, Naidra, had taken over the whole ball by announcing his cousin was marrying some prominent girl from the east. He couldn't care less, not really liking his cousin very much. He was a vain, young man that only craved leisure. His future wife, though, seemed nice enough and had some humbleness to her. Ashura could appreciate her humbleness. That was just like his Galina.

But she wasn't his Galina yet. Still, he could make her his Galina. All he had to do was tell his father "I want" and she'd be his for the taking. He looked across the crowded ballroom, getting more and more vexed with Gustave. He should have brought her over to him by now, so he could take her someplace secluded. Instead, Gustave was dancing with her, yet again.

Ashura had been close friends with Gustave since they were small children. Gustave was the son of his academics tutor, but had trained as a combat mage with Ashura. He was always a level-headed, cheery person that was selfless, kind, and full of integrity. That's why he wondered why Gustave was leaning in too close to Galina. His heart started bubbling up with some thick malice and envy as he watched them glide across the dance floor.

He knew he couldn't go cut in because of protocol. Galina was the daughter of a stable hand and a commoner. To approacher her would raise eyebrows and seem inappropriate when his dance card was full of noble girls he was obligated to dance with first. Ashura was able to choose whatever bride he wanted, but in formal situations, he was still expected to behave under court rules and etiquette. Besides, he didn't want his aunt to bitch at his mother. Queen Valentina had enough worries.

Finally, there was a pause in the music. Now Gustave would have no choice except todo what he'd agreed to do, albeit Ashura could tell, reluctantly. Gustave did as Ashura asked, looking rather despondent as he approached with Galina's hand in the crook of his arm.

Galina was extremely shy and had to be gently coaxed into conversation. Ashura enjoyed the challenge. Ashura had gotten a crush on her five years ago when King Taras hired her father to take charge of the stables. She was very good at helping her father heal animals, and she enjoyed caring for them a great deal. Ashura thought it was endearing how compassionate she was to innocent creatures.

Ashura thought it was kind of sad how such a gorgeous girl would rather spend more time caring for animals than socializing with people. But then again, she had just cause. Many noble girls visiting Luval Castle were jealous of the hazel-eyed beauty that had so much of the prince's attention. The only other friend she had, besides Ashura, was Gustave. At least, lately, Gustave seemed to be paying more and more attention to Galina. Ashura thought it was nice for her to have others be kind to her, at least, that was until what he had seen tonight.

He had invited Galina to several picnics and other such minor dates, but she would politely deflect his invitation with the fact he was a prince and she was a commoner. However, in spite of that, he found ways to engage her in conversation and form a warm friendship with her. Now he wanted to move beyond that.

When she got close enough for Ashura to study her face, he grew worried. There were dark circles under her charming, hazel eyes and her pale complexion made her long, wavy, brown hair look almost a sable color. Her fragile appearance only made Ashura desire her more. To hold her was all he wanted at the moment.

"Galina, you look rather wane tonight. I hope Gustave didn't wear you out on the dance floor," he said, giving his friend a placid smile. Gustave only looked down at the marble floor. His tall, well-muscled frame didn't allow for Gustave to melt into the background. Yes, Gustave knew what he was supposed to do, help get Galina to the ball and then help Ashura slip away with her. He was looking guilty in Ashura's estimation.

Ashura turned his smile to Galina and said, "Let me take you for some fresh air. You've been stifled here too long."

Galina's cheeks flushed, and Ashura didn't miss her squeeze Gustave's buff arm. Gustave pushed on a smile that didn't cover his discomfort. And now the word games. Ashura may have couched the phrase in a polite suggestion, but it was really a soft order.

When Galina didn't answer right away, Gustave finally said, "Maybe you should take Galina for some air. I think she'd like that."

"Would you, Galina?" Ashura asked, hoping to see those same glances she gave Gustave during their dancing. He'd never noticed them sharing those before. He craved those glances so much, and he wondered why Gustave would entertain them, knowing how much he craved Galina's attention. Yes, he was very irked at Gustave at the moment.

She curtsied, as was expected at formal occasions like this. Her eyes were firmly on the floor when she answered, "I would, Prince Ashura." Like all his father's subjects, she was expected to accommodate anything Ashura asked of her, like it or not. He took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm and lead her away from Gustave. Ashura didn't even look over his shoulder. He didn't want to know the emotions crossing his best friend's face. Yes, there was the kernel of guilt starting in Ashura's stomach, but he wanted to ignore it so he could go after what he wanted.

He took her to a small lounge off the side of the ballroom. It was small and cozy; it was all upholstered in blue velvet. The arched windows showed the dark night and fierce snow outside Luval Castle. The only warmth and light was from the fireplace. He had Galina sit on the settee in front of the fire so she could get warm. He sat beside her and took her hands in his. He rubbed them carefully trying to get warmth in her cool skin.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." She didn't remove her hands from Ashura's, but he felt how stiff they were. Stiff like ice, and just as unyielding.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

"It was nice of Gustave to invite me. I never really had a chance to come to such a nice celebration before. I was really thinking of declining," Galina said, a slight blush came to her pale cheeks.

"I'm glad you didn't decline. You know, I would have asked you myself if I could. I so enjoy your company. I don't get enough of it," Ashura said. Galina's eyes widened, she wouldn't meet his. She did give him a fond smile. Ashura then said, "I don't blame you for not wanting to come. I'd rather be curled in bed with a good book." The one thing he could always count on for conversation was their love of reading.

Before she could regale him with the latest book she had read, Ashura leaned closer, putting an arm around her shoulder. The door to the lounge opened before he could give her a first kiss.

He was about to gleefully treat the person to some verbal abuse coated in sweetness, but it was one of the two people in the kingdom that trumped him: King Taras. The monarch gave his son a smile and said, "Ashura, there you are. Your mother asked that I find you. There are a lot of young ladies that want your attention."

Ashura felt his face flush, he wished Galina hadn't heard that. King Taras looked over at Galina and asked, "Could you give me a moment with Ashura. I have something I discus with him. I'll send him along in a minute."

Ashura was irritated, but knew better than to complain. Taras shut the door and said, "I see you're in the courting mood. I was wondering when you'd finally remove your nose from books and discover the fairer sex."

"I've noticed her for some time, but she's very shy."

"Well before you go from noticing to something a little deeper, we need to talk."

Ashura didn't miss his father's dour tone. Ashura asked, "What is it?"

"Everyone expects you to start looking for a bride over the next ten years or so. As you start courting, there is something I want to remind you of."

Ashura felt an icy pit hit his stomach. "The curse?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Choose making your family carefully. I left the book of our family history on your bed. Read it over the weekend and keep it in mind as you start courting girls. You'll need to find one that's very strong to have children with. I've been lucky, you may not be so lucky. Nor the children you sire."

Ashura watched his father leave and felt his bright spirits dampen. He was aware of the curse on the males on his bloodline. His father had taken him aside when he was fourteen and explained some of the details. His mother knew, but no one else. It was a well kept secret.

Ashura decided to go finish the ball, but then spend his time reading. How bad could a blood curse be?

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17:

Nakuru swirled the fancy staff around and was disgruntled to see nothing happen. No fancy magic shot forth or anything like that. She shrugged. There was a plan she had for this staff. She had to get Ueda knocked around some. He was a competitor that needed to be done away with, but she knew better than to have her fingerprints all over Fai's demise. She knew the perfect way to get rid of the greedy jerk Ueda.

She'd sell it off to Ueda's greedy son and let him have the fun of harassing the mage. And when the mage was busy arguing with young Ueda, well, his eyes wouldn't be looking at her and she could strike him down. She hoped young Ueda would melt it down or something really malicious to piss off that foreign vixen. As a matter of fact, she'd give him the suggestion.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how sentimental that magic staff was. I should have realized it, considering how sentimental Ginryuu was to me. Ginryuu was supposed to be our first son's sword," Kurogane spat out, practically choking on the words. "Was that staff to go to our son, too?"

"Not hardly. Our sons couldn't use my staff, more than likely, except if one of them turns out to be a pink hex caster with their magic resting in their eyes, and even that would be iffy. A staff is used by only one mage, because the magic shunted through it imprints itself on the whole staff. If I were to pick up Yuui's staff, for example, the hexes I would send through it would be muted and confused, even thought I'm his twin. If I had a relative that cast pink hexes I could use their staff and it would be passable. However, Yuui casts in blue and has never cast hexes, and Ashura isn't my blood relation, so I'm out of luck just to pick up a staff and cast. So you see why I have to find that staff, no matter what?"

"I regret not looking over your staff myself. I take the full blame on my shoulders. So, can't the ice king just make you another one?"

"Not quickly. It takes weeks. Yuui and I just ignored Ashura's hobby when he tried to teach us. We must have been... lets see... twelve? I was too impatient to make staves, and Yuui was all about animal care spells at the time. Now I'm kicking myself for not paying attention. I need Ashura to teach me, for our children's sake and their descendants' sake. They'll need to craft staves for themselves if they have magic."

Fai contemplated telling Kurogane about trying to use kanji in his magic, but it was a total failure so far. He'd rather perfect it and then tell Kurogane. Kurogane was really firm on Fai learning the written and spoken language. Fai was very behind on that goal, still relying on a translation spell to speak and only learning a precious few kanji. He could admit he needed to learn Japanese, but he didn't know why he was so hesitant. It was like he had a mental block or some aversion to it he didn't understand.

They were riding side by side on horses, following Youji at a distance as he tracked the thief. Fai took in a deep breath and remembered the time before when Kurogane and he were discovered making out by Kurogane's parents. He had been watching melting ice, a rarity for him.

If he would have stayed where melting ice was a rarity, he'd still have his staff. Before that moment in his life, everything had seemed so simple. Fai then became busy imaging what Ashura would say to him if he couldn't find his staff.

"I really need to get it back, or Ashura will be furious, not to mention how pissed Yuui would be if he had to destroy his staff if something happened to mine. That's what it would come to," Fai said.

"I promise, nothing will stop me from getting it back for you. Stop worrying."

Fai let silence drift between them for several long minutes. His heart began to race as what was on the tip of his tongue was going to be extremely hard to say. Maybe if he were to admit his feelings, their problems could be solved. He just wasn't used to being honest. Honesty was a large risk for Fai to take. Honesty made a person vulnerable to being hurt.

But this was one risk he decided was worth taking. He took a deep breath and admitted, "I'm so very miserable. I feel like even the people I was friendly with before have turned against me. I feel like I don't have any friends here, besides your mother."

"I know, and I know I'm partially responsible for it. I've had to side with my father, and you're out of his favor right now. The men pick up on that and reflect my father's disfavor. I admit I haven't done everything I could to get my father to favor you again. I never wanted you to be miserable, I just wanted you to blend in with us and find happiness in our way of life here."

"How can I be happy when I'm not allowed to be myself? I thought I could be who I am. Right after your parents discovered us, you told me it wasn't worth it, living a lie. Now all you want me to do is live one. I do lie. It's a habit I used to blend in and run from trouble. You inspired me to live and be who I am. So did Captain Demetri." Fai hated the misery in his own voice. He shook his head, his lips twisted into a bitter, dour frown. "You want me to live a lie to suit you? I could do that again. It's how I used to live, and I could do it again."

Kurogane sat up rigidly in his saddle. "I don't want you to live a lie. Not now or ever. But there are some parts of our lives that have to change to make this work. Both of us need to change. I want to make it work. At least negotiate some of these things with me. You have to understand that I'm trying to get you to comply in hopes that we'll have fewer enemies. So is my father."

Fai nodded. "I can understand that. But give me a chance to win people over on my own terms. I've already done a lot for the people here. Let me make the argument that I deserve respect just for my deeds alone and that what you and I have is none of their business."

Kurogane gave a huge sigh and nodded. He was about to say something, but Youji waved his hand. "Hey! The thief is headed towards Ueda!"

Kurogane looked over to Fai. The ninja said, "We can't solve this in one day, but I vow to keep working on it. Just promise me you won't run off to Celes again."

Fai didn't say anything except spur his horse forward towards Youji. He wasn't willing to let go of his one trump card over Kurogane's head. He knew it was grossly unfair, and yes, it probably would create anxiety in Kurogane, but Fai felt he had no other defense here in a land where the cards were stacked against him.

* * *

"Eureka!" Icchan shouted with his raised fists in the air. His brother and assistant dove for cover under the nearest table. "Wizard's shell was the key to it all! Ogata! Latte! Now!"

His assistant scrambled from the laboratory before he was ordered to fetch him anything embarrassing or dangerous. Ohjiro poked his head out and looked over to the glass tube that had a light blue liquid in it along with Wizard's Angelic Layer egg shell. Only now, the egg shell was fused back together.

"So can I get my egg back after this is finished?" Ohjiro asked.

"After its been in a man's tummy, incubating a baby, and..."

"Never mind!" Ohjiro cut off his brother before he told him any more things he didn't want to know.

"Anyway. The artificial human egg is ready for genetic imprinting. It's embedded in Wizard's egg shell. Wizard's shell still had the nutrition to give the tiny artificial human egg a boost when it gets fertilized. Wizard's shell is now modified to act as a nice, warm womb for a baby. It'll fuse with the guinea pig's... I mean... the brave volunteer's body. Wizard's shell will then start converting my dupe's... I mean... my special pioneer's bodily fluid into something that will provide the fetus with nutrition and it can now function in waste removal. Wizard's shell will give the human egg nutrition and oxygen until the fusion is complete. The ultimate fake uterus! Yes!"

"How long will that take? The fusing the fake uterus in the guy's body, I mean. How long will your subject have to put up with pain until the fusion is complete?" Ohjiro asked.

His older brother shrugged. "Not sure about that. I'll just keep telling him two weeks. I have a feeling it's not going to be comfortable, because there is the whole center of gravity thing... and the whole nerves and blood vessels fusing to Wizard's shell... and well... maybe some other unforeseen factors. And that's why this is called an experiment and not a for certain."

Ohjiro frowned outright. "Will it be safe for the person carrying the child?"

"I'll make sure he knows there are some risks," Icchan said with a pout. Then he whipped out a thick stack of papers from his lab coat's inner pocket. "Anyway! That's what legal wavers are for. I hope he doesn't get too many hand cramps signing his name."

Ohjiro sighed as Ogata snuck back in, holding out the latte towards Icchan with a bowed head. Ohjiro figured he'd better make friends with the "wizard" and his mate or Icchan's bad habits may cause friction.

* * *

"What the..." Lord Suwa said, smacking his forehead after reading his son's latest letter.

"Hondo?" Lady Suwa asked. "You look distressed."

"I'm starting to think our son became addle brained when he first clapped eyes on that silly mage." He handed Hitomi the latest letter. She read half of it and started shaking her head.

"So now they have to hunt down the mage's staff, because Kurogane was acting foolishly with it after his mage had a temper tantrum." Hitomi sighed and shook her head again. "They're both acting like addle brained children. Hondo, something must be done."

"What do you think would cure this?"

"Only Fai and Kurogane can cure this. They have to decide to stop being so stubborn and reforge their connection. We can only give them some wise council and pray they accept it."

Hondo sighed deeply. "Those two donkeys are driving me crazy."

"Be patient with Fai and Kurogane. This is something new for the both of them."

"Well they better get over it. Quick. Read the rest of the letter."

Hitomi gasped and shook her head. "What are you going to do about that? For him to give up Ginryuu to move up the pregnancy is serious. It's broken the line of of inheritance to give up that sword."

"What can I do? Kurogane will have to make that right by his oldest son that he just cheated. That's something he'll have to settle between them. I'll do the one thing I can, but when he gets back I'm going to chew him out on behalf of that future grandchild of ours," Hondo said. "I'm hoping, though, the children coming early will put an end to their childish antics. And I told Kurogane before this, he needed to settle things with his mage before they had children. Instead, he didn't hear a word I said. Children will only make things harder on them."

"I wish he would have listened, too."

* * *

Yuui showed up at the Kella mayor's home and found Zellen in the living room with Sergei and Tanya. Yuui's empathy was struck by all the depression and worry.

"Is everything okay?" Yuui asked.

"Terrible," Zellen snapped bitterly and slumped forward, elbow on knees.

Tanya rubbed her nephew's shoulder and said, "Drysi has locked herself in their room and won't let Zellen in."

"What? Why?"

"She won't say," Tanya explained. Yuui could tell Zellen was in too much shock and way too upset to even talk about it. Tanya then said, "I've been trying to talk to her, but she won't hear a word."

"Can I try?" Yuui asked. "Maybe I can sense something to help."

"Yuui, it's a lot of depression and fear. That we know, but trying to get her to talk or respond is impossible," Tanya explained. "She's just withdrawn."

"I still want to try to help," Yuui insisted. "Zel, please don't worry. She'll be okay."

All Zellen did was nod. Yuui went upstairs and to their bedroom. Before he could knock or do anything he was panicked. He didn't sense a person inside the room whatsoever.

"Tanya! Zellen! She's missing!"

Zellen, Tanya, and Sergei rushed upstairs. Tanya pounded on the door. "Drysi! Let us in."

"She left out the window a couple of minutes ago." All four of them turned to Nikolay. He explained, "I was just coming to get you, Zellen, because it's too cold for her to be outside. I think she's running away."

Sergei said, "I'll go track her down; I have a good spell for that. She won't be able to get far."

"Since she doesn't have magic, find her quickly. She can't keep warm or safe outside," Tanya said. "She's still weak and recovering. The baby could still be in danger if she pushes herself rather than rest."

"I'll find her," Sergei assured Tanya.

"I want to come along," Zellen insisted.

Sergei looked as if he were going to decline, but then nodded. "Finding your wife is something you can do tangibly as a man. Plus, this tracking spell will be useful to you finding patients in the woods and such. Come and learn."

"Do you want me to come along, Zellen?" Yuui asked.

Sergei shook his head. "King Ashura would be furious. Best you just carry out your plans, Highness."

"Sergei's right. Just take Nikolay to dinner and I'll send word when we find her," Zellen said.

Yuui watched them leave in a flurry of yellow and orange runes. He then turn to Tanya. He said, "Things aren't going well with Drysi?"

"Not at all. It's as if in a short few hours she's become someone different. She's become someone that refuses human contact of any kind. It's like she's relying on her psychometry habits of staying very far from people. She's too afraid after her sister tried to harm her baby to trust anyone. I'm afraid she doesn't even trust us." Tanya shook her head and took a deep breath. "I don't even think she trusts Zellen any more."

"Zellen will persist. He'll bring her around and won't let her slip away."

"I know. I just hate to see them hurting. I've loved Zellen as if he were my own son, and I've grown to love Drysi, too."

Yuui nodded and turned to Nikolay. He smiled at the child and crouched down to meet him eye-to-eye. "You've done a lot of good with you're gifts. You know, you're using them to choose to do good things. Your heart makes you valuable to a lot of people that have grown to care about you, recently. Always know, it's not your gifts that determine your worth, but what you choose to do with those gifts that determines your worth as person."

Ashura had told Yuui that a long time ago, and he kept battling to internalize it. Nikolay looked down at the floor. Yuui could feel the child's frozen heart was starting to melt a little. This was the first spark of self respect Yuui could sense in the boy. Nikolay swiped at his eyes with his sleeve and said, "Thank you, Highness."

"Not you. I don't want you to ever call me that. Call me Yuui when it's just you and I, okay."

The boy nodded. "I want to find a way to thank you for what you've done. My hands..." The boy flexed his hands, now free of blemishes; his brown eyes were glued to his hands. "You did something so nice for me. I'll never forget it."

"Just get better and try to live beyond what was done to you. If you live a full, rich life in happiness, that'll be all the thanks I want." He gave Nikolay's blond hair a fond pat.

Yuui watched Nikolay give him a bright smile, but there was something about it that made him feel very horrible. He thought about it for a minute and realized this was what Ashura had warned him about when he received the fractured dream seer gift. Yuui'd have a premonition without a full blown vision to let him know what was going to happen.

All he knew was that Nikolay's life was going to be filled with extreme suffering, but the child would embrace it and live with purposes. He was going to live a very short, painful life, but it would be a life with meaning and sacrifice for the good of others. Yuui felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest. If only he could clearly see what Nikolay would suffer, he could maybe change it.

Yuui wanted to change Nikolay's suffering, just like he wanted to change Boris' destiny and Ran's burden. He wanted to find a way to save the people he cared about from pain. It was something he wanted to talk to Ashura about. Couldn't the people he grew to care about live meaningful lives without hurting?

"Come with me, Nikolay. I need to talk to Father about something." He turned to Tanya after taking the boy's hand and said, "Keep me informed. I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

"And you'll melt it down?" Nakuru asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah. In front of that little vixen's face," Masa Ueda, eldest son of Lord Ueda gloated. "Thanks for the gift. I'll make sure to rub that little vixen's nose in it."

"Good. I left enough clues to get them into Ueda territory. Now, here is the deal. You tell no one I gave it to you, or I'll pay you a business visit rather than a social visit." She gave him a sly smirk when he nodded, understanding her business was murder.

"I won't tell."

"And you won't lay a finger on Kurogane. He'll be mine to deal with," she said.

"But I need him gone," Masa Ueda complained. "My father is moving too slow through the court system."

"I promise you, I'll take care of Kurogane myself. Do we have a deal?"

"If it means declawing that little vixen and taking out Kurogane, then I'll go along with your plan."

"Good. I'll see you later," Nakuru said, with a jaunty wave before hopping on her horse and heading towards Takenaka's territory.

Masa summoned his father's steward. "While my father is away we have to move quickly. I want to set up a trap for Lord Suwa's son and his vixen. They'll be arriving soon, and I'm not foolish enough to fight Kurogane one-on-one."

* * *

"We're not to step in Ueda," Kurogane said, frowning as they arrived at the border after a couple days' travel. He remembered the brouhaha from the trial at Edo. Fai, specifically, was called out by Lord Ueda to stay out of his province. It would be considered an act of aggression if the blond set foot in Ueda.

"But my staff. I can feel it. It's very near," Fai protested.

"I know, but we can't just go charging in," Kurogane said.

"Come on Kurogane. Just a few huts in an open field and the tracks stop here," Youji said. "The person got off their horse so he can't be too far away."

"Come on, Kurgs, let's be sneaky, little sissies," Fai taunted.

"No! My father would skin us alive," Kurogane said. Kurogane just didn't like this. It was too simple. There was just a tingle, a sense of danger in the air. He knew Fai's desperation was causing him to ignore it.

"Well, you know me. I act first and beg forgiveness later. Besides, my staff is in that hut. I'm not going to let it sit there." Fai said, before spurring his horse towards one of the small, straw dwellings. Kurogane ground his teeth and followed, not having a choice but to watch Fai's back.

When Fai got close to the huts, several archers appeared from the ground, each hiding under grassy colored tarps. Kurogane wasn't astounded to see Fai expected it and spurred his horse into a gallop as he ducked and used his telekinesis to deflect the barrage of arrows. He then traced some runes and set the hut on fire that was his target.

Men ran from the burning hut, grunting and shouting. They lofted spears and were aiming at Fai. Youji and Kurogane each drew bows and shot them down quickly before they harmed Fai.

Fai leaped off his horse and ran towards one particular man Kurogane recognized: Masa Ueda. He was carrying Fai's staff. Fai's telekinesis lashed out and yanked the staff from Masa, but a red, hazy glow surrounded it and it was gone right as Fai's fingertips touched the gold shaft.

Masa stopped, drew his sword and came at Fai. The blond swiftly dodged the three sword swings and a blow towards his head. Kurogane knew Fai was good at avoidance style fighting, but it wasn't a long term tactic that Fai could maintain without any type of weapon.

"Kurogane!" Youji yelled and tossed his sword at the ninja. Kurogane caught it, yelled, and lunged at Masa. Their swords clashed before Masa could make a slash at Fai's throat.

"Don't even think of harming my mage! I'll kill you right here."

"You're invading Ueda! I have the right to kill that disgusting thing you sleep with!" Masa said. Then he smirked. "The little vixen lost her magic staff? What a shame for the poor, little girl. The magicians of Ueda are no slouches; they're real men. One of them has taken that hideous staff. The thing is being thrown in Mount Fuji right at this moment."

"What? That volcano?" Fai blurted out with wide, panicked eyes. On Celes, volcanoes were all long since dormant, because the world was much older and headed towards a sooner demise, but Nihongo was still young and had several active volcanoes. And the most powerful one was Mount Fuji.

"You can't do that!" Fai shouted with clenched fists, pink lightning surrounded him.

Suddenly, Fai stagged backwards and slapped his hands over his eyes; the pink lightening faded away. The blond mage fell to the ground, panting, but not moving his hands from his face. Kurogane moved to his lover's side without lowering his guard. "Fai, are you okay?"

A man appeared from a red, hazy orb. He knelt to Masa Ueda. "The mage of Celes' trinket is destroyed."

Masa cackled loudly. "Now what, Kurogane? He's weak as a kitten. And I see you don't have Ginryuu, which is even better than I wanted. Surrender, and we'll negotiate with your father for your return. The boy-whore stays with me, though, to ensure your good behavior."

"I vowed to return that staff to my mage. You forced me to break that promise to him. You will pay for that," Kurogane said through gritted teeth. Kurogane watched Fai ball up on the ground in the corner of his eye, but was relieved that Youji moved to cover the mage.

He lofted Youji's sword, now able to fight Masa without having to protect Fai as his first priority.

"Come and get it Suwa whelp!" Masa demanded.

"You asked for it, slime!" Kurogane said with a low growl.

And the fight was on.

* * *

"Father! My staff!" Yuui called out as he and Nikolay entered the small dinning room. Yuui dropped it, the heat was too intense. It melted away into a blue mist on the floor.

Ashura rushed over and shook his head. "Something must have happened to Fai's staff since I felt no spell cast here and your eyes aren't bothering you. Go to sleep now and see what happened."

"But... my staff... I loved it..."

"I know, but he could be without a defense. Hurry and go to sleep and tell me what he's enduring. We need to know if he needs us."

Once Yuui was gone. Ashura waved his hand at a tapestry and Lantis appeared. He smiled at Nikolay. "You really like Yuui?" Ashura asked.

"I want to help him anyway I can."

"This is Baron Lantis. You'll be working as his page in the tax assessors office. I want you to let me tell Yuui about where I'm making your new home."

"You aren't sending me back to my parents?"

"Not at all. That would be impossible, now. You're gifts are too great, and your magic is too strong to not ask that you use it in service to the royal house of Celes. I'm giving you a chance to help Yuui's future rule on Celes.

"The life I'm asking you to embrace won't be a life where you can make choices, but you can make a difference for all of Celes. Lantis can train you to use your scrying abilities to protect the royal line of Celes. You could be a very important person helping Yuui."

Nikolay looked over at Lantis with mistrust and finally nodded. The boy saw something that was akin to him. They were two of a kind, and this man wouldn't abuse him. Nikolay knew the king wouldn't hand him over to an abuser after destroying his parents.

"I'll be Baron Lantis' page if it'll help Yuui."

"And now, let me know what you've learned of Bresha, Lantis," Ashura asked as the three of them sat at the table. "Be quick though. I'm sure my Brash Little One is in some trouble."

Lantis removed a small, round mirror. "It's Lady Kanoe that you should be worried about. She's up to something, and I think she stole someone's magic."

"You see, Nikolay, people like you and Lantis are very necessary. You understand?"

"Yes, sir. I promise to learn," Nikolay vowed with a serious nod of his head.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18:

Kurogane made a few slashes to drive Masa away from Fai. He was focused on defeating Masa; he wouldn't let the man near Fai, and he could tell the man's goal was killing the mage. By the same token, he couldn't afford to kill the man on his own territory. That would certainly allow Lord Ueda to invade Suwa. Lord Suwa didn't need that headache right now. He'd really deserve shame if he brought that kind of trouble to his father's doorstep.

Kurogane was certainly more skilled at the sword. He dodged Masa's thrust with the blade and rammed his shoulder into Masa's chest, knocking the man to the ground.

"Stay down!" Kurogane roared, his eyes blazing hot with anger. No matter the state of Kurogane's relationship with Fai, there would never be a moment he wouldn't fight for his mage to the bitter death without question or reservation.

"Shut up, man-lover. I'm going to have your land after I kill your little bed-warmer over there. Get him!"

Another swordsman charged at Youji, and the samurai engaged him with discipline and determination. Youji however wasn't leaving his small, invisible circle of defense around Fai. Fai was trying to stand and rubbing his eyes. Kurogane was afraid Fai couldn't see.

Sure enough, two others joined the fight against Youji, and Kurogane almost charged over to help the man. Three more formed a line to keep Kurogane away. These, unlike Masa, were skilled swordsmen. Kurogane didn't hesitate a minute. He was going to get to Fai. He swung on them and started calculating the best way to kill these three. Masa may be off limits, but not his henchmen.

* * *

Drysi found a little alcove by the frozen pond she and Zellen loved visiting. She knew this was foolish. She had no magic to move herself to safety and warmth, she had no way to protect herself against dangers, and most of all, she was without her main defense: psychometry. Still, it was all she really knew as a psychometrist: run from people. Don't let them near you, and now she knew why she should feel this way. Her sister had made it so plain and clear.

People used and betrayed others all the time without thought or consequence. Her grandmother and her sister had gone so far to ruin her life in devastating ways. She couldn't figure out anything she'd done to deserved this, other than consenting to uphold their culture and stay married to the man she loved.

And yes, even Zellen had tricked her into marriage in the first place! He was a betrayer, too. He had that capacity to hurt the child she was carrying, didn't he? If he lied to trap Drsyi in a marriage, couldn't he have the same tendency her grandmother or sister had? Couldn't he betray their little child in the same ways Naidra hurt her and framed her for crimes?

Drysi shouted out and shook her head as she ran through the snow storm. She had to get further away. Some place Zellen wouldn't think to look for her. No, she wouldn't allow Zellen or anyone near her child. She only trusted one person with her baby, and that was herself. Suddenly, all the energy she had fueled by fear drained away and she stumbled into a snowdrift. She tried to rise, but couldn't. She balled up and rubbed her lower stomach.

"You'll be okay. You can trust me," she murmured before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yuui was drifting in darkness, just waiting with anxiety to see the sable thread between his and Fai's dreams appear. It never did. He panicked. Fai was in trouble; he just knew it. He didn't have a way to get to Fai, now that his staff was suddenly gone. He had to get Ashura to go. He woke himself and ran down the hallway to the dining room.

* * *

Ashura felt a sudden pressure behind his eyes. He dismissed Lantis and told him to go make Nikolay at home in Luval. He told them to keep watching the situation with Lady Kanoe.

Ashura felt his body seize up and slump forward. He felt as though he were floating in the dreamscape again as if he still had his gift. He was drifting to a place other than Celes suddenly. He drifted down into a place with a pleasant blue sky. The weather was pleasant and it seemed as though he was in the yard of a quaint house next to tall metal and glass structures.

"A customer! A customer!" two girls chanted. Ashura smiled and crouched down to meet their eyes.

"Hello. Can you tell me where I'm at?" he asked.

"You're at our mistress's wish shop. She said you'd be here," the one with blue hair said.

"You're to come to her without delay," the one with pink hair said.

He let the girls tug him by the wrists into the shop. He was worried this involved Fai. This seemed like what Fai described as the Witch of the Far East's wish shop. They guided him towards a sliding door and moved it to reveal a very sensual woman lying on a sofa and smoking a pipe.

She rolled over on one side and draped her arm over a hip. Her breasts were barely covered by some clothing that looked like it came from Nihongo. Her shapely legs were almost totally visible with the most charming ankle bracelets with tiny bells. He had to admit, this was one of those times celibacy was truly, very hard.

"Welcome, King Ashura. You were right to worry about your son. I brought you here because it's time you joined him in his quest for children."

"Now is the time? I was expecting it later."

"Much later and Kurogane will end up in jail, not that that wouldn't be entertaining," she said with a slight chuckle. "Besides, your son has just lost his magic staff because of malevolent forces. You'll need to defend him and take him to the realm that will help him get pregnant."

"Yuui is also in danger, too. This is hard for me. I love them both."

"Yuui has two people that he can rely on without question; two people who would lay down their live for them without question or thought. You'll have to trust them. It will only broaden his world and encourage him to be a little bolder. You're not to make him a new staff, by the way. Push him out of the nest and you'll help your kingdom be a stable, safe one."

"I know about Boris, but who else could I possibly trust with Yuui?" Ashura felt his brow furrow, knowing Fai would be busy with his pregnancy.

"Ran Fujimiya, of course."

Ashura frowned. "I'd rather not trust that one around Yuui."

"It's not like you have much of a choice. Ran's feelings for Yuui run extremely deep, but he won't allow himself to act on them except as a loyal retainer," she said.

"How do you know all this?"

Before she could answer the question, a boy with mismatched eyes was whispering behind the door with the two girls. The woman pointed at the door and said brusquely, "You three, find something to do!"

They scrambled away and she smiled at Ashura once again. "You being in Piffle World with Fai will let Yuui become the ruler you want him to be, and it'll give you a chance to help with Fai's biggest problem."

"What problem is that?"

"Kurogane," she said, with a sly tone. "Anyway, right now, Fai does need you while Yuui needs only to find himself. So here is what you'll do..."

* * *

"Father!" Yuui said running over to Ashura's slumped form and shaking him.

Ashura bolted up right and looked over at Yuui. He stood and said, "I must go to Fai now."

"Now? But what about the kingdom?" Yuui was thunderstruck; Ashura put Celes first above everything, except for his sons. He sacrificed so much for his people and worked so hard. For Ashura to leave and act as Fai's nursemaid seemed strange. Then again, it was Fai that needed Ashura. Yuui desperately wanted to be with Fai and let Ashura rule Celes; these were roles they both knew and could do with competency.

Ashura gave his baffled, worried son a smile and a fond pat on his head. "You'll do fine in my absence. I had an assurance. There will be some huge challenges for you, but if you are to start a new dynasty on Celes, you'll need to make your own way without me. I was convinced how it'll be good for the long term of Celes."

"Yes, Father," Yuui said, getting panicky in his stomach.

"I'm going to send you to Boris so you can ask him to craft you a new staff. I found out that Fai's was destroyed, therefore, yours is gone as well."

"But you made it for me. I want another one from you if I have to loose that one."

"No. It's Boris' place to make you a new one. I must make a new one for Fai. Your staves can no longer be twinned, since you live in different realms. And that's fine. Boris will will pour himself into crafting you a solid staff that'll serve you well for many years." Ashura smirked and said, "I'm sure he'll pour all of his hatred towards you in it."

Yuui frowned and nodded, feeling uncertain. Yuui was a creature of habit. Changing something in his life, like his staff, even crafted by Boris' hands, still caused some anxiety.

"What about Celes? Who will look out for it while you're gone?"

"I'll ask Vlad to act as your regent until I'm back. He'll let me know if I need to come back in an emergency. Lantis will be in communication with him to try to figure out a plot in the Southlands. Vlad will let you know any findings, but you are to be subordinate to Vlad. He's your regent, so he has say-so over your safety. Also, if there is the barest hint of any danger towards you, you are to go straight to Boris and stay by his side until I return."

"But I thought you wanted me to learn to rule."

"I do, and you will. But you're still so young and new to this. I want you to feel secure and grow into your role, not be forced into things too quickly. Like I said, Vlad will report to you what Lantis finds, and you'll have input on how the surveillance is conducted. Plus, you'll have to hold court at least twice a week. That is all your responsibility, along with any concerns the mayors my have. I trust your judgment to address any mayor's concerns." Then Ashura gave Yuui a bright smile. "Oh and you can finish up figuring out the tax dispensations for the upcoming year."

Yuui groaned and hung his head. "I blame Fai for that torture."

"I have to hurry along, now. Take care." Ashura left to go fetch his staff.

* * *

Fai shook his head as the sting left his eyes. His staff was gone. Not only was he defenseless, he was now trapped in Nihongo, whether he liked it or not. Youji was doing a good job of defending him, but he had to help. And then there was Kurogane facing off with three swordsmen.

Fai could see two magicians closing in, neither of whom were responsible for destroying his staff. That magician that was standing by Lord Ueda's son was the one who destroyed his staff. He traced some hexes and did the next best thing to pack a punch behind hexes. He pointed at the ground and let the magic travel the ley line. Pink lightening shot through the ground and knock the two magicians out cold.

Right before he could do the same to Ueda's son and the magician that had destroyed his staff, green light swooshed down from the sky, distracting all the combatants. Fai couldn't help smiling as Ashura appeared in the middle of the halted fray. Fai then looked over at Lord Ueda's son and taunted, "Now you're going to get it!"

Everyone turned to King Ashura. Ueda's three men confronting Youji had no clue about King Ashura, but they just charged him, regardless. Fai giggled and turned to Youji. He said, "Oh, this isn't going to be pretty. You might want to look the other way."

Sure enough, Ashura cast a vicious hex that knock all three to the ground in a smoldering heap. Kurogane smirked and took the opportunity to charge at his three opponents. He quickly knocked them to the ground and looked over to Fai as Ashura cast a spell at himself.

"How did you get the ice king here, Fai?" Kurogane asked.

"Yuui's staff vaporized, so I assumed something happened to Fai's," Ashura answered placidly, now that the translation spell was cast. "The Wish Caster Woman said I should come to Nihongo Country right away."

"You're just in time, Father. I have a growing list of evil doers, starting with that mage over there." Fai pointed at the man that had tossed his staff in the volcano. The man gave Ashura a haughty expression and looked him up and down.

"You call yourself a mage? You rely on trinkets for your magic," the Nihongo magician sneered.

Fai started stifling laughter as Ashura staked his staff in the ground. "You misunderstand us. Neither I nor Fai need our staves to beat you. Magic may alter reality, but it's the mind and heart that command it. Our staves only amplify and focus our magic, but as far as raw power, you're pathetic."

Kurogane had a feeling this was going to go bad quickly, especially when Fai lofted his fist in the air and said, "He's the one! He threw my staff in a volcano. And that person there ordered him to do it. Teach them a lesson, Father."

"Tattle tale," Kurogane sneered at Fai. Then to Kurogane's horror, King Ashura lofted his hand and a ball of green lightening started to form.

"No, Ice King! Please don't," Kurogane blurted out. Ashura glanced over with a quirked eyebrow. "That man over there is the son of a province lord. If you harm him, it'll give that man a right to attack my father and invade Suwa."

"So you're the ice king?" the magician said, preparing a red hazy glow between his palms. "I've heard rumors about you and your perverted, demented whelp."

Kurogane's stomach turned. Calling Fai names to King Ashura's face was not something a bright person would do, judging by how much more green lightening was gathering in the ice king's hand. Kurogane was happy that Ashura, however, did not attack. That was, until Ueda's magician hurled the red, attack magic first. A green shield came up and the attack bounced off. Then King Ashura hurled the green lightning ball at the man. The magician fell to the ground, dead.

Ueda let out a gasp in terror as Ashura gathered more lightening. "No! Stay back!"

Kurogane said, "I should really let him zap you."

"My father will attack Suwa if you don't save me!" Masa Ueda shouted.

Kurogane ground his teeth and said, "Please, ice king, I need this guy alive or his father will cause a lot of trouble."

King Ashura dropped the lightening, picked up his staff from the ground, and traced a circle in the sky. The runes lashed out, surrounding Ashura and Masa Ueda. They disappeared.

"What did your father do?"

"I have no clue," Fai said. Moments later, King Ashura returned.

"What did you do with him, ice king?" Kurogane asked in trepidation.

"I put him in my dungeon with Judge Vlad looking after him. Staring at my iron maiden will teach him not to insult my son," Ashura said.

"What's an iron maiden?" Kurogane asked as Youji joined them.

"Does Kuro-li want to find out?" Fai asked coyly.

"Fai," Ashura said in a warning tone. He then gave Kurogane a warm smile and said, "It's a torture device that impales people with one-hundred metal spikes into their body as the door is closed. It seems to keep things tame."

Kurogane shivered and wondered if Yuui had really healed the king or he was still barking mad. "You should have brought it and left it with me. There are quite a few people being very disrespectful to me," Fai said with a pout, "You know Yuui will never use it when he becomes king."

"I forbid you from owning something like that!" Kurogane roared.

"And you wonder why I stole your clothes and embarrassed you." Fai's eyes narrowed as he grew sly. "You'll have to fall asleep some time."

"You two to stop bickering. Now is the time to travel to the place you'll get pregnant. A place called Piffle World."

"Are you going to bring Lord Ueda's son back?" Kurogane asked.

"If his father wants him back in one piece, he won't march on Suwa. He can have him back after we get back from Piffle World."

"See Kuro-que? Nice and resolved."

"Something tells me we're going to be in a lot of trouble over this," Kurogane said softly to Youji.

Youji smirked and slapped Kurogane on the shoulder. "You picked him." He then laughed at Kurogane's dismay and said, "I'll go tell Mamoru you'll be delayed."

* * *

They arrived at the Suwa family compound, Ashura having teleported he, Fai and Kurogane. Lord and Lady Suwa came out to greet them. Lord Suwa said, "Ashura, I wish these were more pleasant circumstances."

"I'm only now getting some of the story. Fai's aversion to the truth is always troublesome," Ashura said.

"He is out of my favor until he apologizes to my chief steward," Lord Suwa said. "I respectfully ask that you talk some sense into that proud little peacock you raised."

"I'll poke my left eye out with chopsticks before that happens," Fai said with cheer covering his malice. "He apologizes first, and then I'll think about it."

Kurogane smacked his own face in frustration. "Why do you say terrible things like that, mage?"

"When he was a child he use to say things like that to get my attention," Ashura said.

"Was? How about is?" Kurogane sneered.

"I will talk to him about reconciliation for you, however, it'll be in a different world. The Wish Caster has contacted me. It's time for your wish, Hondo. However, you'll have your eyesight as long as the original bargain. You'll have about another year and a half."

"I had a feeling that's why you showed up."

"That and the matter of one of your rivals destroying my son's magic staff. I put away his son on Celes for safe keeping."

Lord Suwa's red eyes glared at Kurogane. "What happened?"

"Ueda's son, Masa, stole Fai's staff. We went to go get it and Masa attacked us. King Ashura then appeared after the man had Fai's staff destroyed. And, well, the ice king figured it'd be a good idea to keep Ueda's son as a hostage in case he decided to march on Suwa."

"Anyway, I'll return him in due course. My dungeon is very safe," Ashura said.

"Lord Ueda is very hostile, but I can deal with him better than most," Lord Suwa said. He turned to Lady Suwa. "You should go with them. If Ueda decides to be foolish, I'd rather you not be here for that. The peacock listens to you a fair deal. Between you and Ashura I hope someone talks some sense into his mulish brain."

"I'll go get a few things," Lady Suwa said, giving her son a troubled glance. Once she was ready and farewells made to Lord Suwa, King Ashura cast his teleportation spell. Where they landed took their breath away. None of them could relate to the metal and glass structures around them, nor the flying objects in the air.

"Hello there, travelers. You must be the ones sent from the Dimensional Witch. She said you'd arrive here and now." They all turned around and gasped at the young woman before them. Kurogane and Lady Suwa bowed their heads. She waved a hand and smiled. "I'm not the person you're thinking of. I'm President Tomoyo Daidouji, so please relax. I'll take you right away to meet the man who'll make your dreams come true. Just... I hope you won't be too... off put by him."

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19:

Vlad had sent Yuui to Valeria in a rush of pink runes and foul words about the destination. Yuui hadn't wanted to go. He'd decided to hide in his bedroom until Ashura got back, but Vlad had pounded on his bedroom door until he relented. He thought he'd be more tenacious than the man, but the judge's ability to turn every foul curse word into any part of speech finally drove Yuui from his room.

He had a sudden aversion to seeing Boris. He didn't want to see the necromancer or be around him. At first, he couldn't puzzle out why that was. Then it hit him as he walked up to Fremma Luma castle. He had to ask the man a favor. Growing up, he had never asked for anything, whereas Fai always had a running wish list.

Ashura always had the hardest time figuring out gifts to get Yuui. It always felt like Ashura had given him a new, wonderful life. He felt he had no right to ask for anything more, in spite of the monarch's desire to spoil him silly. With Boris, the man had done so much to help him with King Ashura; he had even risked his life. To ask Boris to make him a magic staff made him feel greedy and weak. He loathed those feelings.

He walked up to the castle where a pair of combat mages were playing cards. It reminded him of the first time he had met Boris. The men, however, this time, sprang up and one of them said, "Announce yourself and tell me your business."

Yuui lowered the hood of sable cloak with blue embroidery. "Prince Yuui of Celes. I'm here to see the governor," he said, hoping the tremor in his voice wasn't noticed. The combat mages bowed at the waist and the speaker said, "Highness, the governor is in the throne room with his adjunct. I can escort you."

"No thank you. I wish to see the governor alone."

"As you wish, Highness," the combat mage replied respectfully. They straightened up, stood aside, and let Yuui pass. Yuui pulled his hood back up and lowered his head so he didn't have to look around the castle. He was careful to avoid people as he crept up to the throne room. He heard Boris say something in a crisp, clipped language. Then he head Ran groan and reply in something that sounded like the same language.

He kept to the shadows, not yet entering the threshold. Suddenly, Ran stopped what he was saying and sprang up. Before Yuui could twitch, Ran rushed him, grabbed his cloak, and slammed Yuui to the ground on his back. Ran straddled Yuui's hips and and gripped his wrists in one hand, pulling them harshly above the healer's head. He roughly yanked Yuui's hood down. Ran's face went from furious to shocked when he realized it was Yuui.

Ran jumped off Yuui as if he had touched fire. Then he knelt on the floor beside Yuui and bowed with his forehead pressed to the marble floor. "Forgive me, healer of Celes, for my deep disrespect to your person. I place myself at your mercy."

"Oh great going, Yuui. Now he's doing that annoying saikeirei thing again. Scrapping him off the floor will take hours," Boris said, rolling his hazel eyes.

"Please, Ran, I'm not upset. I should have announced myself," Yuui said, rolling over on his side. His back was certainly bruised and throbbing. He was injured, but he'd never say so for fear of Ran taking on more guilt and remorse. He reached over to touch Ran's hand in reassurance that he wasn't upset, but Ran only flinched away and crawled slightly back on his knees, not losing his submissive posture in the least. That hurt Yuui a great deal.

He tried to reach Ran's emotions with his empathy, but they were locked down tight. It was a rare person that could keep Yuui locked out. Yuui would have to use brute force to pry open Ran's heart, but Yuui would never do that to someone so wounded. He'd work on getting Ran to invite him in, so he could work on helping the man heal further.

Boris walked towards Yuui, stepping over Ran's prone body on the way, and took Yuui by the upper arms. He gently picked up Yuui and brushed back his tousled bangs. "Are you okay?"

Yuui felt his face flush. He wanted to lie and lie and lie to Boris and make the man think he wanted for nothing and he had no pain. To ask Boris for anything made him nervous and scared he'd be rejected for asking too much. Dependency outside of Fai and Ashura still intimidated him; even after everything Boris had done for him, he found this almost impossible. Maybe Fai was right. Lying was a safe way to go through life. It kept people far away. Boris drew him closer.

Boris' expression grew concerned. "Loftiness, you're trembling and pale. Are you okay?"

"No," Yuui whispered as his vision blurred from tears. He felt Boris' muscular arms engulf his thin, shaking shoulders. Boris rested his chin on top of Yuui's head. "I... I... Fai... he had something happen to his staff and he could be in trouble. Father went to help him... but... now... because he... he... lost..." Yuui then shook his head and tried to pull away from Boris, feeling panicked, but Boris' hold was firm and Yuui's shoulders were very sore from Ran's take down.

"What exactly happened? You aren't making any sense. Did you need me to go check on Duchess Fai?"

"No, Ashura is already with him."

"Okay. You said he lost his staff? I'm sure they don't have any staff vendors in Nihongo, but Ashura can make him another. It's not the end of the world."

"But you don't understand! My staff was twinned with his!" Yuui couldn't stop sobbing against Boris' chest. Boris took Yuui by the upper arms and held held him arms' length.

"Get a hold of yourself. Now. Weeping over a staff is ridiculous, and you know it. You're too old to act like this. Get calm and put your thoughts together." Boris was firm, but not unkindly. Yuui knew his lover wasn't going to put up with his emotional outburst. He never did. Boris wasn't tolerant of them, yet he always was a firm guide out of his emotional storms.

Yuui took a couple deep breaths and nodded taking comfort in Boris' rock-like stability. Yuui finally admitted, "Ashura sent me here because he said... he wanted... he wanted me to ask you to make a new staff... for me. He said, it wasn't his place to make me a new one." Yuui blushed horribly and wouldn't meet Boris' eyes. "He said it was your place to make me a new one."

Boris' frown slowly turned into a smile. He gave a slight chuckle. "Is that what you need from me? A new staff?"

Yuui felt the blood rushing to his head as he nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He was starting to get dizzy.

Boris said, "I'd be honored to craft you one."

Yuui felt blackness close in and he fell faint into Boris' arms.

* * *

Zellen watched Sergei toss his staff into the dusk sky. It was enveloped in an orange glow and started swirling. It finally slowed down and hovered in midair, casting tip pointing west. Sergei held his hand up and caught his staff as the orange glow faded and it drifted down from the air. Zellen was too worried to have memorized anything about the spell his mentor had just cast. He just wanted Drysi safe at home.

"This way. She didn't get very far."

"She must be at the pond then. We go ice skating there."

"Listen, she must not be thinking rationally. We need to approach her carefully. No non-magic user would dare be out here."

Zellen heard what the man said, but it just didn't matter. He wanted Drysi back, and there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do. They trudged through the snow, finally reaching the edge of the frozen pond. Zellen saw dark clothing in a snow bank.

"There she is!" He started to move as quickly as he could through the tick, powdery build up that was only getting deeper by the minute. Zellen saw her stir and get to her feet. She was swaying and confused at first.

Then she bolted onto the frozen pond, to Zellen's horror. Celes was starting to move towards spring. The ice wouldn't be as firm, and sure enough, there was the sound of cracking. "Drysi! Don't move! Get down on your stomach! Spread your weight or you'll break through!"

She looked confused and scared. The creaking of ice grew louder. She shouted in panic, "Zellen! Help!"

"Get down!" He said, diving to his stomach and crawling out towards her on the icy pond. She quickly got down on her stomach, sobbing hysterically. Sergei stayed at the bank and had his staff ready to help them. Zellen was feet away from her when she suddenly bolted up onto her feet and shouted, "No, you liar!"

She started running across the thinning ice and plunged through, not even five steps in her escape from Zellen. He crawled quicker over to the break in the ice and plunged into the water, not even hesitating. Aside from reentering his body from an astral walk, this was the coldest he'd been in his life, and it was the darkest place, too.

He had to get to her before their thick, Celian clothing dragged them to the bottom of the pond. His fingers groped out and grabbed thick velvet. He yanked the handful of cloth towards him. She struggled against him for a moment, but slumped still. There was suddenly an orange, glowing ball that enveloped them. Zellen drew Drysi closer before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kurogane wasn't sure he liked this place. He stayed close by his mother's side as they walked down a hallway following the Tomoyo look-alike. He noticed Fai was on Lady Suwa's other side, sticking close, too. Fai and his mother were very close, and he wasn't surprised to see Fai having a posture of being protective of her.

He noticed King Ashura kept getting sidetracked by the glowing panels on the wall or some random blinking objects. He'd catch up, but then get caught up again by shiny, blinking things again. Finally, they reach a room that was called "the lab."

The door rolled back and there was such a bizarre scene Kurogane couldn't process it. There was a fair haired man cornered by a darker haired man. The dark haired man lofted what looked like a live octopus at the fair haired man's face. The dark haired man bellowed, "Sushi me now or suffer!"

"Yes, sir, yes, sir! I'll be right back with your sushi!"

"And latte me while you're at it!" the dark haired man demand. "And you only have ten minutes which comes out of your smoke break!"

"But I don't smoke, sir," the fair hair man said.

"Then you only have five minutes! Chop! Chop!" the dark haired man bellowed. The man bolted from the "lab" with a scream and a bunch of "yes, sir,"s.

The dark haired man tossed the squirming octopus in a tank and said, "Aww... visitors to admire Icchan's brilliance."

"This is your volunteer you've been looking for and that is his mate," President Tomoyo said with a happy smile. "This is Ichiro Mihara. He's Piffle Princess corporation's most brilliant scientist. He's been working on developing an artificial human egg for months."

"Well I'm Fai D Fluorite and this is my father, King Ashura D Gavrill Tvardovsky. And this lovely woman is Lady Hitomi Suwa. She the mother of that scowling, grumpy puss over there. You can call him Kurga-lurga, or Mr. Black, as he prefers."

"My name is Kurogane! Damn it, mage, this is serious!"

"Well you can call me Icchan," the scientist said, waving his hand in the air and ignoring Kurogane's outburst. "I take it you understand you're my... um... well... volunteer. I assume you're going to be my baby's mommy?" Icchan threw his arm around Fai's shoulder and started walking off with him.

"Hey! Wait a minute. That's my mage!" Kurogane said, in burst of uncharacteristic jealousy. If they wouldn't have been fighting so much, he wouldn't have cared.

"That thing you brought with you that keeps bellowing at me, are you sure you want to have his baby? He seems a bit testy, and I can't eliminate any testiness he passes on to your baby."

"It'll be babies. I'm going to have twins."

"Now you're telling me my business? Your job is just lie back and be my..."

"You have visitors?" a teenage boy from the doorway asked.

"Yes, this is my special vic... I mean brave volunteer," Icchan said.

"So what do we do?" Kurogane asked, still pretty peeved.

"Basically I need sperm!" he shouted, hopping on a chair and spinning around and around. Lady Suwa squeaked with hands over her mouth, utterly scandalized. King Ashura gave the man his own annoyed looked after patting Lady Suwa's shoulder. The scientist continued, "I'll imprint Fai's genes on the artificial egg and then fertilize it with Kurga-lurga's swimmers! It's brilliant!" Suddenly, the man spinning himself around on a chair halted. He pointed at Ashura. "I will steal the secrets of your glossy hair while you're here! Women would pay me big money to get them hair like that."

Ashura bent over to Fai. "Come home to Father. I won't blame you a bit."

"But it's the only way for me to get pregnant," Fai pointed out in hushed tones. "Besides, I dealt with you. How bad could this guy be?"

"I think I was saner a few months ago," Ashura said in a dry whisper as he hitched his thumb at the demented looking stuffed animals pile high in a corner.

Kurogane, always blunt, said, "Stop messing around. Are you the guy that can make it possible for my mage to carry my children?"

"Theoretically, yes! In practice? Not so sure yet. But we'll find out soon," Icchan said.

The teenage boy scowled and walked over to the scientist. "So you really are going to do this?"

"Listen, Ohjiro, back off! You're being such a buzz kill. Ever since I was fourteen and mom and dad brought you home from the hospital you've done nothing but be a drag on my good times! The sucker... I mean... my brave volunteer is about to sign away... I mean look over important legal documents and then let me get him pregnant."

Everyone silently gave him wide-eyes looks of shock. Ashura finally put his arm around Fai's shoulder. "Yes, please come home to Father, and we will never speak of this again."

"Why is everyone giving me a strange look?" Icchan asked.

Ohjiro sighed and shook his head. He turned to the travelers and said, "My brother is a weirdo, but he's brilliant. If he says he can do it, he can do it. Don't let him put you off."

President Tomoyo giggled as she joined the group. "That's what I told them."

"I'll be fine. I want twins," Fai said.

"And I said you'll only have one baby!" Icchan said, looking vexed.

"We'll see," Fai said in a teasing tone.

"Good! Now, I have a few papers you need to sign and then I'll get to work." Icchan then pointed to a stack of papers six inches thick.

Fai gazed at it. Kurogane could see Fai's mind was machinating on something. The mage smiled brightly. "Do you mind how I sign it? Since I'm not familiar with your language."

Icchan handed over a writing device Kurogane had never seen before. "Just sign, sign, sign!"

Fai then tackled the forms with relish. Kurogane knew that bright smile only spelled trouble.

* * *

Zellen bolted upright to the surface of the steamy water and tried to calm his labored breathing as everything came into focus. He recognized he was in his aunt's hamam. Sergei was sitting in the hot water beside him. Zellen could tell Sergei had just cast a spell at him, a warming spell.

"Where's Drysi?"

"She's fine. Tanya took her to the annex out back and is working on keeping frost bite from settling in. She was outside for a long time."

"Why are they in the annex? Why not here?"

"Couple of reasons. The annex is secure, Drysi won't be able to leave so easy. Also," Sergei said, looking a little dour, "Drysi doesn't want to see you."

Zellen felt as if he'd been slapped. "What? Why?" he asked is shock.

"She doesn't trust anyone right now. Not one person. She's suddenly feeling some anger over the way she ended up married to you. Maybe it was her family coming after or something, hell, I don't know, and she won't really talk to Tanya anymore."

Zellen felt choked up. "But I've done everything I could to make it up to her. I fought so hard to win her over and make her feel as though she has a home with me. Why? I don't understand. I thought this was all settled."

"I guess you'll have to ask her that."

"But if she won't talk to me, what am I supposed to do?"

Sergei sighed and shook his head. "Do what I didn't do with your aunt. Keep by her side; be persistent in your love for her, even when she's keeps pushing you away. I got frustrated and left. I really regretted not sticking it out longer. She would have come around, but I let the stress get the better of me. I was young and dumb about what she needed from me. Don't make my same mistake."

Zellen took the advice soberly. "I'll keep going. I won't let this stop me."

"Good. Get cleaned up and go see her."

* * *

Bresha watched a lithe, blond girl walk into their base. She had a diamond-hard coldness to her expression. The attractive girl had nothing but a bitter twist to her lips. She assumed this was Lady Ann Une's sister Middie. They didn't resemble each other physically in the least, but they certainly shared the same cold, angry resentment at the world.

The group assembled at the top of the tower and sat at a large, round, oak table. There was an ornate gold candelabra with several scarlet candles halfway melted on the center of the table. Sheer, gray drapes fluttered in a sultry, pre-storm breeze as dusk settled on Valeria. The musty smell tickled Bresha's nose as she noticed this room had too many cobwebs. It hadn't been used in years.

The thin blond girl sat on a vermilion, velvet upholstered chair and said at last, "I had to pay a visit for a reason."

"This better be important for you to break cover," Milliard said, settling back on his chair with a regal bearing.

"Who's this first?" she said, giving Bresha a cool look.

"Someone that I cleared. Now tell me what's going on a Fremma Luma Castle," Milliardo insisted.

"The prince of Celes showed up." She then gave a wicked smirk. "I enjoyed watching his greeting."

"Middie is a scry mistress," Hilde whispered to Bresha. She and Hilde had become fast friends, because they were the same age and had similar interest.

"I'm the best scryer here and in Celes. None better than me," Middie boasted, her acute hearing picking up the whispers. She turned back to Milliardo. "Yes, the cursed twin is here. When the Valerians hear the one marked for death is back, they'll storm the castle for sure."

"This is a great situation. Now is a good time to move against the governor," Milliardo said.

"I found out two pieces of information. One, the prince no longer has his staff. Somehow, the older twin lost his and now the younger is asking with a bunch of snot and tears for the governor to make him a new one." Middie's nasty scorn made Bresha flinch. "Two, the governor and the prince had some rather intimate interactions. I'd say they're more than just friends. I'd say the governor was an idiot and indulged in that useless emotion: love." She gave a divisive snort. "When he was jaded I could at least respect him. Now, how pathetic."

"Really? That's even better news. That's something we can use to get them under our control. Alright. We are going to move swiftly and get the governor at our mercy. I'd say the easiest way to do that is through the prince. And the easiest way to get the prince under control is through the governor."

"There is the one-eyed devil to account for. He's everywhere," Middie sneered.

Milliardo shrugged. "What do I care about some foreign non-mage? He'll be collateral damage if he doesn't get out of the way when we strike at the prince and the governor."

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20:

Yuui's eyes opened and then refocused. Boris was sitting by him on huge a bed. Boris took a wet cloth and pressed it to Yuui's forehead. Before Yuui could do a thing Boris said, "Just relax and don't strain yourself further. Your empathy overloaded."

Yuui let his body relax and tried to access his empathy; it was shut down. He couldn't even experience his own emotions. Everything felt blank and gray. He looked at Boris and knew he should feel something, anything, towards the older man, but there was nothing there.

This had happened to him a few times before. He knew after a couple of hours his empathy would right itself; he'd have his emotions back. But for now, life was colorless and dull, neither painful nor joyful. It just was.

"I'm still recovering." Yuui looked around at his surrounding. He knew this room should hold such horror for him, but he felt none. This was his grandfather's bedroom. He thought about asking Boris to move him, but he was just too apathetic. "I guess this is where you sleep?"

"Yes." Boris removed the cloth from Yuui's forehead. Boris wasn't looking at him, the man turned his back to him and slumped with his elbows on his knees. "You look so strange. Your eyes, they're so beautiful. Even when your father blinded you and they turned tawny, they were still so beautiful. Right now, your eyes are empty. It makes them so strange, so horrible to look at."

"It will pass," Yuui said blandly.

"Until it does, I can't craft a staff for you. I'll get the materials, but you need to be yourself before I really start. I'll have to leave you for a couple of hours so I can start the crafting process. I'm leaving Ran to guard you. Are you okay with that?"

"I doesn't matter one way or the other." Yuui hear himself utter the words, but they sounded so hollow. He knew he should logically reject Ran. Ran had kidnapped him and almost raped him. It just didn't matter to Yuui right now; he had no will to care about it. He knew he should also question Boris' judgment for leaving him under Ran's care; he couldn't muster the energy.

He watched Boris rise and whisper with Ran at the doorway. Boris fled and the ninja took up his post at the doorway, still as a statue, head lowered towards the ground.

"Ran?"

The ninja bowed deeply and asked, "What would the healer of Celes ask of his humble servant?"

"Did Boris tell you to keep me here?"

"Yes. He said you're not to move from his bed, because right now you can't even feel if you'd physically injure yourself. We fear the smallest cut could cause infection. You could get harmed and it could lead to real danger to your person, Highness."

Yuui rose off the bed. He noticed Boris had dressed him in a simple, white robe made of linen, but he couldn't feel the softness against his skin. He started walking towards the door and he wasn't surprised to see Ran block him. Ran did hesitate getting anywhere near him, though.

Yuui informed Ran, "I was hurt here so many times. I remember before and after, but not the hurt. If I regain feelings in this room, I'd break down."

"Fine, I'll take the healer from here," Ran finally agreed with a snarl. "His Highness needs something on your feet."

Yuui looked down at his bare feet. "I guess so." Yuui was too confused and too indifferent to shod his feet. All he could do was stare a his toes.

Ran finally marched over to Boris' wardrobe and got out a pair of thick, wool socks. Ran placed them at Yuui's feet and bowed. Yuui only started at the black cloth on the ground until Ran said, "Please put them on."

"Why?"

"Because your feet could get hurt. It's also very cold."

"So?"

Ran bit back some sort of a growl. "Highness, put them on. I refuse to touch your person. You must do this, and then I'll place you in another room."

Yuui collapsed on the ground and fumbled with the socks. Ran finally got frustrated. He knelt in front of Yuui and snatched the socks away. He gave a formal bow and said, "Forgive me for touching your person, Highness."

Ran jammed the socks on Yuui's feet and yanked the healer's limp body to his feet. "Where are we going? Your old bedroom down the hallway. Would that please the healer?"

"I was hurt there too."

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"Out of this castle." Yuui closed his eyes and said, "Far away. Take me to Celes."

"I can't do that. I have no magic," Ran said. He tugged Yuui down the hallway. "I'll find you a restful place here."

Yuui sighed and said, "There is no restful place on Valeria if you're a second born twin. You know they still will want to kill me to release the curse from the land?"

"They'll have to kill me first before that happens," Ran said gruffly, taking Yuui by the sleeve of his robe and dragging him down the hallway.

* * *

Sapphires. That was Boris' first pick out of the basement storage of the castle, but then his instinct told him this was the wrong choice. Yuui was so fair, light, and gentle. A dark stone wouldn't do for Yuui, but it should be a blue. That's when the perfect stone came to mind: aquamarine beryl. A light blue variety would resonate Yuui's magic and amplify it perfectly.

There was blue fluorite, which was always wildly popular, and healers always seemed to use it. Boris smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of all of the geology studies he had had. Each stone carried a magical frequency. Beryl was more subtle than fluorite.

Even though Fluorite was Yuui's surname, he felt the prince would be better served with beryl. Yuui's nature was that of water. His power flowed and ebbed depending on his emotions. Fluorite was a strong, unyielding stone. Beryl's magical frequency flowed and ebbed. It would sync with Yuui perfectly.

His finger tips touched a gold ingot, however, he stopped. Yuui was extremely powerful. He knew the notion of coaxing dormant things. Boris would have never crafted a staff with anything but gold for any other mage, but Yuui, if he embraced his own power, could handle something aside from gold. Boris walked over and grabbed three silver ingots. He had only made himself a silver staff, so this was a risky prospect.

He was confident Yuui could use something this powerful. Not the Yuui he'd just seen, but the Yuui he'd known and had grown to love. There was the barest fear that Yuui's empathy wouldn't right itself. Boris was used to the idea of loosing his mind and Yuui making decisions over his welfare, but the reverse scenario terrified him. To tend a mentally broken Yuui, one that didn't snap back after a firm castigation, terrified him.

* * *

Hondo endured the tedious dinner. This was the sixth one in a row this week and he found himself bored as his aunt quizzed his future bride. Earlier that day, Miho's brother had negotiated with his Aunt Aimi to marry as soon as next week. It was extremely early for a noble wedding, but Akira of Suwa was determined to have his son married off soon. He was agreeable to Izanagi's firm request.

He paid some attention to the conversation around the table, but he'd been sober for seven long days since the bridal party had arrived. He was ready to relax with some sake and hang out with some of the men in the barracks.

Eventually, he politely excused himself. His father gave him a suspicious glare, but said nothing. The man's notoriously short temper had been tamped down all week. He knew his father would probably lose it if he so much as poked his toe over the line of good behavior. Still, he'd never know if Hondo snuck out his bedroom window. And yes, he did after being excused.

It wasn't long before his father's men plied him with plenty of alcohol and dice games after sneaking off to the barracks. As he stumble back to the main compound. He felt good and happy. The rest of what happened was a blur until a shrill scream shattered his blackout.

There was a mound of softness under his hand. He sat up and looked around, still blurry eyed, dizzy, and cotton mouthed. His face started getting red when he realized his hand had been on a breast. That wouldn't have normally bothered him, but unfortunately it was Miho's breast he had been fondling.

He rolled away from her futon and attempted to hush her. His eyes were wide with panic as the girl wrapped a blanket over her pure, white hadajuban. It was too late. Four serving ladies of Suwa, along with Hondo's Aunt Aimi, came rushing in.

They all looked throughly scandalized. Hondo felt his face get incredibly hot when he heard male voices in the hallway. Aunt Aimi turned and went to the hallway, he heard her explaining to his father what she'd found.

"Hondo! Get out here now!" Akira Suwa bellowed. He knew he was as good as dead.

He hung his head, not meeting anyone's eye, especially his father's. He did glance over to Izanagi Takenaka, knowing the man would have every right to challenge him over his sister's honor. Izanagi wasn't nearly the swordsman Hondo was, but it was a given they'd fight. However, Izanagi was actually wearing a subtle grin. It seemed very unnatural to Hondo.

Hondo trudged down the hallway after his father, Aimi, and Izanagi. They ended up in his father's sitting room around a table with tea. "Explain yourself!" Lord Suwa snapped at Hondo.

"It's not what is seems," Hondo blurted out as his own mind tried to recall last night. Nothing came to mind right away. It was one, giant blur and then a black spot in his memory. He had no memory of going into her room, let alone what had gone on between him and Miho.

"I think it was pretty obvious what was going on," Izanagi said. "You couldn't even wait a week? I demand satisfaction. I demand he marry my sister tonight."

"Wait a minute. Hondo has his faults, but I'm sure he didn't make that kind of a mistake," Lord Suwa said, glaring at Hondo.

"I'm so sorry," Hondo blurted out. "I got confused."

"I want the wedding tonight," Izanagi kept insisting.

"But if we have it tonight, it'll impugn Hondo's morals. It will put on him that he took advantage of her. My son may have some flaws, but he'd never do what was implied," Akira said. His crimson eyes went to Hondo.

Hondo's face flushed, he didn't rightly remember, but he knew if a lady told him "no" he accepted it and went on. He admitted to himself he couldn't rightly remember. There was something about Miho being out in the hallway, but he couldn't remember what she had said to him. Damn it if his throbbing head couldn't grasp the memory.

"I agree," Aunt Aimi said. "If Hondo did something wrong, they should marry tonight. However, if my nephew is innocent, I see no reason to shame him unnecessarily."

"What do you suggest?" Izanagi said. Hondo didn't miss Izanagi growing pale.

"Our nurse maid will give her a purity check. If her purity is gone, then we'll apologize and have them marry right away," Aimi said. "If that's agreeable to my brother."

Akira nodded. Hondo's stomach roiled as the court women fluttered out of the room. Izanagi was shaking now. Hondo now knew something wasn't right. He waited nervously, but his nervousness was dissolved when his aunt came back looking furious. Her temper rivaled her brother's from time to time.

She bowed in front of Lord Suwa and said, "Brother, please dismiss everyone but your son and Lady Miho's brother." Akira waved everyone out and Aimi knelt in front of her brother. "Lady Miho isn't pure, but it wasn't your son that stole her purity. It would seem she's with child."

"What? It would be impossible for Hondo to have sired any child by her that can be detected now." Lord Suwa said. He then looked over at Hondo, who was now thunderstruck. "Son, on your honor, do you know anything of what happened last night?"

Hondo lowered his head. "I remember going towards my room and meeting Lady Miho in the hallway. I honestly don't remember anything but waking up beside her."

"Then we have to assume he assaulted my sister and should have to atone by marrying her. Now!" Izanagi snarled.

"You were about to perpetrate a fraud on my son! Don't act so holier-than-thou!" Lord Suwa raged. "Who's child is she carrying anyway?"

Izanagi's indignation faded into shame. He said, "A farmer's child. My father is desperate to bury this. This would bring great shame on the Takenaka name. I deeply apologize and ask that this marriage go through quietly and quickly."

"You tried to frame my son as the father of another man's child. Your sister is loose, so I'm inclined to say no."

"It's not as if your son is a great prize. He's a lush and a gambler according to my cousin that lives in Edo. Tongues will wag if I go back with my sister to the Takenaka province and she's now with child; they'll blame Hondo, anyway. We could help each other. Your son could get back his reputation and so could my sister."

"But that means my son would be raising another man's child and that child would inherit Suwa, not one of his blood heirs. That is intolerable. You know that, as does your father."

"What if I take the child into my household? We'll come up with an excuse to save face. Then when they have their child, the right to inherit will be uncontested by Miho's first born. You have my word on that," Izanagi said. "Please, let's be allies and help each other out. My sister will help keep Hondo off of the sake."

"Sister, what is your opinion?" Lord Suwa asked. Hondo could tell his father's quick temper was blown. He knew he'd be in deep trouble once Lord Suwa sent off Miho Takenaka. He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning when the Takenakas were gone and he could try to make amends with his father.

Aimi leaned over and said something softly in Akira's ear. Akira straightened up. "It's agreed. Tonight my son will wed your sister under the condition you adopt the bastard once it's born."

"Thank you, Lord Suwa. I'll tell my sister." Izanagi left as shock settled over Hondo.

He looked at his father and asked, "Why, Father? She's pregnant with another man's baby. People with think I'm the father. They'll look at me with contempt for sending the child away."

"And you made this situation yourself with your drunken whoring! I've had enough of it! You'll wed and then keep your nose clean from now on! Not one more drop of booze! Now leave my sight and don't come back until the wedding feast at dusk!"

Hondo rose and bowed, shaking from shock and fear at his father's wrath. He quickly went to his bedroom and started pacing. It was only dawn so it was still a while before he was allowed to be in the same room as his father. The whole situation of this early wedding would put him in such a bad light. He'd be the topic of gossip for years, and all because of that liar Izanagi and his harlot sister Miho.

Before he knew it, he had a bottle of sake out from his cabinet and had downed a large gulp. He almost put it back for fear of angering his father further, but he admitted he was pretty angry with his father, too, for forcing him into this embarrassing situation. Drinking was something enjoyable he'd have to set aside in a few short hours.

He smirked, thinking about his father's hot temper. His father's men claimed his temper was worse than Akira's when he got drunk. He took another shot. He seriously doubted it. No way Hondo would ever get that enraged if his son would make a mistake or fall into strange circumstances.

* * *

Kurogane looked up when a shadow fell over him. It was his mother. She sat beside him on the stiff sofa. They watched as Icchan was rolling Fai away on a strange metal bed on wheels. This was only a check up to make sure Fai was healthy. Fai gave a jaunty wave and a bright smile, but Kurogane could tell his mage was jittery. To tell the truth, Kurogane was jittery, too.

After Fai was gone, Kurogane looked over to see the king sitting with the teenage boy named Ohjiro. They were both hunched over a table with a small, blue doll. The king seemed entranced while the boy pointed at it, talking. Kurogane thought King Ashura would be fretting over Fai.

And sure enough the ice king did stress over Fai, but the scientist kept stalking up behind the king with scissors for a "hair sample." That game stopped when Ashura zapped him with a bolt of green. Kurogane got a good chuckled out of it. Icchan's little brother was so impressed by Ashura's show of power that he took the blue doll out of his jacket pocket and distracted the king.

"Son, you're frowning so much, so overly serious like when you were a child. Your mage will be fine. I just know it. His aura is such a strong pink."

He turned his attention to his mother. "I know. It's more than his health, though, I worry about it. What will be the long term cost to his body? Also, what are the long term costs to his spirit?"

"What is your immediate concern?" Lady Suwa asked, putting her hand on Kurogane's.

"I worry about if he's ever going to be happy in Nihongo. After this, he'll be a pariah. Even if we grow close again, and you give him all your care, who else would support him? Lately, things have been hard on him. I mean, Father is so angry with him. I've never seen him this angered in his life."

"Son, you've been hard on your mage. Start there. You can solve nothing else without addressing that, first. Then you can work at resolving your father's differences with Fai."

"This friction is my fault? He won't settle into Nihongo life, though he promised he would."

"You are right to be angry over that. He did promise to learn our language and traditions, but he doesn't progress as far as he should. He's extremely bright, yet he doesn't use his intelligence to do as he promised."

"I can answer that," Ashura said, interrupting his conversation with Ohjiro. He walked over and sat on the other side of Kurogane from Lady Suwa. "He has always had a lazy streak, a big one. He's extremely smart, you are correct. There was nothing he couldn't learn that I didn't set in front of him, but would it interest him enough to learn? That could always be a challenge. I recommend sweets to get him to learn."

"I recommend a swift kick in the..." Kurogane said, but bit off the last word. He didn't want to be zapped with green lightening like Icchan.

Ashura only smiled. "He does need what I didn't give him, however he's different. He's an adult, as much as I hate to admit it. I don't think you've given him an incentive to learn."

"Well, he is trying something. He's trying to learn kanji so he can translate it over to magic. Maybe you could help me find a way to encourage him," Lady Suwa said.

"Tsk, I know nothing of magic, Mother."

"But you do know our culture. Soften yourself towards your mage and give him a reason to really embrace our culture. Right now, he has too many reasons to keep locked away in a shell. Invite him in, Kurogane, and let him know you'll always welcome him."

Kurogane nodded and smirked. "I need to think on this. I want him to stay."

Ashura said, "I told you before, Fai can be flighty, but his love, once he bestows it, is firm. He'll grow into your culture if you give him a chance. But I'll warn you, berating him only makes him more willful. You won't get your way with him with vinegar. Try some honey."

Kurogane crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He guessed he'd have to try his mother and the king's advice. Yelling his demands at the mage was getting him nowhere. The real concern he had he didn't voice. That was Fai's relationship with Lord Suwa. If it wasn't changed quickly, he was afraid it'd degenerate into a very hostile environment for their future family.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21:

Zellen crept into the annex and saw his aunt in the living room. She gave him a concerned look and stood. She tugged him away from the door to the bedroom and stood with him by the fireplace.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Sergei fixed me up. But I'm afraid for Drysi. How is she?"

"I fought back the frost bite, but she's still in a bad situation. Much more stress on her body and she could lose the baby. This is very serious."

"Do you know why she's upset with me?"

"I think it's not you, but her original family. She's scared, because she trusted Bresha and this really damaged her ability to feel trust. She's a psychometrist, so they're not easy to form relationships with in the first place. She's always had that ability and now it's gone, so she feels very vulnerable. Not to mention, she's a non-magic user in our society. She's got double the burden. Add that on top of being cast out of the noble class she was used to... well... You see where she's having more problems than most people in her situation?"

"I do. I'm afraid I was the cause for her getting kicked out of her family. And... well... now..." he felt his face flush, "...her not having psychometry since I got her... you know..."

Zellen growled and clenched his fists. He said, "Maybe I do deserve all the blame! She wouldn't be with me if I wouldn't have lied to her in the first place. I'm a commoner, so she would have ignored me if I would have been honest."

Tanya nodded and said, "Not necessarily. But your relationship didn't start on trust. She, like all first time mothers, is feeling very defensive." Tanya smirked. "Her life is changing in very real and deep ways. She's trying to adjust to it."

"Sergei gave me some advice. I'm hoping it'll work."

She chuckled. "Well judging by his track record, I hope you'll do the opposite."

"He told me to do the opposite of what he did." Zellen smiled at seeing his aunt's shocked look. "Do you think I can talk with her now?"

"Yes, go ahead. I've put security on this place so she can't leave. But, Zellen," she said, gripping his upper arm, "be very careful. Your daughter's life is still hanging in the balance."

He nodded and said, "I'll follow what Sergei told me to do. And thank you. You know, I haven't said that to you enough. You've been a mother to me and gone above and beyond supporting me when I've made some really bad choices."

She smiled and gave him a brief hug. "You made a mistake, but you turned it into something beautiful. Right now, it seems like it's going wrong, but keep steadfast. Don't let her shove you away, but don't smother her either."

"That's what Sergei told me."

Tanya crossed her arms and said, "Oh now he gets he. Slow learner."

Zellen chuckled. "I'm going to talk with her and stay here until she comes around."

Tanya left. Zellen went and poked his head into the bedroom. She was in a simple, white shift and buried under three comforters as she dozed lightly. He peeled off his clothing until he got to his undergarment and slipped inside the bed beside her.

She started awake and pushed her hands against his chest, she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Get away from me!"

"No," he said softly. He didn't touch her or embrace her, yet he refused to leave her side.

"Leave me!"

"I won't. Why do you want me to leave? Please tell me."

"Because you could hurt her."

"Our baby?" he asked a little confused.

"My baby!" she screamed and buried her face in pillows and started sobbing. His heart felt sliced in two when she claimed their baby as her own. It was as if she were pushing him out of his child's life even before she was born. Not having his parents growing up made it sting so much more than she probably even realized.

"Please just relax. I've never done anything to hurt you."

"Because of our marriage my own sister and grandmother turned against me. I was trapped in an impossible situation. You have the temerity to say you've never done anything to hurt me. You lied to me to start with."

Zellen was shocked by the anger and he was shocked she was still angry. He finally admitted to himself, as Drysi sobbed clutching a pillow, he did deserved her wrath. She had never really yelled at him or anything over what he'd done.

Especially, now that he had gotten her pregnant, no doubt she was afraid. Once she gave birth, divorce was virtually impossible by Celes customs. They'd be linked together for the rest of their lives.

"I am guilty of trapping you into this. Your grandmother drugged me, but I should have told you who I really was long before that point. I should have told you when I knew I getting feelings for you. I'm very sorry I didn't."

"It's like you didn't respect me at all."

"I didn't and I'm sorry for that, too. There is nothing I can do to change what I did in the past," he said, feeling a deep pang. He felt so utterly helpless.

Drysi just sobbed and sobbed. Zellen reached out and rubbed slow circles on her back. He desperately wanted to do something to make this all better, but he was clueless on how.

* * *

Akira looked around the banquet table and was displeased to see Hondo hadn't shown yet. All he could do was think how glad he was that Hondo's mother wasn't alive to see what a lush her son had become. But now things were going to change. He'd see to that.

Hondo finally stumbled in after the guests were seated. He flopped down beside his father. Akira grew infuriated when he noticed Hondo reeked of sake. He certainly couldn't castigate his son during this bridal dinner. He hoped to sober Hondo up with some food, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself during the wedding ceremony.

The guests started chatting amiably, while Akira shot Hondo lethal looks. Hondo looked apathetic as he reached for the sake decanter. Fortunately, Aimi was quick enough to snatch it from her nephew's reach.

"...and I feel very happy to be here in Suwa," Miho said to a village elder sitting beside her. Her face flushed, looking appropriately demure.

"Well, you'll make an honorable and wonderful Lady Suwa," the man said, giving Miho a smile.

"Not hardly honorable," Hondo scoffed in slurred speech. Hondo managed to snag a decanter from a servant's tray as she walked by.

Akira felt his breath leave him. He glared sharply at his son while he served himself a drink. "Son, treat you bride with respect," Akira whispered in fury.

"Since when is a lying vixen afforded respect?" Hondo asked loud enough to elicit gasps. Then silent astonishment was cast to the head of the table.

"What the hell is wrong with your pickled brain?" Akira roared at Hondo.

Now Hondo's face squished in aggravation. Not once had Akira seen his good-natured son get this hostile, and never, ever towards him. His son always had the utmost respect for him, but this wasn't his Hondo at all. This was the Hondo that had returned from Edo, the one that throughly irked him.

Hondo knocked back another cup of sake, filled the cup, and stood on unsteady feet. "What's wrong is that bitch wants to give me the bastard kid of a farmer and pass it off as my own and you're letting her and that lying, scheming weasel brother of hers get away with it."

Akira felt as though cold ice water was thrown over his ire. Everyone watched Hondo take another swig and pour another glass. "Here's to my bride and her bastard farmer's child!"

Now Akira's stomach filled with acid as everyone's eyes fell on him, expecting him to get control over Hondo. All Akira could do is watch in horror as his son lofted the cup and said, "Kanpai, my bride! And to your bastard child sired by a farmer!"

"Son, put down that cup and apologize for that vicious lie," Akira said, not knowing what else to do except lie. "You'll shame the Takenaka clan."

"How dare you imply what you have!" Izanagi interjected, his face beat red. "It's all a lie. My sister is pure!"

Akira watched his son staggered over over to Izanagi. The Takenaka heir sprang to his feet. Hondo said with a nasty sneer, "You lying little weasel! You know your sister is a whore! Now you expect me to bed that loose tart so that your family reputation is saved? Fuck you and fuck her!"

Akira couldn't believe his beloved son would humiliate him this way. Never mind humiliating Suwa, Akira felt a lot of pity for the young lady that was trembling with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her face was totally red. Her brother, rightfully, was furious. If Hondo had a problem with this, he should have brought it up privately and not shamed another noble family in public. It just wasn't done.

Akira knew one thing. When Hondo sobered up, he'd easily kill Izanagi. As it was now, Hondo would end up on the bad side of a blade from even the most amateur sword wielder.

"Izanagi! Please let me talk to my son and we'll talk tomorrow," Akira blurted out.

"He is implying my sister has no honor! This can't stand!"

"She doesn't! She got knock up by some farmer and then you were going to pass it off as mine. Take your whore back to Takenaka, Izanagi! I won't bed the little vixen to save your face," Hondo slurred, ramming his index finger into Izanagi's chest.

Now Izanagi smacked Hondo's hand away. Akira noticed Izanagi looked enraged, but also extremely hurt. No doubt the man loved his sister and loathed to see her disgraced, especially by her groom. Suddenly there was a shoving match between the two young men.

"Iza! No!" Miho sprang up and tried to get in between them, but Hondo's fist was already in motion towards Izanagi's face. Instead, it connected with Miho's cheek, sending her flying over the railing of the banquet hall. She tumbled over the railing with loud scream.

Akira sprang up and ran over to the rail. Miho had landed on the ground below, but she was unnaturally still. "Aimi! Help me," he ordered, rushing down the stairs. Aimi quickly followed after her brother.

If this turned out for the worse, his whole Suwa province would be in danger of invasion. Worse yet, Hondo could be brought up on all sorts of criminal charges regardless of his inebriated state.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Kurogane bellowed, refusing to touch the plastic cup Icchan dangled in front of his nose. His eyes darted around and was so grateful the ice king and his mother were on the other side of the lab playing a game with the teenager, Ohjiro. It involved some tiles called dominoes.

"Well I have to have it. The other way would involve sticking an electrode up your..."

"Stop already, sicko!"

"You want help?" Icchan asked and lofted a glossy book called a magazine with naked people on it.

"You knock it off, you pervert!" Kurogane felt his flaming hot face cool down a little. He snatched the plastic cup from Icchan. "Where can I go?"

"This way," Icchan said, skipping towards something labeled "exam room one."

"Where is Fai, anyway? I haven't seen him for a whole day."

"Well, he had to spank his..."

"Shut up with that! Just tell me where he's at!"

"He said he needed to go to sleep to talk to someone. Whatever that crazy talk means," Icchan said in a huff. "Come on. Once you've fished choking your..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You better not finish what you're going to say!"

"Well, once you're done getting me my sample, I'll fertilize the artificial egg containing his genes with your sperm. Then I can implant it inside him in the morning." Suddenly, Icchan cackled.

"Don't bother me," Kurogane snarled and locked himself away.

He sat down on the stiff table with the plastic cup in his hand. Heck, he had no clue what plastic really was. Just something found in Piffle World, he supposed. He sighed, not really caring. This was the moment of truth. If he did as asked, Fai would be pregnant and they'd be fathers. At least, he guessed that's what they'd be. He was still confused on that point.

And Fai... Kurogane admitted he was still very put out with the blond mage. He loved Fai with everything in him, but he was so frustrated with him. He wanted children for several reasons, but Kurogane just couldn't find it in his heart to create life, that special bond with another person, with someone other than Fai.

The first reason he needed to carry through with having children with Fai was his father had given up his sight for this. It was a very special sacrifice that Kurogane had yet to comprehend. His father didn't exactly embrace Fai, but neither hated him. It confused Kurogane, but that was to sort out later.

The second reason was that he could never imagine being with anyone but Fai. The whole concubine option just had no appeal. To make a baby with some else just couldn't happen.

The third reason was that he wanted to build a family with Fai. This seemed to be the way to do that. And Fai had foreseen it. It was a destiny Kurogane did want to embrace, and he'd given up his most prized possession to do this at this particular time.

He had cast all of his hopes on the idea that these children would draw Fai back to him again. His hope was that Fai would change his mind once pregnant and want to renounce being a combat mage. Kurogane gripped the plastic cup and fumed.

Why did King Ashura have to be a homicidal sociopath that had taught his son all sorts of attack magic? Okay, maybe that was a little unkind to Ashura, but Kurogane still thought the man's head was still scrambled.

After this, he'd ask Ashura to teach Fai a new magical hobby that would be nice and keep him at home. Then again, that whole iron maiden thing still played on his mind.

A pounding at the door startled him, along with Icchan saying, "How long does it take you to pound the..."

"Shut up or the only thing I'll be choking is you, you scrawny pervert!"

"Hey now, I'm not the one talking about choking other men! Chop! Chop! Get to flogging the..."

"Shut up already!" Kurogane bellowed.

Kurogane heard the man shuffle down the hallway. Kurogane clenched the plastic cup in his hand and said, "I swear, the minute Fai gives birth, you're a dead man, Ichiro Mihara."

* * *

Lord Suwa sighed as Lord Ueda and he sat face to face in his sitting room. The man was pissed, to say the least.

"Bring back my son!"

"I can't. The ice king took him the Celes. Now he's in a different realm. They'll be back soon, and I'll ask him to return your son."

"This is ridiculous! You get me my son back! Now! Or I'll burn Suwa to the ground!"

"Listen! When I first met the ice king he was a bloodthirsty maniac, now he's just plain demented. I suggest you don't push it. He has a whole army of mages, and he's not afraid to use them," Lord Suwa said. Lord Suwa crossed his arms and huffed. "Listen the crazy ice king adores that proud, little peacock of a son of his. Masa pushed it by stealing from the mage.

"Are you threatening me, Hondo!"

"No. I'm just telling you how it is. My son's significant other is not someone to fool with. I went to Celes and can tell you, there are many, many mages that fawn over him like a cherished peacock. There is nothing I can do about that. If you stepped in it with Fai's father, what am I to do?"

"You are to restrain the little bastard! He's some sort of cast off child, isn't he? After all, why would he need to be adopted?" Ueda sneered. "It's a shame on Suwa. Your son took up with someone who's a bastard!"

Lord Suwa felt his mouth go dry at the word "bastard." It reminded him so much of a painful memory of his. A past of his he wanted to keep buried and felt ashamed off.

"Fai is not a bastard. He is of legitimate royal lineage and legally adopted by another person of regal lineage. Listen! If you want your son back, you'll calm down and let me talk with the ice king. I don't think it should be more than a few more days. Stay as my honored guest and we'll sort it out."

Ueda nodded with a sneer and said, "Until you make the ice king give me back my son, I won't leave Suwa."

Lord Suwa sighed mentally. Getting the ice king to do anything... well... he wondered if he could do that.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22:

Yuui was nestled on several oversized pillows under some blankets. This was Ran's room, from what he understood. The room was plain. It had a table, a chair, a single bed, a small trunk and a place on the wall where he stored his katana. Ran, though, had piled a bunch of soft pillows and quilts in a corner; he had to scrounged for them on the way, since he had none.

The ninja had two Celian guards, hand picked, waiting across the hallway. He gave the order to them they were not to address the prince. He told them Yuui had a very severe headache and needed some peace and quite. Yuui noticed Ran kept the door open and crouched by the doorway. No doubt, Ran wanted to make sure he kept everything above the board. Ran's scarred face was turned towards the ground.

"Ran?"

The ninja didn't glance up. "Highness, what do you need?"

"Where is Boris?"

"I don't know, but I left word I moved you. The Governor will see you when he can. Are you starting to feel well again?"

Yuui shook his head, still feeling apathetic and said, "No."

"I can tell. The Governor is right. Your eyes, they aren't natural. It isn't that they're blue, but they're just so empty."

"Fai told me that blue eyes don't exist in your realm."

"No, they don't."

"Fai has problems fitting in right now," Yuui informed Ran. "Did you know that would happen?"

"Yes."

"What can Fai do to be accepted?"

Ran didn't answer.

Yuui finally said, "Maybe you can tell me later." Yuui rose from the nest on the floor in a corner. He shuffled over towards the window and peered out. He saw that they were seven stories up. He pushed open the glass window. A chill came in through the room. Yuui could tell his head was starting to sort itself out or he wouldn't register the chill. Still, this was so slow, slower than normal.

"Highness, get back from the window," Ran ordered.

"Why?" he asked, and then a flash caught his eye and answered his question. Ran dove at him and pushed Yuui to the thick gray carpet. Sparks of orange magic flared where Yuui had been standing.

"Stay down, Highness!"

The pair of Celian soldiers rushed in, staffs lofted and ready to defend Yuui. Ran yanked Yuui up and told the soldiers, "After that person!"

Meanwhile Ran tugged Yuui behind him, running up higher in the tower's hallway. Yuui stumbled on a landing, and he fell to the ground. "Hurry! Get up."

Yuui was still as a shadow appeared from the corner. The grayish shadow leaped at Yuui and lofted a gleaming knife. It came down towards Yuui's throat. The barest red trickle formed on Yuui's milky white throat right before Ran sliced the coal shadow with his katana.

An ear piercing scream echoed off the stone walls. The shadow collapse beside Yuui on the landing. The glamor fell away and Yuui could now see it was a teenage girl in a cloak, her turquoise eyes now dulled with death.

"Yuui!" Boris shouted, running up the hallway. He loft his staff and cast a purple light spell that ran through the hallway. Yuui watched a flash of red hair and the blur of a shadow disappear. Boris was slightly too slow to catch the other assassin with his binding spell.

Several, knives were flung at Boris' head; he dodged. Then some more knives flashed out at Yuui. Ran deflected those with his katana as Boris lunged forward and cast a hex. The hex hit and the shadows enshrouding the person started to dissolve. The blur of red hair, purple dress, and wasting shadows leaped out the nearest window. The person made a seemingly impossible jump downwards.

"How the...?" Boris asked, hanging his head out the window, watching the assassin escape. He then turned right away to Yuui. Yuui saw the man's face turn grim and pale. He knelt in front of Yuui and said in a soothing tone, "Don't move."

Yuui sat up, not understanding why he was told to lay still. He looked down and saw his white robe was now turning deep red. Boris dug into his fur lined coat and got out a linen handkerchief. Boris snapped, "I said to not move."

Boris held the handkerchief to Yuui's neck and pressed. Ran looked around, his katana still drawn. He asked, "What was that witchery?"

"Shadow cloaks. That means there's a scry master around. That's not good at all," Boris said, tying the cloth around Yuui's throat. He then smiled at Yuui and said, "It wasn't as bad as it looked. Can you manage to heal it yourself?" Yuui nodded. "Good let's make sure you're safe, first.

"Damn, this is high up and an almost successful strike. Ran, I liked your thinking getting him up high. Let's get him to the top of the tower. Then I'll secure this castle with some spells. No one comes in or out of this tower. Everyone here without a purpose is to leave the castle within an hour. And no Valerians are allowed in the castle under any circumstances."

"My apologizes, Governor. His Highness' injuries are my fault. I'll accept my punishment."

"Spare me with that stuff, now, and help me with him. You can grovel at my feet later," Boris stated.

Some more combat mages showed up, ready to defend Yuui. Boris quickly gave them orders. In particular, they were to save the dead girl's body and store her in a cool room so he could use her in the investigation. The combat mages looked queasy but did as they were told.

Yuui felt Boris loft him in his arms. Ran lead the way, keeping leery all the way up. Yuui put his arms around Boris' neck and leaned against his broad shoulder.

"I couldn't used the spell you traced on my hand. The shield wasn't there."

"Because you rely on fear to trigger that spell. That's why you have to struggle to get better soon." Boris pressed his lips to Yuui's temple and whispered, "Try harder, Loftiness."

* * *

Hondo woke up with the worst hangover he'd ever had in his life. Everything spun horribly and his stomach was threatening to rebel. Clamminess spread over his skin and all he wanted to do was fall back to sleep, but he couldn't.

"You're finally awake."

Hondo shivered at his father's icy tone. He cracked his eyes open further and turned his head, painfully. Nauseous and dizzy, he'd never felt so lousy.

"Father? Where am I?"

"The stockade." Hondo shivered at the placidness in his father's voice. He'd only seen his father get in a fury this deep three times before. This fury directed at him terrified him.

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember a thing about last night?"

"No, Sir, not a thing." Hondo stretched his mind back to yesterday. All he remembered was joining some of the men in the stables around lunch. Instead of eating, they gave him more sake as they had an impromptu house race. Most of the time the men kept falling off their horses in fits of drunken laugher. After that, everything was a black wall he couldn't get through.

"I'm not surprised, you pathetic drunk," Akira said with a lowered head and a disgusted bite to his voice.

"What happened? The wedding? It was last night? Was my wife put out with me?"

"You don't have a wife. You didn't even make it through the wedding banquet without a fight with her brother. In drunken anger you ended up striking her rather than her brother and you seriously injured her. She lost her baby and is in a deep sleep. We don't know if she'll recover from her injuries."

Hondo took in the news with dread and shock. He would never, ever touch a woman in anger or fail to treat a woman with respect. His father, Akira, had taught him to respect and adore women.

Hondo had lost his mother when he was seven years old. She had died in child birth with a sister Hondo would have had. The baby girl died a few days after their mother passed away. Akira had been so devastated by the loss. He had impressed on Hondo how important women were to pass on their legacy.

Hondo struggled to sit up, but his father said, "Don't. I've ordered them to put you in restraints if you try to leave the stockade. I have to wait to see what Izanagi Takenaka will ask of me to make this right. He's extremely upset over everything you said in public and might demand to fight you."

"I'll have to fight him, won't I?"

"No! I won't let that happen, because you'd have the ability to easily kill that young man you slighted. You've gravely dishonored his sister, so you've put him in a bad situation. You've shamed the Takenakas because you revealed a private indiscretion of a daughter in public. Now they're humiliated. You went as far as to call her a whore in public. A noble lady, and you did that to her."

"No... I'm sure I didn't do this! I'd never call a noble lady a whore."

"You did! You said all sorts of horrible things about her in public. And then you kept hurling around the word bastard as if you had the right! You're a bastard!"

The breath left Hondo as he sat up in spite of his spinning head. His father looked utterly sorrowful. "What... what do you mean?"

"I mean you technically aren't legitimate. You're the son of my cousin Ren and I. It was after I was married to the woman you think of as your mother, so many things had to be hidden. I loved Ren with my whole heart, but Shiori, the woman you know as your mother, went above and beyond trying to cover the affair. After you were born I stopped my affair with Ren and sent her away. I tried my best to love Shiori after that. She eventually got pregnant and passed away from it. Your birth isn't as pure as I wanted it to be."

Hondo felt a cold chill run through his body. He'd always honored Shiori as his mother and as Lady Suwa. He'd honored his deceased sister as his full sister. Still, this lie of his father's was a shock.

"I was praying and hoping there would never come a day when Shiori would see you like that, like last night. I'm grateful that beloved wife of mine, that loved you as her own flesh and blood, and did her best to honor a dishonorable husband, didn't have to see you like that. It'd break her heart. I also would loath it for the woman that gave you life to see you as some sort of drunk, but maybe she needs to come and talk some sense into you. I'm sending for Ren. Not a word that she's your mother, because Shiori needs to be honored for all the sacrifices she put forth for you. Address Ren as Honorable Cousin."

Akira rose to leave and Hondo settled back on his futon in the darkened, log cell. "Father, please tell Izanagi I'm deeply sorry. Tell him I wish to make amends. I'll even fight anyone he picks to champion Takenaka. Any man in all of Nihongo, I'll face."

It was true that he was sorry. Hondo just wasn't panicked for what was going to become of his life. He sincerely regretted anything he had done to harm a girl. He was angry at being tricked, but this wasn't how he should have handled it. If only he could remember everything properly, then he could make a proper amends.

Akira snorted and said, "There is no man you can face to put it back together again." After a long, silent moment, he said, "Son."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll see you at dinner and let you know what's going. Rest and get sober, so you can answer for this. We'll have to talk about what's to become of you tomorrow.

"Yes, sir."

Akira left and Hondo started feeling so bleak, hopeless, and remorseful.

* * *

Fai paced in the room he was sharing with Kurogane. He'd been poke and prodded. He'd been put through a host of "machines" that looked inside of him with "technology." He would have been happier and more interested if Kurogane and he weren't still bickering. He hadn't seen Kurogane all day, so he didn't know the ninja's mood.

After he'd been released by Icchan, he went and found Ashura and Lady Suwa. They were up to something strange. She was sewing doll clothes while Ashura was caressing some sort of egg. They, of course, paid him attention when he got out. He asked where Kurogane was, but King Ashura said, "He's indisposed," in that tone that Fai knew better than to inquire any further about.

So he said he was tired. Icchan had given him a shot of a reddish liquid. He said it'd start making his body ready to accept the pregnancy. All it really did was make him drowsy and unsteady on his feet. He didn't have any appetite, and that lead him to sulk in their bedroom.

Plus, he couldn't get into touch with Yuui when he was asleep after one of the procedures, but he didn't really want to think about that one. He was worried. There was something wrong with Yuui. It wasn't something he could put his finger on, just something he knew. When he had brought it up to Ashura, the monarch said they weren't allowed to pursue Yuui. Ashura assured Fai Yuui'd be fine, but Fai wasn't totally convinced.

Fai drew the drapes back and stared at the marvels of Piffle World during the evening. Fai sighed and rested his chin on his hand. After tomorrow morning, he couldn't back out no matter how many times Ashura said, "Come home to Father."

Fai's eyes started to droop shut and get scratchy. Maybe this time he'd see Yuui. He could only hope. He was hoping to stay up until Kurogane got back, but that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"How is His Highness?" Ran asked when Boris came from the very top chamber of the tower.

"He healed himself and is feeling rather sleepy. I coaxed him into getting some rest. His emotions are still blocked, so he's defenseless."

Boris sighed as his five most trusted and seasoned men came up and saluted. Boris nodded in acknowledgement, not permitted to salute anymore after being drummed out of the army. He gave orders to guard Yuui and motioned Ran to follow him.

"We need to find out who tried to kill Yuui."

"We start with the girl's corpse and work outward?" Ran asked.

"Yes, and I know just the spell," Boris said, giving his large, amethyst ring a glance.

* * *

Fai didn't like this place in the least. He'd never seen this place. It was a flat, gray ground with red clouds running rapidly over a black sky. He saw Yuui sitting and staring upwards.

Fai walked over to him and crouched down to meet his eyes. That's when Fai knew what was wrong. Yuui had somehow overloaded his empathy.

"Yuui? Yuui, please tell me what happened."

All he did was stare off into the sky. Fai sat beside him and took his hand. Fai said, "I don't like this dream of yours. I certainly hope the Lord of Leprosy is with you, but don't you dare tell him I said that."

He put his arm around Yuui's shoulders; he was just eerily silent. Yuui was always the quiet one, but this seemed so unnatural. It hurt Fai to see Yuui like this. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he'd snap out of it. Still, Fai hated seeing his twin so drained of everything that made him so special.

Fai put on a smile for Yuui's sake and said, "I'm about to be a mommy. I'm sure I'll be fine, so don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself."

Suddenly Fai felt pulled away from Yuui. "Sorry, someone is waking me up, but I'll be back soon to keep you company."

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I made it a little longer to make up for its tardiness.

Part 23:

Boris dragged the coal pencil down the cream sheet of paper. He started designing the shaft of Yuui's staff. It was always the same, along with the casting tip, but it was the topper where Boris got to be creative. He started to design the basic "sun rise" topper style, but he scrapped that. He let his creativity flow and did a one-sided, crescent style that he'd seen in an old Valerian book. It was called the "moonlight eclipse."

Valeria had two moons. One would eclipse the other on occasion, and that's when the tides would swell to an extremely high level. This crescent style topper represented an ebb and flow in magic. It would start to compensate for Yuui's ebb and flow. It would amplify when his abilities were low and dampened by his emotions, and when they were too high the staff would buffer his power. It would store energy at the high times and level out his spells as needed. And Yuui, whether he knew it or not, had more power that he hadn't even begun to access yet.

He stopped drawing the curved line to the bottom of the topper when Ran burst in. "Governor! The castle is clear in spite of the complaints. Many are demanding an audience with you."

He snapped the pencil in two. "Damn it! Those idiots think I have nothing better to do than to listen to them jack their jaws as they spew forth insipid tripe!" Boris brought is aggravation under control and asked, "Is Yuui safe?"

"Yes, Governor. I personally checked on His Highness' person. He remains secure, but is still unwell from his, I guess, injury?"

Boris took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know why my little thumb sucker isn't throwing it off by now. I'll go put some starch in his underclothes later. I need to cast a spell on that corpse now that the castle is clear, but, Ran..." Boris took a deep breath and said, "What I'm about to do is a very deep taboo in my culture. Some might take enough offense to try to kill me. It is that grave." He then chuckled. "No pun intended. I'm just asking you to watch my back while I cast the spell. And keep it between us because this will be considered more terrible than raising the dead. Keep in mind, this spell will take it out of me, so I'm depending on you to watch after Yuui in my stead."

"What are you going to do, Governor?"

Boris stood, took up his staff, and rested his forehead on his staff as he leaned against it. Ran could tell the man felt backed into a corner. That worried him. If Boris fell into some bad problems, then he couldn't properly protect and care for the healer of Celes. Ran had to support and maintain Boris so that Yuui could be supported and maintained by Boris.

"I'm going perform a marionette spell," Boris announced grimly.

* * *

Fai jolted awake and scowled at Kurogane. "You woke me up while I was visiting with Yuui. He's pretty ill."

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you. We only have a few hours. Is your twin's illness something urgent you have to have the ice king attend to?"

"No. Ashura won't go. He says Yuuko-san was adamant that Yuui has to deal with things alone," Fai said, disgruntled with his father. Fai waved his hand to push aside Kurogane's very serious expression. "Anyway, why is Kurga-lurga so intent on talking to me?"

"Because in a few hours our lives together will change. Right now, I want to make sure you're comfortable with the change," Kurogane said.

"You weren't so concerned when you peddled off Ginryuu to Yuuko-san," Fai said pointedly with crossed arms.

Kurogane scowled and said, "I knew that blasted witch would screw me over."

"You screwed yourself over, Kuro-pan."

Kurogane sighed and said, "What's done is done, I can't undo it. The Witch of the Far East never undoes a wish. Youji was right; I had some selfish motives behind what I did. I want to offer you my apologies. That's all I can do."

Fai felt surprised at Kurogane's sudden apology; getting one from the ninja was like pulling teeth. He'd suspect some sort of duplicity, but he knew Kurogane was totally honest and blunt. Yes, he felt like Kurogane had misled him the last time they had sex, but Fai admitted there was some of him wanting to hear what he wanted to hear from Kurogane that night.

"I'm here because I want to be here. I came back to you because I want to be with you." Fai moved closer to Kurogane, so sick of feeling loneliness and strife. He put his arms around Kurogane's neck and said, "I love you so much."

Kurogane acknowledged, "I know your dignity is very important to you, and it hasn't been easy for you to cede some of that to me or my culture. I want to find a way to maintain your dignity and let me fulfill my duty as your mate as is expected of me."

Fai felt some sympathy towards Kurogane. "I want to maintain your dignity, too, but how can I when you're demanding I give up how I know to live my life? You were the one that showed me how to live in the first place. Now you want to take that away and..." Fai wasn't normally this honest, but he looked over to the strange clock and saw he had only two and a half hours left before his surgery. And he was more frightened then he wanted to admit. "I just don't want to live the life you're asking I live right now. I can't live that way."

Kurogane laid a hand on Fai's cheek and said, "I fell in love with how spirited you are. I don't want to break that spirit, but you will only cause yourself and our children a lot of pain if things keep going the way it's going. Please help me find a way to help you."

Fai took Kurogane's hand and smiled. "So long as you keep that attitude, we'll make it happen."

"Well, right now that psycho is making our children." Kurogane sighed and shook his head. "As if the Witch of the Far East couldn't find a better way. Something tells me she picked this world just to spite me."

Fai chuckled. "You act as if she has it out for you specifically or something. Sounds a little paranoid."

"Yeah, well, look at what I lost to that woman."

Fai smiled, feeling a need to be close to Kurogane right now. He wanted that connection on the eve of the most important change in their lives. He adopted his coy, flirtatious manner and said, "But I thought you said you were being selfish in giving up Ginryuu. That means you wanted something for yourself."

Kurogane grabbed Fai's upper arms and pulled him close. "I want you."

Fai felt himself softening. He was so tired and just wanted things back the way they were. He put aside everything and leaned over and kissed Kurogane. He parted and smiled. "You look sleepy. Come and nap with me."

"How do you spell nap?" Kurogane asked with a hint of mischief.

"It starts with an 's.' Do you want the rest of the spelling lesson?"

"I'm not trying to trick you. I'm being honest; I don't know that my views have all changed, but I really want to find a resolution. I don't want a rehash of last time. So," Kurogane took Fai in his arms, "are you willing to give me that lesson, even though we haven't sorted through this?"

"Most certainly." Fai pushed the bed's blankets aside.

Kurogane held out his hand. Fai took Kurogane's hand and held still when Kurogane took off his pajama top. It was as if Kurogane made sure his fingers brushed over as much of Fai's creamy, white skin as possible.

"I've missed you touching me," Fai said, feeling blissful. Kurogane slid further into the bed and pulled Fai close. He quickly pulled the covers over them.

Kurogane then took Fai in his arms. "I don't want you to feel like I'm using you, so you're in control of what happens."

Fai then had a concern come to him; there was something he had to make absolutely clear to Kurogane before this went any further. It started nagging at him horribly as Kurogane started nuzzling his neck. It was ruining the pleasure spreading throughout his stomach.

"Kurogane?"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that I want to be here. I wanted these children. I was taken off guard by you moving the time up."

"I do know that. I'm sorry about that. I hope you forgive me."

"Kurogane..." Fai buried his face in the pillow under his head. "It's all forgiven."

Kurogane laid on top of Fai and whispered in a steamy tone, "Are you going to act up bad enough for me to punish you?"

Fai got a mischievous expression, "You'd like that too much."

Kurogane didn't say anything. Fai could now feel Kurogane's body talk to him. Kurogane rubbed his groin on Fai's leg, Kurogane was very aroused. "I want you now."

It wasn't long before a lot of mutual touching and kissing brought them to ultimate bliss. Fai chuckled a little, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. "I guess we can call that baby making sex by proxy?"

"Sleep, Fai. I don't want you worn out tomorrow." Kurogane watched Fai roll over on his stomach. Kurogane rubbed circles on Fai's back until his breathing was even.

* * *

Bresha was winded by they time she met the others at the rally point. Milliardo was there with a brass spyglass. Standing by him were Lady Une, Middie Une, and Lucretia Noin. All three women wore black velvet cloaks. Catherine Bloom appeared out of what seemed midair.

"Catherine, Hilde is dead isn't she?" Middie asked. "I felt my cloaking spell broken."

"You three were to kidnap the prince. What got in the way?" Milliardo asked, his voice seemed too placid. Bresha was too terrified to ask if Hilde really wasn't coming back.

"Hilde is dead. The one-eyed devil got her with that strange sword of his. He moved lightning quick!" Catherine said with clenched fists and brimming tears.

"You let some foreign nothing keep you from bringing me the cursed twin? I'm sorely disappointed. Your brother would have certainly accomplished this task with the rich fool he partnered with."

"Don't mention Quarte to me! Ever! All of this is his fault. He made Trowa rebel!" she shouted, now shaking. Her tone grew sorrowful and remorseful, "Anyway, Hilde's death is my fault. I'm so sorry, Milliardo."

"We'll worry about getting even later," Milliardo said. He turned to Bresha. "So it doesn't seem sniping is your talent."

Bresha pushed aside her angst over Hilde for now and said, "I'm so sorry. I'll work harder." She knew she had pulled her punch. After all, Yuui had always been very kind to her. She would have struck Yuui, but it would have been mild enough to not do permanent harm rather than the brutal stun hex Milliardo told her to. "But I will have to say, Ran's instincts must be incredible. He had Yuui to the ground the second I cast."

"Fine then. From now on, we'll target the one-eyed devil first. Then we take the prince and the governor."

"Milliardo, Hilde told me she had a boyfriend. Could I tell him?" Bresha asked.

Milliardo chuckled while the rest of the women scowled. Noin explained, "Duo is with the small rebel group with Catherine's brother and three others. It'd be impossible to get word to him. Anyway, let's go get cleaned up and make plans."

* * *

Fai was now lying on what was called the operating table. There were all sorts of wires and needles sticking into him. However, he was getting extremely heavy eyed and numb thanks to a shot. Kurogane held his hand while Icchan and Ogata wheeled a vat of bluish liquid towards them. Lady Suwa and King Ashura joined them in the lab.

"Well, say hello to your baby!" Icchan announced, flinging his hand in a big dramatic way toward the vat. Inside was what looked like an overly large, plain chicken egg; nothing else was visible. Ohjiro joined the group as well and shook his head, arms crossed. "Not a word, Ohjiro! She'll be so beautiful! I want to name her Aya!"

"No!" Both Kurogane and Fai snapped at Icchan in unison. Icchan flinched back and started pouting at their glares. Kurogane walked up to the vat and tapped on it. "I don't see anything going on."

Icchan sighed. "Because what's going on isn't visible, yet. It'll take a while... yeah... you know... two weeks. That's the ticket! Two weeks."

Ohjiro smacked his own face and sighed. Kurogane had a bad feeling with that two weeks promise at noticing anything. Icchan continued on, "Ohjiro, entertain my guests for a while."

"How long?" Kurogane asked with a glare.

"It'll take a while... you know... two hours. Yeah, two hours... or so," Icchan answered.

Kurogane brushed off his aggravation with the scientist and squeezed Fai's hand tight. He leaned over to Fai's ear and whispered, "I'll be by your side when you wake up."

Fai smiled and said, "I'm counting on it. Don't let Ashura worry too much. Nor your mother."

"I won't."

"Fai, are you sure you want to do this?" Ashura asked with a furrowed brow. Lady Suwa stepped over to the vat with the egg. She laid her hand on it and smiled at Ashura.

"He's about to make us grandparents. I can see the aura, however, it's both indigo and green," Lady Suwa said to Ashura. Ashura then smiled back.

He turned to Fai and stroked his hair. "While you're asleep, tell Yuui I love him very much and wish with my whole heart I could be there with him."

"Why won't you go to him?" Fai asked.

"Because I love him and want to be a good father to him, not someone that keeps him locked away in a tower, blinded and helpless and dependent only on me. Let him stretch his wings, Fai. It's hard, and it hurts, but I hope you've learned from the mistake I made with him; trying to lock him away isn't a kindness to him."

Fai sighed and nodded. Kurogane could see Fai was still was unsettled. Lady Suwa came over and patted his hand with a encouraging smile. "Keep in good cheer, my son's mage." She leaned over and whispered out of Icchan's earshot, "You'll produce beautiful twins. Their auras are wonderfully strong, but they haven't separated yet. Right now they're still one."

"Thank you, my fine lady. That gives me courage. To know that you see them helps me," Fai whispered back. After she parted from him he said in a cheery, enthusiastic tone, "Come on, Icchan. I'm ready." He then turned to Kurogane and smiled a rare, genuine one. "Start thinking of two, good boys' names."

"I told you! One girl! Named Aya!" Icchan snapped, rolling Fai away.

"No!" Fai and Kurogane snapped back in unison. Ogata helped Icchan take Fai and the vat away to the operating room.

* * *

"Yuui," Fai shouted. This was the same bleak dreamscape he'd found his brother in before. He saw Yuui hadn't moved. He still sat balled up and staring at the crimson clouds moving rapidly over the dreamscape sky. He sat in front of Yuui and forced a smile. "Yuui how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Are you with Boris?"

"Yes."

"What's he doing to help you?" Yuui frowned and looked down. He just shook his head. "Surely Boris is doing something for you. Does he know how to help you?" Yuui nodded. Fai let out a deep sigh. It was obvious Yuui was deeply confused. "What upset you? Can you at least tell me that?"

Yuui raised his face a little like he was pondering something. Yuui then whispered, "I had to ask Boris to make me a staff. He got vexed with me because I was upset at losing my old one, but he didn't understand I wasn't upset over the staff as much as having to ask him for something."

"Oh, that. Now it makes sense why Ashura won't interfere. You never did like getting gifts very much. The Count of Corrosion will want to make you a staff."

"But what will he want in return?"

Fai frowned at Yuui. "You haven't felt this way in a long, long time. I remember when we turned six years old and you sobbed hysterically when Ashura gave us all those birthday gifts. You even went and hid. It took us hours to find you. It scared me and Ashura. You grew to trust Ashura over the years, but you've never really trusted other people to give you something without asking for something in return. Why?"

"It's because he would give me things behind your back. He said it was to pay for my trouble. He called me his..." Yuui shook his head furiously and swiped at his mouth with the back of his right wrist. He settled down and balled up again.

Fai didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then it hit him. "You mean our grandfather?"

Yuui nodded. Then some things made sense to Fai about Yuui that he and Ashrua had tried to puzzled out for years. "Why didn't you tell one of us before?"

"Because I was ashamed. I never wanted you to know, but Ashura loves me truly. He'd never hurt me, and I'd never tell him about our grandfather's gifts, because when he gives me something it's with his whole heart and not with motives. I know that, because I tested him once. He didn't fail, he gave me a pure love and cherished my chastity. He was the one who taught me about boundaries, but some of those boundaries, albeit well intentioned, were too restrictive.

"After that test I gave him when I was little, he was very sensitive to anyone who may take advantage of me." Yuui trembled and shook his head. "I felt so dirty when our grandfather gave me anything, so I used to throw it all away. Everything he gave me. Even now I have this fear that getting gifts from anyone besides you or Ashura makes me vulnerable. That a person... that Boris... that I'll get a gift from him and he'll have a chance to hurt me."

Fai was starting to worry over Yuui. He had no idea that Yuui had some how tested Ashura. The monarch never told Fai about anything like that. He decide to confront Ashura about it when he got back and he could have some privacy with his father.

Yuui's eyes drifted over towards Fai's shoulder; there was a gentle smile coming to Yuui's lips. Fai looked over and could see a small, glowing orb. It would alternate between glowing between indigo and green. Yuui smiled and said, "It looks like you're carrying life now."

"I guess so," Fai said, surprised it was so soon. Fai held out his hand and the glowing orb drifted to his palm. The orb felt brimming with life and magic. The orb absorbed into Fai's skin, filling him with a sense of peace and happiness. He felt so incredibly warmed and such a sense of love.

"Well, they seem to know who their mommy is," Yuui said.

"It's all downhill from here, for better or worse. I'll stay here with you until one of us has to wake up."

* * *

Kurogane was irritated. His mother and Ashura had roped him into playing mahjongg with the skinny teenager. Ashura had never played before, so he was partnered with Lady Suwa who, in spite of her sweet looks, was absolutely cutthroat at games.

Kurogane could take or leave mahjongg, and his heart wasn't into it, anyway. He kept messing up and blew the game several times, to Ohjiro's silent irritation. Come to find out, the mild mannered teen was also a cutthroat competitor.

"How much longer is that psycho brother of yours going to take?" Kurogane snapped after they lost their fifth game in a row.

"Well, he was lying about two hours. Usually, he plays around, but like I said, he'll be able to do what he promised you. It'll be the details that'll be sketchy."

"He's sketchy alright," Kurogane groused.

As if summoning some demon from the sea, the scientist sprang up behind Kurogane and shouted, "Icchan go boom!"

"Ah! You son-of-bitch!" Kurogane shouted, sending mahjongg tiles flying everywhere.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to the man that got your lover pregnant?" Around the mahjongg table, all the players gave him wide-eyed looks of dismay. "Why does every one keep giving me that look?"

"I really hope I messed up the translation spell," Ashura said, just shaking his head.

Kurogane grabbed the front of Icchan's lab coat and glared at the man. "Is Fai okay?"

"Well, there was a little touch-and-go, but his body accepted the Angelic Layers shell. Of course, it's not a perfect artificial womb, but it should hold up."

"Now you don't sound so certain," Kurogane snarled.

"Listen, he'll be fine. It'll be two weeks and he'll feel just fine," Icchan said, trying to tug away from Kurogane's fist on his lab coat.

"Just take me to him," Kurogane demanded, letting him go. He lead Kurogane, Lady Suwa, and King Ashura down the hallway to what Icchan called a "recovery room."

Fai was still sleeping and hooked up to many beeping, glowing machines. There was a bag of clear liquid hooked to his left arm. Kurogane was glad to see Icchan at least had Fai nestled under a few covers.

Kurogane carefully examined Fai's face. Fai look so peaceful and relaxed. His blond hair was fanned out on the alabaster pillow. His skin had a luster to it he'd never seen. It only made him look more gorgeous to Kurogane.

He reached over and took Fai's right hand. "How long will he be out?"

"I've started the process of waking him up. It should be moments from now."

Minutes later, Fai did moan and his eyes opened. Kurogane was baffled why they were a deeper blue, almost indigo. Fai tried to open his mouth, but all he got out was, "Water."

Icchan got it and handed it to Kurogane. "Not too much. He's still coming out from the anesthesia.

"Fai, your magic is at a very low point. I sensed it dropped rapidly," Ashura said in alarm as Kurogane gave Fai water.

"Yes, mage, you're aura looks dimmer, but the babies, I can see their auras are very bright," Lady Suwa said.

"Good. My magic must be helping them," Fai said. "It explains why Yuuko-san said I can't travel between dimensions right now. I do feel very weak. It would take too much magic away from helping sustain the babies if I were to do that."

"Hey! I told you one baby! Stop with this twin talk or I'll sue you for fouling up my plans! And I'll put a lien on your extra baby if you have one! You'll owe me millions and I'll hire a repo man to come and get the baby! His name is Seishirou Sakurazukamori and he's very good at getting me what I want! You won't want to mess with him! I'm warning your right now, we do it my way!"

"Pipe down or you'll be wearing your teeth on a rope around your neck," Kurogane snarled. "If anyone comes near my children, they'll be dead. Tell that to your Seishirou Sakurazukamori character. He better think twice."

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't dare hurt the man who got your lover muffin all pregnant, so don't threaten me!" Icchan said, and then gave Kurogane a pouting expression as he waved an indignant finger under the ninja's nose. Once again, everyone looked at him dismayed. "What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

Lady Suwa turned to King Ashura and gave him a formal bow. "With much respect to your skills as a mage, great ice king, could you kindly fix the translation spell you have so graciously cast on our persons so that our dignity may be maintained?" Lady Suwa asked in her most formal Nihongo wording. Kurogane could tell his poor, lady mother was really put out with all these innuendos by now. Her brittle, formal language indicated she was at her breaking point.

"My dearest Lady Suwa, I apology for not fixing this vulgarity sooner. A refined lady such as yourself shouldn't be subject to such lewdness. I have a fix for the translation spell I'll implement right away,"Ashura said, giving her a polite bow of his head in deference.

He picked up his staff and stalked after Icchan. Icchan shouted and bolted from the room; Ashura was now in hot pursuit. Green bolts of magic were sparking from the hallway, screams echoed off the metallic walls.

"Your father knows we need that perverted jerk, right?" Kurogane asked, getting a little concerned by the racket in the hallway.

"Oh he'll just singe him a bit. No big deal," Fai answered. "Well, at least he didn't take him to Luval's dungeon. Then we might have problems."

"Are you sure Yuui cured him?" Kurogane asked in incredulity.

"Oh yes," Fai answered all cheery. "That's the father I know who loved and raised me. He's the absolute best."

Kurogane was about to make a snide comment, but panicked when he saw Fai clutch at his abdomen and groan. Fai tried to control his breathing, but it was coming out in ragged pants.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked as his mother tried to wipe Fai's forehead with a damp cloth. Fai's hands clenched onto the bedding in a white knuckled grip. Kurogane felt his chest tightened at seeing Fai's face furrowed in pain.

"My stomach feels like it's on fire. My hips..." Fai got a hold of his breath as best he could, "...just everything aches. All my joints feel like they're on fire. My ears are ringing and I don't understand why!"

"Just breath steady. We'll see if we can't get you something for the pain," Lady Suwa said.

"My babies! Are they okay?" Fai screamed and started thrashing in irrational fear and agony. All Kurogane could do was restrain Fai so he didn't hurt himself or their children while his mother got an attendant. Kurogane had never felt more helpless in his life than at that moment.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24:

Hondo had been locked away in the stockade for several days. It allowed him to sober up and think about his time in Edo. He remember going to the big city and making some friends with the courtiers. He was a little self-conscious next to some of ninjas raised and trained in Edo. They had very sophisticated ways Hondo envied.

The warriors from Suwa were considered highly skilled because they were a hotbed of demon invasions, but Suwa was considered uncultured, since it only had two port cities. He wanted to adopt more worldly ways when there were a few snide comments whispered about him being a "country bumpkin" behind his back.

He soon got his chance to travel with the inner clique of elite ninjas when his skills were put to the test after the first month in Edo. Emperor Masaaki asked all of the ninjas to assemble in the courtyard. Hondo quickly found out this was to be an impromptu contest. Since he was newest, he had to face off first against another ninja that had been in Edo a month longer. Hondo easily beat the man and was able to go to the next round.

As he progressed in the contest, more people looked at him admirably. He was still facing off in the novice rounds, but an older, seasoned ninja stepped forward. It was Himura that nodded towards Hondo. He took up the challenge, feeling honored the respected ninja saw something worthy of challenging in him. Yes, Himura defeated him, but he had held his own. Even Emperor Masaaki nodded in appreciation that someone Hondo's young age could compete with a seasoned ninja. He didn't hear the words "country bumpkin" whispered about him after that day.

That day opened up new circles of friends, because Himura started allowing him to ride along on errands with his handpicked group. He gradually fell into some of their customs that were a little coarser, like drinking and gambling. He also found some more opportunities to meet women that liked to go a little further than the girls in Suwa. He tried to pinpoint a time he'd changed, but it seemed to have been a gradual slide.

His father and aunt hadn't visited him in days, and the days all blurred together in this solitude. He was served rice and tea and guarded over by two men who weren't allowed to talk to him. Early one morning, a lady came inside his cell. He stood and bowed, not knowing who she was, even after she lowered her hood. She was a very attractive, older woman with a gentle smile.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," the woman said returning his bow. Hondo didn't miss how choked up and emotional the woman sounded.

He righted his posture and looked closer at her. Her eyes looked at him with all sorts of emotions. That's when it dawned on him who this woman was. "Are you my father's honorable cousin Ren?"

"Yes, young master Hondo. Your father wrote me about the unfortunate circumstances around your canceled marriage."

"Please, Honorable Cousin, let me know if the Takenakas are still here. My father refuses to see me, and he hasn't sent word on what happened."

"They have left. Your honorable father made an agreement with the Takenakas. He will give them ten years worth of rice supplements. The young Takenaka wasn't very happy about the situation, but he agreed so he could get his sister back to their province. He wanted to make sure she could recover and find a match who hopefully hadn't heard of your accusations. You're aware of how costly that rice is to Suwa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And that young Takenaka is actually taking on your shame by leaving and not challenging you to a duel?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm aware."

"Now your options are limited in good matches. I recommended to my honorable cousin Akira that in my travels I met a suitable bride for you. She's a young miko up in the Tsukiyono province. This girl is in good standing and kind and gentle. She'd make any man a wonderful bride and a great mother to his children."

Hondo felt a sinking sensation. The last thing he wanted to do was get married now. He felt extremely remorseful and didn't want to be reminded what a disaster he'd made of his life so far.

"Maybe I should just contract with a concubine."

"Mikos aren't allowed to engage in concubinage. This girl's reputation will help you out of this situation. Please, take my assistance, cousin," she begged with sympathetic eyes. When Hondo didn't answer at first she said, "You're father intends on keeping you in this stockade until you agree. He wants this matter repaired and settled."

"Then I stay here," Hondo said, resigned to his fate.

"The next step your father would have to consider is disinheriting you. Please don't let that happen. Think of your poor mother's memory and honor her by making this match."

Hondo reluctantly agreed with a nod and a, "Fine."

"Don't you want to know your bride's name?"

"It makes no difference to me," Hondo said in bitterness.

"Hitomi Watanabe. It wouldn't be proper for you not to know her name."

With that, Ren turned to leave. Hondo's stomach fluttered, to know this was his birth mother and to have shown her disrespect by trying to reject the match she was making for him was terrible.

"Honorable Cousin Ren!" She paused and turned towards him. He gave her a deep bow, one reserved for parents, "I am grateful for your assistance in my time of need. I'm deeply ashamed of what I've done, but please know that I will strive to honor my mother with how I live the rest of my life." He then said so softly and tenderly, "Both of my honorable mothers."

Tears were in her eyes as her hand fluttered to her throat. She said in a ragged voice, "I believe you'll make your mother proud, Hondo. Make this marriage a first step towards greatness."

He never did see Ren again. It was soon that Hitomi Watanabe came to Suwa and all of the unpleasant strife was forgiven by Akira. The Takenakas were very quiet afterwards. Hondo did have a bright gift from the trouble he'd brought to Suwa. He found true love with his Watanabe bride.

* * *

"Nikolay, you're doing very well with drawing images from mirrors. Now it's time I start you on another lesson," Baron Lantis said. They were in Lantis' secluded chalet five miles west of Luval Castle. It was located on a frozen lake's side in the middle of very steep hills. Lantis never allowed anyone to visit his chalet, but now he had an apprentice he was responsible for.

He made the boy at home and let him have the entire loft area to sleep and study in. He made sure Nikolay understood that the loft was his area strictly, and Lantis would never set foot up there. It was a "safe zone" for the boy.

Lantis was pleased the boy was very pliant and did his lessons and job as a page diligently, but the boy came from a very tortured home life. Nikolay was terrified of Lantis at first. Being alone in the same room as Lantis used to make the boy shake. Lantis made sure he didn't come within arms length of the boy except what was absolutely necessary for his scrying lessons. Eventually, Nikolay understood the baron wouldn't touch him inappropriately.

Nikolay had horrid nightmares. All Lantis could do was leave some bourbon laced hot chocolate on the landing of the loft and give Nikolay his space. Until the boy opened up, there wasn't much else he could do. It wasn't as if Lantis didn't have deep problems of his own to sort out. Nikolay's screwed up life would be a challenge to take on as well. He was to train the kid to be Ashura and Yuui's tool, nothing more or less.

"What did you want me to learn, Baron?" Nikolay asked with a bright enthusiasm that caused an envious pang in Lantis.

He hadn't been that joyful and eager when he was a child. He was raised in the finest home with all the advantages of wealth and title. There wasn't a pleasure or a comfort that was denied to him by his older brother and sister-in-law who finished raising him. Nikolay had been poor, starved, and beaten; he'd been molested by his very own father. The only commonality Lantis shared with Nikolay was scrying.

"Scrying also involves working with shadows. They're a very effective tool, but very difficult to bend and shape." Lantis started getting a suspicious feeling, because the boy suddenly looked guilty. After all, he only expected to have Nikolay read about the subject and get familiar with the concept. It should be too taxing to work with shadows yet. "What is it? You look upset?"

"Yuui would want me to tell you the truth, I think."

"Of course," Lantis said, keeping crossness from his tone.

"I already know about shadows," he confessed in a soft voice. The boy wasn't meeting Lantis' eyes. He looked distressed and shy.

"How would you know about shadow play, if you've never been trained in the scrying arts?"

"Sometimes, I could make the shadows hide me when my father would come home from the tavern. They would move and hide me when I begged them hard enough."

"You're very young to be able to do that much." Lantis was disturbed by that news. He'd never met a child that could master shadow play. Lantis only started getting some control when he had turned seventeen. On top of Nikolay being an astral traveler, this boy could grow into one very dangerous scry master. With the boy's extreme loyalty to Prince Yuui, Nikolay could make the transition from the old dynasty to the new one seamlessly.

There were certain forces moving to maintain the old dynasty rather than letting Prince Yuui found a new one, in spite of King Ashura's wishes. The prince would need someone like Nikolay moving behind the scenes and eliminating threats.

The problem, as Lantis saw it, was that Nikolay was very timid and not jaded enough to carry out the tasks that would be asked of him. Lantis knew part of what King Ashura would expect of Nikolay's training would be for Lantis to prepare him for the mental rigors of the life of a scry master. Nikolay would not have a life of his own to control, so Lantis had to get the boy accustomed to idea.

Lantis crouched down in front of Nikolay and felt a wave of pity hit him for the child. The boy had been through so much. Still, training to be a scry master was infinitely better than where he had been. "Remember one thing, if nothing else that I teach you. You are never to beg your gift to work, you are to command it. If you embrace it in weakness, it'll consume you and break you into a million pieces. You have such raw power. That's why it's imperative I make you strong as quick as possible. What I'm about to do is going to be very unkind, but it'll be for your own good."

The fireplace and some candles in the den were the only light source. A raging snow storm was battering and howling at the large, glass windows. He stood and moved to the middle of the room. The very dim room's shadows seem to roll towards Lantis, leaving an indigo brightness to the room. It was as if every shadow in the room gathered itself at Lantis' feet in a swirling, inky mass.

Lantis decided to skip a lot of basic reading lessons and target the level of control he felt Nikolay could handle. He stood upright and said, "Please understand that this is to help you, not harm you. Beat back my shadows if you can."

He lofted his hand and the shadows burst forth against the walls in the shapes of hideous, fanged creatures. He pointed at Nikolay and they flowed towards the boy. Nikolay tried to bolt in wide-eyed terror, but Lantis' shadow play monsters caught him and enveloped him quickly. Now there was a black cocoon on the floor with Nikolay deep inside.

Lantis sat on the sofa and leaned against the arm, anxious to see if the child could beat back the shadows. He poured himself a glass of wine as the cocoon, surprisingly, started to bulge and morph. Lantis was pleased Nikolay could misshape the shadows attack. That was a great accomplishment for the boy, but if he could break free and shatter the shadow play, that would would be astounding.

"Well, Nikolay, I think you'll be the greatest scry master never known to Celes. After all," Lantis swirled his wine and drained his glass, "it's not our lot in life to step out of the shadows."

* * *

"I got you some chicken and dumplings from the Purple Hen. I know you really like that dish," Zellen said, walking into the annex. Drysi had been sleeping on the sofa by a low burning fireplace. She woke very groggy, but sat up. She huddled underneath blankets and shivered as if she were cold.

"I'm not hungry," she said numbly.

"You haven't eaten much of anything. It isn't good for the baby."

She didn't say anything. Zellen got the food out of the small, metal cauldron and onto a plate. He brought it to her and set it on her lap. She seemed torn, but there was something in her that prodded her to eat the food. Zellen mentally sighed in relief.

Drysi was still being stand-offish and distant. She refused to meet with Olena when her sister showed up two days ago. Olena was nice about the whole thing and said she understood. She told Zellen to keep in touch and that she'd work on earning Drysi's trust by getting her constables to figure out why Bresha had done what she had. She also said she'd try to find out if any of her grandmother's old allies had anything to do with the situation. Zellen thanked Olena profusely.

Zellen trusted Olena. She was very sincere and hurt that Drysi wouldn't see her. Olena didn't press the issue of seeing her face-to-face, and that's what helped him trust her. Zellen got an earful from Sergei and Tanya for talking to Olena. He accepted their castigation and decided to be more cautious on Drysi's behalf. He just felt Olena would be true.

After Drysi ate a forth of her meal, she set it aside on the coffee table and wrapped herself in the blankets again. He asked, "Are you okay? You don't have much of an appetite. Should I get my aunt?"

"No, I'm fine." She fell into a light doze as he started puzzling out what he should do to bridge the gulf between him and his wife. Then a person came to mind that could help. He swiftly gave his drowsing wife a kiss on her temple and grabbed his staff. He had a sudden desire to talk to a man named Oscar he'd met once before. The one man that had helped him get his D title might give him some insight.

* * *

Fai fell into a blackness and lost consciousness. The pain was too intense, so he was running from it. He felt himself land on cold ground. He looked up and saw a person that sent cold chills through him. He didn't recognizing the fair haired woman with soft brown eyes at all.

"It's me Fai. Don't you know your mother?"

"Chii, what are you doing here?" he asked, having a strong feeling about her answer.

"You are dying, Fai. You will be joining me soon. I would like that very much," she said in her confused, high-pitched tone, her dull eyes were fixed on him.

"What? How can that be?" Fai remembered the medics rushing in, along with Icchan. They pushed his family out and started working at keeping him aware. He drifted off asleep, in spite of all of Icchan's coaxing.

"I'm not sure, but aren't you are here to keep me company?"

Fai shook his head furiously. "No! I can't stay with you Chii! I have to go back! If I don't, my children won't be born."

"Children? I had children once. They were twins," she said in a flat tone. "You were the older one." Chii frowned and shook her head. "Then there was a younger one. He is alive? He didn't come to see me." Chii looked heartbroken and as if she were about to cry. "I wasn't a very good mother. But now you'll have to stay with me and I can be a good mother to you."

Indeed, Fai looked around and realized this murky, foggy landscape wasn't under his control. This was Chii's afterlife he was trapped in. He figured her overwhelming desire to "make it up" to him and Yuui was what caught his soul. The problem was, he couldn't leave unless she loosened her hold on this small fragment her soul dwelt in.

"Ah, Chii," Fai said, patting her shoulder. He wished he could remember one good thing she'd done for him and Yuui to make her feel better. Instead, he decided to appeal to her in another way. "Please let me return to my body. You're going to be a grandmother soon, if you do let me go. Then I can give them all the love you wanted to show me and Yuui. This would make me so happy and show me what a good mother you are to me."

"Me? A good mother to you?"

"Yes. Please."

Her face brightened and she nodded. "I'll let you go."

"Good. Thank you," Fai said. Before he could drift upwards out of the mist, she bid him with a sorrowful face, "Tell Yuui I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother."

"I will Chii."

Fai then leaped upwards. Cold blackness surrounded him and then he felt pulled into awareness. His eyes opened and he saw Icchan scream and collapse. He looked around as the other medics got him stable. Icchan checked him out. No words were said, but the man slunked out of the room a whole lot paler.

Moments later, Lady Suwa, King Ashura, and Kurogane came in. Lady Suwa hugged him; tears were in her eyes. Ashura stroked Fai's hair with an expression he seldom saw: panic. After he assured them weakly he was fine, he let them fuss over him a bit. He decided to joke around to put them at ease.

"All this attention? I deserve every minute of it," he said, giving them a smile.

"You scared us to death, mage," Lady Suwa said.

"How are the babies?"

"They seem fine. Their auras fluctuated, but I saw your magic surround them tightly. They grew more stable," Lady Suwa said.

"Your magic did flare brightly. I felt it in my stomach. It shouldn't have been able to do that, Fai," Ashura said gravely.

"What, why?"

"You were dead when it happened," Ashura said. "For just a few minutes, but you were gone."

"Oh, I guess I wasn't having a strange dream after all. I saw Chii. Now I have a memory of her face. See, Yuuko-san isn't cruel."

"It wasn't worth the scare," Ashura groused.

"Well, Chii said she was sorry for not taking care of us. And assuring her I was okay was worth it to give her restless spirit a little peace, and it'll be worth it when I tell Yuui."

"Well, I'm glad you're stable. Please rest," Lady Suwa said.

"Icchan wants you to at least stay until the day after tomorrow to make sure you'll be okay. I admit, he did save your life. So I guess I'll refrain from hexing him too much in the future," King Ashura said as if put upon.

"Thank you, Father," Fai said with a cheery tone. His hands moved to his abdomen. He could still feel his own magic swirling there, protectively and reflexively, over his children.

Lady Suwa and King Ashura were about to continue in their fawning over Fai, but he looked over to see Kurogane in the corner. His arms were crossed and his crimson eyes were brimming with fury. He could tell Kurogane needed to say something, and whatever it was should be said just between them. Lady Suwa and King Ashura moved aside from Fai and gave Kurogane baffled looks.

"Don't you want to talk to your mage, Son?"

"I'd like to talk to Fai, alone."

Their respective parents left and Kurogane stalked over to the side of Fai's bed. He had a sinking feeling; judging by Kurogane's tight jaw, this wasn't going to be pleasant. Kurogane didn't say anything, he just stared at Fai.

"Oh not this silent treatment again. Come on, Kuro-rin, don't have that sour look on your face."

"This is the second time I've had to go through that. Never again," he said in a chilling, low voice.

Fai forced some levity in his voice and asked, "So what's that supposed to mean Kuro-wu?"

Kurogane didn't say anything. He walked towards the door, slamming it shut. Fai had a feeling any progress made with Kurogane was just destroyed in a matter of a few minutes.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: correct spelling of of Valerian castle here. Sorry about messing that up.

Part 25:

"Look, Kurogane, they have hot chocolate here, just like on Celes." Lady Suwa said, holding two mugs. Kurogane had been staring out at Piffle World in the evening. It was lovely unlike anything he was used to. If he hadn't just had the scare of his life, he'd be inclined to go explore. "It was hard to find you at first, but the other Tomoyo was very helpful."

"How did she know where I was?" He asked. He was on the roof of the Piffle Princess' corporate headquarters. His legs dangled over the ledge as he leaned his forehead on the metal railing.

"Something called video cameras." Lady Suwa said, handing Kurogane a steaming mug after she sat by her son. She pointed to a glossy black box with a circular bit of glass. "It sent your image to one of those computers. Anyway, you seemed in such a hurry after you talked with Fai. He was very, very upset. The ice king is a bit put out with you." She gave him a smile and said in a teasing tone, "I wouldn't get on the other side of his staff, if I were you."

"The ice king isn't trying to take Fai back to Celes, is he?" Kurogane asked.

"No, and Fai didn't ask to go back either. He's afraid you want to... how did he put it? Chain him to a hot cauldron for the rest of his life." She gave a soft chuckle. "He can be so melodramatic at times. He'd put a whole kabuki troop to shame. But that being said, I'm not invalidating his feelings. He does have a right to be upset and confused."

"I do want to chain him to cauldron and I'm considering it. Tsk, I guess I can't do that. He'll just run off." He took a sip of the hot chocolate. "This isn't as good as Celes'."

"No, it isn't."

Kurogane was silent. He knew his mother was patiently waiting on him to talk. He knew he had better just talk, because she wasn't going to go away. Still, he was having trouble even thinking about what had just happened.

"Mother, I kept thinking of that time when I almost lost him from that head injury. That hurt unlike anything. All those feelings came back. Only this time, I was also afraid for the children. I feel like I'm in an untenable situation. It feels like I have to give in to his demands, but he's giving no consideration about my feelings over seeing him risk his life. You know, Mother, when we first met he couldn't give a damn about his own pretty skin. I thought he finally found something live for."

"He has. If you can't see that, then you're being a bit blind, Son. He's trying to live. He feels as if you aren't letting him. Your fear of losing him is a real problem."

Kurogane wanted to deny it, but his mother was right. She'd been trying to get this through to him for a while now. Now it was here. He had managed progress, but it seemed that it was in his hands whether that progress went backwards of forwards.

"I guess I better go talk to him."

"Only if you have things clear in your head about the role he's going to play in your life. You need to clearly invite him into that role and then support him. Right now, he feels as though you don't support him after you promised to do that very thing. He feels everything is stacked against him."

He thought about it and said, "But, Mother, I thought he wanted to live in the Nihongo way. Didn't he agree to that?"

"He agreed to live in Nihongo and among us, adopting some of our customs. But that doesn't mean he has to give up the person he is. Didn't you tell your father once you fell in love with Fai because of who he was?" Kurogane frown at Lady Suwa, but nodded. "Please think on that before you go see him."

Kurogane took that in. He had indeed told his father he loved Fai because he was Fai. It didn't matter to him Fai's gender. He didn't want to change who Fai was, and Fai didn't want to change who he was. Kurogane realized he had to stop what he was doing to Fai.

The issue now was, if he did support Fai in living his life as he chose, what would Kurogane have to do to defend that when they got back to Nihongo. In particular, how would this shape up with his father, who was still very put out with Fai.

At one time, Lord Suwa had liked Fai, now Kurogane wasn't so sure Lord Suwa could even tolerate the mage in the same room. Kurogane would have to cross that bridge when they got back to Nihongo. Right now he had to concentrate on Fai.

* * *

Yuui felt alone in the tiny room atop one of the towers in Fremma Luma castle. It was a windowless, dark space. He could start to sense there were five guards outside the door, but he still couldn't get a focus on what emotions they were actually feeling.

He was starting to feel more like himself. Confessing to Fai what he had about gifts and testing was large. He wanted to keep that to himself, especially the time he had tested Ashura. He had always intended to keep that to himself, but maybe it was time to think carefully about these things. Not thinking about them had caused this situation he was in right now. Shouldn't he not have a problem asking Boris for a staff? What would Boris ask of him in return?

He opened the door to the stairwell and looked at the guards. They all bowed their heads to him. "Please bring me the governor."

"I'm afraid we can't, Highness. He's locked inside the catacombs with the one-eyed... the ninja standing guard outside. He said he'd visit you as soon as the spell he was casting was over," the captain said.

Yuui thanked them and shut the door. He'd wait on Boris. He knew his lover was doing something terrible; he was sure of it. But he'd choose to have faith in Boris' judgment. It had never let him down before. Now he had to have faith that Boris was open about giving him a new staff without harming him return.

Yuui felt a tingle on his throat. Just the barest hint of a magic tug. Yuui felt agitated. He started pacing the tiny, round room. He opened the door again, all he knew was there was something he had to find. The combat mages all bowed their heads.

Yuui ran past them. They were so stunned that Yuui would do such a thing he got a head start on them. Down the stairs he ran. He finally found a familiar landing and ducked behind a tapestry where there was an alcove; he and Fai used to hid in it. He boosted himself quickly through a hole in the crumbling wall. It was too narrow for most grown men, however Yuui was very lanky.

He heard them rush by the alcove after checking behind the tapestry. They were in too much of a hurry to notice the small hole up high. Good, he had hidden just in time. He crawled through the hole he and Fai used to use to sneak around the castle. Now to get out of the castle and find what he needed to find.

* * *

"Zellen! It's so nice to see you," Oscar greeted him. The man was still a bit of a sloppy mess, appearance-wise, but seemed a lot happier. Zellen had sent him a few shipments of his formula, so the man could maintain the new life he was starting to establish. Oscar wrote him on occasion, and it cheered Zellen up when he was in the middle of riding the circuit.

Zellen was surprised the man worked as a baker. He'd had no idea until now. He was supposed the be the best baker in this major village of Yasny. He served Zellen a heavenly cinnamon roll and some wonderful coffee inside his café. It was very early morning before the shop was to open. Zellen used to be a late sleeper until his career had cured him of that.

"So you said you wanted to ask me something?" the dark haired man asked.

"Yes. Drysi seems to be having some problems trusting me, lately. You see, she got pregnant recently, and she's had a very hard time. What can I do to make her feel comfortable?"

Oscar gave him a baffled expression and then laughed. "That's more of a man and woman problem than anything else."

"What, but I thought..."

"Yes, some of it will have to do with psychometry, but not all. Just be patient and be there for her."

"But that's what my mentor and aunt said," Zellen said in a sulk.

"They were right. She'll come around. It sounds to me like you're looking for a quick fix."

"No. Well. Maybe." Zellen snorted in aggravation before finishing off his coffee.

"Don't blame it all on psychometry. My parents taught me that there would be barriers and challenges, but it should never be a crutch for me refusing to deal with the human condition. If she was willing to marry you and have a child, I'm sure she knows the same thing. It's just that," Oscar got suddenly wistful, "every now and again we do fall into these mistrustful modes. It's in our nature. If you choose to love her, you have to be the one with the endurance. I know you're young, but you'll figure it out."

"Thanks. I think I understand. It's just very hard right now."

"I know. Listen, I'll send you along some cheese danishes. The same ones Judge Vlad orders from me all the time. He's a big fan of danishes."

"Agh! That man!" Zellen said, smacking his face. "Is there not one place I can go without hearing his name? He shows up everywhere! It's like he lurks around trying to annoy me."

"Hello, lover boy! Pissing off my favorite baker?"

"Agh!" Zellen shouted, seeing the man appearing in a flurry of pink runes. Zellen grabbed his staff and teleported right home in a glow of yellow.

Vlad shrugged at the baker and said, "That boy is always getting under my foot. A baker's dozen of cream cheese danishes, please."

"Wow, what's the occasion?"

"The king has me guarding a very annoying prisoner. He's from that land Duke Fai moved to. The first Nihongo guy I met was a real top notch, tough guy. This one is as soft as a snow hare's belly. This joker thought he could destroy the duke's staff and the king would overlook it."

Oscar grimaced. "Did the man have a death wish?"

Vlad gave a belly laugh. "I thought so. Anyway, this whiny piece of shit is getting on my last nerve. I would have chained him to Luval's battlements and let frost bite on his balls teach him a lesson, but oh no, we have to return his delicate little ass to his father as is. That Ashura!" Vlad clenched his fists. "I swear he's a spoil sport! I just need sugar to endure this Nihongo guy's bitching. Much more and he's going to loose his fucking tongue."

"How about the apple topped danishes, then?"

"Damn it, Oscar, you know what I like! And don't forget to give me the gossip on lover boy. He amuses me."

* * *

"He seems so calm. He wasn't upset we failed?" Bresha asked Noin as they climbed the tower.

Noin nodded her head. "He was upset, but Catherine said that Hilde at least nicked the cursed twin. That was all that was needed."

Bresha wasn't sure what Noin meant, but she knew that could be very bad for Yuui, even with his healer's abilities.

* * *

Boris took a deep breath. He'd never preformed this spell before. The dead girl lay beneath his staff which floated above her in a cloud of purple. The topper was at her head, the casting point was at her feet. He had cast the spell and felt the "pulls" the book he read had referred to. His right hand to hers, his left foot to hers, and so on and so on. What was the disturbing part was the "pull" he felt on his tongue.

He then nudged her tongue by rolling his tongue around his mouth. Yes, this spell was working, but it felt so uncanny. His body felt incredibly heavy. His chest was tight and his body was burning hot.

"Where am I? Duo?" she asked. Her dull eyes opened. Boris was amazed he could close his eyes, and see through hers. This spell was just as disorienting as he thought it would be.

"You're at Frem Lumma Castle," Boris answered. He could make her stand, walk, talk, do just about anything. He could, for a very short while, get her to answer questions. "Do you remember why you're here?"

"To take the prince hostage."

"Hostage? You were about to stab him in his throat."

"No. The blade was spiked. Milliardo wanted me to nick him. He'll need to go to Milliardo now."

Boris about dropped his marionette connection, but he hung on firmly. He demanded, "Milliardo who?"

The girl's corpse shuddered and then the breath leaked out of her. That was the limit of words he could eek out of her mind. He could still move her body and make her talk with his words, but even that would fade pretty soon. He swiped his hands and cut the purple, glowing strings.

"Damn," he cursed through clenched teeth. Boris grabbed his staff and used it to prop himself up. He was seeing double and shaking. His right side was on fire.

"Governor!" Boris looked up, seeing Ran running down into the catacombs. "His Highness has run off! We must find him!"

Rage pushed Boris' nausea aside. "What blithering morons let the crowned prince of Celes slip through their fingers when he can't hex his way out of a bag? Never mind! I'll settle with them later. Bah, it could be tough to find him. He knows this castle, because he lived here when he was small and trying to hide from that old bastard the king." Boris chuckled when realization dawned on him. "I was raised here, too. I bet I can find him."

"What can I do, Governor?"

"Have the men surround the castle. If they see my little thumb sucker, they are to take him into custody by authority of King Ashura."

"But you haven't talked to the ice king."

"The king won't mind me throwing around his name in this case."

Ran nodded and left to fulfill his orders. Boris marched from the catacombs and started with the tower room where Yuui was kept. He careful retraced the path Yuui would have had to take. He searched every nook and cranny. Finally, about the forth tapestry he encountered he pulled it back carefully and saw a very narrow hole that would have been missed in a rush. Boris looked closer. There was no way he'd fit in there, but Yuui most likely could.

Boris vowed to fatten him up once he got a hold of him. He stalked off having a fair idea where Yuui was headed. It would be downward. He raced down the stairs, now having a better idea where Yuui would have to escape.

* * *

Kurogane looked into the recovery room and saw King Ashura sitting beside Fai on the hospital bed. Fai was asleep, curled up next to the monarch with his head pillowed on his lap. Ashura stopped rubbing Fai's arm and gave Kurogane one of those smiles. The one that was warm on the outside, but certainly had a deep, icy malice behind it.

"I've come..."

Ashura hushed Kurogane with a wave of his hand. Kurogane was irritable, but he had been raised to be respectful of his elders. Ashura slowly shifted Fai and tucked him under several blankets.

Ashura and Kurogane crept back out into the hallway. Ashura crossed his arms; that deceptively serene smile still played at his lips.

"How is he?"

"Very upset. He's resting now."

"I didn't mean to upset him. I said what I did because I remember almost losing him. I just never wanted to live through that again. Fai never did tell you how bad his head injury was, did he?"

"No, he lied about it, of course, but your mother told me a little while ago as an explanation as to why you threatened to lock him away in the Suwa family home."

"That was wrong of me considering..." Kurogane suddenly crossed his arms, not wanting to say the rest.

"Considering what Yuui suffered at my hands?"

"Yes, ice king."

"Your mother and I have talked a great deal about your relationship with Fai since we've been here. I think it could be a very strong one. I can see you've changed him for the good, however don't give him an excuse to slip into his old habits."

"I won't. I know he listens to you a great deal."

"He does. I've advocate for you, but that will cease if you hold him in scorn, or if he's shamed into living a life he doesn't want to."

"I don't hold him in scorn. I never have, and I never would. He only deserves to be honored."

"Then honor him," Ashura said, standing aside and opening the door for Kurogane. The ninja crept in quietly. Ashura didn't follow.

Kurogane pulled up a chair by the head of the bed. Fai was balled up under covers; he was in a deep sleep. What Kurogane had to say could wait until tomorrow; Fai's rest and health were very important right now.

Kurogane settled in for some rest. The last thought on his mind was having a long talk with Lord Suwa when they got back.

* * *

Yuui peeked outside the castle and saw it was surrounded by combat mages. He felt trapped. He was still compelled to leave, so he'd run for it past them. He was about to slip out of an archery port, in spite of the cold and him only wearing a light weight, white robe and having bare feet. The port was high up, but he was able to climb up.

"Yuui! Stop! Get down from there! Now!"

He didn't look at Boris. He continued to struggle through the narrow port, only with more fervor. Boris would stop him from his goal: to get outside. Yuui felt Boris' large hand grab his ankle. He was yanked from the archery port and held in firm arms. Yuui thrashed and was able to get his hands on Boris' chest. His magic burst forth and knocked Boris back against the wall. The governor slumped to the ground, dazed.

Boris gasped and grimaced in pain, trying to get his wits about him. Yuui backed away in horror. He was shocked he'd ever do something like that, use what Boris had traced with him against the man. Boris had done tracing so Yuui could protect himself, now he'd harmed the man that cared enough to go to all that effort.

"Boris, I'm so terribly sorry," Yuui whispered as guilt enveloped his stomach. He stretched out his empathy to make sure Boris was okay, but it was still too dull to tell anything. He went to go help Boris. Before he could, that tug towards the outside yanked him hard. He had to go. "Boris! I'm so sorry! I can't help it!"

Boris struggled to his feet. He was doubled over as he tried to even out his breathing. "I know you can't help it. Fight, Yuui. I hate you too much to see you as someone's puppet."

Yuui ran towards the archery port, realizing he was under a powerful spell. He concocted a clever scheme to trap his kidnappers that were using a strong lure. "Follow me, Boris. You can find these people and then stop them. They want me alive, obviously. Follow my blood."

"What? Yuui! That's too dangerous!"

"Whoever it is needs to be stopped. This is a way you can find them and do that. You've done it before, do it again," Yuui said. He bit his thumb, drawing blood and smearing it on the wall as he hoisted himself out of the port and ran. The combat mages were a little too far away, but Ran jumped in front of Yuui and spread his arms out.

Yuui paused when the ninja said, "No, Highness. Back in the castle. Now."

Yuui's eyes narrowed. He ran towards Ran, taking a calculated risk. He charged right towards Ran. The ninja jumped out of the way rather than risk touching Yuui. He then ran toward the woods.

It was then that a woman clad in black rode up on horseback and lofted him to the saddle. He looked up at her. She had braided, blond hair and a sweet smile. She rode off with him and everything became a blur as they road into the woods.

* * *

Fai woke slowly. His body was so achy. Every joint felt on fire and his belly felt as if a thousand needles were poking inwards. He peeked over to see Kurogane asleep in a chair by his side. He glowered, still put out with Kurogane. He felt something stir inside of his abdomen. His magic spiked suddenly and then leveled out. He put his hands over stomach and panicked.

"Kurogane! Help me! Something just happened!"

The ninja bolted awake and out of the chair and to his side. "What is it?"

"I don't know! Things feel different all of the sudden. Get your mother!"

Kurogane ran from the room shouting for people to go attend to Fai. It wasn't long before Lady Suwa and King Ashura came rushing in; she took Fai by the hand. Her worried eyes turned amused after looking him over. Before she could say anything, Icchan and his crew came in and hooked Fai up to a bunch of equipment.

Icchan finally produced a wand and slowly waved it over Fai's abdomen. The man looked over to a computer screen and screamed, "NO! This can't be! I said it wouldn't be! Damn it!" The man then howled and stomped his feet in a petulant fit.

"What is it?" Kurogane growled.

"He is going to have twins," Icchan said in a pout.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and smacked his face. "We told you that many times, you sociopath!"

"I'll put a lien on the second baby if he doesn't stop it right now!" Icchan said, waving a finger at Fai in disgruntlement. "Put that zygote back together or you'll regret it! I have Seishirou the repo man on speed dial!"

"You know his father is standing over there and ready to zap you again?" Kurogane asked in a bland tone with crossed arms. "He has lots of torture devices and enjoys using them."

"How is it that you're able to have twins?" Icchan demanded, hands clenched on the bed rail and his face in Fai's face.

Fai smiled brightly in spite of his pain. "Your nice brother helped read off some of the questions under medical history in all those forms you had me fill out. I don't think you read my answer or interpreted my clever hieroglyphs correctly on question number fifty-seven."

"Hieroglyphs? What the...?" Suddenly Icchan scrambled and toted out the massive paperwork. He riffled through it and stopped a forth of the way in. "You scribbled all over my beautiful documents with animal pictures!"

"I answered your questions the best way I knew how," Fai said in mock innocents. His philosophy was always make a boring task fun. He had to hear Ashura lecture him over and over about that, but he'd just ask Ashura for an expensive trinket with a pout, saying that if only if he had such trinket he'd behave. Yes, Ashura and he had played that game way too many times.

"Question fifty-seven you doodled two pictures of kitty-cats!" Icchan then looked at the form and got all gushy. "Granted they are the most adorable little kitty-cats. Must make them into a new toy line." Then he got stern again. "But that explains nothing to me!"

"That question asked if I was a single, twinned, or tripled at birth. Therefore, I answer the question truthfully. The first kitty-cat on the left with the smile is me. The one on the right, looking all cute, but terribly shy is my identical twin brother. I thought we'd look so cute as kitty-cats. The big kitty-cat is King Ashura. I put a cute little crown on him, but a different fur color to indicate we aren't related. And the puppy-dog with the snarl is Kurogane and you see his parents..."

"What! You've made a mockery of my forms!"

"Well then, don't put out something that deserves mockery," King Ashura said. He then looked over Icchan's shoulder. "Very good Fai. I'm glad to see you've taking up art again."

"Would you stop encouraging him!" Icchan snapped at King Ashura.

Suddenly, Fai ducked under the covers. He didn't feel green magic come from his father. Instead, Ashura lashed out with his pyrokinesis and torched the six inches of forms in Icchan's hand. He'd had a feeling that was coming.

"My forms! How will I sue you for breaking the contract now?" Icchan pouted.

Fai poked his head out of the covers and said, "Even if you had them, you couldn't sue me because I told the truth. You just didn't read it and plan for the likelihood. Twins, unfortunately in my case, run frequently in my family, along with a curse. I'm hoping to change that with these two."

"For once he told the truth," Ashura said, stopping the fiery embers on the floor with his pyrokinesis.

"You better knock off your whining and care for our twins," Kurogane said.

"You don't understand! I only planned for one baby in my designs! Not two!"

"What does that mean?"

"The Angelic Layers shell was intended to support one child. One of them might not develop and you'll probably lose one," Icchan said with a dire tone.

Fai felt panic hit. He knew in his heart that he saw his two sons in the future, but those flashes of the future were never guaranteed. At least, that's what Ashura had taught him about the dream seer gift.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26:

"What do you see, Lady Suwa?" Fai asked.

"They have split into two separate lives now. They seem to be doing fine for now."

"What does 'for now' mean, Mother?" Kurogane asked a little afraid to take Fai back to Nihongo, even for a short trip.

"Right now they are still very new. I'll keep a careful watch," she assured him with a fond pat to his upper arm.

"I need them both to live. You don't understand how hard it was for me to watch Yuui under the threat of dying all the time. It hurt, and I always felt it was my fault for being born first. If only he was born first, things could have been different."

Ashura stepped over to his bedside and said, "Don't fret over something you couldn't help. Just concentrate on what you can do to help your children thrive."

"So why are you taking off again?" Icchan asked, storming into the recovery room.

"Because our society will want proof that he's pregnant," Lady Suwa said. "Our son's right to inherit the title of a province lord depends on him producing blood children. He needs to start the process of certifying the mage's pregnancy."

Kurogane then crossed his arms and said, "Also, things are very difficult for Fai right now. We need to go back so we can solve some of those problems, too."

Fai gave Kurogane a genuine smile. "Kuro-ji is right. There are some things I need to do."

"Well, be back here in two weeks. Each day you're going to have to give yourself a shot. This hormone will help maintain your pregnancy." Icchan produced a box with fifteen, prefilled syringes. He handed it to Kurogane. "If you go longer then three days without this hormone, you risk losing your pregnancy. Come back immediately if you notice any bleeding or anything out of the ordinary."

"That sounds fine." Fai bundled up in blankets. Ashura took up his staff and traced the rune set. The travelers found themselves standing in the Suwa family courtyard. A sharp, stabbing pain hit Fai's stomach. Suddenly, he couldn't find his balance anymore. Kurogane swiftly caught him and lowered him gently towards the ground.

Fai could barely breath through his clenched teeth. He let out a low moan and clutched at Kurogane's clothes. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes as waves of nausea hit. Lord Suwa and Lord Ueda came running out.

"You're back, Son. We need to talk about..."

"Not now!" Kurogane snapped, scooping up Fai.

Fai was in too much pain to really notice much of anything, but he did have the satisfaction of seeing Lord Suwa's bewildered face as Kurogane took him to their living quarters.

* * *

Yuui woke up in a round, stone room. He sat up and looked around. He felt a sharp pain and looked at his left hand. It was covered in cuts inflicted by his own teeth. He quickly tucked his hand into the sleeve of his robe. He didn't want to let his kidnappers know what he'd done.

The door opened and Bresha stepped in. She looked so tense, he didn't miss that she was trembling like a leaf. "Bresha, what are you doing in Valeria?"

Yuui sensed a flash of shame from her. "I couldn't stay on Celes after what I did to Drysi," she said bitterly.

"Why would you do such a thing? She is your sister, and she loves you."

"I had no choice. I made a deal with someone, and I had to do what she asked of me."

"Was it your grandmother?"

Bresha shook her head and Yuui felt his empathy flake out. He could pick up nothing from the girl. He hoped she wasn't lying, but he doubted it. "I'm supposed to tell you you're safe and sound for now. You're to relax and not try to escape."

"What's going on?"

"You're bait for the governor, right now. After my master has him subdued, we'll march on Celes and do a lightening strike while King Ashura is away. The ultimate goal is to put my master on the throne, his rightful place, in charge over both realms."

"You know Father won't stand for that. Too many people love him and would fight for him. He's very powerful, anyway. I don't think anyone in Valeria could stand up to him."

Her complexion grew ashen. "My master is a very distant relative of yours from your father's side, Yuui. Once he gets a hold of the governor, he intends on extracting the secrets of necromancy from him. You see, he intends on invading Celes with an army of the undead."

"Boris will never share the secrets of necromancy! How would your master even dream of forcing Boris into divulging his secrets?"

She shook her head looking as if she were on the verge of tears. She whispered, "He'll torture you in front of the governor until he agrees to teach him how to raise the dead." With that, she bolted from the room and slammed the heavy, oak door shut. The sound of the metal bolt locking him in made Yuui sick to his stomach.

Yuui quelled his panic. Boris was a very clever man. He wouldn't fall into a trap so easily, or Yuui wouldn't have readily submitted to the spell like he had. Not only that, if Bresha was correct, this was a very serious event. An invasion of Celes needed to be stopped at all cost.

* * *

Lord Suwa stared at his son's retreating form with shock. Had his son just shushed him? Had his son just scooped up that proud, little peacock and retreated? Then again, Fai did look rather sickly.

He turned towards Ashura and said, "My request needs to be directed at you, anyway, ice king. Would you please join me in my sitting room so we can discuss returning Lord Ueda's son?"

Lady Suwa gave a nod of her head and said, "I'll go attend Fai. He is with twins, husband. The realm we went to was able to make it so. We will soon be grandparents." She then left, chasing after Kurogane.

Lord Suwa felt shocked, happy, afraid, and many other emotions he couldn't put his finger on just yet. He then looked over at the ice king. Now he was bound by family ties to the man. He had to honor those ties, so he had to tread carefully.

King Ashura gave one of those serene smiles and said, "Most certainly. We must address the compensation I will have for the destruction of both my sons' staves, first. I lovingly handcrafted those gifts from my heart for my precious sons."

Lord Suwa didn't like that in the least. It was certainly not a good way to start off getting young Ueda back from Celes. A demand for compensation. Yeah, Ashura wasn't one to to trifle with, but Lord Suwa wasn't expecting a demand for repaying him for the staves.

"What! Your little, slimy vix..."

Lord Suwa waved his hand at Ueda. "Stop! Don't insult the ice king! He's about to become family bound to me when his son gives birth."

"How ridiculous! That freak isn't about to produce children! Are you daft?" Lord Ueda raged at Lord Suwa.

Lord Suwa jumped in between the ice king and Ueda. Lord Suwa roared at Ueda, "Stop insulting his son or you won't get yours back! Are you that dumb? You're just going to keep aggravating the one man that can bring your son back to Nihongo?"

Ashura only cocked his head to one side. He said brightly, "I don't hear an apology for calling my beloved, eldest son a freak, either. It better be good apology and something where that man crawls over on his belly and licks my boots before I'll even consider talking about bringing his son back from my dungeon." There was a large grin on Ashura's face that wasn't entirely friendly.

Lord Suwa about threw up his hands and let the two go at it, but that tense look in Kurogane's eyes as he swept Fai away stopped Hondo. It reminded him of when Hitomi was pregnant with Kurogane and took a sudden turn for the worse. She'd almost lost her life near the end of the pregnancy, so Hondo could feel for his son. He needed to create calm for his son's sake, and for Fai's sake, too.

"There is no reason we can't all get along and negotiate," Lord Suwa said.

"Give me back my son!" Ueda burst out.

Ashura just chuckled in indulgent amusement and said, "No."

Lord Suwa said, "Follow me."

He lead the two into the compound, feeling totally frustrated. He really wanted to choke Kurogane. No, it was really Fai he would love to choke. That proud, little peacock had cast his province into turmoil. He paused and thought, wasn't it his own fault that this was happening in the first place? His wish had helped lead up to this.

Lord Suwa just couldn't remember why he'd made the wish for Fai to get pregnant in the first place. He needed to sit down and think all that through, again. This was getting to be a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

Boris and Ran rode their horses north. Boris had cast a spell where Yuui's blood droplets were creating a faint, purple trail by the light of the silvery, twin moons. They finally broke free of the woods and hit a desolate plain.

Boris pulled back on his reins, as did Ran. They went back a little and stuck to the thinning tree line. Far off in the distance they could see a tall, black tower. "No doubt that's where they took him."

"They'll be able to see us approaching from a great distance," Ran pointed out.

"I know. I can't risk them harming Yuui. We need to find out who this is. Can you recall any gossip around the taverns about a man named Milliardo?"

"The name sounds familiar. There was a man named Treize when I first got here. Judge Vlad had to handle the man. His five, assassin boys fled, along with his chief officer. I recall his name was Milliardo. He disappeared before Judge Vlad got a hold of him."

"It could be the same man."

"How do you want to proceed, Governor?"

Boris glared at the tower and decided a direct approach was the best. "I'll go and see what they want. Unarmed."

"Please allow me. I'll go and see what they want. You need to guide Valeria. It's my duty to do this task," Ran offered. Boris looked undecided. "Allow me the chance to free the healer of Celes."

Boris finally nodded. "Be very careful. Be mindful of freeing Yuui, if you have a chance."

"The healer of Celes is my only concern," Ran snapped, handing his katana over to Boris. He stiffly rode off towards the tower.

* * *

Fai tried to lie comfortably, but no matter what, he was in pain. Sweat broke out as he tried settling on his left side. Kurogane kept plying him with water and trying to fluff up his bedding. He was starting to get irritable. He just wanted to wallow.

"Sit up, Fai. That might make you feel better."

"I just want lie here."

"Take some more water. You're too hot," Kurogane said, trying to get Fai to sit up. The rough jerking upwards sent hot pinpricks through his joints. His abdomen felt as though it now had a dull, throbbing pain.

"Please let me be," Fai begged.

"Only after you have some water," Kurogane insisted, holding a cup of water to Fai's mouth.

He pushed the cup away from his face and laid back down. "Leave me alone, Kurogane! You're making things worse! Go away!"

Kurogane was a very proud man. He was also quick tempered and ready to assert his dominance. Fai wasn't prepared to see Kurogane back down and bow his head. "Do as you will, my mage."

Lady Suwa came in and asked, "What's going on? I heard shouting? Is everything okay?"

Fai didn't answer. He just burrowed deeper in the extra bedding Kurogane had plied him with in spite of his protesting. He bit his bottom lip as his abdomen throbbed. He kept rubbing his stomach and wondering if this was how he'd feel for the next nine months.

"Mother, he has a fever and refuses water. He still won't take broth."

Fai poked his head out from the blankets and hissed cattily, "Tattle tale!"

Kurogane's eyes shot daggers Fai's way, so he burrowed back in. He could tell Lady Suwa now knelt by his side and rubbed his achy shoulder. "Please take some nourishment, mage. Please think of our children."

"Our children?" Fai asked, not certain if Ashura's translation spell was working right. He peeked out of the blankets at them.

Lady Suwa and Kurogane both gave him a baffled look.

"Of course. Your children belong to us, their family, and we belong to them. Just as their ancestors will be there to give them guidance," Lady Suwa said. An ice cold dread hit Fai on one major thing he had never discussed with Kurogane and his family.

"Um, I assume that's a religious philosophy?" Fai asked.

"Of course. You know we ancestor worship," Kurogane said. "Part of that is being woven into a tight family structure. That's why it's so important for you to bear blood children. I thought you understood that."

"I did, but..." Fai just felt a sinking feeling.

There had been no discussion over what religion they were going to raise their children in. He had agreed to embrace Nihongo culture, but he had reserved the right to maintain his own religion. There was no way in any realm he'd honor that man that molested Yuui, and he knew he couldn't be comfortable with that idea. Would his children be expected to honor that man that had harmed Yuui? He refused to tolerate that.

He grew furious and shouted at them, "Get out, get out, get out! I want to be alone!"

They both looked at him, shocked. Both just nodded and left. He burrowed into the bedding and started wondering what to do about the issue of religion.

* * *

"Mother, he's acting strangely."

"It's difficult. You feel so many protective emotions, and then you start feeling physically uncomfortable when you are pregnant. It may have made him lash out," Lady Suwa said after they got into the hallway. She chuckled a little. "I kept crying, because my feet swelled up and your father said I should 'get over it.' He's never said that phrase to me again."

He could only imagine his father paid dearly for that mistake. "I feel like I offended him, but I don't know why. He just exploded."

"Ask him once he's had some rest and some food."

"Why is it I can't seem to just relate to him? It's so confusing."

"Young master," Kentaro came up to them. He gave a brief bow. "Your father requests you and... that mage... join him in his sitting room to sort out what... that mage... did in Ueda."

Kurogane felt a flash of anger at the nasty tone Kentaro took at the words "that mage." The man had aggravated this situation with Fai. He was sick of Fai being stiff-necked, and he was also just as tired of Kentaro being stiff-necked too. "You'll refer to my mage with respect! He's ill and he's not leaving our living quarters or be bothered. I'll go talk to father."

The man looked utterly shocked, but he wasn't allowed to castigate Kurogane, now that he was a man. Kurogane stormed down the hallway not relishing this meeting. He had a feeling Fai got his stiff-necked streak from the ice king.

He entered his father's sitting room. The tension was thick. Ashura was actually lounging on a cushion and studying his fingernails as Lord Ueda paced as he ground his teeth. Lord Suwa was at his tea table, drumming his fingers on the tea table.

"Where is that peacock of yours, Son?"

"My mage is very sick, Father." Kurogane wished his father would stop calling Fai names, but he would have to wait to talk to him about that.

"Tell us how this whole situation came about," Lord Suwa ordered.

Kurogane explained that the staff was stolen and they tracked it to Ueda. They went to retrieve it and were attacked. He cited Youj Kudou as a witness to the account. Kurogane told how the staff was sent into a volcano. He also explained how King Ashura just showed up and "scorched" a few magicians after Fai pointed out the responsible party: Masa Ueda.

Lord Suwa's head flopped forward as he groaned. Ashura sat up with a cheery smile while Lord Ueda glowered at the foreign king. Ashura said, "Really, Hondo. This Masa Ueda has offended my child. Besides, it's not like I chained him outside my castle, which I could have done. After all, it is a lovely Spring time in Celes."

Kurogane shuddered. That was ridiculous, the words Spring and Celes didn't mix. "Father, I warned Masa to not do it, and I did plead for mercy from the ice king."

"Mercy?" Lord Ueda snarled. "Mercy is taking my son to some forsaken foreign land?"

"I didn't have him horsewhipped and that's as merciful as I get when it comes to offending my children... yet. Then again, I did leave him with Judge Vlad. I apologize in advance if he comes back missing a limb or two," Ashura said as if this was all a big game. To him, it probably was, but to the Suwa men this was very serious.

"Your son did steal, Ueda," Lord Suwa said. "Ice King, would an apology to Fai suffice? It's not like a new one can be made here."

"I can make a new one. I just need the materials."

"What do you need?" Ueda finally snapped, now a little shamed by his son's theft.

"Gold and fluorite. I'll be teaching Fai how to construct one so he can do the same when his children come of age to have them," Ashura said. "So give me gold and some of the fluorite from your ley lines and I'll return your son."

"Fine!" Lord Ueda stomped off. "I'll ship it first thing in the morning, but then I better have my son back! In one piece."

Kurogane said, "Ice King, I need to talk to my father alone."

"I'll go check on Fai before dinner."

"Please get Fai to eat," Kurogane requested. When Ashura had left, Kurogane knelt by his father and said, "Father, I need to ask you something."

Lord Suwa's brow furrowed. "Of course. What is it, Son?"

"Do you hate Fai?"

Lord Suwa looked shocked he was asked such a question. His father looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Don't you want to go check on your mage?"

"I'm not leaving until you answer me, Father. We need this settled." Kurogane refused to let his gaze waver from his father's uneasy expression. "Please tell me, yes or no. Do you hate Fai?"

The seconds stretched out and Kurogane got no answer. His father looked pensive. Kurogane, though, settled in. He refused to leave until he got a direct answer.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Some Boris and Yuui fans might not be happy with this chapter, but I ask that you go with it. I had to put Yuui into a dire situation where he has to think quickly and deal with people. You'll be happy by the end of the next chapter. Yuui/Boris forever, I promise. Also, King Ashura inadvertent trolling Kurogane just makes me happy. More of that to come. Remember, Crazy King Ashura because... well, you know the rest :)

Part 27:

Lord Suwa was aghast at being confront by his own son. The question he asked made him want to reflexively take offense and deny the accusation.

"Please tell me how you truly feel. Do you hate Fai?"

"This is the third time you asked me that!" Lord Suwa huffed.

"You still haven't answered. I need to know, because I'm about to have children with him. If you hold him in contempt, it'll effect how our children see him. You're the patriarch. How you view Fai will impact the respect they hold for Fai. If you don't respect him, neither will they. I can't let that happen, considering what he's going through. If you do hate him, can you at least respect that he will give birth to your grandchildren."

"I never said I hated him! I've never shown him disrespect," Lord Suwa insisted.

"How would you have liked it if Grandfather Akira called Mother a proud, little peacock? What if I would have started calling Mother that because I started imitating Grandfather Akira?"

"Your grandfather would have never done anything like that to your mother. He respected her a great deal, because she conducts herself with dignity and honor."

"So Fai doesn't conduct himself with dignity and honor?"

Lord Suwa felt flummoxed. He was not really allowed to speak ill of the woman, well person, while carrying his grandchildren. It would be considered distasteful. "I don't wish to talk about Fai any more this evening. I'm getting a headache."

"Will you please at least answer my question?"

Lord Suwa snapped, "I don't hate him, but right now I'm not terribly fond of him. His behavior lately has caused stress. Even his presence is a nuisance that brings constant trouble. He vowed to me once to do as I say to stay here with you. That's not coming true. I feel he lied to me."

"You told me once if I was willing to face down these problems, you'd do the same. You said you wanted to lead by example." Lord Suwa clenched his fist. This was as close as son would ever come to calling out their father for being a liar in Nihongo.

Lord Suwa did admit he deserved to have that thrown in his face. "You promised to bring nothing but honor to Suwa, but you did violate a treaty we had with Ueda. I can't overlook that. It's only because the ice king scares the piss out of Ueda that we're getting off so light."

"But you knew about all the hardships with other provinces before you made the wish. Why did you bother making the wish in the first place, if you wanted nothing but peace?" Kurogane was now openly scowling at him.

"It was to make you happy! And now Fai's done nothing but make you miserable. It makes me feel like a fool and like I should have put my foot down."

"Fai and I are meant to be. We'll come through these trials stronger than we once were. Even if you banish him and our children, we'll find our way together."

"Since when did you believe in destiny."

"It's not destiny I'm put my faith in. It's my determination to have Fai and my children by my side. I won't quit that dream. There is no hardship I won't endure for them." With that, Kurogane stood up and bowed. "Father, I need to attend my mage. Please allow me to do so."

"Go," Lord Suwa mumbled, nodding his head at his son.

Kurogane left without another word, leaving a bewildered Lord Suwa to mull over what Kurogane had said. It was a different situation from how Akira would be expected to treat Hitomi as his daughter-in-law, than how he, Hondo, was expected to treat Fai as his son's mate. For some reason, Kurogane wanted him to equate the two, but he just wasn't sure he could.

* * *

Yuui stilled his mind and found his empathy had almost recalibrated itself, but it still wasn't reliable. But he did feel something. That stubborn seed of emotions that refused to bloom was here: Ran. No Boris, thank the spring goddess. He wanted Boris to stay far away if they were after his necromancy knowledge. It was far too dangerous to risk falling into an usurper's unscrupulous hands.

He crept to the door and tried to listen, but he couldn't hear a thing. There was a woman at the door, the same one that had snatched him up and rode him all the way to this tower. He crouched by the door and waited anxiously to see the one man a few months ago he had feared with everything in him: Ran.

* * *

Ran never indulged in worry. It wasn't in his nature. He had to press forward and get Yuui out of here. As he entered the tower, he remembered that horrid time he himself had ridden off with Yuui. There was a stray thought of him wishing to his ancestors he would have been tender at that one time he had had Yuui under his control. He would have been slower and made sure Yuui was comfortable and willing. Maybe if he had gotten Yuui to his home in Tsukiyono he could have convinced Yuui of his feelings, with time, and the healer maybe could have returned them.

Ran shoved the thoughts away, getting angry with himself. He had shamed himself and discredited whatever his heartfelt feelings for Yuui held, whatever they were. Ran was still ignoring his feelings with a steely will and tamping any stray ones that trickled to his conscious. It would only shame him further to indulge such things.

His reality couldn't be some stray regrets. Even if he would have touched Yuui with a soft hand when he kidnapped the healer, there would have still been rejection. Yuui was in love with another man, and Ran now honored that man as his master. He refused to violate that sacred vow, and he vowed to respect them.

His role was to honor and serve them both. All he could do in his life to make up for his offense to Yuui was to ensure his happiness with Boris at his side, and Ran would do that even if it took the rest of his life.

Yuui had shown courage during that time. Yuui was soft, but he had a hard core inside he refused to embrace except when backed against a wall. Yuui had used that hardened, internal core to resist Ran. The ninja knew Yuui would use it to resist these people. These people were an unknown, and that's what concerned Ran.

The women guided him into a dining hall. The man, Ran was sure this was Milliardo, at the dais looked very smug. He had blond hair and blue eyes, just like Yuui. It was still strange to see such features to Ran.

"So the cowedly governor sent his trained dog," the man observed in a deep, unsurprised voice.

"Says the man who hides behind women," Ran sneered. One thing he realized here; Nihongo and Valerians viewed women entirely differently. Instead of protecting and cherishing them like he had his sister, these Valerian men used them like dogs and would mistreat them. Ran would never in a million years send his sister to attack someone.

"Says someone without magic, you dog," a woman with short, black hair standing beside Milliardo sneered back. "We have you under control."

"But not the governor," Ran taunted them.

"Because he's too scared to face us," a woman with glasses said with a clenched fist and an arrogant look.

"The governor is no cowered. I just know how valuable he is. I'm a pawn, a messenger. Tell me why you would dare take the healer of Celes when that would only earn you a death sentence," Ran asked.

"We are the White Fang," the blond man announced. "Plain and simple. Governor Nemtsov has twenty-four hours to hand himself over and teach me necromancy, along with any remaining books his father may have overlooked in The Great Purge.

"I will start sending him Prince Yuui's body parts if he doesn't comply, starting with his right pinkie and moving across the hand. I hear empaths suffer exquisite pain that we would never know. Pain that heightens other sensations. Things like pleasure..."

Ran took in the information, revolted with the man. He hated him unlike any other.

"Let the healer of Celes go and we won't report it to the king. The governor will deal with you one-on-one. He can't allow this to stand, though; you surely know that."

"I hope he has enough affection in his notoriously stingy heart to not allow the prince to loose his flesh. Then again..."

Milliardo leaned forward and gave Ran a very shrewd look. He knew the man was looking through him, to his very heart. Somehow, this man wielded that ability. "...maybe you desire Prince Yuui. Maybe I could give you a chance to slake your lust for an hour. All you have to do is lure Boris over here. I can tell you want the prince. An hour to do with him whatever you desire. In exchange, all you have to do is give me that damned governor."

Ran chuckled and shook his head. "I'll cut off my own right hand with my own katana before touching the healer of Celes again. He's someone I'll lay down my life for, if needed. There is nothing you can do to me to force me into debasing my most beloved monarch. I'll see you dead before you hurt him or force me to hurt him."

Suddenly, a blond woman with braids jerked Yuui into the room and forced him to kneel in front of Ran. The ninja didn't miss Yuui was bound at the wrists. He was angry and revolted at seeing Yuui in a submissive positions in front of him. He tried to back up a step, but a redheaded woman with a lot of knives kept him from moving from Yuui. The healer was just too uncomfortably close.

Ran could see they were going to work on degrading Yuui. They would want him useless to rule Celes. "Highness! Get to your feet!"

"I can't. They said they'd kill you if I didn't do what they say." Yuui looked worried, but Ran couldn't detect any real fear from the young healer. "Please make sure Boris stays far away. They want his necromancy knowledge to invade Celes."

"So that foul pig said." Ran looked up at Milliardo and gave him a hot glare. "You'll not get to Boris."

"I can get to Boris. Since you won't play a willing puppet and help me break the prince down, I guess we'll have to send back his pinkie finger as a message to Boris. You can tell him what we expect if he doesn't want us to send him any more body parts. Lady Une, cut the prince's finger off and hand it to the one-eyed-devil as a parting gift. I'm tired of him."

"No!" Ran shouted, clenching his fists. "Don't touch him!"

The blond man raised a hand stilling the woman with a knife coming at Yuui.

The arrogant man said, "My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. You'll know that name. It'll be branded on you before I'm done. Now you have two choices: act on your desire for him or carry back the prince's finger to Boris." The man crossed his legs, steepled his fingers, and chuckled. "The choice is yours. I could care less what you choose. Either way you choose, one-eyed-devil, it serves my purposes. Decide now."

Ran felt his stomach fill with acid as he looked down at those large, beautiful blue eyes. Yuui said, "Ran, if you touch me, you'll change our destinies. I had a premonition once and there was twenty years where you never laid a finger on me. Your choices will change things. Not just yours and mine, but also Boris'. You could change Boris' untimely death with your choice, but I don't know if it'll be for the good or the ill. I will say, if all of this is going to harm you any further, Ran... I'd rather..." Yuui held his bound hands out to Lady Une. He looked at her with an unwavering gaze. "Take it."

The woman stalked towards Yuui's hands with a lofted knife. Ran grabbed Yuui's upper arms and pulled him to his feet without thought or reservation. Yuui looked at him utterly shocked. Ran felt his stomach turn as he looked down a Yuui soft, tapered fingers. To see those hands mutilated would be obscene. It was something Ran could never look at when he knew he could stop this. Still, to stop that would mutilate Yuui in ways Ran wouldn't see on the surface.

Ran said, "I never wanted this again."

"I know," Yuui said placidly. He then couldn't meet Ran's eyes. "My heart is always Boris'."

"I know. I respect and accept that. But please forgive me for what I do. It's not like the last time. I do what I do for you this time, it's not for my selfish purposes."

"Enough with the melodrama," Milliardo said, almost annoyed. "Subdue him or take Governor Nemtsov Prince Yuui's finger. Now."

Ran pulled Yuui into his arms and pressed a deep, passionate kiss on him. It was met with impassive ice. Ran could feel Yuui's whole body tense in anxiety. Ran hated himself all over again, knowing he had just destroyed his honor all over again. Holding Yuui in his arms right now felt so wrong, but it was all he knew to keep Yuui from losing a finger.

* * *

Kurogane was amazed to see King Ashura stalking outside his and Fai's bedroom. He quickly grabbed Kurogane and pulled him by his side so that they crouched facing the door. He put his finger to his lips and then whispered, "He nailed the door shut and laced itching powered all along the door. He's having one of those moments."

"One of those moments?" Kurogane asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to mention it, but every now and again Fai can be a little defiant," King Ashura said. Kurogane was gob smacked the man had said that with a totally straight face. He'd think Ashura was mocking him if it weren't for the earnest look in the king's eyes.

"Really?" Kurogane asked stony faced. He fought to keep his sarcasm low as he said, "And here I thought he had grown out of it."

The king's brown eyes narrowed as if he suspected he was being mocked, but chose to overlook it. "Anyway. My dear son did something I'm a little irritated at. He stole my staff."

"Why would he do that? I thought he couldn't use it, because you aren't blood and he uses pink magic."

"He can't, really. He's just trying to keep me from using it on that Kentaro fellow. He upset Fai. Something about addressing him as 'you'."

"Oh boy. The one bit of Nihongo culture he's so keen on are the insults." Kurogane leaped to his feet and shouted, "Fai! Get your butt out here! I just finished dealing with my father! I'm not dealing with your moodiness. Unnail that door now!"

Ashura covered his head. Kurogane looked upward where several plates of food were floating in the air. One came crashing down towards Kurogane's head, but the ninja swiftly side stepped the dish.

"How...?"

"His telekinesis," Ashura supplied.

"Darn it," Kurogane said. "Fai, come out and talk." Another dish was dropped at him. He dodged and was getting cross. "Mother will be angry if you smash up..." Another one dropped and clipped his shoulder.

Ashura said, "Fai, if you let me have my staff I can go to Celes and get you some Ptichie Moloko. I know how much you like it."

The dishes lowered to the floor. "Will that come with pickled beets and mayonnaise?"

Kurogane felt a little bile in his throat at the combination of the chocolate and marshmallow dessert with pickled beats. And the mayonnaise, too. "That's just pain gross," Kurogane griped to Ashura as he heard the sound of nails coming out of the door. Kurogane guessed Fai used telekinesis, because the door quickly opened and he held out the staff towards Ashura.

Ashura took the staff and disappeared. When the king was gone, Kurogane snarled with a lofted fist where Ashura had stood, "Overindulgent coward!"

"So what did you want, Kurga-lu?"

Kurogane turned towards Fai and about choked on his tongue. The mage's eyes were now so dark they almost looked pure black. Also, his skin was luminous and absolutely enchanting. His blond hair seemed so glossy and soft.

Kurogane said, "Yeah, I just talked with my father and... well..." Kurogane just couldn't care enough to aggravate Fai any more. "Listen, we'll talk later. Let me in so I can take care of you."

Fai wore a pout. "I guess," he finally answered. Kurogane followed him into the bedroom, slammed the door shut, and grabbed Fai. The mage gave him a bewildered expression. "What are you doing, Kuro-goo?"

Kurogane moved his hand under Fai's kimono and started fondling him. He was surprised to see Fai respond so quickly, so fast. "Kuro doesn't play fair."

"How so?"

"Didn't you listen to the side effects of my hormones?"

"No."

"Excessive friskiness, shall we say," Fai said.

"Well you look more and more desirable by the minute. I think that'll work out nicely," Kurogane said, feeling himself get hard as he ground against Fai's rump.

"Hurry and screw my brains out. Once Ashura comes back with my food, your manhood will be second place on my mind."

Kurogane quickly disrobed Fai and placed him gently on their futon. He snatched off his own clothes and carefully laid on Fai. "This won't hurt the children?"

"Not at all. I asked Icchan if we could." Then Fai looked disgruntled. "I almost wished I hadn't, that great big pervert."

"He better not have laid a finger on you! I'll break it off and feed it to him!"

"I love it when my Kuro-tan gets all rough and violent," Fai said in a flirtatious tone. Kurogane felt a softness come over him. He gently ran his hand across Fai's cheek, causing the mage to look surprised.

"Not tonight, and not while you're carrying my children." Kurogane laid the softest kiss he ever had on Fai's lips. Fai trembled underneath him.

Fai looked so confused, suddenly, and almost as if he had changed him mind about being bedded. Fai had a bad habit of creating barriers to keep him at a distance. Kurogane wanted to break everyone.

Kurogane said, "Please, let me touch you like you deserve. With respect and affection. Just relax and let me show you how I truly feel about you. No tension, just us in this room."

Fai's expression grew warm and there was an inviting smile there. He nodded. "Make love to me, Kurogane."

To be continued.


End file.
